Ryoga Reborn
by LigerZer0
Summary: A bored extra-dimensional being decides to improve one Ryoga Hibiki's life by stuffing his head with his future counterpart's memories and various anime shows to make Ryoga the Ultimate Rival to Ranma Saotome. Fem Ryoga story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: This is a story that I made that been just sitting on my computer unfinished. I just recently decided to just finish it. I hope it turns out well so enjoy the story.

* * *

Unknown

? POV:

"I'm bored, what does an extra-dimensional being like myself got to do to have fun around here. Hmm, let's see cause a disastrous epidemic to cause mass mayhem? Nah did that already. Cause a Natural disaster? No too boring and predictable. Have all the women in the world grow Double D breast and make them all nymphomaniacs? Wait I did that already, I have a special sexy world for all my perverted fantasies. I'll visit there later."

"I guess I'll just watch anime, which will give me ideas. Now which one ah I haven't watched Ranma ½ in a while. I'll just pick a random episode and here I am. Ah if it isn't the depth of despair part 2. Looks like Ryoga is using his perfected Shishi Hokodan."

"It's a powerful technique but useless without enough depression. It's also bad for one's health. In a way, it is both perfect for Ryoga and bad for him. "

"Let's see it looks like Ranma used Ryoga's perfected Shishi Hokodan against him and won. Such a shame really, Ryoga could have easily beaten Ranma had he fought smarter. But at last, he just doesn't think too much when he fighting Ranma. If only he had proper guidance he could be far more powerful than Ranma ever could be."

"You know that's not a bad idea. Proper guidance, that could elevate my boredom make Ryoga the hero of the story. The kid always had the potential but always fell short. He wasted too much time fixated on Ranma he barely improved. All his improvement after Shishi Hokodan went downhill while Ranma kept getting stronger."

"Not that I have anything against Ranma it's just that I don't like him that much. I always liked his girl side more. He is way too cocky. He needs someone to kick his ass to teach him humility. Ryoga was supposed to be that person but he kept on dropping the ball."

"The best way to improve the Ranma story is to improve Ranma's Rival to be the ultimate Rival who forces him to improve after each meeting not every once in a while."

"Well at least I know what to do but how do I do that? Do I go there myself and train the kid? Nah if I do that I'll just end up running the show myself catching everyone's attention. It has to be more subtle. How about I just download information in his head, yeah that could work. I add information from other animes like DBZ to help give him more imagination."

"While I'm adding it I'll give him memories of his future as well as that tragic end I found when I looked through his future. It really sucked I mean really after he finally gotten over Akane and started to seriously date that Akari girl only for some guy by the name of Ryu Kumon to just defeat her pig then fight Ryoga for her hand and defeat Ryoga easily."

"He ended up wandering aimlessly for few years only to find his parents had committed suicide after failing to save their second child. Seriously learning the day you actually had a sister was also what caused your parent's death when she died of a virus tough break. His life just kept getting worse until one day his luck ran out when he encountered a tiger in the rain only for the tiger to rip his pig body to shreds. A really bad way to go. "

"I think I'll combine a stronger personality one that won't be easily taken advantage of. I think a downgraded version of my own will do. This won't change him completely but it will make him a better person with better morals. Okay maybe my morals are a bit distorted but it will help him in the long run."

"Okay, when should I install these memories? I think when he got knocked out by Ranma in that Despair episode should be good. Guess I'll just bring his mind here as he did just get knocked out." I then snap my fingers creating a magical circle that glows bright red summoning Ryoga Hibiki laying flat on his back.

I then walk up to Ryoga kicking him awake.

"Ow, what the! Who did that!" yelled Ryoga.

"That would be me. Welcome back to the world of the living." I said.

"Welcome back?" Ryoga looks at himself and sees his body is transparent. Wait did I die?" asked a confused Ryoga.

"Well yes and no. You currently didn't die but." I then snap my fingers again form another magic circle near us transporting the body of a shredded up black piglet. I gesture him to look.

Ryoga looks at the animal but turns away but noticed around the body were shredded pieces of a leopard-spotted cloth on the ground. "Wait that can't be?" He then looks closer to what's left of the pig and sees a face that looks exactly like his pig-form.

"What is this?" asked Ryoga.

I looked at the kid in bemusement. "That would be you Hibiki. That is your future. Here let me help clarify things." I then walk up to the boy poking him in the head transferring him all his future memories. "Hopefully he won't be too angst when he gets his future memories. Oh well, not my problem.

The moment Ryoga's head is poked he saw all his future counterpart memories. He saw his fights with the Musk Warriors at Mt. Horai, Koi Rod of love incident, Saffron, the 2nd failed wedding, his giving up Akane for Akari, love blossoming between him and Akari only to lose her to Ryu Kumon, years of more aimless travels, discovering his parents dead bodies in the mountains at the age of 25, numerous failed suicide attempts, and finally meeting his end by a tiger. He didn't even get the dignity to even die as a human but as a pig.

I then saw Ryoga dropped on his knees tears streaming down his face. His green eyes now turning dim grey, it was like the life was sucked out of him. I approached him kneeling down beside him putting an arm around him.

"Hey, you okay kid?"

Ryoga just looks back at me with empty eyes. "Please let me die? I don't want this life. I hate my life, I can't handle it anymore!" screamed the broken bandanna boy.

'Okay, It looks like angst is not a problem it's just the memories completely crushed his will to live. I probably should have seen that coming. Guess I'll download my pseudo personality into him. It should make convincing him to live and maybe find a way to save his family as well as fix all his problems.'

I then poke his head again downloading the personality as well as the anime information. Ryoga jolts a bit and his eyes brighten up a little bit but still look empty.

"Ryoga if you haven't realized it yet the current you just finished your fight with Ranma when you fought using the perfected Shishi Hokodan. You do realize your 17 yrs old again so that means all of those bad things like your parents and that sister you didn't know about are still alive. Some of your mistakes haven't happened yet so you can easily fix them. As well as try to fix your friendship with Ranma and Akane; which means that secret you neglected to tell her you to have to spill now. Consider this a second chance at life."

Ryoga looks at me then he starts thinking upon what I said. "Does this mean I can right all my wrongs? That I can be a better person and maybe finally find my family?" he said in desperate hope.

"Well mostly, it mainly depends on you. Though for your family if you try to find them on your own you will fail. So it's best to get some friends who can help you. And to help with that family curse of yours I had created temporary Dragon balls that grant two wishes on your earth so you can wish for the closest thing to a cure."

Ryoga looks at me confusedly. "Wait for the closest thing to a cure?"

"Yeah sorry, kid but that curse is stuck to your family unless the one who put it on releases it. So at best you can wish for control of the curse so you still go where you want to go and if you just what go anywhere with no destination in mind just use the curse. It is great for training journeys."

Ryoga thinks about it a bit. "That might actually be good. I learned to like my travels so it would be sad not to be able to anymore."

I smile at this. "See it's good to look at the bright side of things for once. Now those Dragon balls can only be used twice so four wishes in all so make them count. Most of the information concerning the dragon balls have been downloaded into your mind along with other stuff to help you get stronger."

Ryoga nods his head his eyes start to get brighter.

"Now Ryoga what are you first going to do when I send you back?"

Ryoga thinks for a bit. "I'm going to first tell Akane my secret. It is long overdue. Then I'm going to apologize to Ranma, I've been a terrible friend. He always greeted me with a smile and all I did was blame him for all my problems. It took me years without his presence to realize all my troubles were not his fault but my own. The worst thing is that I missed him, I wanted to see his smug face again but I couldn't find him anymore."

Ryoga then is wiping the tears off his face. "I wished I learned to let go of my anger sooner. Ranma and I could have been the best of friends. I was too blind, too wrapped up in my delusions of him being the villain when it was me just being jealous of him."

I pat him on the back trying to calm him down. "There there it is okay. As soon as I send you back you can properly apologize. Now if I were you I think it is best to go to Jusenkyo to get a new curse as trying to get those dragon balls as P-chan is a death wish. And just so you know the dragon balls can't cure you of Jusenkyo as it is a persistent bitch that won't ever let go. So it's better to get a curse you can actually use."

Ryoga nods. "Yeah your right, I think I'm ready now."

"Well let's get started then and before I forget the dragon radar is in your bag." I then snap my fingers and a magic circle appears under Ryoga. His body starts to disappear transporting him back to his body.

"Well, time to be Reborn Ryoga, best of luck and try not to get eaten this time."

Ryoga disappears leaving me alone. "Well, that's that. Guess I'll go to my sexy harem world there is a sexy redhead that needs discipline."

Furinkan High School Field

3rd POV:

The fight between Ranma and Ryoga is over. Both combatants are laying down on the field one unconscious the other injured but victorious.

A pigtail teen sitting on the ground rubbing his legs. "Man beating Ryoga really took a lot out of me. Ow my legs still hurt."

"Oh don't be a baby you're the one that chose to fight this pointless battle. I mean seriously you both beat each other black and blue and for what pride?" said Akane.

"Hey, it was a matter of honor. I had to fight him and win. Besides I refuse to lose to some pig." Said Ranma.

"Unbelievable, so the real reason is you didn't want to admit you lost to Ryoga before." Said Akane.

"Hey, those fights were practice so they don't count." Hastily said Ranma.

As the two were bickering Ryoga started to stir.

'Where am I? Am I still alive? I still remember my death as well as meeting that strange person giving me a second chance at life. That couldn't be a dream it was too real not to mention all these memories.' Opening his eyes and looks around. He sees a place he had once hoped to never return to.

"I see you are finally up sunny boy. Did you have a good nap? Said Cologne.

"Granny am I dead?" asked the lost boy.

The old Amazon chuckles. "It seems you were hit harder in the head than I thought. No child you're still very much alive."

Ryoga still trying to process everything that happens as well as the new memories invading his mind didn't notice the other two at his side.

"Ryoga thank goodness you're alright. I was really worried back there." Said Akane

"Sheesh Akane, why are you worried about pig-boy for? He is built like a tank; it will take a whole lot more than that to keep rock for brains down." Teased Ranma.

"Hey stop picking on Ryoga. Don't you think you done enough Ranma." Said Akane

Ryoga was too stunned to see the both Ranma and Akane again. The only question on his mind is where or perhaps when is he as he is no longer sure as the new memories are confusing him.

"Uh guys mind telling me what's going on why are we here?" asked a confused Ryoga.

Ranma merely laughs at this. "Are you serious P-chan? I know you get lost but for you to get lost and forget what you were doing five minutes ago really takes the cake." Teased Ranma.

"Stop making fun of him Ranma he could be really hurt. Are you hurt Ryoga do you need anything how many fingers am I holding." Said Akane.

Ryoga seeing that getting information out of them is useless decides to ask the old Amazon. "Granny by any chance could you tell me what just happen that got me to put in this position." Asked Ryoga.

"Hmm, your memory may be a little spotty child. Well considering that hit in the head son-in-law gave you when he used your own technique against you is reasonable." Said Cologne as she explains to Ryoga what happened.

Ryoga contemplates what he just heard. 'So I'm back when I first master the perfected Shishi Hokodan. Of all the places to be brought back to. Well good as place as any to right the wrongs I was too cowardly to face before.'

"Hey, Akane I need to tell you something." Said Ryoga.

"Huh, what is it Ryoga?" Asked Akane.

"Hey you're not trying anything are you P-chan?" taunted Ranma.

Ryoga turns to Ranma and gives him sad smile. "Ranma I really need to tell her something I've been needed to get off my chest to Akane for a while so could you please let me say it without any interruptions Ranma." Said Ryoga bowing his head to the pigtailed boy.

This action surprised the rest of the group that Ryoga would willingly bow his head to Ranma of all people. Ranma stunned most of all. All he could do was give Ryoga permission. "Uh sure Ryoga tell Akane whatever you need to say."

Ryoga nods to Ranma in thank you then turns to Akane. "Akane I have a secret I've been keeping from you. Like Ranma, I too fell in the spring in Jusenkyo. "

"What you fell in Jusenkyo too what do you transform into?" She asks curiously.

'Wait Ryoga really going to tell her the truth now. I know I hated Ryoga for using his curse to sleep in Akane's bed but if he tells her now especially in his condition she just might kill him.' Thought Ranma.

"I fell in the spring of drowned black piglet. I am P-chan you pet piglet I'm sorry." Said Ryoga bowing his head.

Akane still not believing what she heard tries to deny it. "Oh Ryoga I know Ranma calls you P-chan sometimes but that's no reason to believe his lies right."

Ryoga seeing Akane trying to deny everything goes for the big guns. He leans in close next to her ear and whispers secrets she only ever told P-chan.

The moment he told her that her self-denials surrounding P-chan were unraveled. She could no longer deny that Ryoga Hibiki her best male friend the one boy she thought wasn't a pervert was actually P-chan her pet pig who she changed in front of.

Ranma was having problems believing that Ryoga actually told her. The fact that Ryoga still has that sad smile on his face is starting to scare him. Ranma looks toward Ryoga who only gives him a sad smile.

'Ryoga what the heck is going on here? You are starting to scare me here. You just bloody told Akane you're secret. You of all people should know about her temper. What's with that smile of yours it's almost like your saying goodbye? What if she actually no she wouldn't right.'

Akane who was trying to control her anger could not anymore after hearing the news of Ryoga being P-chan that she burst out in rage her aura turns red hot as she charges at her ex-best friend.

"You Bastard I trusted you." Akane starts beating on Ryoga who doesn't defend himself. "I defended you."Her fists start bruising his entire body. "I protected you" Her fist started to break bone "I let you in my home" Her fist started to get bloody "You made me care for you! I hope I never see you again for as long as I live you pervert!" Akane's anger reaches its apex and she summons her ki hammer ready to finish the pervert off but before she could a staff stops her hammer.

"I think that is enough child, any more and his blood will truly be on your hands." Said Cologne

Akane looks at Ryoga and sees him a bloody mess kneeling on the ground with empty dim green eyes but despite that, the smile on his face remained even after he fell unconscious. Guilt immediately hit her upon seeing that face. She couldn't handle it anymore she dropped her hammer and ran away unable to handle the guilt of what she just has done.

Ranma who was watching the whole thing was too shocked for words at what happened. 'Why didn't he defend himself? Why was he letting himself get beaten like that? And why was he smiling through the whole thing?'

"Son-in-law I think you need to get your friend here medical help. I stabilized him but with his injuries." She left it hanging for emphasis the situation which causes Ranma to act.

"I'll take him to Dr. Tofu he'll know what to do." Ranma walks over to Ryoga and winces when he looks at the state he is in before picking him up placing him on his back and sets off to Dr. Tofu's Clinic.

A few minutes later Ryoga wakes up. "Where am I?" asked the lost boy.

Ranma still carrying him on his back running to Dr. Tofu look back at Ryoga. "Ryoga thank goodness you're all right. For a moment there no never mind, don't worry we're almost to Dr. Tofu's."

"Ranma why are you helping me?" asked Ryoga weakly.

"Why? You're my friend Ryoga, of course, I help you." Replied Ranma.

"But we're not friends. Friends don't attack each other with barely any warnings." Said Ryoga.

"Hey, we are friends. And people attacking for no reason is the norm here." Said Ranma.

"But why? Why would you want to be friends with a coward who used his curse form to sleep with your fiancé?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma had a ticked mark. "Well as much as I didn't like the whole P-chan thing I know you didn't take advantage of Akane. I know you hated keeping that secret from her but considering her temper who wouldn't."

"But I'm not worthy of being your friend. I've never really helped you; I never really just talked to you. I just attacked you like some deranged psycho. I'm no different than the rest of the people trying to hurt you." Said Ryoga.

Ranma was getting worried about how his friend was acting. "Hey, enough of that kind of talk you are more than worthy to be my friend. You're the only one who actually gives me a challenge; you're my rival after all. And you're not a deranged psycho, okay maybe a little bit but you're my psycho."

Ryoga was starting to tear up. "You would really want to be friends with someone as defective as me? I can't even follow simple directions."

"Hey stop putting yourself down like that we aren't all perfect. No matter what anybody says about you Ryoga you will always be my friend." Said Ranma with determination.

Ryoga who was fully crying now "Thank you Ranma, even though I'm unworthy you still want to be my friend. I promise you I'll make it up to you. I'll prove I can be a worthy friend." Said Ryoga before passing out.

Ranma noticing this picks up the pace to get to Dr. Tofus. 'Hang on Ryoga your get help soon. Still, I don't understand what you were going on about. This was so unlike you. Hopefully, you'll be back to normal when you recover.'

It's not long after Ranma makes it to Dr. Tofu. Ranma hands Ryoga over to Dr. Tofu and he starts examining Ryoga's condition. When it was done he informed Ranma that Ryoga will be all right his healing factor was already healing his bones. It would only be a few days until Ryoga would be back up again much to Ranma's relief.

Ryoga ended up staying at the clinic for three days while he recovered. In those three days, Ranma visited him on each. They both ended up talking a lot about things they normally wouldn't with each other. It actually brought them closer together as friends.

On the last day there Ryoga was packing his thing readying himself to leave. Ranma was there with him in girl form.

"Stupid ladle lady needs to watch where she is splashing." Complained the pigtailed girl.

Ryoga looks to his redhead friend. "Relax Ranma it's just a little water." Playfully teased Ryoga.

Ranma shows an annoyed look on her face. "A little, she got me completely drenched. I just took a bath too and don't get me started on the curse."

Ryoga merely chuckles. "Hey, your curse isn't half bad Ranma. It isn't as inconvenient as some people's curses that turn them into animals."

"Yeah right like being turn into an animal is as bad as being turn into a girl. You don't know what it like is to have guys try to pick you up at every opportunity." Complained Ranma.

Ryoga just signs. "Ranma having guys try to date you is really not a problem. It's being turned into a little defenseless animal and having everyone from their grandmothers trying to either cuddle, kill you, and eat you."

"Oh come on it's not as bad s you make it out to be." Said the disbelieving redhead.

"Ranma it is like that time Happosai used the Moxibustion on you but it happens every time you get splashed with water. Tell me Ranma could you stand having all your strength and skills taken away from you with a drop of water?" said Ryoga.

"Okay, maybe when you put it like that maybe being a girl isn't half bad." Said the redhead.

"Exactly that's why I plan on heading back to Jusenkyo." Said Ryoga.

"Oh, you're trying to find the cure again well if you find it be sure to bring some of it back. " Said Ranma with a grin.

"I'm not going there to find a cure Ranma. I highly doubt there is a cure." Said Ryoga.

Ranma looks at her friend with an incredulous look on her face. "What the heck are you talking about P-chan?"

Ryoga sighs "Ranma in all the time we went looking for the cure have we ever heard of anyone ever being cured?"

"No, but there has to be a cure there got to be." Said Ranma.

"Honestly Ranma I don't think there is but I know I can get cursed there I'm going to get a new curse." Said Ryoga.

Ranma was surprised Ryoga was thinking about getting a new curse. "So what kind of curse you aiming to get."

Ryoga looks sheepish "Well I was hoping to get a curse that will let me stay human in either form so I thought I get your curse."

Ranma was stunned that Ryoga would actually choose to be female. Ranma pride himself on being male but for someone to easily give it up to be a girl is incomprehensible.

"You can't be serious Ryoga. I don't think you know what you'r e doing. Being a girl is worst than you think. What if you start liking guys?" Said Ranma trying to get her friend to see reason.

Ryoga only gives her a sad smile. "It can't be worse than being a pig Ranma. And as for liking guys well it's not like I had much chance with women anyway. So I'll deal with that if it comes up."

Ranma seeing that she can't change her friend's mind had no choice but to accept his decision. "Okay P-chan I guess I can't stop you but how will you get to China?"

Ryoga gives Ranma a heartwarming smile. "Don't worry about me Ranma-chan my sense of direction has its advantages since it lets me cross continents in a matter of days. Once I make it to China I plan to have someone lead me to Jusenkyo."

Ranma who sees this smile reacts a bit differently then she uses to. 'What the heck is with that smile? This is the first time I ever saw him smile like that. He never smiled like that with anyone, not even with Akane. The smiles he normally gives or completely goofy or stupid looking. I'm not used to this. And wait what did that bastard just say.' Thought Ranma.

"Hey wait a minute buster what did you just call me?" questioned an angry Ranma.

Ryoga just chuckles. "Sorry, Ranma-chan I couldn't resist. Your really cute when you are a girl Ranma." Teased Ryoga.

Ranma caught completely off guard hits him on the arm then turns around before he could see the blush on her face. "Stupid pig saying things like that, you must have really hit your head saying things like that." Said an embarrassed Ranma.

Ryoga was rubbing his arm while chuckling at his friend's reaction. "Well, it's about time I go now I have a lot of ground to cover. Take care of yourself. Goodbye Ranma."

Hearing those words especially the last one Ranma couldn't help but worry. "Hey, Ryoga we will see each other again, right? Were friends so you'll come back?"

Ryoga seeing Ranma worried face knew he needed to reinsure her. "Of course Ranma I'll be back. I still have to prove I'm a worthy friend to you. When I come back I should have a few new techniques I can show you. I would be nice to just spar with you next time." Said a smiling Ryoga.

Finding an appeal in that last part Ranma gives him a confident grin. "Then I'll be waiting then try not to be gone long this time. I like to have that spar Ryoga."

Ryoga nods his head. "Oh and before I forget how is Akane doing after my reveal."

Ranma rubs the back of her head. "Well, she is doing fine. She was crying for a bit. She is sorry about the whole beating you up thing but she can't bring herself to apologize directly."

Ryoga gives a sad smile. "It's okay, I'm just glad she is fine. She was the first person to give me kindness besides my parents so I hate if she was hurt. I took me a while to get over that silly crush I had for her. It really was dumb, especially that I used it as an excuse to fight you. I'm really sorry Ranma; I ruined what could have been a real friendship over something as stupid as a crush." He then bows his head over to the redhead.

Ranma can't help but feel embarrassed about this. "Hey, I said it was alright. Let bygones be bygones and all that."

"Thank you, Ranma. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Ryoga then sets out to find his way to China. Ranma just stays there watching his back disappearing the further he gets until he's gone.

'I hope he gets back soon. Wait what the heck is wrong with me. I'm acting like a blushing school girl seeing off her boyfriend. What the heck is wrong with me? This is all that stupid pig's fault all because he called me cute. Uargh, when did that pig, starts acting so weird anyway. He never acted like this before. Hell when we talked he was actually quite civil, we were actually acting like real friends who understood each other. Dang it I think I been a girl too long I need some hot water and fast.' Thought Ranma as she makes her way to Tendo Dojo.

A week later

Ryoga POV:

I finally made it to Jusenkyo it's been a long journey but it's been fun. It only took me two days to actually get to China. After that, I started asking around for anyone who would be willing to take me to Jusenkyo.

Luckily for me, I could speak Chinese, being lost here a few time forced me to learn the language just like other places I been too. Of course, my Chinese isn't that great but it gets me by. Of course, I could always fall back on my English as most places there is someone who speaks it.

I ended up meeting a perverted Shaolin monk by the name of Nam while I was there. He was around my age maybe a year or two older. He had the usual Shaolin monk outfit had black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He had only joined the Shaolin monks to learn martial arts so he could pick up girls.

Nam wasn't a bad guy per say just a bit perverted but he did offer to take me to Jusenkyo as long as I help him train. Apparently, Nam has to fight a certain guy back at the temple and win or he will be kicked out due to his perverted ways.

When we spared I beat him in just one punch it was easy. He actually begged me to teach him. I just couldn't say no. Besides, he said he'll be my guide and nothing's wrong with having a companion to keep company was a welcome change.

The training wasn't too bad it helped that I somehow got information on various animes in my head thanks to that mysterious guy for whatever reason. So using what I know from Dragon ball I knew weighted clothing could help us improve our strength and speed. To do this I decided to first improve my iron cloth technique.

I knew my technique could make cloth sharper but what if I could take it a step further like changing its mass, size, and durability. In a few short hours, I figure out how to make my clothes as hard as steel. I also learned how to make my bandanas longer. And finally the best part of how to make certain parts of my clothing weights more.

I tried to do what Rock Lee did in Naruto by making my legs carry a lot of weight to improve my speed. I even using leg warmers for the weight.

In the five days Nam and I been together we improved in our martial arts. I helped Nam get stronger and faster. While Nam helped me learn new martial arts form. I also learned a new ki attack. The Kameha wave from dragon ball.

I found using that technique better than the Shishi Hokodan as I don't have to worry about depressive ki. I'll learn a variation of the Shishi Hokodan without the depressive ki later.

I still need to find a Dragon ball while I'm here as I plan to show it to Ranma. I plan to use one of my wishes to give Ranma the ability to switch forms at will so he won't have to worry about water. He probably stops thinking his curse as a hindrance but as a gift instead if he had control. But now it's time I enter Jusenkyo.

Jusenkyo Valley

3rd POV:

Two young men have made it to Jusenkyo. They are now making their way to the Guides house.

"So this is Jusenkyo. I heard of this place but I thought it was just a myth. Do the springs really change you to whatever drowned there?" asked Nam.

"Yes, I already told you this. You have seen me transform into a pig." Said Ryoga.

"I know, I'm still getting over that. Seriously strongest guy I know turns into a small little piglet it's just still hard to believe. Said Nam.

"Well we're here let's check to see if the guide is in." said Ryoga.

The boys find the guides house and knock on the door. A few seconds later the door opens showing a blue hair girl with twin tails.

"Hello my name is Ryoga Hibiki and this is my friend Nam. You wouldn't by any chance know where the guide is?"

The girl looks at the two boys standing before her. "Hello, my name is Plum. Papa is in Jusenkyo do you want me to take you to him?" asked Plum.

"If you don't mind thank you." Said Ryoga bowing.

Plum then leads the boys into Jusenkyo to her father.

"Papa we have visitors." Said Plum.

Guide turns to his daughter patting her on the head then turns to the two boys.

"Ah honored guest welcome to Jusenkyo how may I help you?" said the Guide.

'Well might as well ask for the cure just to be sure?' "Do you know where the spring of drowned man is?" asked Ryoga.

"Ah looking to cure curse no. Sorry, honored customer but the spring of drowned man dried up several decades ago." Said the guide.

'Why am I not surprised.' "Well do you know where the spring of drowned girl is? I need a new curse. I can't stand turning into a pig anymore." Asked Ryoga.

"Ah switching weak animal curse for a human one. Good choice. Follow me I'll show you honored customer." Said the Guide.

The Guide leads them to Jusenkyo to the spring of drowned girl.

"Here we are honored customer." Said the Guide.

Ryoga sees the spring and signs. 'Well, I made it. I'll finally be rid of the pig. Still can't believe I'm doing this but I rather be a girl for the rest of my life than a pig half of it. Just look at last time I got eaten by a tiger for Kami sake.' Thought Ryoga.

"Now Ryoga are you sure you want to do this? I'm getting a bad feeling since we got here. You can still back out." Asked Nam.

Ryoga looks at his new friend. "Yes, Nam being a pig is a fate worse than death."

Nam merely nods his head while Ryoga prepares to jump into the spring. But just as he steps close he slips on some mud causing him to fall into the spring with his head hitting the side.

Everyone was speechless for a moment when Ryoga fell in.

"Ryoga!" Nam look toward the spring sees only bubbles bubbling up from the pool.

"Shouldn't he be back up by now?" asked the worried ponytail boy.

"Hmm, he bumped head when falling down. He may of fallen unconscious, he could be drowning not good." Said the Guide.

Nam waits a few more seconds and chooses the hell with it and jumps in to save his friend. The other two were stunned at this. After a moment two people emerge from the pool. A honey brown ponytail girl carrying a blond girl came out of the pool. The ponytail girl sets the blond down and checks her breathing before performing CPR.

After about a minute of CPR, the blond coughs up water from her mouth.

"Whew, that was close that we lost him. Uh, I guess it's her now." Nam takes a long look at the new female Ryoga. "Damn your smoking hot Ryoga, I mean damn your just my type. " Exclaimed Nam.

While Nam was admiring Ryoga's new body Plum walks up to him. "Mister Customer you fell in spring too."

Nam registering her words checks himself and notices he is now a she.

"Holy shit! I'm a chick. A chick with a really hot body, oh I'm going to have fun with this." The boy turned girl starts touching every part of her new body why giggling like a school girl.

The Guide seeing that the new girl is enjoying herself intervenes to get them back on track. "Mister Customer we still need to help your unconscious friend there." Pointing to the blond girl.

The Ponytail girl looks sheepish. "Oh, sorry about that I got carried away."

Nam then picks up the blond girl and follows the Guide and his daughter back to their house.

Guide House

The blond girl is resting in the guest room when she finally opens her eyes. "Huh where am I?" she looks around the room then gets up she tries to find the exit but end up in the bathroom. As she enters she looks into the mirror and stops and sees a blond girl with shoulder length hair with green eyes staring back at her. Her usual bandanna that is normally on her forehead is now down to her neck looking like a scarf.

"Is that me?" she checks herself and notices that she is indeed female, she then put her hand under the faucet and turns on the cold water and notice no change. "Well, at least it worked no more pig. Though I look like my mother. I wonder how dad would react if he saw me?"

She then turns the hot water on and sees no change. "What the fuck! Why didn't I change?" Deciding to get some answers she leaves the room looking for the Guide. It takes her half an hour until she makes it downstairs in the living room where she sees a honey brown hair girl wearing the same clothes as Nam acting all giddy.

As the blond girl walks in the honey brown hair girl notices her. "Ryoga you're finally awake. You gave us a good scare there. Hey, look at me its Nam I'm a girl now."

Ryoga can't help but feel dumbfounded. "Nam, why are you a girl?"

Nam just smiles. "Well you fell in hitting your head so I jumped in to save you. I gave you CPR and everything."

"You did? Thank you, Nam, you're a good friend. And by the way where's the guide?" asked Ryoga.

"He is over there in the kitchen making us some stew. Oh, and call me Nami when I'm a girl okay, it sounds cutter." Said the newly named Nami.

"Oh okay Nami." Ryoga heads to the kitchen to talk to the guide. She sees him stirring a pot while Plum sits at the table."

"Um Mr. Guide I have a problem I can't change back do you know what happened?" asked Ryoga.

The Guide stops stirring the pot and turns to look at Ryoga. "Ah, Mr. Customer it is good to see you awake. I'm afraid I have bad news. I examined your body when unconscious and learned when you fell in you swallow spring water and almost drowned. As a result, you became semi-permanently cursed."

Ryoga gulps at this. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm afraid for 12 hours you are stuck as female before hot water can transform you back. And should you get splashed again you'll have to wait another 12 hours yes very tragic." Said the Guide.

Ryoga was unusually quiet after that. She sat at the table barely reacting to anything even with the Guide's daughter Plum now braiding her hair. 'Well, this is just great. I said I rather be a girl my whole life than a pig half of it and now I'm a girl half if not most of it now. Seriously had to be careful what I wish for. Oh well better than a pig I guess. I wonder how Ranma would react to this. Had this happened to him he would react very badly.' Thought Ryoga.

While Ryoga was contemplating, Nami sat at the table watching Plum braid Ryoga's hair. "Hey Plum what type of braid is that? Ryoga looks absolutely stunning." Said Nami

Plum giggles. "I thought she would look good in a braid so I gave her Voluminous Braid. She looks Beautiful no"

"Oh absolutely, if I didn't know Ryoga was a guy before I don't think I wouldn't believe it." 'Damn though she is absolutely hot though. It she be a crime how hot she is with those D-cup tits and that voluptuous body of hers. I need to talk her into wearing some really tight looking revealing girl clothes. Her old baggy ones got to go; it shouldn't be too hard as I'm a girl too now so I should be able to convince her as I will be doing the same thing.' Thought Nami.

A few minutes later the Guide finishes making the stew and brings it to the table. Plum then starts serving everyone a bowl. Nami seeing that Ryoga hasn't come out of her thoughts yet pinches her on her cheeks jolting her. "Huh, what the where am I?" asked the confused blond girl.

"It's good to see your back from la-la land Ryo-chan, here look at your new hairstyle." Nami then gives her a mirror.

Ryoga takes the mirror and looks at herself and is astonished at how the girl in the mirror looks so beautiful. "Wow, she looks beautiful. Wait that's me isn't it? Well, considering I look like my mom I guess that's to be expected."

"So wait, that's what your mom look like? Wow, your mom must be a beautiful lady. Now that I think about it I do look like my mother too. I guess our female form is probably what we would've looked like had we been born as a girl." Said Nami.

"I guess you're right." Said Ryoga. The two then enjoy eating the stew with the Guide and his daughter. After they finish Nami asks Ryoga a question.

"So Ryo-chan what will you do now? You got a new curse a semi-permanently one at that. So now what?"

Ryoga thinks about it a bit. "I still need to find one of these dragon balls before I go back to Nerima. I also still need to do some training to finish my new techniques. I want to show Ranma how much stronger I become."

"Hmm, I see, well besides that I think I like to keep traveling with you. This week I spent with you was fun and I like to get stronger too." Said Nami.

"Thank you Nam-mi, I love to have you keep traveling with me." Said Ryoga.

"Well before we set out again how about you change your name when you're in the girl form like me. Your name Ryoga doesn't exactly match your face." Said Nami.

"I guess you're right. I don't want everybody to know I'm a girl so a new name right. Hmm, I guess you can just call me Ryoko. " Said the newly name Ryoko.

The two end up spending the night at the Guide's house before setting out Tomorrow.

The next day

As the Guide leads them out of Jusenkyo he bids them farewell as the two newly transformed girls walk down the path. "Hey Nami why haven't you turned back into a guy yet?" asked Ryoko.

Nami sweats a bit. "Well, I'm uh trying to get used to my new body. A proper martial artist should know their body inside and out. Besides you still, have a few more hours before you can transform back so I didn't want you feeling lonely."

Ryoko smiles warmly at Nami. "Thanks, Nami you are a great friend."

Nami blushes. 'Damn there something in the way she smiles that makes your heart feel warm inside. Well, at least she doesn't know the real reason I'm staying a girl is because I like touching my new body.'

The two then continue on the path leading to the unknown as the one leading is Ryoko and like all Hibiki's they have no idea where they may end up next.

* * *

A/N: This is just a side project. I don't intend on updating this story that much as I'm concentrating on my first one. This was simply to get one of my ideas on a Ranma 1/2 fanfic out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: I decided to upload another chapter of this fic as I was having trouble making a beginning start for my other fic and I already was imagining what I could do for this story so I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Ryoko POV:

A week and a half later

It's been almost two weeks since Nami and I left Jusenkyo. It took me a couple of hours to realize that I was leading when I found that we were in a hot desert. I apologized to Nami about getting us lost but she seems more astonished in how I somehow got us from China to the Sahara Desert.

In that time Nami and I were lost we continued with our training. Thanks to our weighted cloths our training effectiveness skyrocketed especially combined with my ability to get lost. It helped give us the perfect training. From the many places, we got lost as we had to adapt to our environment to survive.

In the desert, it tested our endurance, stamina, and our will to survive. The dessert was horrible considering all the weight we carried. We had to conserve what little water we had so no turning back to our original bodies for either of us. Nami complained a lot about that place and refused to lead. She wanted us to get lost as soon as humanly possible. Luckily we were there for only 3 days.

The next place we got lost it was an Amazon jungle full of wildlife. Nam complained every second we were in here. He especially didn't like it when I told him there was a dragon ball here. So he had to lead us through the forest; which he hated as we kept getting stuck in the mud, spiders kept crawling on us, ants kept biting us, and the misquotes kept harassing us. Having enough of all these things I tried developing a ki technique a ki barrier around my body that would act as a bug repellant. Amazingly enough, it worked, Nam begged me to teach him which I agreed. It took him an hour before he got it down. He was practically giddy after that.

We spent three days trekking all over the Amazon for that dragon ball. The nights we spent there wasn't all pretty as we had to share the same tent to keep any uninvited bugs and animals out. It didn't help that some of the predators like jaguars came out at night and tried to eat us so we had to be ready to wake up at a drop of a hat when one of these predators tried to jump us. But other than the times we to watch for predators sharing a tent with Nam or Nami whichever form he/she is in at the time wasn't half bad. It was good to have company for once.

On the fourth and final day, Nami lead us to the river where the dragon radar was directing us. Apparently, the dragon ball was in the caiman alligator and piranha-infested waters. Nami had no intention of jumping in that and suggested we give up on this endeavor. If I still had my old curse I would have done just that but I don't anymore so I took out one of my bandannas extended in length tied it to a tree took out some goggles so I can see underwater and jumped in before Nami could stop me.

It's been a long time since I swam like as a human and not as a pig but it was just like riding a bike. Using the dragon radar which was waterproof I followed the signal to where the dragon ball was. Using ki to increase my pace and make a ki barrier to keep the piranha from nibbling on me I reached the bottom grabbed the 5-star dragon ball. Just as I picked it up the ground moved to reveal a caiman alligator. It tried to take a bite out of me so directing ki to my elbow I formed a ball of ki before bursting it giving my arm more momentum underwater as I punch the alligator.

I then quickly followed the bandanna line back up to the surface while trying to carefully maneuver around the other alligators. Seeing that it wasn't working as they started to surround me and I was starting to run out of air I used my trump card in any situation. I used my depressive ki something I hoped I wouldn't have to use again but desperate time calls for desperate action. I then performed a perfect Shishi Hokodan underwater blasting them away before finally resurfacing climbing back ashore.

Though Nami was happy I was alive she berated me for acting like an idiot. Honestly, I'm just glad that I wasn't eaten alive again. After Nami's tirade, I started to lead us out which Nami was happy to oblige. It only took us an hour before we found ourselves in a grassy field right by a much cleaner river than that last one.

I immediately took off all my cloths casting them aside as I had no intention of ever wearing them again and jumped in. Nami had the same idea as well as she wanted to get all the muck and gunk off just as much as me. We simply sat there just relaxing in the cool waters for a while before I went to my back to take out some cleaning supplies. I went back to the river with Nami and shared some of my supplies so we can wash ourselves.

As we were washing I noticed my previous condition with the sight of a woman's body is no longer affecting me. I still feel a little embarrassed looking at both mine and Nami's body but the normal nosebleed was gone. I wonder if the mysterious guy had something to do with it. Of course, while I was lost in my head Nami hugged me from behind groping my breast with hers sliding on my back. She suggested we wash each other's backs while we were here. I tried convincing her it was a bad idea but wouldn't take no for an answer.

Honestly, had Nami asked that as Nam and did the same thing to me I probably would have killed him leaving his body in a ditch somewhere. For some reason or another, I can't bring myself to hurt her as a girl that seemed more like playful fun. Besides we did enjoy washing each other's backs even if we did end up in a splash battle afterward. All in all, it was actually pretty fun minus all the times she groped me. Then again I ended up falling between her breasts more times than I can count.

We ended up camping at the Riverside after that since there was fish there so we fished or perhaps speared the passing fish out and cooked them. It was a better eating then the usual instant ramen. We ended up not setting the tent just our sleeping bags lying under the stars. It was nice to just watch the stars above at night as they are always beautiful. The stars have been my constant companion on my travels. No matter how bad it gets they are always there for me.

The next day we refilled our water supplied we set out again no idea where we were at so we decided to just keep going until we find civilization. We traveled for 3 more days in this place and while we were here we did some proper training then the impromptu one surviving. While we were here we practice ki generation, learning how to gather pure ki without negative emotions into a ball of energy firing it.

After us both mastered that I decided to up the ante and perform the street fighter Ryu's Hadouken (Fireball) which was a more powerful ki ball, it wasn't as powerful as the Kameha wave but it was quicker. It took a day for Nam to get that one down but he got it. I also practiced using the Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist) instead of just doing an uppercut I used my ki to envelope around me then focus it in my legs so I can dash to my opponent with incredible speed right in front of them surprising them then hitting them with a ki reinforced spin uppercut. Nam really wanted to learn that one but he was still having trouble controlling his ki to that level

After those three days, we ended up back in China again as Nam recognized the area so he started leading us back to town which took us another two days. Nam planned on us going to town to get some new clothes for his girl-side before heading to the Shaolin temple nearby where he has to fight that one guy. He confident with the training he received he can win which I'm certain he can as he has gotten much stronger then he was before. I say he is as strong as Mouse now, of course, Mouse would still win in a fight as he has his hidden weapons but at least he as strong as some of the martial artist in Nerima.

3rd POV

City of DingFeng

The two martial artists make their way to the city both in their male forms. As they are walking through the city Nam turns to his companion. "So Ryoga it's been almost two weeks since Jusenkyo and this is the first time I have seen you back in your male form so tell me how does it feel?"

Ryoga scratches his head. "Well, I don't know? Beside the heavy weight on my chest is gone; I barely feel different besides the missing antinomy."

"How can you not feel any different? I can definitely feel the difference when I change genders." Said Nam.

"No I can feel the difference it's just that I'm used to a more drastic change that involves losing all my height and weight in moments and being reduced to a small piglet with no hands and stubby legs. The change is quite more drastic to the point it is horrifying to see how big the rest of the world around you is." Said Ryoga.

"Whoa, the way you made that sound I don't think I can imagine something like that happening to me. Guess I'm glad I got something not so drastic." Said Nam.

"Trust me your curse is more a blessing than a curse. The way people treat you as animal especially one that can be made into bacon is very traumatizing. It is very hard to look at people the same way before when they tried to eat you. Now if I can just get Ranma to see that as well he might not have such a hard time if he simply accepted his curse but then again considering his family's opinion on the curse and the way he raised about manliness fat chance. " said Ryoga.

"Hmm Ranma huh, you mentioned this guy a few times on our journey so who is he?" asked Nam.

Ryoga smiles at this. "You can say he is both the best friend I could ask for and the worst." Ryoga then starts explaining everything he knows about Ranma as well as describing some of their adventures together.

Nam slowly digests everything he heard. "So let me get this straight you friends with a guy you once swore revenge over a bread feud who you chased to Jusenkyo got cursed by said person who also chance turns to a busty redhead girl?" Ryoga nods "And you said that he used his female form to trick you a few times like pretending to be your girlfriend, secret admirer, fiancé, and sister? For the reason he chose to do those things to you he doesn't sound like a great friend; then again your friendship with him is weird from the start. But I got to know how did you keep falling for his tricks when he barely changed his looks in female form?" asked Nam.

Ryoga blushes a bit. "Well, it's just I used to get embarrassed sometimes when I talk with a woman especially if they are acting very affectionate that I start to forget the little details. That and I guess I just really wanted the times he was pretending to be real for once. I liked that someone was paying attention to me for once which is why I believed in it as I wanted it to last."

Nam looks at Ryoga Sympathetically. "You've been alone a long time, haven't you? If you could accept a friendship like that you must have been very lonely."

Ryoga shakes his head. "True as that may be Ranma not completely at fault. I falsely blamed him for all my problems because I was too much of a coward to admit that all my problems were due to my own insecurities. Ranma had always treated me like a friend and all I did was throw it right back into his face. If I had done that to anyone else they long since gave up on me wishing to have nothing to do with me. It is why I'm trying to make it up to him and be the best friend he always wanted."

Nam chuckles a bit. "Sounds like you really like this guy. You don't by chance like this guy Ryoko?" teased Nam.

Ryoga blushes a bit. "Uh, of course not I'm just trying to be his friend and besides he already has a fiancé."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ryo-chan." Said Nam.

While the two were bickering the clouds get darker as thunder is heard signaling the approaching rain. A slight bit of fear runs down Ryoga neck knowing rain is coming. His body automatically reacting quickly grabs his umbrella readying to open it to prevent the change but the rain starts falling triggering both his and Nam's curse.

Ryoko is now just standing there just looking to the sky as rain continues to pour. Nami is concerned at the way her companion is acting so gets in closer to find out what's wrong. "Uh, Ryoko are you okay? Are you mad about the fact you turned back into a girl again after finally turning back to your male form?"

Ryoko looks to her hand outstretched in the rain and laughs. Nami was getting worried about the state of her friend and was about to put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder when she turned to her with a heartwarming smile. "Don't worry Nami I'm alright I just letting it sink in. It just I'm used to hating the rain as it always came to turn me into a pig making lose my humanity. When the rain hit me for a second I thought I was going to be P-chan again and when that didn't happen for a moment I thought I was finally cured."

Nami blushes. 'Man she looks cute; especially in the rain. The way her shoulder-length hair flowed around when she turned to me as she smiled at me was practically picture perfect. I mean damn it really makes it hard to try and remember that Ryoko and Ryoga are one and the same.'

Nami shakes her head to clear her mind. "So why exactly are you so happy about?"

"I guess it is just I remember something. I used to love the rain as a kid. But when I went to Jusenkyo I started to hate and fear it to the point I resented rain. Even though I'm still cursed the fact I still have my human body that I feel the rain on my skin instead of fur makes me unbelievably happy. Because now I remember that I actually love the rain it's so beautiful isn't it?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah, it is." 'But the rain isn't as nearly as beautiful as you are right now. Ah, damn it stupid brain making me think inappropriate thoughts about my friend.' Thought Nami.

"How about we get out of the rain I see a clothing store over there. How about we go in we could use some new clothes." Suggested Nami.

Ryoko stands in the rain a bit soaking in the feeling rain on her skin again for a moment before following Nami to the store. Nami approaches the sales lady. "Nihao Miss, my friend and I are looking for some new clothes what would you suggest?"

The sales lady smiles at them and starts showing them a selection of Chinese dresses. Ryoko was reluctant at first to try on girl clothing but with some coaxing from Nami insert puppy eyes and Ryoko caved in. They ended up trying a variety of cloths with Nami practically modeling each outfit she wore. She even wore female underwear coaxing Ryoko with the help of the sales lady to try some on. After their little fashion show, they chose to buy clothes one for each of them.

One is a Tang Blouse that looks an awful lot like what Ranma usually wears except it has flower patterns making it more feminine. Another is the blue double-breasted cotton leisure medium long coat for Ryoko while Nami got dark grey. A Lan Kwai Fong women silk chiffon long sleeve dress from Japan for both of them. Also Navy blue Qipao both short and long style Cheongsam silk satin dress dragon and phoenix pattern for Ryoko and red for Nami. And a black long-sleeved Cheongsam top with both red long and short skirt with black spring summer pants, flower lack white embroidery bottom with Nami getting a white version.

As the two were about to buy their selection of clothes a man in a suit approaches them. "Ah what a fine evening to see two very beautiful flowers such as yourselves have such great fashion. I watched from over there you two's little fashion show and I have to say both of you are exquisite. Are you two new around here I would of remember seeing two beautiful girls like you before." Said the man.

Nami putting on a fake smile. "Why thank you, sir. My friend and I are new around here. We just came to town today after traveling for so long."

"I see tourist then. I hope you two enjoyed your visit so far. Oh, where are my manners I'm Ming Xi." Said Ming.

"I'm Nami and this is my friend Ryoko." Said Nami.

"Hello, sir." Ryoko then turns to her friend. "Nami we should go pay for our things now."

"Of course Ryoko." Nami looks through her wallet and sees she has very little money hardly enough to buy anything. "Dang it, I was so caught of trying new clothes I forgot I didn't have much money."

"Oh wait, allow me." The man then goes to the cash register and pays for their clothes.

"Uh thank you, sir, but you didn't need to pay for us, sir. I did have a credit card my family gave me for emergencies." Said Ryoko.

"Oh I don't mind, nothing's wrong with helping two beautiful ladies." Said Ming.

'Well if he wanted to pay for us I have no complaints. I guess being a girl certainly has it advantages if I can get free things.' Thought Nami.

"But still I feel really bad if I didn't repay you back in some way." Said Ryoko.

"Think nothing of it. Hmm, actually you pay me back by allowing me to act as your tour guide for a little while." Said Ming.

'Though I don't need to as I been here before but if he wants to keep buying us stuff I say go for it.' "Why what a wonderful idea Ryoko how about we get changed into our new outfits while Mr. Ming waits for us." Asked Nami.

Ryoko reluctantly agrees and follows Nami to the changing room. When they finished Nami was wearing the red Qipao short style Cheongsam silk satin dress with dragon and phoenix patterns. While Ryoko chose to wear black long-sleeved Cheongsam top with the red long skirt thanks to Nami's insistence though she would have preferred Ryoko wear the short one.

"Hey Ryoko I know you'll just put all our stuff in your bag but your look is sort of ruined with you carrying that huge bag." Said Nami.

Ryoko seeing her point that she does look a bit weird decides to put her bag in her stuff space a little pocket dimension she learned from the implanted memories she got. I just so happens to be similar to the same kind Mousse uses for his hidden weapons.

Nam seeing Ryoko somehow made her bag disappear except the umbrella couldn't help but ask. "Umm Ryoko how did you make your bag disappear?"

"Uh, it's a trick I learned by watching my friend's Mousse use a couple of times. I think it is some kind of Amazon technique." Quickly said Ryoko hoping not to explain her implanted memories.

"Oh, I see. Well, make sure you teach me that as well that can really come in handy." Said Nami.

The two then leave the store meeting Ming Xi as he waits for them. The man whistles when he sees his companions. "Wow, I knew you two were beautiful already but up close I say you two are absolutely stunning."

Ryoko blushes a bit still not used to getting compliments while Nami simply smiles silently agreeing with the man that they are beautiful.

'Man I just wished I was able to convince Ryoko to wear the same thing I'm wearing. She would look just amazing showing that much leg; not to mention we would look good as a duo. Oh well, at least I look good in it. I honestly can't help but flaunt my new look around.' Thought Nami.

The two end up following the man as he shows them around town visiting a few temples and historical sites explaining of few them acting as a proper tour guide for them. As they traveled quite a few people especially the men looked at the two stunning beauties strolling through town. Though more than half of the attention was directed at Ryoko then Nami as Blonds are a rarity there.

Nami who was enjoying the attention strutted her hips to really catch their attention which caused a few of the men to gawk and trip, fall over, bump into things or people, and a few of the men with their girlfriends to get slapped for staring too long. Internally Nami was giddy at causing such a reaction that she can't help but feel empowered.

Ming seeing this chuckles. "I see you two ladies attract quite a bit of attention, haven't you. And I see you Miss Nami are especially enjoying the attention,"

Nami giggles. "Well, what can I say I enjoy watching them trip over themselves."

"Hmm, I bet you do. Well, there is one last place to visit before we conclude Ming Xi tour guide. There is a place we can have a bit of fun at that serves good drinks that I was going to meet up with some friends with so about you come with me?" Said Ming.

"Um okay, you have been very courteous with us so I see why not." Said Ryoko.

'Hmm I'm not sure but the way he said friends put me on edge but Ryoko is the strongest person I know so I'm not too worried. But I keep an eye out just in case.'

The two then follow the man for a few minutes until they stop at a bland looking building that looked more like a motel. "Come on in ladies my friends are waiting inside." Said Ming.

Ryoko whispers to her friend. "Nami I think something is wrong here. I'm getting some bad vibes here."

Nami whispers back. "I know, I'm feeling it too but I'm sure we can both handle it." Ryoko nods and they both walk in. As they walk into the building they are greeted by the sight of a sparse room with a bar with some guys drinking some beer. The moment the two entered the room everyone attention was on them.

The man in the white suit sitting at the bar gets up with the others doing the same slowly surrounding them. Ming Xi walks up to the man with the white suit. "So are these the two the new girls in town I've been hearing about?" said the white suit man.

"Yes, Ma Su. The boss will be pleased with these these new girls. Especially the blond one she is quite the beauty." Said Ming.

Ryoko chose this moment to speak up. "Um, Ming what's going on?"

The now name Ma Su responds to Ryoko's question. "Well miss our Boss has an interest in young beautiful women such as yourselves. You can say we hire women like you to work for the boss to serve certain clienteles by serving drinks, giving massages and offering special services to them. This here is where you two will be auditioning for the job you see." Spreading his arms wide to his fellow men who start to darkly chuckle.

"Um, we're not looking for a job sorry. We are just visiting around town so I think it's best we get going." Said Ryoko as both girls make ready to leave the men cut them off.

"I'm afraid ladies we weren't asking. We assist you to take the audition, after all, a pretty blond like you are rare here in China and I'm sure the Boss's clienteles will pay big for your services. Though that's after we finish training you first my dear." Said Ma Su ominously.

"Uh, I think these guys are trying to take us for a ride Nami." Said Ryoko.

"Oh, you have no idea Ryoko. Come on we can easily take them" said Nami.

The two girls have their backs to each other as they stare down the dozen or so lecherous men start to close in on them. As one of the men gets close to Ryoko he tries to grab her but she grabs his hand crushing it before she throws him across the room slamming against the wall unconscious. Two more men behind her try to restrain her but she uses her umbrella swings it knocking them both out in a backswing.

As one of the men approaches Nami she dashes straight to him landing multiple ki enhanced punches to his stomach before knocking him out with an uppercut. Nami then sees two more men charge her so she sweeps kicks one of them knocking him off his feet before kicking the other guy in the knee forcing him to kneel before landing a devastating spin kick to the face. She then proceeds to knee the one on the ground in the balls. As she looks around she sees two more tries to charge her so she cups her hand together gathering her ki into a ball of energy. "Hadouken!" she launches a blue ball of energy at the two blowing them away across the room unconscious.

Ma Su seeing how strong the two are especially the blond orders 4 of his men to surround her. Ryoko seeing this crosses the room with speed almost comparable to Ranma thanks to no longer wearing the weighted clothing she swings her umbrella knocking one of the men out before Spartan kicking the other through a wall. The other two start taking out weapons one is holding a knife the other a gun. Ryoko seeing the gun takes out one of her bandannas from her neck extends it in length making it hard as steel turning it into a whip she runs her ki through it making it almost move like a snake before whipping it around to the gunman tearing the gun apart before wrapping said man then tossing him straight into the other one with their heads colliding knocking each other out.

Now only Ma Su and Ming Xi are all that's left. Before either man can make a run for it a leopard spotted whip wraps around Ming Xi dragging him to Ryoko who ties him up with it. Nami not being idle appears behind Ma Su kicking his leg out forcing him to his knees restraining him. Ryoko then walks over to Ma Su dragging her umbrella on the floor to intimidate the man.

"Um, ladies perhaps we came off on the wrong foot. How about we all just forget all about this, how about a drink maybe we can just have a few laughs and go our separate ways." Said the cowering man.

Ryoko stands before the man as she glares at him. She then closes her eyes as a strange feeling runs through her as she is controlling her breathing as she calms down. She then opens her eyes and her green eyes turn electric green and the world around her the colors turn more vibrant and clearer. Ryoko then gazes into the man making him flinch before backhanding in the face causing him to lose a tooth.

Ma Su in an act of defiance spits blood on Ryoko's face. "Fuck you, bitch! That was my tooth, you whore!"

Ryoko simply stares at the man stoically despite the spit of blood on her face. She then raises her umbrella bringing it down crushing Ma Su leg.

"Arrgh my leg my fucking leg. You broke my leg, you stupid bitch." Screamed Ma Su.

Ryoko then places her umbrella to his neck slowly suffocating him. "We aren't the only girls to have this audition, are we? So how about you tell me where they are and maybe I'll let you live."

"Go to hell bitch! I'll die before I rat out the boss." Ma Su yelled determinably.

A flash of lightning crosses Ryoko's electric green eyes as she sees he won't talk. She raises her umbrella above her head then brings it down crushing the man's windpipe killing him. She then strolls over to the cowering Ming Xi tied up on the ground.

Nami on the other hand who was watching the whole thing was stunned that Ryoko would resort to such brutality. 'I can't believe Ryoko would actually do all that, especially kill the guy for that matter. It seems so unlike her. Honestly, I don't really care about her killing those guys as they were planning on raping us. It's just so unlike her. Now that I think about it her normal green eyes shifted to electric green when she was interrogating the guy. She does look more stoic looking like as if she was some kind of untouchable queen; a very sexy drop dead gorgeous untouchable queen.' Thought Nami.

Ryoko strolls over to her next victim and stomps on the man's chest then places her umbrella on his crotch. "I suggest you cooperate Mr. Tour Guide or else you'll be joining your friend."

"I'll tell you everything you need to know Miss just don't kill me please." Cried Ming.

"Where are the other girls at?" demanded Ryoko.

"They are at the warehouse on the other side of town. We take them there to be conditioned and inspected by the boss before sending them to out many businesses to be more properly trained." Hastily said, Ming.

Ryoko unties his legs but keeps his arms tied. "Well, Mr. Tour Guide I guess you'll be leading us there or else." Demanded Ryoko.

Ming Xi nodding his head hastily starts to lead the scary blond girl to the warehouse.

"Nami lets go." Order Ryoko.

Nami snapping out of her stupor responds. "Yes, ma'am!" 'Is it wrong that I feel a bit turned on in the way she is ordering me around?' thought Nami.

The trio makes their way to the warehouse in half an hour. As they arrive they see the entrance is guarded by guards with guns.

"Okay I brought you to the place so can you let me go? If the guys see I brought you here they will kill me." Said Ming Xi.

Ryoko just stares at him stoically before grabbing his face bashing it against the wall making him fall unconscious. "Nami follow my lead." Ordered Ryoko.

"Yes, Ma'am." Saluted Nami.

The two make their way to the entrance. The guards on duty notice someone approaching them and can't believe two hot women are now standing before them. "Hello ladies what brings two lovely young ladies such as yourselves here?" said guard #1.

"You know you girls shouldn't be wandering around here but how about you come inside where it's nice and warm we can have some fun if you like." Said Guard #2

Ryoko looks to her companion. "You take left I'll take right." Nami nods. Before the two guards could say another word the two closes the gap between them. Nami sweeps the guy off his feet then elbow thrust the man to the face on the ground unconscious. Ryoko using her immense strength slams the guard into the wall, he also falling unconscious.

The two then make their way into the warehouse they walk down one of the corridors knocking out anybody they come across. The duo makes their way to one of the room labeled training room. They hear some strange noises on the other side and upon entering they are greeted by the sight of several men fucking a couple of women senseless. The woman had weird looks on their faces and had dazed looks in their eyes. Ryoko looking to a nearby table sees syringes and some kind of liquid drug most likely used to make the woman more passive.

One of the men turns to the door and notices them. "Hey guys look we got two new arrivals and look one of them is a blond; and not one of those who blond dyed girls but a natural blond." Said pervert 1.

"Oh, lucky day we get to break in one of those foreign bitches then. Usually, only the higher-ups or VIPs get to break in girls like that. Those foreign blond girls always make the best sluts." Said pervert asshole 2. A few of the men stop what they doing to gawk at the blond girl already fantasying about all the perverse things they will do to her.

Ryoko at the sight of seeing all these men stare at her has another strange feeling comes over her as lightning crosses her eyes but this time a little bit of lightning crackles around her clenched fist. Acting on pure instinct she takes one of her bandannas off her neck turning it into a whip but this one is sharper. She using the whip like a cyclone she shreds them men apart in mere moments. The men's bloody bodies now litter the floor while the woman shows no reaction at what just happened.

"Nami check the woman." Ordered Ryoko.

Nami saluting does just that. She looks over a few of the woman noticed that they barely react to her unless touching one of their more intimate places. "It is no good Ryoko. They are too hyped up on whatever drugs they fed them to react to anything else but…uh let just they are in no condition to move right now."

Ryoko agreeing with Nami assessment gestures for her to follow as they make their way through the warehouse entering other room quickly dispatching of the other guards as they search for more captive women. The two then come across a huge door labeled holding cells. They enter the room and that's when Ryoko's danger senses start blaring. She grabs Nami wrapping her around her and opens her umbrella in front of them reinforcing it with ki as a moment later it starts being peppered by bullets. After about a minute the bullet barrage stops as clapping noises are heard.

Looking around the umbrella the pair sees a little overweight man standing between a row of the gunman. "Ah, I have to say you two lovely ladies done a number on some of my men. That is quite impressive. But I'm afraid playtime is over." The Boss then snaps his fingers and two of the men drag to screaming young women dropping them on the floor with guns to their heads.

"Okay, girls you know the drill drop your weapons or umbrella in your case and hands in the air or the girls gets it." Said the boss

Ryoko slowly lowers her umbrella as she quickly thinks up of a plan. While she is doing this the Boss gets a good look at her face and recognizes it.

"Hey wait a minute you're Krista Hibiki the same bitch that's been a thorn in my business as well as a few of my clientele as well. Wait you look a bit younger the last time I saw you. Oh, now I see you're her daughters aren't you." The Boss laughs darkly.

"Oh well close enough, you see even though we hate your mother especially that husband of hers we have quite a huge bounty for anyone who could capture her. You can say she stole few hearts from some of my clients and well some of them would love to screw that hot piece of ass. And seeing that you're her daughter who looks a lot like her as well as you inherited that beautiful body from her well let's just say my clients would love to have you; it's actually the perfect revenge too and who knows maybe it will help us capture her as well." Said the Boss practically giddy at the prospect of capturing the Blond and making her his personal bitch.

Ryoko whispers to Nami. "On my signal get down and close your eyes." Nami nods while Ryoko drops her umbrella. As the two start to raise their hands Ryoko raise her hands beside her face.

"Now, **SOLAR FLARE!** " Nami drops down as a bright light engulfs the room blinding everyone stunning them. Ryoko using this to her advantage grabs a couple of bandannas throw them at the gunman holding the girls' hostages cutting their guns apart. She then crosses the room in moment grabbing two more bandannas extending them in length turning them into swords as she cuts every one of the gunmen down before the light fades.

As the bright light dies down the Boss is rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last bit stinging sensation from his eyes. When he opens them he is greeted by the sight of all his men lying dead on the ground sliced apart as if someone used a sword and went to town on them. As he looks around he is kicked from behind falling on his face. As he looks behind to see the asshole who dares kick him he is greeted to the sight of the blond girls standing with two sword-shaped bandannas; he couldn't help but see the image of Krista Hibiki overlap with the girl.

The man starts to slowly crawl away from the scary blond. "Uh how about we talk about this, hey you like money right? Yeah everyone loves money so how about it ten thousand, hundred thousand, uh a million come on that's a lot of money!" begged the whimpering man.

Ryoko wasn't having any of that as she throws both blades at the man with one hitting him in the crotch and the other in the heart. The man screamed in pained as he slowly died.

Nami who was already up checking on the two women as Ryoko walks over to them. "How are they." Asked Ryoko.

"They're fine for the most part just a bit shaking up. So that part about what the guy said about your mom?" questioned Nami.

"I don't know really. He got the name right so it's most likely her he was referring to so she must have run into them a few times when she was lost." Said Ryoko.

After that, the two help free the other women from their cells while sending a few able women to the training room to help get them out. Nami who had used one of the phones in the Bosses office called the police to arrest the rest of the unconscious men and an ambulance for some of the women.

While they were waiting Nami was looking around the Bosses office and found a safe. Letting curiosity get the better of her she uses a ki ball to blow the safe open and finds loads of money, diamonds, rubies, and two gold bars. Dollar signs flash in her eyes as she looks around to see if anyone is watching she grabs a bag and empties the safe of all valuables. She then goes down to meet the others but takes Ryoko aside to talk to her alone.

"Hey, Ryoko look at all this." Nami shows the bag full of money.

"Nami where did you get this?" demanded Ryoko.

"Uh, I got it from the Bosses office room in his safe." Said Nami looking a bit sheepish.

"Nami that's wrong we shouldn't be stealing money from these guys." Said Ryoko.

"Oh come on why not beside it's not stealing if the guy who used to own it was dead. Haven't you heard of the old saying "To the victor goes the spoils." Since you killed him it only makes sense you get his money and think of it this way you can use that money for good like helping the poor or something instead of it being taken by the police resting in an evidence locker." Pleaded Nami.

Ryoko thinks about what she said and in any normal circumstance she would normally refuse but her usual morals now distorted by the pseudo-personality is changing her outlook on life which is how she easily started killing without flinching.

"Okay Nami well take it but we will use the money for good. Now give it here so I can put it in my stuff space so the police don't ask questions." Conceded Ryoko.

"Oh all right you're the best Ryoko!" she then hugs Ryoko kissing her on the cheek. Ryoko couldn't help but blush as she tried to get the honey brown hair girl off.

After the two finish their bonding time Ryoko stuffs the bag in her stuff space then walk over to the other women with Nami. It is not long the police arrive and starts rounding up the still unconscious men. As the emergency medics start loading the drugged women into the vehicle the police started asking the more able woman statements of what happened. They eventually come to Ryoko and Nami asking what happened. They give their accounts of what happened. Luckily the police didn't reprimand them about the killings Ryoko did as they recognized her last name.

Apparently, the name Hibiki is associated with local heroes who go around saving people when all hope is lost. The name Ryuho Hibiki is actually well known to police officials as he had been known to of stopped a few crime syndicates.

After their questioning, the police thanked Ryoko as they believe her to be following her parent's footsteps and even offered them a ride. Nami who was going to lick a gift horse in the mouth accepted for the both of them asking they be taken to the Shaolin temple.

As the two are riding in the police car to the temple Nami notices that Ryoko's electric green eyes start to turn back to normal green as she looks more tired.

"Hey Ryoko are you okay you seem tired?" asked Nami.

"I'm fine just a little exhausted. I think that adrenaline high I was on just left me." Said Ryoko.

"I see so that is what it was. You know your eyes turned electric green when you started acting all serious. It was actually kind of cool." Said Nami.

"They did? That's never happened before." 'Hmm, I wonder if that mysterious person had anything to do with that. Then again I did start killing those guys without so much as blinking. I still don't feel anything from doing that. I know I killed before or maybe its best to say in the future I did as there were situations that forced me to kill but I always felt bad about it. Now I feel nothing, I hope nothing bad happens because of this.' Thought Ryoko.

Ryoko POV:

Shaolin Temple.

It wasn't long that we arrived at the temple. We gave our thanks to the police officer as we walked up the steps to the temple which was located on top of a tall hill. I took out my big bag as I'm used to carrying it as we walk up the temple. As we were walking up Nami changes her clothes into her normal Shaolin attire. It is almost sundown by the time we make it to the top and most of everyone was just cleaning the temple so we met a few people. We make our way to a stone statue of Buddha that an old man who most likely the master.

Nami introduces herself to the old man telling him who she is and then ask for some hot water. The old man introduced himself as the master leads is inside while he grabs a pot and boils the water. When it is done the master gives it to Nami who then pours it on herself turning into Nam. Nam offered me some as well but I declined saving it for later since there is a lot of water around her so I didn't want to get accidentally splashed. That and I'm still wearing girl clothes so no.

After Nam explains our situation to the master and he offers us a room to sleep in. Though we learned tomorrow Nam has to fight that one guy tomorrow which I'm not worried as Nam is a completely different person from when I first met him. When we got to the room I changed my clothes to the spare Shaolin clothes they gave me then used the still hot water to be a guy again. Strangely enough, I feel strange when I turn back into a guy like as if a huge weight is on my back continuously pushing me down.

The next morning Nam and I join the other students with their morning training. It's nothing like training I'm used to as there is more about form and discipline. On one of the exercises that involved standing on a wooden pole over water one of the students fell off splashing water on me turning me into a girl. The other guys who just now noticed me couldn't help but gawk at the foreign blond girl standing one foot on the pole like it's the most natural thing in the world. A few of those guys actually fell off after staring at me for so long. Funny thing is I don't feel annoyed about being turned into a girl. If anything I feel somewhat relieved like a weight has been lifted off me.

After the morning training, everyone gathers in the courtyard as Nam was going to spar with one of the more advanced students. As I walked into the courtyard following the other students so I don't take a wrong turn I find that most of the student's attention is on me. I guess they don't get many foreign visitors especially ones that are blond girls.

I watched as Nam approach the ring as the other student does the same. The master begins the match as the two starts sparing with each other. Nam seemed to be taking it slow as only blocking the other opponent's attacks; after a while of this Nam goes on the offensive and dashes in front of the other guy landing multiple hits before performing a spin kick to the head promptly knocking him out.

The master calls the match as a few of the senior students' checks on the unconscious boy. The rest of the students, on the other hand, gathered around Nam congratulating him and asking how he got so strong. Apparently, Nam was known as a perverted slacker here that no one thought would amount to anything.

Nam eventually walks over to me introducing me to the crowd as the one who trained him. After that everyone was around asking a variety of questions like who trained me, where am I from, how did I turn Nam into a strong fight, is my hair naturally blond and etc.

Luckily the master was able to disperse the crowd giving me some breathing room. The mastered then asked if I was willing to spar to show how wandering martial artist are like. I ended up spar with Nam as we fought with incredible speed and power; we also threw a few ki attacks to impress the crowd. After the spar, most of the students were begging me to teach them.

In the end, I decided to stay a week teaching them how to harness their ki as well as teach them a ki attack from DBZ Tien's Dodon Ray and Ki blast cannon. Only the masters of the temple and a few advanced students got the technique down.

During that week stay with them I mostly stayed a girl as I felt comfortable with it as it was easier to ask for direction without feeling embarrassed as most of the people there were more than happy to guide me around.

3rd POV:

After the weeklong stay, Ryoko was ready to go in her modified Shaolin gi as she made it look more like son Goku's outfit as she thought it would look better that way. She is now waiting at the entrance of the temple for Nam who had chosen to keep traveling with her as he wants to help her find the dragon balls.

After a while, Nam finally arrives. "Sorry for keeping you waiting I was saying goodbye to the masters."

Ryoko looks to her friend. "Are you sure you want to keep on following me?"

"Of course I want to come. I hadn't had this much fun sense ever. So where to next boss." Asked Nam.

"I am planning on going back to Nerima as its long overdue. I need to show Ranma how much stronger I am. As well as tell him about the dragon balls. I think maybe I like to have him travel with us as we look for the dragon balls. It would help us patch up a few things between us." Said Ryoko.

"Oh okay that's sounds great." Said Nam a little unenthusiastic about bringing along another guy on this journey.

The two then make their way down the temple making their way back to Nerima where whacky chaos reigns supreme.

* * *

A/N: Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now I need to go back to my main fic as I really enjoy writing that story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

Ryoko POV:

It has been a week sense Nam and I left the temple. During the week Nam and I were traveling we up our training. Using my iron cloth technique I made our weight even heavier, mine more so then Nam's. I wanted to up my speed so I can keep up with Ranma as well as other fast martial artists. If there is one thing the anime knowledge I have in my head is any indication speed has trumped strength a fair number of times. That and someone said a true fighter possess both speed and strength not just one of the other.

My training was more like a copy and paste from Rock Lee's training beside the really absurd ones his sensei had him do. Nam, on the other hand, went at his own pace. Nothing bad about that as he is only trying to get stronger, I on the other hand, am trying to fight warriors like Herb and Saffron.

If anything I remember is that Saffron was the strongest fighter we ever fought. If anything he was without a doubt far stronger than any of us. The reason Ranma somehow won was because Saffron wasn't at full power, he used Saffron's weapons against him and well luck.

It's why I have to get stronger. All because we survived that ordeal last time doesn't mean we will survive this time especially if he reaches full power. It's why I'm now training to use Goku's Kaio-ken technique.

Since I can't go super Saiyan and Rock Lee's 8 inner Gates seemed suicidal the Kaio-ken seems the best method to double my strength in a pinch making it an excellent trump card.

Fortunately, the knowledge of how to use the technique is in my head so when I tried it my aura which when it's normally visible is green yellowish color turned red. My muscles expanded a bit with some veins sticking out. In a way, it worked as I felt immensely powerful but unfortunately, it only lasted a couple of seconds where I then passed out. Apparently, the stress of the technique is still too much for me to handle yet so I had to hold off on it.

I still have time to get stronger as well as help Ranma as well so I'm not too worried. Maybe I'll help Mousse get stronger too; he is my only other friend thought were only friends due to having a common enemy in Ranma. Now that I don't consider Ranma my enemy I guess I'll have to try to get to know Mousse better.

Well, other than that I practiced using a technique Goku used called Dragon Fist. The ability to make your ki to form what looks like a dragon was a technique I just had to learn. It took me the entire week to finally learn it. I can't wait to show this technique to Ranma he would be so jealous I have this awesome technique. It's a good thing I have lots of ki or else I wouldn't be able to do have the stuff I can do now.

Well now after a week of training Nam and I finally made it back to Nerima. My first stop will be home of course. I like to find out if my parents made it back yet or not. That and to see Shirokuro, I think I should bring her with me more as she is good with directions so having her lead me places can make it easier as Nam is only known Chinese and English so I'll be busy teaching him some Japanese.

3rd POV:

A week later the two martial artists are seen walking through the market area in Nerima. As they are walking Nam sees an antique shop.

"Hey Ryoko how about we go in here there might be something interesting in here?" said Nam.

Ryoko seeing why not heads in with Nam as they look through the store seeing all kinds of odds and ends some of the stuff even came from China.

"Ah Customers, welcome to my shop would I interest you in a special sale offer we are having today?"

Ryoko looks to the old man and can't help but think he looks familiar like she met him before. "Um sure, what are you offering sir?"

The old man takes out a small box. "This here is special contact lenses from China. These lenses were made of magical properties to allow the wearer perfect vision no matter how badly your eyesight. For this limited time offer, I can sell you this for 20 thousand yen."

'That's a lot of money for some contacts. I certainly don't need them but I bet Mousse would love to have perfect vision. It may help him train better and just maybe he can win Shampoo affections. Mousse always did have good looks without his glasses.' Thought Ryoko.

Ryoko takes out some of the money she got from that criminal organization she took down two weeks ago and pays the old man.

"Ah thank you for your purchase and come again." Said the old man.

Ryoko puts the contacts in her bag and continues looking around waiting for Nam to finish. While Nam was looking around he comes across a basket of fishing rods. "Hook your true love? What the heck does that mean?" asked Nam.

The old man sees what Nam is looking at explains it. "That their young man is the Fishing Rod of Love or Koi Rod of Love whichever you prefer. You see that suction cup make sure it lands on the breast of the one you love and they will fall in love with you." Said the old man in English.

"Really with this any girl I snare with this will fall in love with me?" asked Nam in disbelief.

"Not quite sir. The Koi Rod only effects the affections of the person you attach it to ten folds. That person has to have some feelings for you or it won't work. So using on just anybody won't work. But use on someone you know who you spent time with like, for instance, your lady friend if she has some affection for you they will multiply causing her to fall in love with you. There is an instruction manual if you need it?" Said the old man

'So I can make certain girls I know fall in love with me? I wonder if it would work on Ryoko. It would be kind of fun to see a lovesick blond falling for me. Maybe I'll try this sometime later you know for kicks.'

"Okay I'll buy one how much?" asked Nam.

"That will be 1 thousand yen." Said the old man.

Nam pays for the Koi Rod and puts it along with the manual into his bag. He then heads out where Ryoko is waiting for him.

"So found anything interesting?" asked Ryoko.

Nam smiles a bit. "Not really but they did have some interesting stuff. So where to next?"

"Well I'm kind of hungry so how about we go to the Neko Hanten, I need to talk to a friend there anyway." Said Ryoko.

The two then set out asking for directions for the Neko Hanten. While they were doing that somewhere in Nerima a maroon hair woman in kimono is walking through Nerima looking for her friend's home of residence. It takes her a few more minutes until she arrives at the residence she is looking for.

"Ah Hibiki residence, this is the place Kazu-kun said he and Karin will be staying at while I was staying at the Tendo Dojo. So this is where Krista lives now well sometimes anyway. It's been too long since I saw my old friend. I hope she is in there it would be nice to talk to her again. We haven't talked much ever since she married Ryuho and started getting lost just as much as him." Said Nodoka.

Nodoka goes to the door and knocks. A minute later a man with reddish-brown hair and wore a black Denim jacket, red sweatshirt, and navy blue jeans opens the door.

"No-chan it's good to see you back, Karin missed you. So how was visiting your son and …husband go?" asked the man.

Upon seeing the man Nodoka gives him a hug. "Kazu-kun its good to be back. As for my son and husband I didn't per say meet them."

Kazuma looks at her confusedly. "But if they weren't there why did you stay there that long?"

"Because when I arrived at the Tendo I was introduced to their cousin Ranko Tendo. She had a disturbing resemblance to me when I was younger and my hair was fully red which reminds me." Nodoka then raises her hand to her head. Ki radiates from her hand as the top part of her hair turns red.

"Now that I'm back I don't need that ki disguise for my hair. I only used it so when I meet Genma he wouldn't suspect anything as my hair was turning more maroon when I married him."

Kazuma reaches out running his hands through her red maroon hair. "I like your hair this way No-chan you are more beautiful this way."

Nodoka blushes a bit. "Thank you Kazu-kun but we really shouldn't do this here especially in the doorway."

Kazuma laughs a bit before leading Nodoka inside to the living room. "Okay fine but what else were you saying about this Ranko."

"Well Ranko and her pet Panda were staying at the Tendos and those two were kind of odd. They had a tendency to end up in the koi pond a lot. The Panda also was much smarter then it seemed and could understand Japanese and wrote on wooden signs to communicate with everyone." Said Nodoka.

"Really a Panda could do all that? Wait I thought people couldn't own Pandas as a pet." Asked Kazuma.

Nodoka nods her head. "Your right you can't. They said the girl trained the Panda but I highly doubt it. Their story sounded very made up like they did it on the spot. The Panda acted far too human at times. When they thought I wasn't looking I saw the Panda do a number thing humans do one being I saw it playing Shogi with Soun Tendo like it was the most normal thing in the world."

Kazuma gets into a thinking pose. "Now that is odd what else."

"The girl Ranko was a complete mystery. She was very vague about herself as well as everyone else about her and my son and husband. The girl had a lot of male mannerisms to point I had to step in as acted to point most would think she was a loose woman at how loose some of her clothes were. It was odd trying to get someone who looked so much like me to act more conservative. Honestly, I felt like I was trying to take care of an unruly daughter. Its why I suspected there was more going on with the way everyone acted around me like they were hiding something?"

"So did you ever meet your son?" asked Kazuma.

"Well I thought I did but I'm not sure. Akane set a meeting for me and my son but a water main broke and almost killed me. I was almost forced to use my ki to escape but just as I was falling a young man with a pigtail like Ranko's saved me. He looked like a grown-up version of my son. But when I came to I was in the hands of Ranko. Funny thing is they were wearing the same clothes and Ranko's clothes seemed too big for her. As much as I wanted to get to the bottom of it I decided it was best to do so without them knowing so I left. I think it's best to stay here for a few days so we can spy on the Tendos and ask around about Ranma and Genma." Said Nodoka.

"Hmm very interesting I think gathering information is a good idea. Though be sure to lose the kimono as they will recognize you a mile away with it even with your red hair." Said Kazuma.

Before Nodoka could respond she heard someone was running downstairs rushed to the living room and wrapped their arm around Nodoka's waist hugging her. Nodoka looking down sees a 5yrs old redhead little girl with brown golden eyes staring back at her.

"Mommy you're back I missed you!" exclaimed Karin.

Nodoka raising her daughter in her arms hugging her. "It's good to be back too Karin I missed you too. Now Karin was you a good girl while mommy was away?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes mommy, I did as you said and did what Papa told me to do. I also played with Shirokuro and some of her cute puppies." She points to the dog in questions now sitting next to the couch with 2 puppies.

"Ah thank you for keeping my little girl company Shirokuro." Said Nodoka. The dog barks an affirmative.

"Now Karin why play with the puppies some more while I talk with your father some more. Oh and have Shirokuro get the Furo ready as I need to take a soak and I like it if you join me later Karin." Said Nodoka.

"Okay mommy, come on Shirokuro and puppies lets go." Karin then runs upstairs with the dogs following behind.

"Well, now that Karin is gone there is something I want to know. So have you thought about my proposal yet?" asked Kazuma as he leans in closer to her.

Nodoka who blushes a bit but doesn't seem to mind. "Yes Kazu-kun I have thought about it and for the last 6yrs after Karin was born I was putting it off but you are right. I don't really have much feeling for Genma anymore to the point I really don't care anymore. He stopped sending me letters about Ranma long ago that any guilt I felt when I believed I betrayed our marriage when I got drunk that one night and slept with you and had your child are gone."

Kazuma wraps his arm around her hugging as he runs his hands through her hair as he kisses her head. "And what else?"

Nodoka looks at him in the eye. "I realized the years we spent together was more important to me than the oh so little time I spent with Genma. I was fooling myself with family honor when it was I just trying to make up for disobeying the father in marrying that older man he wanted me to marry. It because of that honor I practically gave up being a mother to my son just so I can be a dutiful wife. It took me spending 5yrs alone in an empty house than spending 3yrs of traveling with you then another 6 raising Karin after to realize how empty my life was before." She then kisses Kazuma as they passionately make out for a few minutes.

After a while, they separate with their foreheads still touching panting. "It's why I accept your proposal. You've been nothing but patient with my indecisiveness Kazu-kun. You've always been by my side. I can't believe it took me this long to understand how foolish I was to choose honor over this." Said Nodoka.

Kazuma grins. "Don't beat yourself up too much. I already told you that what makes people happy are the people in their lives, not something as flimsy as honor; besides honor is kind of overrated anyway."

"Well, first thing tomorrow I'll divorce Genma as I still haven't seen him in 15 yrs. I'm done waiting for him. I tried visiting the Tendos to see him face to face but he wasn't there. I bet he chose to run and hide from me. If he doesn't want to see me then fine I'm done with him. I still wish to see my son but I know we are little more than strangers at this point. Honestly if the reason I still can't see my son because of that seppuku contract then Genma really must have done something to cause him to flee. That contract is null in void due to Ranma signature being done when he was only two. Children can't sign contracts they can't understand. Genma should have known that. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. I deal with my son later I still need to marry the perfect man right in front of me so Karin can have the perfect family she deserves."

Kazuma snickers a bit. "Not sure about perfect considering my sister married a Hibiki and now they are lost somewhere with their kid god knows where but I'll take what I can get." The two start to make out some more on the couch enjoying each other's company.

Back with Ryoko and Nam they finally make their way to Neko Hanten. As they make their way in they are greeted by a Chinese waitress.

"Nihao welcomes to Neko Hanten have a seat one of our waitresses will be with you shortly." Said the Green haired waitress.

The two take a seat at a table while they wait to order. "It looks like Granny Cologne hired some more waitresses. But by the looks it they look like martial artist by the way they move. They must be more Amazons, maybe they came here to train under Granny Cologne." Said Ryoko.

"So they are Chinese great then I can speak my native language here then." Said happily, Nam.

After a few minutes, an orange hair waitress takes their order. They order in Chinese for Nam's benefit with Ryoko ordering miso Ramen and Nam Pork Ramen. Before the waitress leaves Ryoko stops her.

"Wait I like to talk with Mousse, I'm his friend there is something important I need to tell him. Tell him Ryoga Hibiki is asking for him."

The orange hair waitress looks to the bond. "Okay I'll tell him but I don't see why you want to see the stupid blind boy for." She then walks off to the Kitchen.

'I guess they have the same opinion of Mousse like Shampoo. I wonder why he continues to deal with their abuse. I hope I can help him. Maybe helping him get stronger will improve his relationship with them.' Thought Ryoko.

After about a minute or two a long hair boy with comical big glasses in white robes walks to the table. Mousse looks to Nam. "Okay, one of the girls said you asked for me Ryoga now what do you want that so important?"

Ryoko gestures to herself. "Mousse I'm Ryoga and before you ask yes I went to Jusenkyo and got cursed again. This was my choice it was better than the alternative." She said in Chinese.

Mousse nods his head in understanding. "I guess I understand you after all out of all the Nerima curse inhabitants yours was one of the worst to have. I don't know how many times you ended up here to almost end up getting cooked by the old mummy and Shanpu. But still can't believe you chose to be a girl, now you're just like Ranma. Hey, you're not going after Shanpu now are you?"

Ryoko giggles. "Of course not silly, I wouldn't do that to my friend." She then playfully hits him in the arm.

Mousse who was rubbing his arm was blushing being caught off guard in the way his friend is acting. 'Wow, Ryoga really sounded girly back there. His or her voice sounded actually pretty cute. It's too bad my vision is so bad because she looks like a blur but from her voice, I bet she looks cute. I know Ryoga always been alone so I sympathize with him but he changing into a girl doesn't mean he now likes guys now?'

"So Ryoga what do you want me for? It's not to take you out on a date, is it? I know we are friends but you know who my heart belongs to." Said Mousse.

Nam raises an eye at that but Ryoko speaks. "Of course not dumbass I came here to give you something." She reaches into her bag to get the box she got earlier. "I just bought this it's supposed to be special contact lenses that give you perfect vision. I thought you could use it. Here try them on"

Mousse takes the box opens it looks at the contacts not quite believing they could work. Deciding it was worth a shot he took off his glasses and put on the contacts. He looks around and is surprised at how clear everything is now. He looks to Nam the Shaolin monk boy with a black ponytail. Marveling at how detail he looks before looking to Ryoko only to be shocked at the vision of beauty sitting before him. A blond girl with shoulder length hair and green eyes, and one of her fangs sticking out of her mouth making her look cute. She had her iconic bandanna around her neck like a scarf and was wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath. Even with the dull clothing, it hugged her body in a way that showed just how fairly proportionate she was.

Mousse shook his head trying to keep his head out of the gutter. "Um thank you, Ryoga this was a great gift. Thanks to you I can truly see now. How can I repay?"

Ryoko shook her head. "There is no need and call me Ryoko when you see me in girl form. Though there is one thing you could do is can you come train with me at the abandoned lot. I'm training myself to get stronger and I thought perhaps you like to join in as well. I have gotten stronger on my last training journey and I think I can teach you a few moves."

Mousse thinks about her proposal. 'Ryoga wants to train with me? No one asked to train with me before much less offer to teach me some techniques. I wonder if she will teach me one of those ki techniques I heard Ranma learned. Well, I do owe her and I would like to know her better. She has proven to be a true friend.'

"Okay Ryo-Ryoko, I accept to train with you." Said Mousse.

Ryoko gives a heartwarming smile. "Thanks, Mousse I appreciate it. And before I forget can you tell Ranma to meet me in the field after school tomorrow. I wish to test how much stronger I become. The field is probably the safest place for us to fight so can you?"

Mousse was blushing at the way she was smiling at him. "Um sure no problem but how will you get there on time. Do you want me to take you there tomorrow?"

Ryoko continues smiling at him. "That would be nice of you. It would give us more time to talk some more. That and I like you to be there rooting for me when I finally beat Ranma. So meet me at my house the abandoned lot is behind it okay."

"Okay then see you tomorrow then I have to get back to work but I promise I'll deliver your message." Said Mousse as he quickly heads back into the kitchen covering his blushing face.

A moment later the waitress brings their order over and the two start to dig in. 'Man Ryoko is such a natural flirt. She doesn't even notice how she affects people just by talking to them especially by just smiling at them. Why doesn't my girl form affect people that easily?' thought Nam.

After half an hour they finish and pay for their tab before setting off to the Hibiki residence. In about half an hour they make it to Hibiki residence and notice that the lights are on.

"Hey, I think someone is home maybe mom or dad is back." The blond rushes to the door and opens it with Nam not far behind.

"Mom Dad I'm home." Called out Ryoko.

Kazuma and Nodoka who were still on the couch after their make-out session hears a familiar voice at the doorway.

They walk over to the doorway and were surprised to see who it was. "Krista nee-chan it's good to see you. You look younger for some reason did you cut your hair? Never mind let me give a hug." Kazuma immediately hugs Ryoko.

Nodoka not far behind does the same. "Krista it's good to see you again you have no idea how much I missed you."

Ryoko was surprised that these two people hugging her mistook her for her mother. "Hey wait I'm not Krista. I'm her son Ryoga Hibiki!"

Kazuma and Nodoka stop hugging the girl before looking her over. "Hey you're right you are not my sister. I see some of Ryuho in you especially that fang sticking out. Wait you said you're Ryoga? I met Ryoga when he was little and without a doubt, he was a boy. I changed his diapers after all. And I know if my sister would have told me if she had an older daughter." Said Kazuma.

"Can you hold your questions for later when we're not in the doorway. Let's go to the living room I'll explain there. And can I have some Hot water it will explain some things?" asked a haggard Ryoko.

After a few minutes later the four of them were seated on the couch. Nodoka had given Ryoko some hot water and was about to start explaining. Nam, on the other hand, was just fine sitting back watching the proceeding since he couldn't understand a lick of what they are saying.

"Okay, first of all, don't freak out on what you are about to see." Ryoko takes the glass of hot water and dumps it on her head transforming into Ryoga. Kazuma and Nodoka were surprised to see a boy with green hue dark hair who resembled Ryuho.

"Your Ryoga aren't you. You look just like your old man just looks less like a prick now." Said Kazuma rubs his head after Nodoka slap it.

"Language Kazu-kun, now Ryoga there is more to this isn't there?" asked Nodoka.

Ryoga looks to the redhead woman and sees a resemblance to Ranma's female form but dismisses it not believing he met someone who might be related to Ranma. Ryoga then explains the month-long trip he took heading to Jusenkyo on how he got cursed the first time his experience with it and wanting to get a new one. After he was done both adults were quiet until got close to Ryoga and hugged him.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry you had such a tough life. I hope you don't resent your parents for this curse dear. They really tried to do what's best for you." Said Nodoka.

"Ah it's okay I don't resent them. I could never do that as they are all I have. I'll do anything for my family." Said Ryoga with determination

Kazuma laughs a bit. "Well, at least you got Ryuho's good quality about protecting family above all else. You have both Ryuho and my sister's good qualities. Your parents would be proud.

"Besides I have a way to end the curse or per say gain control of it." Ryoga goes to his bag and takes out the 5-star dragon ball. "This is a dragon ball if I collect all seven balls I can make two wishes."

Kazuma and Nodoka blink at this. "Wait you say seven of these balls will grant you any wish? So you are planning to use this to cure the curse? Are you sure they are real?" asked Kazuma.

"Yes Uncle, here hold it. You can tell just by touching it that it has immense power lying within.

Kazuma holds the dragon ball and he indeed senses great power that almost rivals his own. "Wow, and there are actually six more of these things? Well, kid if you plan on using this to cure the curse then I have your back. I like to help cure my sister of her curse so we can all be a family again."

Ryoga smiles at his Uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Kazuma. But I was told I can't cure the curse but I could wish for control of it so that's the next best thing."

Kazuma shrugs. "Well its close enough and that's fine by me."

Nodoka was in a thinking pose before she chose to speak. "Um, Ryoga by any chance is there anyone else who can transform like you."

Ryoga looks to the redhead woman. "Um yes, Mrs…"

Nodoka realizing she hadn't introduced herself speaks. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nodoka Sao- um just Nodoka or aunt as I plan on marrying your uncle."

"Um congratulations aunt Nodoka, now as I was saying there are others who are cursed like me one being Nam there." Pointing to Nam. "He doesn't speak Japanese so can any of you speak English?" They both nod. The conversation continues in English. "Nam here has a girl curse like me. There are two Chinese amazons that transform into a duck and cat. There is also my friend who also turns into a girl Ranma Saotome and his father"

Nodoka interrupts. "Did you say Ranma?" she quickly grabs Ryoga's shoulders while all the puzzle pieces about Ranko start coming together. "Tell me what does his transformation look like?"

Ryoga was taken aback by how aggressive she was but answered none the less. "Well, his girl form has red hair and blue eyes and is a bit short with a huge chest. Now that I think about it you look a lot alike his girl form?"

Nodoka lets go of Ryoga with her eyes wide opened as she thinks about this implications. 'Ranma and Ranko were one and the same. Of course, that's why Ranko looked so much like me but acted like a tomboy. She was Ranma, now that I think about it she was very compliant to do things I asked of her. I thought she merely did it because she wanted a mother figure but it was actually Ranma trying to get to know me. So Ranma truly does care about me but he or she is afraid of me isn't she. I noticed she was more afraid when I took out my sword. I tried to act like a clumsy woman to make her think I didn't know how to wield a sword but she was still scared. Well, at least she doesn't know I actually a master swordswoman who skills reached almost godlike skill to the point my father said I was born in the wrong era and that I should have been born in the Feudal era; which is why he arranged that marriage for me in the first place.'

Kazuma walks over to Nodoka. "No-chan are you okay?"

Nodoka turns to her fiancé. "Yes, Kazuma I just have a lot to think about how I know Ranko and Ranma are the same person. It's good to know my son actually does care though even if he is afraid of me. Ryoga I can assume the Panda at the Tendos is Genma Saotome."

"Yes Mr. Saotome is the Panda and wait did you say Ranma is your son?" asked Ryoga.

Nodoka then explains her relationship to Ranma about giving him to Genma at two when he insisted on taking the boy on a 14 yrs training trip. She told him she eventually met his uncle traveled with him until she fell in love with him and gave birth to a daughter and they been together ever since.

"So are you still married to Mr. Saotome?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes dear but tomorrow I officially divorcing him as I haven't seen him in almost 15 yrs so I can marry Kazu-kun as we already have a happy family together. Would you like to see your cousin Karin?" asked Nodoka.

"Really I love to." Said Ryoga.

"Okay before we go I want to do something first." Nodoka takes a glass of water she was drinking earlier and dumps it on Ryoga's head turning him into a girl.

"Ah what was that for?" complained Ryoko.

Nodoka giggles a bit. "I'm sorry dear it's just I wanted to see it again up close. So this what Ranma does to transform into Ranko. It is no wonder she was always wet."

"But aunty my curse is different than the others. My curse is semi-permanent so I have to wait 12 hours until I'm able to transform back. Unlike everyone else I have to be a girl half if not most of my life." Said Ryoko.

Nodoka looks a bit ashamed face. "I sorry Ryoga I didn't understand how severe your curse was. I guess my curiosity got the better of me as I wanted to see a glimpse of your mother again."

Ryoko hugs Nodoka which she returns. "It is okay aunty I'm used to being a girl for the most part I think. Oh and call me Ryoko when I'm in girl form okay. So can we see my cousin now." asked Ryoko.

"Of course dear. Kazuma while we talk with Karin how about you try to teach Ryoko's friend here some Japanese." Then the two went upstairs to see Karin. Kazuma who looked to their guest sees that he was already asleep.

"I guess when we switched back to Japanese when we started talking about Ranma he started falling asleep. Oh well, guess I'll just follow his example and take a nap it is getting late anyway." Kazuma sits back down on the couch falling asleep.

Upstairs the redheaded girl Karin was in Ryoga's room when playing with the two puppies as Shirokuro watches over them. She is staring at the door when Nodoka and Ryoko walked in.

Karin looks up. "Mommy, look at how cute these puppies are. Hey, who's that pretty lady mommy?"

Nodoka wasn't sure how to introduce Ryoko without confusing the girl. Luckily Ryoko chose to introduce herself. "I'm Ryoko Hibiki and this is my room. So how do you like staying in my house?"

"It's really nice here especially the puppies here." Said Karin.

"I see there are two more puppies left. I guess Shirokuro gave the others away," said Ryoko.

Shirokuro who was watching Ryoko walks over to her sniffing her. Confirming that Ryoko was indeed the young master and not her mistress she starts licking the fanged girl.

"Ah, Shirokuro stop it that tickles. Okay ok, I missed you too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you recognized me as you did the same when I was P-chan." Said Ryoko.

After Shirokuro's licking session Ryoko goes over to Karin and gets a good look at her. 'Wow, she really looks like a child version of Ranma-chan just with brown golden eyes. Hmm, I know from my interaction with Ranma in my future version self that Ranma never had a sister or the fact I never met my uncle before; could this timeline be diverging so thing won't be the same. Well, I didn't do what I did before so maybe but then again perhaps that mysterious guy had something to do with this. That or maybe something bad happened that caused both uncle Kazuma and Karin to disappear or something. Oh well, thoughts for later.' Though Kazuma.

"So momma, are we going to take a bath together now and will Ryoko join us?" asked Karin.

Nodoka pats Karin's head. "Yes dear we are and I think Ryoko joining us is a good idea."

Ryoko is surprised at this. "Wait but I'm not a real girl."

Nodoka pats Ryoko on the head. "There is no need to be shy besides its as you said you are going to be a girl more than half of the time so bathing with them is something you have to get used too. From what I gather should you go to a public bath you'll have to go to the women's side or risk getting splashed with cold water turning into a girl in front of many guys? And I rather not see an exposed version of my friend Krista in such a situation now come on." Nodoka leads both girls to the bathroom where they quickly get changed. They head to the shower to start their pre-wash.

Nodoka looks at Ryoko mischievously. "Now Ryoko how about we help you wash yourself?"

Ryoko looks nervous. "Uh no thanks, I can do this myself."

"Ah, no need to be shy I'll get your back while Karin will get your front." Said Nodoka leaving no room for a no in the argument.

Nodoka ended up washing Ryoko's body quite invasively embarrassing Ryoko while Karin kept on playing with Ryoko's breast making them bop up and down. When they were finally done and resting in the furo Ryoko was completely exhausted.

"Your boobies were fun to play with. Almost as big as them and as fun as mom's too," said Karin happily.

"I agree they were fun. It was just like when Krista and I were younger. It was nice to see a younger version of her face look so embarrassed." said Nodoka.

Ryoko who was hanging off the side of the Furo was panting. "Um aunt Nodoka I've been meaning to ask you but I plan on fighting Ranma in a spar tomorrow after school lets out. Are you planning on talking to Ranma?"

Nodoka has a sad face. "No, not yet but I plan to watch in secret. I want to observe my son for a while without him knowing it. I like to tell him first when Genma isn't around so he knows he doesn't have to follow that promise he made. Besides that promise to be a man among men sounds completely ridiculous not to mention a bit sexist when you think about. It's a good thing he got his curse I have a feeling he was told women are weak."

"Well, I have been around their house enough as P-chan to know that Genma has said that before as well as other sexist things before." Said Ryoko.

Nodoka leans in close. "Do tell I like to learn as much as I can about Genma's deeds."

Ryoko then explains everything she knows about Genma and some of his dealing Genma has done and from what she heard about.

While the girl's gossip in the furo in the Tendo Dojo Ranma is practicing working off some stress.

Tendo Dojo

It was late in the evening and Ranma was practicing his katas again. "This is so boring. Come on it's the same thing every day. The routine is barely changing. All these fights I do are annoying easy. There simply is no challenge anymore!"

"I already surpassed Pops and fighting him again is just embarrassing now. Even those weird wackos who come to marry me or my girl-side aren't much of a challenge anymore. The last fight that really got my blood pumping was when I fought Ryoga when he learned that Shishi Hokodan. That was a fight. He actually pushed me to improve so I could match him. For that matter where the hell is that PIG!"

"He has been gone over a month now. He should have been back already. Not that I'm worried about him or anything but he promised to be back after he finished his training or whatever. Oh yeah, he said he was headed to Jusenkyo to get a new curse. Hopefully, he'll actually stumble upon the cure or something and bring it back."

"Well, a guy could dream. I just wished he was here, at least as P-chan he can calm Akane down from all her bouts of rage. Sheesh, she just can't take a joke sometimes. Oh yeah, the P-chan thing was exposed when P-chan squealed like a pig telling her everything. And that is why she is so angry now."

"Ever sense Ryoga confessed she has been getting angrier. Akane used to have P-chan like a security blanket and now that he is gone she has nowhere to direct that anger. I made of hated seeing him cuddle with her as a pig but at least he kept her sane as she beat the pig in her sleep. Yes, I did see that a few times and I often wonder what would drive a person to go so far. And I sure as hell not being her punching bag. I sick of all her mallets shooting me through the stratosphere."

"I just wished the pig came back home already. Those two need to make up. I know she is still angry at him but I know she is sorry for hurting him like that. I heard her enough times at night crying saying she was sorry for hurting him as much she wished him pain."

Ranma stops his Katas and calms down. "Ah, I guess that enough katas for one day guess its time to turn in and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better… fat chance at that." Just as Ranma is about to leave Mousse enters the dojo.

Ranma turns to Mousse in the ready position. "Mousse I don't have time to fight you. Come back some other time especially since you don't have your glasses duck boy."

Mousse was getting angry at Ranma's taunt calms down. "Shut up Saotome. As much as I like to knock that irritating smirk off your face I have a message for you."

Ranma looks at Mousse annoyingly. "Okay, what does the messenger duck have to tell me that Shampoo or is it the old Ghoul couldn't tell me in person?"

Mousse had a tick mark on his head as he gritted his teeth. "It's not either of them if that's what you're wondering. It is Ryoko I mean Ryoga she asked me to give you a message."

Ranma full attention is caught at the mention of Ryoga. "Did you say Ryoga? Where is he and wait did you say she?"

Mousse turns his head. "Make of as you will but she asked me to tell you she will be waiting after school to challenge you tomorrow. She has gotten much stronger since the last time you fought so I'll be rooting for her to kick your ass. And don't worry about her being late as I will be picking her up at her house to take her to the fight."

Mousse then turns to leave but before he goes he says one more thing. "And for your information Saotome I don't need glasses anymore Ryoga gave me contacts so I won't ever need to wear them again." And with that, he left.

Ranma was still standing there thinking about what Mousse said. 'So Ryoga is finally back in town. Looks like Christmas came early this year. And he said Ryoga got even stronger oh I can't wait.'

Ranma then starts grinning like a maniac. "Man I hope Mousse was telling the truth that he will bring him there tomorrow. Wait didn't Mousse kept calling him she. Wait does that mean that Ryoga went to Jusenkyo and got the same curse as me? Well, guess that means no more P-chan huh. I can honestly say I'm going to miss the pig. Hopefully, Ryoga can still patch things up with Akane I hate to see them fight. Guess I'll get ready for the big day tomorrow then." Ranma then leaves the dojo to get some sleep to get ready for the big day tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to the pigtail boy Nabiki was listening on the other side of the door. "Well looks like Ryoga is back in town. If he is fighting tomorrow then I can make a huge profit. I wonder if Mousse words were any indication that Ryoga has indeed become a woman. If he has then he is probably the mysterious blond girl who came into town the boys keep talking about."

Nabiki smirks. "I have a feeling those back up blackmail material I have on Ryoga will come in handy. I can already smell the money."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As for Ryoga's family members, I was too lazy to make new names for them so I used the same name and personality for them from my first fic. Of course, relationships are pretty much the same for Nodoka. I just don't plan on killing Genma is all. I think.


	4. Chapter 4 Fated Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: This took longer then it should have been to complete. Life just kept making me busier so I had to put this aside to do those things. And I still have Overwork tomorrow on a freaking Sunday. The money better be worth it. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV:

Hibiki Residence

The girls had just finished soaking in the furo and were just finished drying themselves off getting dressed about to get ready for bed.

"I really enjoyed our talk Ryoko. You are a good mix of both Ryuho and Krista. Though more of your father but I can see a lot of Krista personality sipping in the more relaxed you are as a girl." Said Nodoka.

"Uh thank you, aunty. So aunty what are you going to do to Genma? I even told you about Ranma's fear of cats because of what Genma did."

Nodoka expression darkens for a moment before returning to normal. "I really don't know what to do with him? Honestly, I think it's best I just forget about him. I should see about having Ranma live with me so we can get to know each other better. Also so he can get away from all the insanity of his life because of all Genma's dealings."

Nodoka sighs. "I actually heard a few of Genma's misdeeds when I was traveling with Kazu-kun. The more damning one that told me he sold my son multiple times especially troubled me. It was what caused me to drink with Kazu-kun and eventually sleep with him. I no longer regret that day anymore, on the contrary, I very grateful for it. But enough of that talk lets get ready for bed girls."

Karin pouts. "But momma I'm not ready to go to bed yet? I'm not even" yawns "sleepy yet."

Nodoka looks to her daughter then pats her head. "Sorry dear but you need your beauty sleep or you won't grow big and strong like Ryoko here."

Karin looks to Ryoko. "So if I get my beauty sleep my chest will grow as big as Ryoko Oneechan."

Nodoka giggles. "Well if Ranko's chest is any indication then yes they will grow as big as Ryoko."

Karin lets out an excited "Yay" before hugging Ryoko's waist her head underneath her impressive bosoms.

"Now Karin helps Ryoko to her room, you two will be sharing a room. I hope you don't mind Ryoko." Said Nodoka.

Ryoko smiles happily at the both of them. "Its fine aunty I don't mind. I sort of see Karin like a little sister now. Now that you mention it Ranma posed as my little sister one time when Shirokuro had her puppies. I completely believed she was my sister."

Nodoka giggles. "Oh my, how did you believe she was your sister? Did Krista mention you having a sister?"

Ryoko shakes her head. "No, It's just I've been alone so long that when she introduced herself as Yoiko my little sister and made a convincing argument I really wished to believe it was true. I knew deep down she wasn't but at that moment I didn't feel alone anymore and I was willing to let it continue as long as possible. But of course, Ranma got tired of the charade and revealed himself." Ryoko head droops down.

Nodoka looks to Ryoko worriedly the goes to her hugging the girl. "I'm sorry for what my son did to you. That wasn't really what friends do. I promise to have a talk with him about this."

"No need aunty. I already had forgiven him besides I have done a number of unhanded things to Ranma as well." Ryoko tells Nodoka about her time as P-chan as Akane's pet. Using her curse form to make Ranma jealous and she slept in the same bed as his fiancé. Constantly fighting Ranma, attacking him as soon as she saw him and blaming the boy for all her problems.

"You see I not good friend to Ranma. All I ever did was take advantage of him. Use my curse against him by using Akane. I attacked it like a maniac trying to kill him. I blamed him for all my problems and yet he still considered me a friend. I'm a horrible person and yet he still considers me his rival." Ryoko stars to visibly cry.

Nodoka starts to pat Ryoko's head. "There there Ryoko, it's okay you both done terrible things to one another but I can tell from your tears you are truly sorry for your action and are trying to mend your friendship."

Ryoko nods her head. "I have to prove to Ranma I'm worthy to be his friend. He considers me his rival so I have to get stronger. As his rival, it is my responsibility to push him to improve. I can tell he enjoys our fights so that is he the least I can do. I still like to try and talk with him civilly."

"That's good dear maybe we should go to the school earlier around lunch time so you can talk for a bit before your fight. Maybe make a lunch for him as a peace offering as a start of a new beginning." Said Nodoka.

Ryoko wipes her face. "I think that's a good idea aunty. You think you can help me make it? I never really made food for others before so I'm not sure what to make."

Nodoka smiles at the fanged girl. "Now don't you worry I'll help guide you through the process. Now you two should go to bed I'll take care of the others downstairs.

With that Karin lead Ryoko back to her room while Nodoka headed downstairs to the living room. As she walks into the room she sees both boys asleep. She shakes Kazuma awake.

"Aw huh No-chan, did I miss anything?" asked a groggily Kazuma.

"No sweaty just head back to the room and go to bed I meet you there after I take him to the spare room." Said Nodoka.

Kazuma eagerly complying eager to get some more sleep heads upstairs. Nodoka as she approaches Nam she looks to the glass of water that still had some water left and grabs it. She goes over to Nam and dumps the water on his head turning him into Nami.

Nami sits up rubbing her face. "What the, where did that come from?"

Nodoka giggles before switching to English. "Sorry dear, but I had to wake you up. I have to say you are quite the pretty girl."

Nami looks at herself. "Oh, I guess I'm Nami again oh well."

Nodoka raises an eyebrow at that. "You don't seem all that concerned about being a girl are you?"

Nami shrugs. "No, not really. I mean I'm still me even if I'm a girl now. I honestly see it as a blessing. It gives me more freedom and more options in life."

"You seem to be the more of the go with the flow type who doesn't let much get you down. You and Kazuma are a lot alike in some regard." Said Nodoka.

"Thanks, I guess. Well, I'm Nam but call me Nami when I'm in girl form." Said Nami.

"Nami, what a pretty name. Well Nami come with me I'll show you to the guest room you'll be sleeping in tonight, and don't worry about Ryoko she already headed to bed with Karin."

Nodoka leads Nami to the guest room. After making sure Nami had everything she went to her room which she is sharing with Kazuma.

Back with Ryoko, she had finished putting on her night clothes which consisted of only a white shirt and panties. Her counterpart Karin attire was wearing kitty theme pajamas.

"Come on Karin time for bed." Said Ryoko.

Karin who was still playing with the puppies now in their room looks up to Ryoko then yawns. "Do I have too? Can't I stay up a little longer?"

Ryoko walks over to the girl and picks her up. "Yes Karin, now come on say goodnight to Shirokuro and her puppies."

"Night night Shirokuro and puppies." Said the sleepy redhead waving. The puppies give a little bark before settling next to their mother sleeping. Ryoko carries the little redhead to the bed where they settle in getting ready for sleep.

A few moments later the redhead spoke up. "Oneesan can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Ryoko couldn't help but smile at the little ball of joy. "Of course Imoto, I have the perfect story for you." Ryoko tells Karin a few of her adventures with Ranma and the rest of the Nerima wrecking crew completely catching Karin attention to the story. But eventually, she got too tired and fell asleep. Ryoko plays with the sleeping redhead's hair before kissing her forehead. "Imoto huh, I guess I already consider you my little sister don't I. I guess it helps that you look like Yoiko when Ranma pretended to be her."

Ryoko holds the redhead in an embrace. "I promise you Imoto I will never let anyone hurt you, I will always protect you no matter what." Ryoko's eye turns electric green. "And if anyone dares try hurting you I swear to Kami I'll kill them painfully slow." Her eyes then revert back to normal as she settles down to sleep with her new sister.

The next morning everyone was starting to wake up for the day. In Ryoko's room, Karin had just woken up yawning. Karin seeing that Ryoko is still asleep gets on top of her shaking her. "Oneesan oneesan time to get up its morning."

Ryoko now half awake hugs the little redhead which causes the girl to giggle. "Morning Imoto, thanks for waking me up. Now come on let's get dressed so we can have some breakfast."

The two then get out of bed and head to the dresser to get some clothes for the day. As Ryoko was looking through her dresser she found the same outfit Ranma wore as Yoiko. 'Well, that sure brings back memories; both the good and bad.' Ryoko looks to Karin. 'Hmm just maybe It could work. I just have to use my iron cloth to adjust the size.'

Ryoko gestures Karin to come closer. "Hey, Karin how about you wear this for the day? I think you will look nice in it."

"Really, okay oneesan." Said the happy redhead. Ryoko helps Karin into the Yoiko outfit as well as fix her hair into twin pigtails.

Ryoko then shows Karin a mirror. "So Karin do you like your new look?"

"Yes, Oneechan I love it." Said Karin.

Ryoko thinks for a moment then snaps her finger. "Of course that's what's missing." She then takes one of her bandannas from her neck then ties it above Karin's head completing the Yoiko look.

"That's better how do you like it now," said Ryoko.

"Wow, it looks great. Could you teach me how you make two of these?" asked Karin.

Ryoko smiles at the redhead. "The iron cloth, of course, my Imoto, I would love to when we have time later." Ryoko then gets dressed herself wearing the black long-sleeved Cheongsam top and black spring summer pants with flower black white embroidery bottom.

Ryoko was looking at herself making sure nothing out of place. 'Hmm, I'm really getting used to wearing female clothes. Heck, I'm even wearing girl panties. Honestly, I just would feel weird wearing boxers under these so panties were the way to go.'

Karin couldn't help but admire Ryoko's look. "Oneechan you look so pretty."

Ryoko blushes a bit. "Uh, thanks Imoto. Now come on let's get downstairs I smell some breakfast is being made." The two then head downstairs to the kitchen table where Kazuma and Nami were already at the table. As they walk in the two couldn't help but comment on their attire.

"Wow, you two look amazing. Ryoko I see you acquired your mother's taste in fashion. Karin, you look especially cute." Said Kazuma.

"Not bad Ryoko. So who's the little tyke?" asked Nami.

Ryoko pats Karin on the head. "This is my Imoto Karin. She is actually my cousin but details. Karin this is Nami she doesn't speak Japanese but I'm sure you'll both get along fine."

The four then talk amicably with each other for a while until Nodoka comes serving a traditional breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, natto, and kobachi.

"Okay everyone breakfast is ready and Ryoko you look quite stunning in that outfit. Here I was thinking I would have to educate you in women's clothing but I see you already got that covered." Said Nodoka with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Thanks, aunt Nodoka but it was Nami who chose this clothes for me so I don't mind if you teach me more about girls clothes." Said Ryoko.

Nodoka smiles at this. "It seems Nami is full of surprises. Well, Ryoko I would love to teach you all about girls clothing; oh I can't wait to take you shopping." Nodoka looks to her daughter. "Oh, Karin what are you wearing? You look absolutely adorable. I don't remember buying you that outfit did your father buy it for you?"

Karin shakes her head. "Na eh, Oneesan gave to me."

Nodoka looks to Ryoko. "Where did you get such a cute outfit from?"

"It's actually the same outfit Ranma wore when he pretended to be Yoiko. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out so I kept it in the bottom of my dresser." Said Ryoko.

"So Ranko wore this. I guess I can see why you might have fallen for her disguise than if she looked this cute." Said Nodoka.

The five then start eating breakfast while chatting with one another. After breakfast is done the group splits off as Ryoko, Karin, and Nami and Shirokuro head to the abandoned lot while Nodoka and Kazuma go to the courthouse to handle Nodoka's divorce with Genma.

"Okay Karin ready to learn the iron cloth technique?" asked Ryoko.

Karin nods her head vigorously while grinning, showing off her fangs. It takes about an hour training the girl to harness her ki and put it in a bandanna to make a copy.

"Nice work Karin you are a natural. Now let me teach you how to harden it to make it more durable." Said Ryoko. About a half hour in another visitor arrives at the lot.

Nami seeing this calls out to him in Chinese. "Hey, you're that guy from yesterday Mu-Tsu right."

Mousse looks to the honey brown hair girl who recognized him. "Uh sorry, miss but have we met?"

"Oh silly me, I'm Nami. I have a Jusenkyo curse like Ryoko; I was the guy sitting with her yesterday."

Ryoko seeing that Mousse was here walks over with Karin to greet him.

"Ah, I see so you also turn into a girl." 'What is with everyone tuning into girls? If this keeps up it only a matter of time to another Ranma appears.' Thought Mousse.

"Hey, Mu-Tsu good to see you you're here early." Said Ryoko in Chinese.

Upon seeing his friend, Mousse smiles. "Good morning Ryoko, I was in the neighborhood making a delivery when I thought to check up on you to make sure you were here and not lost somewhere."

Ryoko sighs. "Well, I guess I can't blame you for checking. So Mu-Tsu I plan on going to Furinkan around noon so I can talk with Ranma first so he can see my curse so we can have that out of the way. You think you can come around noon?"

"I'll have to ask the old mummy to let me off early but it shouldn't be a problem. The old mummy overheard our conversation and plans to watch the fight." Said Mousse.

"That's great then. Oh before I forget this is my Imoto Karin. Karin this is my friend Mousse." Said Ryoko in Japanese.

"Hi, I'm Karin." Said the redhead.

Mousse looks to the redhead and is surprised. "Ranma!"

"No Mousse this is Karin my cousin she only looks like Ranma's girl side." Said Ryoko.

'Great another Ranma look alike. The world isn't ready for another Ranma.' "Sorry, my mistake." Said Mousse.

"Its fine, so do want to train with us right now?" asked Ryoko.

"Afraid not, I still have a few more deliveries to make. Perhaps later afternoon then; well I'll see you later Ryoko." Said Mousse. With that Mousse left to finish his deliveries.

The rest of them went back to training with Karin practicing her iron cloth and Ryoko and Nami sparring. Their training went on until another hour and a half before Nodoka and Kazuma came back.

"Hey, guys were back. Did you guys enjoy your morning training." Said Kazuma.

Karin immediately rushes to them. "Mom, Papa looks what Oneechan taught me." She then pulls her bandanna making another one. "See it's just like magic."

"Aw, my little girl is already on her way to become the best martial artist." Said Nodoka.

"Already learning to use iron cloth huh, just like my sister you're a chip off the old block aren't you." Said Kazuma.

Ryoko walks over to the two. "Aunt Nodoka, did you finish that business of yours already?"

Nodoka smiles at Ryoko. "Yes dear, now I'm free to marry the true love of my life. Now Ryoko it's almost noon we should get to make a bento box for Ranma if you plan to start mending your friendship."

Nodoka then leads Ryoko back into the house to make a bento lunch box for Ranma. With Nodoka's help, Ryoko made Panda and P-chan rice balls with ham on the P-chan ones, carved sausages to look like octopuses, some fruits, and an omelet filled with bacon and cheese in almost an hour.

Ryoko wipes her head. "I'm done, aunty you think this will be good?"

"Of course dear, I sure my son will love it. Now you best get going your friend Mousse is waiting in the living room. He arrived just a few minutes ago. And take Karin and Shirokuro with you. I want Karin to meet her brother but don't let them know they are siblings. I want it to be a surprise and here are everyone else's lunches I made." Said Nodoka.

Ryoko quickly takes the bento boxes to meet the others as they make their way to Furinkan.

Furinkan

At school, Ranma was having the typical boring day. Long boring lectures that were boring his mind as he waited impatiently for the day to end. 'Uh come on how much longer is Miss Hinako going to bore the class. I wish I could speed up time. I still have lunch period after this." Ranma shivers at this.

"Dang it of all days for Akane for experimenting in the kitchen again; I could practically see the toxic fumes. And she expects me to eat that for lunch no thank you. Now I got to find a place to hide as both Ukyo and Shampoo are looking for me as well."

Ranma sighs. "Apparently Nabiki found out about the fight and is now trying to make a profit out it. So those two are trying to be the nice fiancé and serve me food before the big match. I sure as hell don't trust Shampoo's Ramen, who knows what she put in it. As for Ukyo well that's probably my safest bet on getting any real food out here but Shampoo won't be too far behind."

The bell rings signifying its lunch time. "Well, time to make a run for it." Ranma immediately gets up and runs out of the classroom just as Shampoo busted down the wall to find him just narrowly escaping.

Back with Ryoko and others, they were on their way to Furinkan. Mousse was leading the pack as the others following behind. Ryoko was trailing behind Mousse, Karin was riding Shirokuro and Nami was reading a How to Learn Japanese for Dummies. Nami had gotten that from Kazuma to help her learn the language; she honestly wasn't certain to be grateful or insulted or both.

"Hey Mousse thanks again for taking us to Furinkan. I hope it wasn't too much trouble asking granny Cologne for early leave. " Said Ryoko.

"Don't mention it Ryoko, it was the least I could do and don't worry about the old mummy. When she overheard our fight she planned on closing up early. Shampoo already left to see Ranma." Said Mousse. The last part was said with a bit frustrating in his voice.

"Hey Mousse how has everyone at the Neko Hanten been treating you when you stopped wearing glasses?" asked Ryoko.

Mousse sets in a thinking pose. "Well at first they kept telling me to put on my glasses. When they later realized I really didn't need them anymore they looked at me strangely. When the old mummy had me wait tables the female customers kept asking for me as well as leaving me their phone numbers. This caused some of the other waitresses including Shampoo to get angry for some reason."

Ryoko thinks for a moment before her eyes turn electric green. "Mu-Tsu I heard Shampoo used a reversal jewel not too long ago to catch Ranma attention when she acted cold to him. I think you should do something similar."

Mousse looks to his friend confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Shampoo refuses to give you any attention because she is used to your presence always being there so she considers it an annoyance. I want you to stop giving her attention try acting a little cold and dismissive like you're interested in other things; thing like those girls phone numbers. Try asking some of them on dates that will give you more experience with women as well cause Shampoo to get jealous." Said Ryoko.

"Are you sure that would work?" asked Mousse.

"As sure as it worked on Ranma to make him almost marry Shampoo just so he could get her attention again." Said Ryoko.

"But Ranma is a narcissist he craves attention." Said Mousse.

"True but Shampoo like attention as well. She will notice you not giving her the time of day anymore and get jealous if she sees you hanging out with other women. At least try it, it might just work. You have nothing to lose but everything to gain." Said Ryoko.

"Hmm okay, I'll give it a try." Said Mousse.

"Oneechan are we there yet?" said the little redhead riding Shirokuro.

Ryoko looks to the girl with her eyes now turning back to normal. "We're almost there Karin." She looks upon the path and sees Furinkan. "I say we'll be there in about a minute."

A moment later they pass through the gate. "So where will we find Ranma anyway?" asked Nami.

A moment later they heard a commotion in the field that sounded like yelling. "We follow the noise as that's probably where Saotome is." Said Mousse.

The group makes their way to the field where they see Ranma running in circles as Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane are chasing after him. As Ranma was running Shampoo and Ukyo were fighting as their food was spilled on the ground and Akane was trying to hammer Ranma for trying to eat Ukyo's food.

'Uh, this just isn't my day. All I did was try and sneak some of Ukyo's food without anyone noticing but unfortunately someone saw me sneaking off with Ukyo and they told Akane and Shampoo overheard then they found us and the fighting ensued. I didn't even get a bite of that okonomiyaki. Uargh there got to be a way out of this mess that involves me not eating Akane cooking. The smell alone makes me want to vomit.' Thought Ranma.

As Ranma continues to run Akane's mallet draws closer. "Stop running Ranma and eat the lunch I made for you!" yelled Akane.

Ranma shakes his head. "No way in Hell am I eating that. If I eat that it really will be my last meal!"

This, of course, makes her even angrier as she assumes her assault Ukyo and Shampoo continue fighting clashing their weapons against one another.

"Spatula girl pay for getting in Shampoo way!" Said Shampoo.

"The only one who is going to be paying is you Chinese bimbo!" said Ukyo.

As they were fighting Ryoko's group were watching the whole thing. "Does this happen often?" asked Nami.

"Unfortunately yes." Answered Ryoko.

"They're funny." Said Karin. The dog barks.

"Should we do something?" asked Nami.

Ryoko was thinking on how to diffuse the situation. She decides to heck with it takes a bandanna in each hand turning them into whips then using the skills of Rhythm Gymnastics Martial artist she one whip two wraps around both chief and Amazon tying them both together then she uses the other to grab the mallet throwing it away.

The Nerima martial artists were stunned that someone actually interfered. Looking to the newcomers that disabled them they were surprised to see a blond girl who looked like a girl they would see in a fashion magazine from what she was wearing.

Shampoo and Ukyo were glaring at the blond girl. "Who are you to dare get in Shampoo way?"

"Yeah who are you? You're not another fiancé for Ranma honey are you?" said Ukyo.

Akane seeing another focus for her anger directs it to the blond. "Hey what was that for. You better not be another fiancé?"

Ranma seeing that Akane was disarmed but kept his distance looked to the newcomers.

'I was hoping not to reveal my curse to everyone but if I don't they'll think I'm competition. Oh well, probably better this way. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki I went to Jusenkyo and got a new curse."

Everyone was having trouble believing the blond was actually Ryoga of all people when Mousse stepped up. "It is true she is Ryoga Hibiki."

Ranma gets a bit closer but still keeping his distance from the other girls. "Ryoga buddy is that really you?" Ryoko looks to Ranma and opens her mouth showing her fangs. "Yep that's P-chan alright but damn Ryoga you look like a girl. I mean you're actually dressed like one.

Ryoko smiles at Ranma. "Well, of course, I'm dressed like a girl. I do look like my mom after all so I have to look my best or if she saw me look like I usually do she would have a fit then drag me to the nearest fashion store which could take weeks to find."

Ranma laughs at that. "Yeah, that would be kind of funny to see. So you look like your mother huh. You know I met my mother not too long ago and she looked like my girl-side. I was actually grateful for that funnily enough."

Akane who was watching the two's byplay was having trouble coming to turns that the blond was Ryoga. 'How can she be Ryoga? She is so beautiful looking; her chest is even as big as Ranma's girl-side for crying out loud. This just isn't fair wait doesn't this mean no more P-chan? I know I was angry at him before but I didn't mean what I said before. I wanted to apologize to Ryoga. I missed having both Ryoga and P-chan to talk to. I didn't realize how much I relied on him until he was gone.'

Akane gathering up her nerves approaches Ryoko. "Uh, Ryoga is it really you?"

Ryoko turns to Akane showing a sad smile. "Yes, Akane it is me. But call me Ryoko when I'm in girl form it will be easier that way."

"Ryoko? Why are you calling yourself Ryoko for?" asked Ranma.

"Well my friend Nam who helped me gets to Jusenkyo thought it be better if our curse forms had different names so people wouldn't look at us funny with boy's names in girl form. Nam my new friend is over there." She points to the honey brown hair girl. "He also fell into the spring as well so call her Nami as she prefers. Oh, and she only knows how to speak Chinese and English."

"Wow, now there are two other people with the same curse as me. So you want me to get you some hot water buddy." Said Ranma.

Ryoko shakes her head. "No, wait until our match. Besides I still have another half hour before I can transform back."

Ranma raises his brow at this. "What do you mean you have to wait to transform."

"I mean when I went to Jusenkyo I became semi-permanently cursed. So now I have to wait 12 hours every time I'm splashed before hot water will work. So I'm pretty much going to be a girl half if not most of my life." Explained Ryoko.

Both Akane and Ranma were shocked at that bit of news. 'Is this my fault? When I told him I never wanted to see him again did it result in him falling to the spring becoming an almost different person? My God, what have I done?' Thought Akane.

'Ryoga is going to be stuck a girl most of his life. That is my worst fear come to life. I was always afraid of being stuck as a girl and now Ryoga has to deal with that. Even if he can still change back he is still a water magnet so it wouldn't last long. Poor Ryoga.' Thought Ranma.

"I feel sorry for you Ryog-Ryoko. Must be hard having to be a girl all the time." Said Ranma.

"It's fine Ranma. I have gotten quite used to it. Besides it's not really all that bad Ranma." Said Ryoko.

Akane starts to tear up. "Ryoga I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened to you, isn't it? If I didn't drive you away this wouldn't have happened."

Ryoko walks over to Akane and hugs her. "It's okay Akane it's not your fault. I chose to become a girl. The semi-permanent thing was just an unfortunate accident that came along with it."

Akane was visibly crying. "But I" Ryoko interrupts her. "No buts. Now stop trying to beat yourself over this okay. I don't mind being this way. Heck, my life ever since a month ago has only gotten better. I had quite a few fun adventures while I was away and I met both my uncle and aunt yesterday."

Ryoko then grabs Akane and Ranma's hands and leads them to where the little redhead was. "Ranma Akane I like for you two to meet my Imoto Karin. Karin these are my first two friends Ranma and Akane."

The redhead looks between the two before smiling at them showing one of her fangs. "Hi, I'm Karin Cougar."

Both Ranma and Akane were shocked at the sight of the girl. By all counts, the girl looked just like Ranma's girl-side in her Yoiko disguise.

"Wait you really have a sister but why does she look likes my girl side; is she really related to you? And for that matter why is she wearing that outfit?" exclaimed Ranma.

Ryoko rubs the back of her head. "Well actually she is my cousin but I consider her my sister. My aunt just so happened to be a redhead too. As for why is she wearing that well I thought she looks great in it."

Ryoko then picks Karin up hugging the girl between her breasts. "Isn't she just the cutest Imoto ever?"

Karin giggles. "Oneechan stop it your tickling me."

Ranma and Akane couldn't help but smile at how cute the two were together. After Karin squeezes out of Ryoko's breast her stomach growled. "Oneechan I'm hungry can we eat now?"

Ryoko smiles heart warmly at Karin. "Of course Imoto lets sit over there next to the tree I'll take out lunch boxes aunty made. Ranma, Akane why don't you join us?"

"Of course we love to join you Ryo-Ryoko. Right Ranma." Said Akane.

"Of course I haven't eaten yet." Said Ranma. The four of them along with Nami and Shirokuro sit down near the tree. Mousse is staying with the other two watching over them as per Nami's instruction as she believes those two would be trouble.

Ryoko takes out the bento boxes made by Aunt Nodoka sets them on a blanket she took out of her bag making it look like a picnic.

Ranma eyes roam around all the delicious food laid out. "Wow, so your aunt made all this?"

"Yes, but I helped make some of it." Ryoko takes out a bento box and gives it to Ranma. "This one is for you I made it myself with my aunts help I hope you like it." Said Ryoko with her head down.

Ranma was surprised that his friend would actually make him a lunch. The same thing was going through Akane's head as well which why she was waiting to see what Ryoko made. Ranma opens and is surprised to find it filled with Panda and P-chan rice balls with ham on the P-chan ones, carved sausages to look like octopuses, some fruits, and an omelet filled with bacon and cheese. "Wow, this looks delicious. The Panda rice balls actually look like Pops with his cross eyes. You even have P-chan rice balls this I have to try."

Ranma eats the P-chan rice ball and smiles happily. "This is so good Ryoko. This is the best P-chan I ever have eaten." He said in joking humor.

Akane being curious tried one of the P-chan rice balls too. "This is amazing I can't believe you made this. They are incredible."

Ryoko was blushing. "Uh thank you, guys. I thought to make this would be a good peace offering. A way for us to start over after everything that happened I want us to try again to be real friends this time."

"A start over huh. I don't mind that does that mean no more "Ranma prepare to Die" anymore?" asked Ranma.

Ryoko bows her head. "Yes Ranma, I promise on my honor as a martial artist I won't be attacking you like a crazed lunatic anymore. I promise to always ask you to a spar for now on. Should I ever go back on my word then I forfeit my life to you? Do with it as you please I really just want us to be real friends this time not just rivals."

Ranma was stunned for a moment at how far Ryoko was willing to go to mend their friendship. Snapping out of it he reaches out with his hand raising her head up. "Hey, there no need to go that far just so we can be friends. I'll always see you as my friend even if you attack me for no reason."

Ryoko who was leaking tears from her eyes. "Really even if I became a monster bent on killing you?"

Ranma smirks. "Of course I'll just kick your ass and put you straight so don't worry we'll always be friends no matter what."

Ryoko who was now crying tears of joy jumps Ranma hugging him. "Thank you, Ranma thank you. You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for."

Ranma was trying his best to get Ryoko off him namely her extremely soft breast out of his face. 'Wow, she actually is kind of cute like this. Hell her smiles she gives me are extremely cute. Even cuter then Akane and don't get me started on her body. She just as proportionate as my girl-side and just a bit taller too; actually she is almost as tall as me when I'm a guy. I can't help but feel a little jealous of this.' Ranma then feels killing intent directed at him. He sees Akane glaring death on him as his face is rubbed against Ryoko's breasts.

Off to the side, the other girls who were still tied up were glaring death at the blond hugging their Ranma.

'Former pig boy starting to become an obstacle, and obstacle are for killing.' Thought Shampoo.

'Ryoga don't you dare try and steal Ranma from me you two-timing bitch. We were supposed to be partners remember.' Thought Ukyo.

Shampoo tried numerous times to get Mousse to untie her but he turned the other way refusing. This infuriated the Amazon immensely.

Akane who was touched at first at the scene between the two; but as soon as Ryoko started to hug Ranma in such a provocative way all bets were off. 'That bastard is actually enjoying it. He is smiling while he gropes her breasts that pervert! They are both going to get it!'

"You PERVERTS!" Akane grabs her mallet from hammerspace raises it above her head. Ranma tries to use his hand to cover himself but Ryoko's grip prevents him. "Akane wait it isn't what it looks like."

Akane in full rage mode ignores his cries as she brings unholy judgment on the two. Just as the mallet is about to make contact it is stopped by Ryoko's finger. Cracks start to form on the mallet before it finally explodes causing Akane to snap out of her rage induced state. Akane was surprised that someone not only stopped her Mallet but destroyed it as well. Unfortunately, she didn't get much time to ponder this before Ryoko grabbed her bringing her into the hug with Ranma.

"You two are the best friends I could ask for!" cried Ryoko. It became obvious to the two that Ryoko must have instinctually stopped and destroyed the mallet as she was still in her happiness induced state.

Nami seeing that Ranma and Akane could use a break from being suffocated she taps Karin's head gesturing her to do something. Karin who was happily eating everyone's food while they were playing gets Ryoko's attention. "Oneesan I'm thirsty I need something to drink."

Ryoko snaps out of it and immediately goes to Karin's side serving her some tea. Akane and Ranma breath air of relief at no longer be squeezed to death.

'I forgot Ryoga tends to do things without thinking sometimes. Honestly, what was I thinking that those two were doing anything perverted for? I really need to control myself it's not like Ryoga now likes guys now right?' thought Akane.

'Whew, that was a close one. Who would have thought P-chan would save me from mallet-sama. I wonder if I could use her as an anti mallet bodyguard or something. Though I got to admit the hug wasn't too bad she actually smelled really nice. I honestly thought she would smell like ham but she smells like pine trees. I guess it makes sense because she is always camping.' Thought Ranma.

After they settle down they finish their lunch as the bell rings' telling the students lunch time is over.

"Well look like we got to go back to class. Hey, Ryoko we are still up for that match after school." Asked Ranma.

Ryoko smirks. "Of course Ranma I am going to enjoy kicking your ass later."

Ranma equally smirks back. "Oh, what to bet P-chan."

"Oh yes, I do. How about if I win you have to rub my feet…in guy form." Said Ryoko.

"Oh okay, two can play at this game. If I win you have to be my servant for a day." Said Ranma.

"Hey, that sounds better than my idea. Let change mine to that." Said Ryoko.

Ranma sticks his tongue out. "Nah no take backs."

Ryoko pouts. "You're being unfair Ranma."

'Wow is she actually pouting. She really has a cute face. It's hard to see Ryoga and Ryoko as the same person like this.' Thought Ranma.

Akane starts pulling on Ranma's arm. "Come on Ranma we have to get back to class. I'll see you later then Ryoko and especially you Karin." She pats the little redheads head. Just as she was about to leave she stops. "Hey wait what happened to the lunch I made? I could have sworn I left it there."

A moment later Shirokuro wearing a hazmat suit carrying a shovel walks back to the group sitting next to Karin. "Good doggy." Said Karin.

Akane not sure why the dog is wearing that suit drags Ranma back to class.

Mousse untied both girls then quickly backs away before they could retaliate. Ukyo quickly grabs her spatula running to class while mumbling about no good treacherous bandanna girls. Shampoo gets up glares at the blond who was catering to the little redhead's needs. "Don't think Shampoo forget this insult pig girl. I'll be cheering for airen to beat your ass." With that, she left.

Ryoko who wasn't paying attention was wiping Karin's face who was patting her stomach after eating most of the food. "Mmh the food was good Oneechan." Said Karin.

"Thanks, Imoto but your mother made most of it." Said Ryoko.

Mousse walks over to the others. "I guess that could have ended better. What are going to do about Shampoo and Ukyo?"

Ryoko looks at him confusedly. "What do you mean? What about them?"

"You did realize they were glaring death at you? No what I guess it doesn't matter you can easily beat them should they attack you. So what now." Asked Mousse.

"Hmm how about we train for the remainder of the time until school lets out?" said Ryoko.

Mousse agrees and the three of them start training together while Karin takes a nap on Shirokuro's back. As they are training Ryoko starts teaching Mousse how to harness his ki and it doesn't take him long to do so. She then teaches him the Dodon Ray as it has more precision in its attacks, as well as the Neo Dodon Ray for more power.

As they are training Ranma who was in class was watching from the window and he couldn't help but feel astonished at Ryoko.

'I can't believe P-chan is actually teaching Mousse a new ki technique? Where and when did she learn to fire a ki blast from her finger? She is doing it so effortlessly it's not like the Shishi Hokodan that takes some time not the mention the heavy ki, but this technique is instantaneous. There is no build up it's so fast. And she is now teaching this technique to Mousse of all people!'

Ranma lets out a grunt of annoyance as he watches Mousse fire a ki blast rapidly at Ryoko as she dodges nimbly. 'Of all people to teach that move to it has to be duck boy? Why him? Not that I care or anything but seriously why him? There is also the fact she is moving so fast now. She is dodging those attacks with such agility and skill that dare I say it almost as good as me? Nah, must be her girl side making her faster.'

The training goes on until the school end. The moment the bell rung students started filling out to the field where they knew the match would be. Nabiki had already spread the word the fight between Ranma and Ryoga would be today. Everyone at the school knew Ryoga was considered Ranma's rival so everyone knew the match could go either way. Nabiki's betting pool already taking bets on the fight. Ukyo not letting an opportunity slip by to make a profit sets up shop selling okonomiyaki.

On the field, Ryoko's group stopped their training so Ryoko could get ready for the fight. Nami takes Ryoko to the restroom with Karin who finally woken up from her nap to change.

Ryoko looks to Karin. "Imoto there is something I'm going to show you okay?" Karin nods. "Now you need to understand that I'm not always a girl. I was originally a boy who got a curse that turns me into a girl okay." Karin looks at Ryoko confusedly. "It is better I show you." Ryoko quickly changes into her male clothes then goes to the sink turning on the Hot water she splashes herself turning male again. Karin stares at Ryoga in confusion.

"Oneesan what happened to you?" Ryoga looks to his Imoto. "I'm a boy Karin. Cold water turns me into a girl and hot water turn me back into a boy… sometimes.

"But yesterday we took a bath together in hot water and you were still a girl." Said Karin.

Ryoga looks at her sadly. "That is true because I am semi-permanently cursed so hot water will only work after 12 hours after being splashed with cold."

Karin looks to the sink thinking about turning on the cold water but Ryoga quickly get's her attention. "Karin I know what you're thinking but I need to fight Ranma man to man at least one last time."

Karin looks to Ryoga. "Will you go back to being Oneesan after your fight?"

Ryoga with a pained smile. "Of course I will right after the fight okay."

Karin smiles warmly at Ryoga. "Okay, One-Oniisan. When they come out Ryoga is wearing a black tank top, black training pants, dark blue armbands and his bandana back on his head.

"So are you ready Ryoga?" asked Nami.

Ryoga swings his umbrella placing on his shoulder. "As ready as I'm going to be. Take me to the field Nami."

Nami leads Ryoga back to the field. Ryoga takes a small detour to the tree to leave his bag near with Karin and Mousse taking only the umbrella.

"Karin stay here with Mousse. Mu Tsu takes care of her." Said Ryoga.

"Don't worry Ryoga I'll make sure nothing happens to her. And thanks again for that technique. Now get out there and kick Saotome's ass for me" Mu Tsu raise his fist while Ryoga does the same as they fist bump.

Ryoga smirks. "You don't have to tell me twice I was already planning to." Ryoga then follows Nami to the center of the field where the fight will start.

Ranma had already run straight to the field as soon as the bell rang. He is now waiting impatiently for Ryoko to return after she left saying she had to get changed first. 'Come on already I've been waiting forever. You better of not gotten yourself lost P-chan.'

Not too long Ryoga arrives being lead by Nami as he approaches Ranma standing a few feet from him. Ranma seeing that it is Ryoga who stands before him, not Ryoko couldn't keep the grin appearing on his face. "P-chan I see your back. I was wondering if I ever see you piggy face again. I was worried you got yourself lost."

Ryoga ignoring Ranma's taunt only smirks at him. "Well, Ranma this has been a long time coming. This will be the day I finally beat you so I want you to engrave this moment into your mind Ranma."

As the two rivals stare each other off in the crowd Nabiki who was collecting bets sees Kuno as he stands over the hill of the field stoically. She goes over to him. "Kuno baby I see you came to watch the match. Do you wish to place a bet?"

"Nay Nabiki, I came here to watch the young Hibiki try his hand in vanquishing the foul Saotome," said Kuno.

"So that's all then. Well, I see you later than I still have bets to collect." Said Nabiki. As she is about to leave Kuno calls out to her.

"Halt Nabiki I wish to use your services." Asked Kuno.

Nabiki turns to Kuno with a smirk. "And which service will that be?"

"I want all information on the mysterious blond fanged girl that was practicing in our field earlier while we were in class. I was enamored at the way she moved as she was sparring with those other two. She moved with such grace and beauty comparable to the pigtail girl. I will, of course, pay you generously of course." Said Kuno.

Nabiki couldn't help but smirk evilly at this. 'Ryoga it looks like you're going to be my second cash cow right beside Ranma. I wonder if I can get pictures of both in female form in a lewd position. The boys would eat that up especially Kuno. "Don't worry Kuno baby I'll see what I can do."

Elsewhere in the crowd, Akane makes her way to the tree with her friends Sayuri and Yuka. "So this girl you want to show us really looks like Ranma's girl-side?" asked Yuka.

"Yes, she does. She just has brown golden eyes instead of blue." Said Akane. The three make their way to the tree where Karin is at with Mousse and now Nami.

Akane waves to Karin. "Karin I like you to meet two of my friends Sayuri and Yuka."

Karin looks to the other girls curiously. "Hi, I'm Karin Cougar."

Sayuri and Yuka couldn't help but gush at the 5 yr old girl. "Oh, she is just adorable." Said Sayuri. "Yes, I know. She'll probably be as pretty as Ranma-chan when she grows up. I'm so jealous." Said Yuka. While the two were gushing over the redhead the Amazons arrived.

Cologne pongees her way to the others. "I see I made it on time to see son in laws match." Cologne looks to the little redhead. "Hmm, so who might this child be?"

Mu Tsu answers. "That's Karin Cougar. She is Ryoga's cousin."

Cologne narrows her eyes. "Hmm interesting that she looks like son in laws girl-side, Mu Tsu did you by chance meet her parents. I sense she has much potential in her."

"I met her father and saw a glimpse of her mother when I went to Hibiki's house but what caught my immediate attention was her father." Said, Mu Tsu.

"And what caught your attention?" asked Cologne.

"Her father Kazuma I believe his name was his power is immense. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on him he possessed immense power. It was like the time I first met the elders in the village but his was even bigger even with all the elders combined." Said Mu Tsu.

Cologne raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure of this? I know your awareness is better than most others but are you certain?"

"On my life." Said Mu Tsu.

"Hmm I see, and you said his name was Kazuma. That name sounds familiar. I'll look into this later." Said Cologn.

Shampoo, on the other hand, was intensely watching her airen about to fight. 'Airen will certainly beat that pig bitch's ass. Maybe offer airen to kill pig girl later perhaps.'

Back on the field both martial artist faceoff against each other. Both ready to fight Ryoga holds his umbrella then tosses it into the air. As it spins it comes tumbling down. As it finally hits the ground Ryoga moves to close the distance between the two in moments. Ranma barely dodges as the first planting itself into the ground blowing the ground apart.

Ranma smirks viciously. 'It looks like P-chan has gotten faster. So it wasn't just his female form after all. Good, this fight will certainly get a whole lot interesting.'

Ranma backs up trying to gain some distance as Ryoga launches multiple fast punches and kicks at him. Ranma barely blocks and dodges them. Ranma was surprised at how much Ryoga improved over the month. He then goes offensive by using a sweep kick knocking Ryoga's feet from under him then slamming his other leg right onto his face on the ground.

Ryoga with a partial bloody nose grabs Ranma's leg lifting him off the ground then slamming him back on the ground repeatedly. Ranma kicks Ryoga's hand off his leg then jumps back up getting some distance he cups his hands together gathers confidence ki then fires " **Moko Takabisha** " at Ryoga. Ryoga seeing this gets holds his hands out to grab hold of the blast as the blast slams into him he tries to push it back before deciding to slam it into the ground.

Dust obscures the area around Ryoga as Ranma waits for his rival. From out of the dust cloud several bandanna boomerangs come out headed for Ranma. As he starts to dodge the boomerangs Ryoga in the dust cloud fires a " **Dodon Ray** " at Ranma as he dodges the boomerangs forcing him to bend awkwardly to dodge both. Ryoga fires several more blast predicting where Ranma will most likely dodge as the other boomerangs close in on Ranma. Even with Ranma great agility, he is unable to dodge them all as Ryoga's blast were there waiting for him with some of the blast hitting him in the leg, left shoulder and back.

The attacks cause Ranma to yell out in pain as he falls to his knees. He looks up to the dust cloud that dissipates showing a smirking Ryoga with his right hand up pointing like a gun. The smirk infuriates Ranma as he gets back up charges at his rival using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken on Ryoga who starts blocking and dodging his fist with only 241 punches out of 518 actually landing. Ranma was surprised Ryoga would actually try to block his attack as he normally tanks the blows.

Ryoga the takes a bandanna in each hand turning it into long whips empowering it with ki giving it electric characteristics he slashes at Ranma forcing him on the defensive. As he continues his assault he uses his ki on his left whip to make it more like a snake as when he slashed near the area Ranma was at as he dodges in the air the whip followed him grabbing his ankle shocking him before slamming him on the ground repeatedly.

"Hey, so when did you start using tricks like Kodachi?" Complained Ranma as he hits the ground again.

"It's a Rhythm Gymnastics technique Ranma. My mom uses techniques like this all the time just that hers are far more advanced." Said Ryoga as he slams Ranma again before throwing him up in the air.

"But you never used those techniques before in any of our fights?" questioned Ranma as he flips through the air landing on his feet backing up getting some distance.

"That was because I was embarrassed using the techniques as I perceived them as being techniques for girls. I realized how completely stupid that was later and now I'm fully using them." Said Ryoga.

Ranma smirks "It's because you're a girl now isn't?" There was deathly silence at that. "Don't worry buddy I won't judge you. Some of the techniques I learned were too embarrassing to do as a guy as it was unmanly but as a girl it was okay. So don't worry I understand completely how you feel."

Ryoga trying to hide the blush of his face used his ki to empower his legs dashes to Ranma closing the gap using Shoryuken surprising him by hitting him with a ki reinforced spin uppercut in the air. Ryoga doesn't let it end there as he jumps in the air above Ranma landing 3 hits on Ranma before landing a spin kick to Ranma "Lions Barrage" launching him back down hitting the ground hard creating a crater.

Ranma who lay in the crater struggles to get up while Ryoga stands there to wait for Ranma. 'What the hell was that? What were those moves? He moved so fast I barely saw him knock me into the sky before he knocked me down again. Damn it all his blows are starting to take its toll on me. There is no way I'm losing here! It's time to bring out the big guns.'

Ranma gets up from and faces Ryoga with a smirk on his face. "That all you got P-chan or are you going to use that whip again? From that whip in your hand, I guess you're into some really kinky stuff aren't ya. I would never have thought you were into that kind of stuff? Next thing you know you will be in a leather suit in girl form whipping people like one of those dominatrices Hiroshi and Daisuke talk about." Taunted Ranma.

Ryoga looks around and hears the other students talking about his weird fetish for whips. 'And this why I didn't use techniques like this before; people kept thinking my mom was some kind of dominatrix. She only likes that in private with dad I swear!'

Ryoga gets angry and attacks Ranma who puts his hands in his pockets uses his soul of ice and starts dodging leading the lost boy into a spiral.

As Ryoga was trying to hit the pigtail boy he realized he was being led into a spiral. 'So he plans on using his most powerful move against me then? Well if I plan to completely defeat you then it will be through your ultimate technique.' Ryoga unleashes his hot aura fueling the technique as he chases after Ranma.

In the crowd, Cologne who was watching the fight narrows her eyes. "It seems Ryoga has indeed become much stronger than before. Hmm but I can tell he is unleashing his aura to fuel son in laws technique though. What could he be planning?"

'That's right pig keep coming at me with that hot ki, just a little bit more and I will win.' Ranma moves closer to the end of the spiral Ranma then makes an uppercut strike in the air " **Hiryu Shoten Ha** " a chi laced tornado is formed carrying Ryoga straight up into the air.

Ryoga knowing this can easily end in defeat if he screws up he goes all in as his eyes turn electric green he uses his bandannas changing their width and length he turns it into a mock hang glider to ride the wind. As Ryoga uses his glider to ride the wind some debris the hurricane picked up hit him in the face. Ryoga is unfazed by this as he soldiers on even though a second later a water bottle hits him to splash water on him transforming into a girl. Ryoko barely realizes the change as she continues her way up to the top. As the glider makes it to the top it flies above the hurricane; as she sees the eye of the storm she lets go plummeting straight down.

As she falls through the center of the hurricane she sees Ranma still standing where he was with his hand in the air smirking in victory. She smiles devilishly as she raises her right fist as red electricity circulate around her arm and body. "Hey, Ranma eat this! **DRAGON FIST**!"

A red Shenron dragon forms around Ryoko's arm as it launches straight at Ranma who looks up to realize he can't dodge unless he is swept away in his own technique. 'Oh, this is going to hurt isn't?' thought Ranma.

The dragon collides with Ranma causing an explosion that tears the Hurricane apart. As the dust settles the crowd looks to the crater where both martial artists were last seen. In the center of the crater, a blond girl stands victorious over a half-buried unconscious Ranma.

"Hey, Ranma Saotome is out cold. He actually lost!" said one boy.

"So Ryoga his rival won?" Said another.

"But who's that blond girl over there?" said one girl.

"Is it me or is she wearing the same clothes Hibiki was wearing not 5 seconds ago?" said another boy.

Nabiki makes herself known. "I can tell to you who the blond girl is for a fee."

The students knowing the proper protocol when dealing with Nabiki fork over the cash.

"Okay, the girl over there is just like Ranma Saotome she is Jusenkyo cursed. She is, in fact, Ryoga Hibiki." Said Nabiki.

"Wait seriously? Another guy turned into an insanely hot girl damn? Life just isn't fair if a girl that hot isn't datable." Complained one boy as he is swatted in the head by his girlfriend.

"I know what you mean it just isn't fair. I would totally date female Ranma even if she is a dude half the time." Said another boy as various others nod their heads in agreement some being girls as well.

"Yeah if only Ranma wasn't so averse to taking advantage of his female form to have some real fun with it. Hey you don't think maybe Hibiki might be a little more open would she." Asked the boy.

Nabiki sees another opportunity. "I willing tell you more about her preference with another fee."

As the student were about to cough up the cash Kuno approaches.

"Nabiki the blond fang girl appeared again and I overheard you saying you have more information on her. Whatever the amount I pay double no triple for all information on her." Said Kuno.

Nabiki smiles devilishly as she takes his money. "Now as far as Ryoga or Ryoko in female form preference goes I believe he/she can be ambiguous. I heard from a reliable source 'Gosunkugi who was eavesdropping on their conversation earlier' she unlike Ranma can't transform into male form with hot water anytime she wants as she is semi-permanently cursed so she has to wait 12 hours every time she is splashed with cold water. From what I know of her character she unlike Ranma she is adapting to her female form so she may fall in love with just about anyone as long as you're nice to her."

"Wait so this one might be willing to date guys? Awesome!" said one boy.

"So the blond girl is actually a boy but is most likely going to be a girl most if not the rest of his/her life. I can get behind this, when should I ask her out I wonder?" said another boy.

"I wouldn't mind dating him/her having both forms would make dating quite interesting." Said a girl. A few other girls agree with her.

"Wait for Nabiki, so what your saying is the blond fang girl is suffering under a curse undoubtedly casted by the foul Saotome and all I have to do is be nice to break the curse and she will fall in love with me?" said Kuno.

Nabiki wasn't sure how he came up with that conclusion even when Ranma's curse was mention is anyone's guess. "Sure Kuno baby whatever you say."

As the crowd was talking about the blond girl Akane along with Karin on Shirokuro rush to the crater where the two were.

"Ranma!" Akane immediately goes to Ranma's side lifting his head up trying to shake him awake. Ryoko was simply standing there soaking up the feeling that she finally beat Ranma. Something she dreamt of for so long. Not two seconds later a little-redheaded missile launches itself into Ryoko's chest.

"Oneesan your back I missed you?" Karin then rubs her head in-between Ryoko's breast.

This action causes Ryoko to realize she is in fact in female form. "Oh, Imoto is good to see you. Did you enjoy the match?"

Karin looks up smiling happily. "Of course, when you were Oniisan you were awesome out there especially that last move. You have to teach me that move please."

Ryoko laughs. "Of course Imoto I will teach you when you older." She pats Karin head who pouts then looks to Ranma.

Seeing that he is still unconscious she put Karin back down then bends down next to Ranma and raises her hand. Her hand starts to glow with pure life energy as she transfers it to Ranma.

Akane seeing this gets defensive. "Ryoga what are you doing? You already won so don't hurt him anymore.

"I'm not Akane, I'm trying to heal him." Said Ryoko.

A moment later Ranma opens his eyes. "Uh, what happened did I win?"

Ryoko looks down at Ranma and smiles. "No Ranma you lost. I finally beat you. And this one was official too as everyone saw it."

Ranma looks to Akane who nods her head. "Aw man, I can't believe I lost! I'm Ranma Saotome I'm not supposed to lose!" cried Ranma.

"Oh don't be a baby Ranma. Everybody loses sometimes." Said Akane.

Ranma huffs. "Well maybe for you but winners don't lose."

Akane gets angry at this. "RANMA!" As she is about to take out her mallet Ryoko stops her. "Akane enough and you too Ranma." Both of the huff at each other. Ryoko sighs deciding to deal with Ranma first.

"Now Ranma I know you don't take losing very well but I think you losing here is a good thing." Said Ryoko.

"Oh, I bet you do P-chan. I bet you want to gloat well come then get it over with." Said Ranma.

Ryoko rubs her head in annoyance. "Ranma what I'm trying to say is by losing you get to learn more about what went wrong in a fight learn from it and improve. Just look at me I lost to you many times to you before and I learned all these new techniques just to beat you."

"So your saying I should learn from this and train to beat you is what you're saying?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma but of course I won't lose easy. If anything I'm going to keep beating you for your own good." Said Ryoko.

"So how is that for my own good P-chan." Said Ranma.

"Because Ranma you need some humility. You are way too overconfident in your skills that they have stagnated since last I was here. So as your rival and friend I am going to keep beating you forcing you to become stronger."

Ryoko then stands up then leans down with her hand stretched out as she smiles heartwarmingly at him. "Don't worry Ranma as we train together I plan to least teach you half of the techniques I know."

Ranma looks to the outstretched hand then to her face trying not to look at her impressive bust popping out of her tank top. "Uh, why would you offer to teach me your moves Ryoko? I don't need your pity."

Ryoko just continues smiling at him. "Because silly we are friends and friends helps each other no matter what. Besides we are rivals after all so teaching you these techniques will make you a stronger fighter making me have to improve as well."

'Really she plans on teaching me her techniques. Originally I planned to just follow her when she is training to steal her moves. But this is actually better. Perhaps this is actually what I really wanted all along. A real friend who understands me on some level who I can train with; I have a feeling that maybe Ryoga or Ryoko will be that friend.' Thought Ranma.

As Ranma reaches out his hand he grabs Ryoko's as she starts to pull him up. Karin who was getting impatient that her Oneesan wasn't paying attention to her decides to jump her from behind holding her waist. Unfortunately, this causes Ryoko to lose balance as she falls forward into Ranma as he was about to stand up with the two falling down atop each other.

Ranma notices something soft and sweet is against his lips. As he opens his eyes he noticed that Ryoko was on top of him with their lips together. Both of them were blushing hard as they try to separate slowly as their lips come apart. But as they were separating they feel killing intent not just coming from Akane but from three others as well as they appear in the crater glaring death at the both of them.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" screamed Akane as she lifts her mallet.

"Ryoga you traitor! You were supposed to be my partner and help me get Ranma not you get him yourself you treacherous bitch!" screamed Ukyo as she swings her Spatula at the two.

"Pig Girl Shampoo KILL!" screamed Shampoo as her sword aimed at them.

"How dare you try to lay a hand on the fair blond fang girl foul Saotome. Now I will smite you have at thee!" screamed Kuno with his wooden sword aimed at Ranma's head.

Just as their blows were about to hit Ryoko thinking fast grabs both Ranma and Karin pulls them into her breast as she raises her hand to her head. "Solar Flare" A big flash of light blinds everyone. After about a minute the light dissipates. As they start to regain their sight they notice the two along with the redhead girl are gone. The fiancé brigade deciding to hunt down the pair in their blind rage set out.

Outside of Furinkan field a redheaded woman and reddish brown hair man leave the school after watching the fight.

"Oh, my son was so manly out there even if he did lose to Ryoko in the end." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah whatever you say. Aren't you worried they kissed each other at the end?" said Kazuma.

"Hmm not really. If those two started dating I don't think I mind. I whether my son married for love than obligation only for it to fall apart not too long after getting married like mine did." Said Nodoka.

"Whatever you say but aren't you worried about Karin who went with them?" asked Kazuma.

"No, she is with Ryoko and her brother so she will be fine. Not to mention Shirokuro won't be too far behind." Said Nodoka. With that, the two make way back home.

On the other side of town, Ryoko managed to somehow get lost there when they made a run from the fiancé brigade as she carried both Ranma and Karin.

Ranma now walking on his own two feet walks beside Ryoko. "I don't know how you manage to get us here in only a minute but I very grateful you saved us from that mess."

"Yeah, that whole kissing you thing was an accident. I guess its best we lay low awhile until they calm down." Said a blushing Ryoko.

Ranma blushing as well turns his head. "Yeah, we best do that for both of our sakes. So that last move you used to help us escape was really useful for a quick getaway. So you mind teaching me that as well as that last move you used to beat me?"

Ryoko smiles at Ranma. "Of course I'll teach you, you're my friend Ranma so this will help you in the long run. Especially when you need to run from your fiancés." She says in joking humor.

Ranma can't help but laugh with her. 'Man she really is the greatest friend I can ask for. You know that kiss back there wasn't half bad. It actually tasted really sweet, kind of wished it lasted longer. Dang it I shouldn't be thinking about these things about my friend. Get your head out of the gutter Saotome. Besides she is a boy too just not all the time because of the curse making her a girl most of the time but still. Though she is probably the only one who understands what I'm going through.'

Karin getting tired of their byplay gets in-between the two a latches on to Ryoko. "Oneesan I'm hungry I want something sweet to eat."

Ryoko smiles warmly at Karin. "Of course Imoto anything you want how about we get you some ice cream?"

"Yes please, I love ice cream." Said Karin.

"Okay then; Ranma can you lead us to a place that sells ice cream I'm buying." Said Ryoko.

Ranma looks to the little redhead in annoyance. "Of course I know just the place." 'Of course, she treats the little troublemaker who got us in this mess in the first place. If this is what siblings do I'm glad I'm an only child.' As the three make their way to the ice cream shop somewhere in Nerima a redheaded woman sneezes.

* * *

A/N: This chapter came out longer than expected. I kept on adding stuff in-between when all I was trying to do was get to the fight. Oh well now about why Ryoga/Ryoko is so attached to Karin is because he/she is emotionally depended person. He was the same with Akane in the manga/anime until I got rid of it. It's why he can suffer any humiliation for someone like Akane by being her pet or eat her terrible cooking with a smile on his face as he slowly dies inside.

Ryoga/Ryoko given the chance to have a sister who accepts him/her as their older sibling is more than willing to do anything to please them even if it means being a girl for the rest of their life. Kind of like that time when tried to be P-chan permanently so he can always be by Akane's side.


	5. Chapter 5 Squeaky Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I got distracted because of work. For those who want to know what Ryoko looks like I put a cover image of a picture, I found on the internet that has the hairstyle Ryoko has. They don't look all that different really except Ryoko is a bit tanner. I Actually had a Ryoko drawn for me with that same hairstyle in and she looks very hot. I show you that but she is naked being done doggie style by well...Ranma. Well, enjoy the story. And word of warning an ecchi scene near the end just to let you know.

* * *

3rd POV:

Somewhere on the other side of Nerima

A group of three is wandering through the market district. Ranma was leading group holding Ryoko's hand with Karin holding the other. Karin is looking at just about everything that catches her eye stopping when she finds something interesting dragging Ryoko with her causing Ranma to be extra careful the redhead doesn't get them lost. On the way to the ice cream shop, Karin convinced Ryoko to buy her a few stuff animals and some candy. Ranma couldn't help but groan at how the little girl was using the cutesy act to convince Ryoko to buy her stuff. It was starting to really get on his nerves.

'I'll never understand what Ryoko sees in that girl. Can't she tell the little minx is manipulating her to get her stuff? Seriously this kid is going to be nothing but trouble I tell yeah.' Thought Ranma.

As Ryoko was stuffing the extra stuff animals in her stuff space Ranma was closely watching. "Hey, Ryoko wasn't that the same trick Mousse normally does? How did you learn it?" asked Ranma.

Ryoko looks to Ranma. "Oh, it's something I picked up while I was traveling. I was thinking on how Mousse normally does that and how useful it would be if I stock up on some extra stuff so I tried it myself after watching him so long. It took me a week to get it down." 'Actually, I used the anime knowledge in my head to help me figure it out by using something similar but he doesn't need to know that.'

"Wow there is just no way could you have figured that out when I couldn't. I've been trying to learn that technique for the longest time. You must have cheated somehow tell me your secret." Asked/demanded Ranma.

Ryoko smirk mischievously at Ranma, "Okay you got me there. I may have cheated a bit and sorry Ranma but that's one secret I'm not telling."

Ranma's need to know causes him to run up to Ryoko grab her shoulders shaking. "Come on were supposed to be buddies you can tell me. Come on tell me."

Karin who was sitting on a bench hugging a giant stuff Panda bear that bare a resemblance to a certain cursed Panda stops hugging the Panda when she saw Ranma shake Ryoko. Karin narrows her eyes at the pigtailed boy who dares lay a hand on her Oneesan. She gets off the stomps to the pigtailed boy hitting him with her stuffed panda.

"Hey hey stop hitting me with that? What the heck is your problem?" Said Ranma.

Karin stands protectively in front of Ryoko. "You were hurting my Oneesan you big meanie; your bad man baldy." Karin sticks her tongue out at him.

Ranma was immensely insulted when she called him a baldy. Ranma took great pride in his hair. To be called baldy was a great insult that worried him that he might go bald like his Pops. 'Bald I'm not Bald that little brat!' Ranma immediately goes to a stores window to check his hair making sure not a hair was missing.

While he was doing that Ryoko couldn't help but face-palm at how Ranma was acting. Karin, on the other hand, couldn't help but look at him in disgust at how full of himself he was. As Ranma finished checking his own reflection he gives himself a cocky grin at his own reflection as if to confirm he was indeed perfect not noticing the people in the store were watching what he was doing thinking he was crazy.

Ranma walks back at the group glaring at the redhead who returns it with equal intensity. Before the two could start something Ryoko intervenes, stepping in-between the two. "Okay, that enough you two. Now calm down you two we are supposed to be going to get some ice creams to remember."The both of them huff at each other.

Luckily at that moment, Shirokuro walks up to the group with Ryoga's bag on her back. Karin who sees this runs to the dog. "Shirokuro" She immediately starts petting the dog. Ryoko goes over to the dog taking her bag then petting the dog. "Good girl thanks bringing this back for me. Ryoko then puts the bag on her back.

Ranma looks to Ryoko. "You really must like that bag. So Ryoko why do keep carrying that bag if you can just put it away in that stuff space?"

"I'm just used to carrying it around. I would feel naked if I didn't have it. Kind of like you pigtail." Replied Ryoko.

Ranma plays with his pigtail. "I guess you're right. Well, let's get back to finding that ice cream shop I'm a little hungry now." Ranma stomach growls confirming this.

Ryoko giggles. "Oh, fine Ranma. Come on Karin and Shirokuro we're going."

Karin who was petting dog stops then jumps on the back of Shirokuro. "Okay, Oneesan I'm ready to go." Shirokuro barks to confirm she is too as she walks next to Ryoko.

The group of 3 plus a dog travel for several minutes until they make it to the ice cream shop. "We're finally here. One of the best ice cream shops I can scam I mean buy some ice cream." Said Ranma.

Ryoko chose to ignore his correction knowing Ranma likes to get free ice cream in girl-form. "Are you ready to go to Karin?"

"Yes, Oneesan." Karin jumps off the dog grabbing Ryoko's hand dragging her in with her. Ranma who was still holding Ryoko's hand was dragged in as well. "Hey wait I need to use the restroom." Said Ranma.

As they enter the shop they noticed its mostly occupied with women and kids. There were a very few men there as they were with a female companion. As Karin dragged them to the counter she was staring at the menu in wonderment trying to decide what to get.

The vendor greets them. "How may I help you today?"

"Oneesan I like an S'mores Sundae." Asked Karin.

"Okay, that's the one with marshmallows right? Okay, I like one S'mores Sundae for my Imoto here. Ranma what do you want?" asked Ryoko.

Ranma was nervously fidgeting. "Uh I'm not hungry you guys just buy something I'm fine." Ryoko notices him looking in the direction of the restrooms. 'Oh right, Ranma normally only eats ice cream as a girl. I don't think I ever saw him eat any as a guy before.'

Ryoko turns to the vendor. "Okay, I like to have a triple chocolate chip cookie dough hot fudge sundae please." The vendor takes their order and says it will be done in a minute. They watch as one of the workers makes their orders with Karin getting more excited watching them work. When it was done they took their ice cream and took a seat at a table near the window.

Karin was gawking at how amazing her sundae looked before she started chowing down savoring every bite. Ranma and Ryoko who was sitting on the other side of Karin were astonished at her pace. Ryoko deciding it was time to try her own she takes out a second spoon and gave it to Ranma. "Here Ranma help eat this, I don't think I can finish this on my own."

"Uh no need Ryoko I don't need any just eat it yourself." Ranma stomach starts to grumble.

"Ranma your stomach is growling and I know you like ice cream more than anyone so why are you so reluctant to eat it now?" asked Ryoko.

Ranma turns his head. "Uh, it's just well it so unmanly for a guy to eat ice cream. Just let me use the restroom so I can change real quick." Ranma makes to leave but Ryoko stops him by holding his arm between her breasts dragging him back down. "Uh Ryoko let go people might get the wrong idea if they see us like this."

Ryoko looks determinately at Ranma then she smirks at him. "You're scared that people would see you aren't you"

"Uh no, course not." Ranma tries to deny.

"Oh, you do not then prove it." Ryoko takes a scoop of ice cream giving it long licks causing a few drops of ice cream to fall on her semi-exposed breast from her tank top. A few of the other occupants stop what they were doing to stare at the blond. The women stared at her in jealousy at how beautiful she was. The few men there couldn't help stare at her in lust especially with that ice cream dripping down her breast making her extremely sexy.

Ranma was trying to hide the blush on his face. 'I'm not sure how to react to this. Shouldn't I answer back her taunt? She did just practically challenge me but it's hard to look her in the face when she looks like that. It's like she is flirting with me. Does she even know what she is doing?'

Before Ranma can think any more of this Ryoko takes another scoop of ice cream puts it near his mouth. "Now open wide Ranma." Ranma tries to say something but Ryoko shoves the ice cream into his mouth.

Ryoko couldn't help but smirk at how she was able to put Ranma on the defensive. 'Man this feels good. Normally Ranma has control of the conversation especially when he is in girl form. Feels good to get back at him; it's no wonder he likes to use his curse form to trick me it's fun.' "So Ranma how was it?"

Ranma was trying to look away. "It wasn't half bad but it would be better in my girl form."

"Oh, it is then maybe you need to try some more? Maybe that will change your mind." Ryoko takes another scoop and puts it in Ranma mouth despite his protest. To everyone else in the room, they saw a lovely couple together with the girlfriend feeding her boyfriend. The girls felt jealous the blond had such a hunk as a boyfriend while the men were jealous of the pigtail boy for having such a hot blond feeding him like that.

Ryoko, on the other hand, felt giddy on how embarrassed Ranma was that when she took a scoop of ice cream herself she purposely ate it slowly copying the few times she saw Ranma-chan do it when she was P-chan just to see his reaction. She wasn't disappointed in how much he was blushing. 'I wonder if this is how I acted whenever Ranma used those disguise against me. Hmm, I think I did act like that. I'm starting to see why Ranma liked to do this. Ranma liked the way she had control over me that I would completely trip over myself. Kind of what is happening now; can't say I don't like it as I'm enjoying every minute of it.'

Ranma in a vain attempt to stop Ryoko points to her chest. "Hey wait for stop. Your dripping ice cream all over yourself."

Ryoko looks down at her chest and is surprised to see that she does indeed have some ice cream dropping on her breast. Getting a wicked idea she uses her finger to pick up the ice cream then stick it in her mouth. "Mm so good hey you have some ice cream on your cheek." She points to his cheek.

Ranma was about wiped his face but before he could Ryoko grabs his hand. "Allow me Ranma. I did make the mess in the first place." Before Ranma could interject she wipe the ice cream off his face with her finger then licked nice and slow in front of him.

This, of course, caused Ranma to blush uncontrollably in front of her while a little someone downstairs was finally making itself known that he put his hands between his knees to cover it up. 'Dang, it Saotome get it together. You shouldn't be letting her get to you like this. Just look at her smirking she is doing this on purpose. Oh, two can play this game P-chan. You have forgotten that I'm the master at this.' Thought Ranma.

Ranma getting himself under control goes on the attack. He grabs the spare spoon scoops up some putting in front of Ryoko's smug face. "Here Ryoko you've been treating me all this time so allow me." Ranma gave off his trademark grin.

Ryoko stared at Ranma for a minute before smirking. 'Looks like he is trying to fight back now big mistake. He might have had a chance had he been the female and I the male like we normally are but the roles are reversed now and I bet he isn't used to being with dealing with attractive women like me beside Shampoo but she is a special case.' "Oh, how nice of you don't mind if I do." Ryoko takes a bite making sure to do it as slowly as possible with lots of tongues.

Ranma was fighting to keep his composure as they started their battle to embarrass the other. A couple of minutes go by as they continue to feed each other. Unfortunately for Ranma things weren't looking up as his attempts to embarrass her were failing. His usual routine, when forced on a date with one of his fiancés, is to compliment them to gain control of the conversation. Complementing Ryoko isn't producing the same results especially when she is doing the same thing. And her compliments don't sound like platitudes.

As they were going about their byplay everyone else in the store was watching the loving couple. Some were taking out their phones taking pictures. Some of them were students from Furinkan who were already gossiping about Ranma finding a new fiancé and plans to tell all their friends. Ranma had noticed this and starts to sweat a bit.

'Dang it this is getting me nowhere. All this done so far is spread more rumors about me getting another fiancé which will reach the other girls no doubt. There just got to be a way to get the upper hand here. I refuse to lose here. This would be easier had I been in my girl form.' Thought Ranma.

As they continued they finished their ice cream in no time and order another one as well as a second serving for Karin who completely ate her and wanted seconds. Ryoko who was enjoying this little competition they started. 'Man this ice cream is so good. I don't get many opportunities before to have something this sweet before. It also feels good to be fed my food by someone else; it's like the time Akane fed me as P-chan though this feels better as before it felt humiliating being treated like a pet. Being fed as a human and the other person knows that it's me it feels more real; not to mention I don't feel guilty like before by lying to Akane. I don't even mind that it's Ranma feeding me now that I put that stubborn pride behind me. We truly are becoming the best of friends.'

While Ryoko was enjoying the ice cream Ranma was feeding her Karin who was immensely enjoying her ice cream stops to look at her Oneesan. Watching the two feed each other was making Karin immensely jealous that the pigtail boy was taking all her attention not to mention acting all lovey-dovey in her eyes. "Oneesan my hands are tired can you feed me?"

Ryoko turns to Karin entering big sister mode. "Of course Imoto anything for you." Ryoko then scoops some ice cream feeding it to a happy Karin. Ranma, on the other hand, was glaring at the redhead who turned to him for a moment to give a subtle smug grin before going back to being fed y her Oneesan.

Ranma narrows his eyes at the redhead. 'Oh, so that's how you're going to play brat. I was so concentrated on beating Ryoko I forgot about the snake in the grass. Well, two can play this game.' Ranma smirks evilly then gets up to head to the restroom.

As Karin is getting fed ice cream by her Oneesan she sees the pigtail boy leave. She smirks in victory that she drove off the boy trying to steal her Oneesan from her. A minute later a busty redhead arrives at the table hugging Ryoko from behind. "Ryo-chan, don't forget about me. I want some ice cream too." Ranko bats her eyes at Ryoko using her best cutesy act. Ryoko was surprised Ranma turned himself into a girl but as soon as she batted her eyes at her she couldn't say no. She scooped up some ice cream feeding Ranko as well.

As Ranko is eating the ice cream she gives a subtle smirk to Karin as she eats the ice cream nice and slow and deliberate. Karin can't help but look at the other redhead in contempt. 'Who is she and why does she have my face? She must be an evil clone or something trying to take my place and steal my Oneesan. Well, she can't have her she is mine!'

The two redheads start competing with each other on who could get Ryoko's attention. Ranko was using her assets by rubbing them on Ryoko to get her to pay attention to her more. Karin was using her best cutesy little sister face to get Ryoko's attention. Ryo who was being assaulted on both sides by two cute redheads was trying her best to give both equal attention.

To the others in the restaurant the few men there couldn't help gawking at the blond and busty redhead acting so intimate which caused those with a female companion to get slapped in the face for looking at another woman. Some of the girls thought they all looked cute together and took pictures. Some suggested that the two redheads were related not knowing how right they were. Others were wondering where the handsome guy went off to.

The three feeding each other ice cream quickly finish it and now both redheads are holding one of Ryoko's arms playing some kind of tug of war. Karin who was getting tired of this doppelganger had to ask. "Oneesan, who is this…cow?" Ranko huffs at the comment.

"Karin this redhead here is Ranma the guy that was just here. He also has a curse but unlike me, he can switch between forms whenever as long as he has hot water. You can just call her Ranko to make it easier to differentiate." Said Ryoko.

Karin glares at Ranko. "Then why does this cow look like me? Is she trying to copy me?"

Ranko scoffs. "Copy you? Don't make me laugh. You're the one obviously copying me and doing a poor job at that." Ranko huffs her chest in front of the little redhead to make her point.

Karin was getting infuriated at her evil doppelganger. She wanted breast as big as that when she got older but seeing the other redhead that looks like an older version of herself she can't help but hate them. Mostly because Ranko seems so unladylike strutting her chest like that acting like a loose woman her mother once described (or whore as she heard once from her father) as the kind of woman she shouldn't become. She saw how Ranko got another serving of ice cream by flirting with the male vender strutting her assets getting it for free. She immediately hated this twisted version of herself who had no shame what so ever.

Ryoko seeing that the two weren't getting along decides it's best to leave before something happens. "Come on you two we had enough ice cream for one day let's go."

"Okay fine but let me get changed first wait for me outside and please don't get lost P-chan." Said Ranko.

Ryoko smiles. "No promises Ranko."

'Perhaps we should get lost I don't like the pigtailed jerk.' Thought Karin.

The two end up waiting outside with Shirokuro who had to stay outside. A minute later a male Ranma came out. "Okay, ladies I'm back holding your applause." Karin looks at him infuriatingly then walks up to him and kicks him in the shin then runs back behind Ryoko.

Ranma is hopping up and down holding his shin. "Ow, you little twerp you're going to get it now." As Ranma makes to grab the little twerp Ryoko stops him.

"No Ranma you shouldn't hurt little kids who don't know any better." 'Besides she is your sister.' Thought Ryoko.

"But she kicked me you saw that." Accused Ranma.

"I know I saw I will talk to her about that." Ryoko turns to Karin. "Now Karin you know kicking people isn't nice. I know you two don't seem to get along but hitting is no excuse you have to apologize."

Karin pouts. "But Oneesan do I have to he is such a jerk."

Ryoko sighs. "Yes, Karin he can seem a bit jerkish sometimes." Karin stares blankly at her. "Okay, most of the time but if you get to know him he is actually a great person to hang with."

Karin walks over to Ranma and looks at him seeing a smug look on his face waiting for her apology. "I sorry I didn't kick harder. I'll do better next time and kick that wig off your head baldy." Karin says that with a big smile on her face.

Ranma is immediately infuriated. 'That little twerp dare insinuate my hair is a wig! That little twerp is going to get it. What she needs is a good spanking.'

As Ranma makes a move to grab the girl Ryoko intervenes by grabbing Karin's head forcing it into a bow doing the same. "Please, Ranma forgive my sister she is just stubborn like I used to be. I'll tell my aunt about this just doesn't hurt her. If you need some kind of retribution just take it out on me."

Ranma is stopped after hearing that. He stares at the redhead who lifts her head to blow him a raspberry which only infuriates him more. Then a wicked idea comes into his head. 'If I can't do anything to the little twerp then I'll use Ryoko to get back at her. She obviously likes Ryoko so taking her away would be a good way to get back at her.' "Okay, Ryoko I'll forgive her if you become my maidservant for 24 hours."

Ryoko sighs. 'Well, there goes my victory prize. I guess I have to. I don't want Ranma and Karin to be at odds they are siblings even if half related.' "Okay, Ranma I'll be your servant for a day."

Karin was shocked at this. "Wait Oneesan don't do this. I'll apologize so please." Cried, Karin.

Ranma smirks smugly. "Too late, I already accepted Ryoko's proposal. Consider this a lesson brat."

"Sorry, Karin but I already agreed to this so it has to happen." Said Ryoko.

"Well, we wasted enough time as is let's go to Tendo Dojo. I can use you as a bodyguard from all the other fiancé chasing after me." Ranma then grabs Ryoko by the waist causing her to "Eep" bringing her closely next to him then he subtly smirks at the redhead as he starts walking in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.

Karin was stuck to her spot in shock at what just happened. Shirokuro seeing the redhead isn't moving picks her up placing her on her back then follows the other two. 'Is it really my fault I let that jerk now hold my Oneesan hostage as his personal maid? That bastard no it's all his fault! He tricked me and is trying to get back at me through my Oneesan the coward. I swear I'll make you pay baldy I swear it.' Thought Karin.

As the four of them walk in the direction of Tendo Dojo Ranma continues to keep Ryoko close to him. 'I had forgotten how vindictive Ranma could be. But this is the only way I could think of to stop them from fighting. I just hope Ranma won't do anything to leave a bad impression on Karin. I do hope to bring them together as a family. If becoming the focus of Ranma's ire will do so then I will; besides this too is part of my redemption.' Thought Ryoko.

Ranma who was holding Ryoko close to him subtlety looked behind to see Karin's frustrated face which got angrier especially when he rubbed his hands on Ryoko's waist showing possession. 'Humph that should show the brat for calling me BALD! Me Ranma Saotome of all people; I'm going to enjoy rubbing this in that little girls face. Though I guess I can thank her as well as I now have Ryoko as a servant for the day. Even in defeat Ranma Saotome always wins.'

While Ranma was flaunting having Ryoko so close to him to Karin to make her jealous he forgot he was still in Nerima where the fiancé brigade was still out looking for him. One such fiancé had just thrown spiked baton at the two more specifically the blond. The two senses the danger dodge out of the way as it smashes the ground where they were a second ago.

Haughty laughter is heard as a black hair girl with a side ponytail jumps down surrounded by black roses. "Ho ha ha looks like I missed. You know when I heard from my brother that Ranma was seduced by a foreign blond harlot I didn't believe it. So went looking for Ranma-sama to see for myself and what did I find? Was in fact that foreign blond bitch was being held in my Ranma-sama's arm like some lover. You must have cast some spell or drugged him to take him from me. But don't worry I won't miss next time you blond harlot!" screamed Kodachi.

Ranma sighs in frustration. 'Oh great this happens. I should have known walking openly on the street while holding a girl would come back to bite me. I was so concentrated at getting back at the brat I forgot everything else.'

Just as Kodachi leaped she launched a variety of spiked batons, spiked hoops, ribbons and steel rod at the blond. Ryoko on the other hand quickly reacted as her eyes narrow as she sees a few of Kodachi's weapons flying closely in Karin's direction her eyes turn electric green as she grabs bandannas from her neck in both hands as she turns them into whips using the left to deflect the thrown weapons in lightning speed as the other one is used to grab Kodachi throwing her to the ground then the wall before channeling ki into the whip giving it electric characteristics shocking her. As Kodachi is paralyzed Ryoko fully restrains Kodachi.

Ranma who was watching couldn't help but gawk in amazement. 'Wow, it took her less than a minute to take her down. Sure I could have done the same thing but having Ryoko do it for me was nice. I glad I got her as a bodyguard of sorts. Maybe now I can have a nice relaxing walk without worrying about anyone else attacking me.'

Ranma walks up to Ryoko patting her on the shoulder. "Hey, nice work buddy so what do you think we should do with her?"

Before Ryoko could answer Kodachi spoke up. "Blond harlot as much as I hate to admit it you defeated me; which is why I Kodachi the Black Rose of St. Hebereke the captain of the Martial Arts Rhythm Gymnastics asks your name."

Ryoko thinks about it a moment then answers. "I am Ryoko Hibiki the daughter of Krista Hibiki the undefeated three-time champion of the Martial Arts Rhythm Gymnastics World Championship."

Kodachi eyes widen at the mention of Krista Hibiki. For a long time as a little girl, she idolized the undefeated champion. To think she was defeated by her idol's daughter of all people she was speechless.

"Let's go Ranma we should get going now before anyone else arrives." As she makes to leave Ranma is chasing after her. "Hey wait up you are going the wrong way!" Ranma runs up to Ryoko grabbing her hand directing her down the right path.

Kodachi could do nothing but watch the two walk hand in hand with the redhead girl and dog following close behind. 'So that's it isn't it? I truly lost Ranma-sama. I can't compete with Hibiki-sama's daughter. The fact she defeated me so effortlessly proves it.' Kodachi chuckles a bit. "Maybe this is a sign to finally get a good look at myself. I knew Ranma didn't love me. I tried to win it but to no avail. Maybe it's best to move on. Maybe I should look for the red-haired harlot I mean pigtailed girl. I always considered her a rival more for Martial Arts Rhythm Gymnastics. Maybe now I can try to make friends with her. And who knows maybe I can also make friends with Ryoko Hibiki; I might be able to meet my idol too."

While Kodachi is rethinking her life Ranma's group encounters other people looking for Ranma on their way to Tendo Dojo. Ranma's group encountered some of those dojo challengers that wanted to fight Ranma who were easily dispatched by Ryoko via bandanna whip. Some of the others were would be fiancés some even being guys that Genma undoubtedly promised Ranma to were taken care of by Ryoko via Kameha wave. A move Ranma couldn't help but ask her to teach him. Though the guys' fiancé immediately started proposing to Ryoko after she beat them which really ticked Ranma off so he knocked them into orbit.

As they kept on walking the eventually even Shampoo and Ukyo caught up to them as they were 3/4th of the way to the dojo.

Shampoo readies her Chui as she attacks. "You dare steal Airen Pig girl! Shampoo removes obstacle!"

Ukyo charges at Ryoko readying her Spatula to cut the blond down. "Ryoga you traitor how dare you kiss Ranma honey to two-timing bitch!"

Ryoko seeing the two coming for her forms a ball of ki in her hand another new move called "Spirit Ball" she throws it at them then using her two fingers to control it to go straight for them. Shampoo and Ukyo easily evade it but what they didn't expect was that it would come back at them as it collided with the both of them and continuously pummel them into unconsciousness.

'Ryoko truly is the best bodyguard ever. I was actually able to enjoy walking my way back to the dojo. Normally I have to deal with all this insanity but this time I could sit back and watch the fireworks. It was actually pretty fun to watch it all unfolds as a spectator for once.' Thought Ranma.

As the group of three plus dog draws closer to the dojo the cloud starts getting darker as rain is about to fall. Ryoko seeing this instinctually takes out her umbrella but remembers both Ranma and Karin will be soaked. It would be a tight squeeze for all three of them so looks to Ranma. "Ranma here hold this." She gives him the umbrella which he holds only to find out he must use two hands as it is heavier than before. Ryoko grabs Karin then sets her next to Ranma. "Ranma the rain is about to poor keep the umbrella up and keep Karin out of the rain I don't want her to catch a cold." As soon as she said that the rain started to downpour.

Ranma does as Ryoko says and keeps Karin out of the rain. "Hey wait what about you Ryoko your getting completely soaked."

"Oneesan you should get under the umbrella." Said Karin.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine in the rain beside I'm still trying to enjoy myself in the rain." Said Ryoko.

Ranma looks at her confusedly. "I don't see how you can enjoy the rain? All it ever does is make us transform into our curse forms at the worst of times."

Ryoko shakes her head. "Had you told me over a month ago I would agree with you. Before when I turned into P-chan I hated the rain. All it ever did was brought trouble because every time I transformed another kind of predator I normally wouldn't be afraid of tried to kill me. I still remember a time when I as in a jungle and I was face to face with a tiger. I was about to knock it out with my umbrella but the rain hit me and I shrunk and became P-chan. Looking to the tiger it looked a hell lot scarier than it was a sec ago as it looked at me in hunger in its eyes."

Ryoko then stops walking as she starts to hold herself visibly shaking. Ranma stops to look at Ryoko. Seeing as she is shaking he goes over to her places a hand on her shoulder as Karin hugs her at the waist. "Are you okay buddy?" Ryoko looks up to Ranma. "Oh yes sorry, I was getting lost in memory."

She pats Karin's head then continues the story. "As soon as I found the world was bigger all around me I ran as fast as I could because I knew I was at the mercy of the tiger. The tiger chased through the jungle. It was incredibly fast and almost caught me a few times. I had to get creative by zigzagging acting like a pinball to evade being eaten. I eventually found a narrow hollow log to hide in. Unfortunately, the tiger followed me and kept trying to get at me through the log. It's stuck its claw in the log trying to drag me out making all those growls. I was scared shitless as it kept carving claw marks inside the log as I huddled in the back praying that the tiger would leave me alone. I spent 3 days in that log until the tiger left. It took me a few hours to gain the courage to finally leave and it took me several more to finally find my bag. When I set up my pot on my portable heater the water was almost done and I was going to change back when I heard a rustle and then the tiger jumped out charged at me at incredible speed. I dodged at the last second and kept running in circles around the tiger. I needed that water more than anything so I made a beeline for it and as I was getting near it the tiger was right behind me. As soon as I tipped the water splashing myself the tiger took a bite out of me on my side as I was transforming."

Ryoko holds her left side wincing remembering the feeling. Karin sees this and lifts her shirt up a bit to see that there are marks on her side like very sharp teeth were dragged across it leaving a bad scar. Karin was surprised she didn't see it before when they took that bath yesterday. Ranma looked at his friend in shock that his friend could receive such an injury. 'I can't believe something like that happened to Ryoga. I didn't believe him that his life was hell before when he still turned into P-chan. I kind of assumed he used his curse to stay in people's home sleeping on their bed. Perhaps I was being biased because he slept on Akane's bed. From that bite mark, it tried to take a huge chunk out of him. Normally Ryoga's strong body would prevent something like that but P-chan's body isn't as durable. He did say it was like having the Moxibustion with a splash of water. How many times had this almost happen to him?' thought Ranma.

"Ryoko how many times had something like this happened to you?" asked Ranma. Ryoko looks to Ranma then looks away. "More than I care to admit. Let's just forget about it I don't have to worry about turning into someone's quick dinner anymore. I can freely stay in the rain and stay human now." Ryoko then smiles at Ranma but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. 'Besides I really don't want to talk about almost getting eaten by animals or that one time I was eaten by an anaconda snake. If wasn't for the fact it ate me when I was trying to unscrew my thermos I would be dead. Spending Kami knows how long inside the snake trying to unscrew the thermos while its body was crushing me was horrifying almost as much when I transformed back inside the snake. I had to use a perfect Shishi Hokodan to blow my way out and it wasn't pretty.' Thought Ryoko.

"Come on Ryoko your joining us under the umbrella." Ranma grabs Ryoko by the waist dragging her close.

"Wait Ranma I'm fine I can handle a little" a loud sound of thunder then a flash of lightning strikes causing Ryoko to jump clinging to Ranma trembling.

"Hey, are you okay your trembling. You're not scared of a little lightning are you?" Ranma teased. Ryoko just glares back at him before another flash of lightning strikes making Ryoko bury her head in his chest. Karin was doing the same under Ryoko's bosom.

Ranma looks at Ryoko in amusement before Ryoko spoke up. "It's not that I'm afraid of lightning it's just I have a bad experience with it in the rain when I was still P-chan.

Ranma's expression softens at that remembering her last story about being P-chan and the tiger she must have another bad experience. 'It seems I was very wrong thinking Ryoga didn't have hard turning into a pig. I think I've been ignoring the fact his sense of direction is another curse that likes to lead him into danger and that combined with a pig curse is nothing but trouble. Thinking if I had his curses instead well I don't want to think about the kind of trouble I get in out there.'

Ranma then puts the umbrella in Ryoko's hand then picks up Karin with great reluctance as the kid glares at him. He keeps Ryoko close to him so they don't get wet. "Okay, we stick close together so we can all fit underneath I really don't feel like transforming right now. The dojo isn't far from here and wait shouldn't we bring the kid back home?"

"I think will just call my house to see if my uncle or aunt is still home. I can ask them to pick us up at the dojo," said Ryoko. Ranma nodding to that leads the group to the dojo as it only takes them a couple more minutes to get there.

Now they are standing before the gate. Ranma opens it leading them inside the entrance way. "Well, home sweet home. Feels good to be back right P-chan." Said Ranma. He looks over to Ryoko who was still soaking wet when she was in the rain close her umbrella. He can't help but noticed how her wet clothes hug her curvaceous body that only a supermodel could have; or how her wet blond hair is spread out reaching her shoulders making her look dreamy. 'Man how the heck can she look this good? The only girls I know that have looks that good are Kasumi when she isn't wearing her normal clothes, Shampoo but her normal psychotic behavior ruins it and well my girl-side. When no one is around I can't help but stare at my girl-sides reflection. I mean come on she so beautiful. None of the girls of Nerima compare to her. Sometimes I just wished my girl-side was real and she was my fiancée, after all, we have so much in common. Well until I met my mother and realized my curse looked like a younger version of my mother which meant my girl-side would likely be my sister. If I had, to be honest, she dares I say it, as beautiful as my girl-side and that's saying something.' Thought Ranma.

"I'm not sure Ranma. It doesn't exactly feel right for me to be here. I feel like I'm trespassing." Said a sadden Ryoko.

Ranma puts down Karin then walks over to Ryoko giving her a hug. "Hey if this is about that whole P-chan reveal forget about it. Akane already forgave you remember."

Ryoko looks up to Ranma. "It's not that it's just I kept my secret from everyone else in the house as well. I have been lying to them all even Katsumi and she treated me so nicely. I don't deserve their forgiveness."

"Hey, enough about that stop beating yourself up about that no one will hold it against you. Except for Nabiki, she might use this to try and ring some money out of you." Ranma jokes. Ryoko couldn't help but laugh as they held onto each other. Karin wasn't happy seeing the pigtail boy so close to her Oneesan but didn't intervene out of fear the boy might try to extend Ryoko's servant time. As the two were still holding each other a flash is heard as they stare through the entrance way to see Nabiki take a picture of them.

Nabiki smirks. "Wow, Ranma you work fast. It hasn't been that long and you already making the moves on Ryoga or should I say Ryoko."

Ranma separates from Ryoko trying to explain himself. "Hey, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, it isn't then you mind explaining to the rest of us boy." Said Genma as he makes himself known; he then gestures to the rest of the Tendo household Soun who was crying, as usual, Kasumi saying "Oh my" and Akane glaring death at the both of them.

"Oh, Ranma how could you do this going out with some gaijin leaving my daughter your fiancé all alone." Cried Soun.

Kasumi, of course, saying "Oh my"

"Ranma you better have a good explanation for this." Said Akane.

Ranma wants to explain but was sure want to say to calm them down. Karin was enjoying watching Ranma squirm. Shirokuro the dog just barked. Ryoko used to see this as P-chan knew no matter what Ranma says they won't believe him. Ryoko unleashes killing intent on everyone causing them to focus her attention on her as they look at her warily.

Ryoko bowing her head greets them. "Hello everyone I'm Ryoko Hibiki though you may know me as Ryoga Hibiki. I recently went to Jusenkyo and got this new curse. Allow me to explain what happened at school today." Ryoko explains to the rest of them first about the nature of her curse then about their battle at school to when they started to encounter making their way back fighting Kodachi and other would be fiancée.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your curse Ryoga-chan. It must have been hard for you to readjust." Said Kasumi.

"Oh, I see so you're actually Ryoga then oh good so nothing to worry about the schools will still join." Said Soun.

Genma scoffs. "But still Ranma you lost the fight. How will you become a man amongst men if you lost to a girly boy?" This pisses off both Ranma and Ryoko but Ryoko acted faster using her whip to wrap around Genma trapping him making the iron cloth to make the bandanna hard as steel. Ryoko still remembers the times Genma tricked him into helping him get back at Ranma, and from Nodoka's stories about Genma on the 14 yrs training trip.

'The bastard may be a good martial arts teacher when he wants to be especially that one time he trained me to beat Ranma but he is a greedy man that swindles just about everyone not to mention a horrible father. I can't wait to see the look on his face when Nodoka tells him she left him. Honestly, it shouldn't be surprised as no one waits for 14 yrs for someone well at least that I know of.' Thought Ryoko.

Ryoko then gags Genma knowing his mouth is nothing but trouble and leaves him tied up before walking back standing next to Ranma. "Sorry about that but the last comment completely infuriated me. And Katsumi thank you for your concern I'm actually adjusting well to my new form."

"Ah, that's fine that last comment may have been too harsh considering your situation. Also, I'm sure my old friend is used to being tied up when we were training with the master so no biggie." Said Soun.

Karin walks over to Ryoko tugging on her shirt pointing to Genma. "Who is that? Did he hurt you?"

"No, not exactly. He is Genma Saotome, he is Ranma's father." Said Ryoko.

Karin looks closely at the gagged man, more importantly, his bald head. She then looks at Ranma smiling smugly. Ranma didn't need to hear the little girl say anything that smiles alone told him she was calling him bald. Before he could try and flick her in the head Shirokuro chooses now to shake herself of the excess water drenching Ryoko, Karin and Ranma triggering his curse.

"Oh come on I actually managed to not get wet in the rain only for the dog to get me." Complained Ranko.

"I think its best we move this in the family room as it is more spacious it's getting cramped in here." Said Katsumi.

"Uh, may I use your phone for a minute I need to call home." Asked Ryoko.

"Oh, sure it's fine." Said Soun.

As everyone moves to the family room Ranko stays with Ryoko to help her find her way to the living room after making her call. Ryoko dials her home phone and waits about a minute before someone picks up.

"Hello, this is the Hibiki residence." Said Nodoka.

"Aunty it's me Ryoko I'm at Tendo Dojo with Karin. It was raining so I went there. Do want to pick up Karin?"

Nodoka thinks about it a moment before answering. "No, the weather looks like it won't let up for the rest of the day so you two will probably have to stay the night there. I'm sure the Tendo's won't mind letting you two stay. I think this would be a good opportunity for both of my kids to know each other better. So how have they gotten along so far?"

"Ah not so well aunty, I think Karin might resent Ranma a bit. She doesn't seem to like him much." Said Ryoko.

"Oh well, I'm sure they'll warm up to each other in no time especially if your there. Kazuma will come to pick you up tomorrow. We also plan to tell Ranma about us so want you to convince him to come over so we can meet. So try to make sure Genma doesn't find out yet okay. Take care for now Ryoko." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah bye, aunty." Ryoko hangs up the phone rubbing the bridge of her brows. Ranko who kept her distance to give her private walks over to her. "So what's the word, when can we send the brat packing?"

Ryoko stares at Ranko a moment. "I afraid due to the weather Karin and I may need to stay over the night."

Ranko of course groans at this not liking that she might have to deal with the redheaded brat even longer. "Of course the brat gets to stay even longer. Why not let her take my room as well."

Ryoko smiles sadly at Ranko. "Ranma I know you don't get along with Karin but please try for me. She really is a sweet kid if you get to know her."

Ranko sighs. "Fine, I will try P-chan but no promises."

While the two were still in the entranceway the rest of the Tendo household were in the family room getting to know their new house guest except Genma who was still tied up left in a corner. "Wow, you really do look like Ranma's girl-side. And you look so cute." Said Katsumi as she pinches Karin's cheeks.

"See I told you so. She really is cute even that fang sticking out makes her so kawaii." Said Akane.

Nabiki is taking a few pictures of the girl. "Yes, she is I wonder why she looks like Ranma's girl-side? So kid who are your parents?"

Karin is rubbing her pinched cheeks. "Um, mom and dad what about them?"

"What is their names kid?" asked Nabiki.

"Isn't just mom and dad?" said Karin confusedly.

"I think she only knows them by what she calls them. Most kids her ages don't think about their parent's real names yet." Said Soun.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask Ryoko when she gets back from her call. Wait she won't get lost will she?" said Nabiki.

"She will be fine. Ranma is still with her." Akane though continues to glance at the entranceway for the two to arrive. 'Why do I feel so anxious? Those two have been in there a while. Dang it why am I feeling jealous just because they are alone? Then again they were hugging each other. Maybe I should check just to make sure.' As Akane is about to get up the two in question come into the room.

Ryoko walks over to Soun. "Mr. Tendo-san I'm sorry to say this but due to the weather Karin and I can't make back home so I was wondering if we can stay the night? If you can't I understand I still have my tent."

"Of course you can stay the night Ryoga my boy um girl you always welcomed to stay your practically part of the family. Besides what kind of man would I be to let two young girls one being a 5yr old out in the rain." Said Soun.

Ryoko bows her head. "Thank you Tendo-san I very grateful to you." Ryoko fidgets for a moment. "But I still need to tell you something I've been hiding from you and the rest of your family. I'm not sure if Akane told you yet but I'm am or was P-chan Akane's pet pig. I'm sorry I deceived all of you for so long if you wish to punish me in any way I'll gladly accept.

"Oh wait there is nothing to be sorry about I think I speak for everyone here that we all knew about your curse Ryoga." Said Soun.

Ryoko looks at him in surprise. "Wait you did but how?"

"It wasn't hard to figure it how Ryoga considering Ranma calls you P-chan all the time. Not to mention all the times we saw you transformed in front of us. I'm honestly surprised you didn't know we knew that." Said Soun.

"But I slept in Akane's bed aren't you mad about that?" said Ryoko.

"At first I was but seeing my daughter so happy to finally have a pet I let it continue. Besides I knew you weren't like other boys you were too modest and kind I knew you wouldn't do anything bad to my little girl." 'That and you were an excellent stress reliever for her. P-chan helped calm her down kept the worst of her burst of anger from coming out. Not to mention you were sturdy, unlike those other pets I gave her before when she sleep beat them to death. I was a little worried I wake up one day to find out that Akane beat her pet pig to death. Well, at least that's one fear put to rest.' Thought Soun.

"It's fine dear as long as you're sorry we forgive you." Said Katsumi.

Nabiki smiles wickedly. "Well speak for yourself I think Ryoko her can deserve some punishment but what should it be?"

"Enough Nabiki I already forgave Ryoga already." Said Akane.

Before Ranko could say anything in Ryoko's defense a small black blur jumps onto Ryoko's chest. "Oh, a new pretty lady," said Happosai.

Ryoko feels a chill down her spine the moment Happosai grabbed her breast. "Hey get off you creep!" Ranko seeing this immediately tries to help her friend. 'Great the old letch is back; just my luck.' As Ranko tries to pry him off as he latches onto Ranko's chest. "Sweeto" Now Ranko is trying to pry him off. "Get the hell off me you old creep!"

Ryoko takes a moment to decide what to do. 'I'm not sure how to deal with him. He is even stronger then granny Cologne. Now that I think about it the only girl he doesn't grope is Katsumi. Could it be because she treats everyone with kindness that he doesn't grope her? Well, what do I have to lose for trying?'

Ryoko sits down at the table putting on her best mock Katsumi smile. "Grandpa Happosai if you behave I'll let you sit on my lap." She pats her lap.

Happosai seeing that the pretty blond girl is inviting him over willingly immediately jumps off Ranko landing on Ryoko's lap rubbing his face in her breast. "Oh they are so soft I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

Ranko stomps over to the two. "If you feel you've died and gone to heaven how about you do is all a favor and stay there and not come back!" Just as she is about to punch the old letch Ryoko stops her fist.

"Just let him be Ranma I know he might not be the most tolerable person but he just looking for attention Ranma. I'll deal with him I'll try to keep him from causing any trouble." Said Ryoko

Ranko glare at Happosai who was still groping Ryoko's breast. "Fine I'll let the old letch be but the moment he steps out of line I'll knock him into orbit." She then sits down next to Ryoko to keep an eye on Happosai.

Karin who was on the other side of Ryoko glares death him. 'How dare he steal my favorite spot second only to my moms.' Happosai looks to the redhead unaware of Karin's glare pats her on the head. "Oh what a cute little girl; you look like Ranma's girl side."

"That is my Imoto Karin she is actually my cousin but I still consider her such." Said Ryoko.

Happosai who is now sitting comfortably on Ryoko's lap with his head under her bosom smokes his pipe. "Well, I'm certain you'll grow up to be a beautiful girl when you grow up just like Ranma-chan over here."

Karin looks at Ranko in disgust. "I don't want to look like Ranko. She is so dirty and naughty when she talks to men. I don't want people thinking I'll be just like her when I grow up."

Nabiki chuckles. "Looks like Ranma or Ranko left a bad impression on the girl. I guess I can't blame her. If someone with the same face as me did some of the things Ranma has done with men I'll be ashamed too."

"Hey, your acting like I did something wrong." Said Ranko.

"Actually Ranma I agree with Nabiki. Ranma for a girl her reputation means a lot more to them. With some of the things, you do with men people think you're a loose woman Ranma. I do hear some bad rumors about them from time to time when I go to the market. I think you should cut back on your shenanigans conning men. The reputation they have for you is a loose slut pardon my language." Said Katsumi.

"Katsumi is right Ranma. You've been giving people a free show in girl-form whenever your top comes undone. Any girl would be a shame if something like that happened." Said Akane.

Ranko scoffs. "Whatever I'm not a real girl so why should I care."

"Ranma from what you're saying is that you don't see your curse form as yourself but just some disguise. Ranma I ask you do you think I'm real? As you see me now as Ryoko am I real or just a curse a fake."

Ranko looks at Ryoko confusedly. "What do you mean of course I think you're real? What is this about?"

"Ranma your curse form or better yet your Ranko form is what you would have looked liked had you been born a girl. You need to treat your girl-side as you would your sister. Tell me Ranma would you let your sister run around topless in Nerima as she flirts with every guy she sees." Asked Ryoko.

Ranma thinks about it a moment having his curse as a sister as she goes around town flirting with boys showing off her top as he tries to stop her. "Um well."

Ryoko then grabs Karin lifts her up in front of Ranko. "Ranma look at it this way then Karin no matter what happens she is going to grow up and look exactly like you. Which mean everything you do now in girl-form good or bad will affect Karin's life in how they perceive her. If they think Ranko is a loose slut they will think the same for Karin when she grows up just because you look the same."

Ryoko puts Karin down. "Grandpa Happosai would you cover Karin's ears for me I don't want her to hear this." Happosai happily complies with the nice lady. "Ranma I didn't want to tell you this but a week or two ago Nami and I came across a trafficking ring. They were kidnapping women training them as sex slaves." Ryoko describes some of the stuff she saw in the warehouse like the training room she came across with the men fucking the drugged up women causing everyone to gasp in surprise. "As Nami and I finally came face to face with the boss of the operation he recognized me. Or to be exact he recognized my mother. For a moment he mistook me for my mother but quickly realized I was her daughter. My mother is known to wander into such operations from time to time and stop them so they were anxious to get some payback from my mother by taking it out on me. They even took two girls hostage just to get me to surrender as his men had guns pointed at us,"

Ryoko face then looks down in shame. "I was forced to use a solar flare to blind them all while I quickly used two of my bandannas as swords to quickly kill them before they shot the girls. I'm sorry but something in me snapped that day and I ended up becoming a killer with their blood soaking my hands."

"No, you are not a killer Ryoko. You were left with no other choice." Said Katsumi.

"You're not a killer for killing those men Ryoga. You saved those girls so if anything you're a hero." Said Akane.

"It is a Martial artist duty to protect the weak my boy I mean girl. You were only performing your duty." Said Soun.

Happosai places a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "You don't have to feel ashamed about what Ryoko my girl. A true Martial artist must be prepared to take a life if the situation demands it. Had you tried to keep your hands' clean things might not have gone well as it did. I would know something similar happened to me when I was much younger. My reluctance to kill got an innocent girl killed due to my inexperience. It will forever be my greatest shame I let such an innocent life leave this world before their time."

Ryoko looked at the old master in a new light before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you grandpa Happosai I needed that." Happosai returned the hug without groping her once. Karin who finally had her ears free might not have understood what was going on but refused to be upstaged by the old man hugs her Oneesan.

Ryoko then gets out of the hug of the other two then turn to Ranko. "Well, Ranma, what do you think of me now?"

Ranko thinks about it a moment before she walks up to Ryoko hugging her. "I think you still the same old friend I known since jr. high. I'm not sure what I would have done in such a situation but I glad you came out still you in the end."

"Thanks, Ranma." Said Ryoko.

While the two were hugging it out Nabiki snapped a few pictures of the two before gaining everyone's attention. "Okay as much as I hate to break up this heartwarming moment we got completely off topic. We were discussing the kind of punishment Ryoko would have."

Akane who was feeling a bit jealous of the two's moment still spoke up to defend her friend. "I thought we were over that by now Nabiki we don't blame Ryoga for lying."

Happosai decides to put in his 2cents. "Now hold on Akane I think Nabiki has a point. Though we already forgave her I doubt she forgave herself. She must want to be punished in some way to make amends. I overheard about Ryoko's or perhaps Ryoga's situation and I believe I have a fitting punishment that's not too bad but will help Ryoko in the long run."

Happosai continues in a sage-like voice. "I believe having Ryoko still doesn't wear a bra correct." Ryoko nods. "Then I propose she models my panties collection. There are an array of bras and panties for her to try on. Unlike Ranma, she has to stay in her female form most of the time so learning that her chest needs support will go a long way."

Ranko, of course, didn't take his suggestion very well. "What a load of bull. You're just trying to get Ryoko to model your panties collection so you can perv on her!"

"I think it is a good idea. Ryoga caused some collateral damage around here before and collected quite a tab so making it a photo session this could help her pay the debt she owes." Said Nabiki.

"No way will I let my friend become the next model of your dirty pictures Nabiki. My girl-form was one thing but Ryoko is another."

Before Ranko could continue her rant Ryoko speaks. "Nabiki, Happosai I accept your proposal on one condition that none of the pictures be nudes."

"Oh don't worry your little head. I don't sell nude pictures even of Ranma's girl-side. Selling pornography isn't my thing." Said Nabiki.

"You don't have to worry about me, my child. I have a fetish for a woman in bra and panties that is where it is. Seeing one nude woman you just about saw them all so it gets boring." Said Happosai.

Ranko was trying to come to terms with the fact her friend just agreed to while Karin was feeling useless that her Oneesan had agreed to another embarrassing thing to do and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Well as much as I like to interject about that last one Ryoko already agreed. So how about we ask Ryoko who are Karin's parents I really like to know" asked Katsumi.

"Well, my uncle's name is Kazuma Cougar he is my mom's brother. As for my aunt, she wants to stay anonymous for now but I know your anxious to know who she is so all I can tell you that she is related to Ranma's mother." Said Ryoko.

Genma then makes himself known as he barrows his way to the table after finally escaping being tied up. "Wait did you say, my wife. I know my wife doesn't have any other family beside her parents that she no longer talks to."

Ryoko looks at him questionably. "How would you know that? My aunt told me she had two older brothers the head the Homura family and one sister. She also said that Ranma's mother is now on speaking terms again after a few years of not speaking to one another. The Homura family felt they did Nodoka wrong when they arranged a marriage for her she didn't want which is why she left and married some else that she loved. 'Or at least thought she loved. Well, she with uncle Kazuma now so good for her.' Since you were her husband you should have known that right?"

Genma scratches the back of his head. "Uh, I may have not known that when I met her. I was still training with the master you see so I was busier training. 'That and I were trying to get a woman to fall for me so I can have an heir to my school so I can make that promise with my only true friend. Learning everything about her life wasn't really on my mind at the time.'

Ryoko narrows her eyes at him. "Remind me again how long ago have you last seen her? Shouldn't she be with you helping take care of Ranma?"

Genma coughs into his hand. "Um well it been well" "14-15 years," said Soun. "Uh yeah, that thanks, friend. Well, it's been a long time since I had to take Ranma on a training trip to be a man amongst men it was no place for a woman so I left her behind."

"So you took him when he was only 2yrs old why? He should still have his mother. He couldn't do any training until he was 5 or 6 at least." Asked Ryoko.

"Well for a normal kid perhaps but Ranma was special so I started training him early. You just wouldn't understand my method everything I do is for the art." Said Genma.

"I don't see how that could ever be beneficial to Ranma. When I was 2 I had both of my parents during my early childhood. We were practically glued together at the hip because of our family curse of misdirection made it so hard to stick together so my parents made sure not wander off without me at any time as they were afraid they get lost and leave their 2yr old baby by themselves. My mom was the one who actually trained me even though I didn't get to learn that much it stuck with me. That fact that most of my training was self-taught and when Ranma and I met in Nerima we were evenly matched. So what was the point of that training of I can still reach that level without a proper teacher." Asked Ryoko.

"Hey wait you said curse? I thought your no sense of direction was a mental problem, not a curse." Said Ranko.

"No, it's a family curse Ranma. I neglected to tell anybody because I was afraid to admit that my family was cursed to have no sense of direction and that anybody that marries into the family gets it too. My mom used to have a perfect sense of direction until she had me then she started to slowly lose over the years until I was 13 when she completely lost it. Then my time spending with her became less and less just like my dad. I already barely saw him as is and then it happens to my mother too." Said Ryoko in shame.

Everyone looked at Ryoko in worry. "I didn't think you had it that badly Ryoga." Said Akane

"Its okay Akane I learned to deal with it for the most part." Said Ryoko.

"If you have a family curse I'm surprised you're not angry at them about it." Said Nabiki.

Ryoko looks down in shame. "There was a time I was angry at them mostly at my dad as I blamed him for my mom no longer able to find her way anymore. I remember the one time it was just my dad and me I was 14 yrs old. I was just so angry at him because when I learned the reason we get lost was that of the family curse we inherited from his side of the family I was infuriated. I said many bad things to him saying that I hated him. I know from the look he gave me that day he was suffering too and blamed himself but took my accusations regardless. All he did was hug me and apologize for causing me all these troubles. When he held me I knew he was crying too so I tried to apologize to take it back but I knew the damage was already done. I barely saw him again after that. We still have our sticky notes at the house to let the other know we are all right but it's not the same." Ryoko starts leaking tears.

Katsumi could bear to see the girl so sad any longer pulled Ryoko into a hug. "There there its all right I certain your father forgave you. It's not your fault or your father that you have this curse."

Akane, Karin, Ranko, and Shirokuro soon joined the hug trying to comfort the crying girl. Soun was visibly crying after hearing such a sad story. Nabiki was looking the other way to hide her face not wanting anyone to see she had a few tears leaking down her face. Genma was standing awkwardly not sure what to say or do. Happosai was just happy letting them have their moment as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

As the group finally gets out of the hug they sit back down at the table. "Thank you guys again I really needed to get that off my chest."

"Don't mention it Ryoga your practically family if you need anything just come to us. You know maybe we should talk to Dr. Tofu or Granny Cologne about your family curse." Said Akane.

Ryoko shakes her head. "I had already asked for their help before but they couldn't help me. The cures they had for me only lasted about a minute before my curse corrected itself. But don't worry about the last journey I learned of a way to cure my family curse. Actually more like control the curse but same thing."

"Wait you found a cure? What is it exactly its not like that spring of drowning man under the girl's locker room again is it?" asked Ranko.

"No Ranma it's actually this right here." Ryoko takes out her 5-star Dragon Ball. "This is a Dragon Ball this is one of seven orbs once brought together will grant the person any two wishes."

"Wait for real no it has to be fake." Said Ranko unbelievably.

Happosai gets a closer look at the dragon ball. "I think she is telling the truth. I sense great power in that one orb that rivals or perhaps surpasses my own.

"Are you sure Master it just looks like a ball a highly unusual one at that?" said Soun.

"Hmm you think it might be valuable it might be worth something?" said Genma.

Happosai hits them both on the head with his pipe. "Have I taught you nothing? Honestly, I should have these kids here as students instead of you two. Hmm, not a bad idea so about kids want to be students to grandmaster Happosai."

"Hell no!" Akane and Ranko chorused together. Happosai shakes his head. "Guess that was to be expected no respect so how about you two?"

Ryoko and Karin think about it a moment. "I guess I can try learning from you every once and a while as long you don't try to drag me along one of your panties raids okay." Said Ryoko.

"Oh, a joyous day I have a new student and a female at that. Don't worry I won't drag you on my panties raids. That's why I have those two fools back there for; so how about you little missy?"

Karin looks to the old man. "Will you make me strong? Strong enough to defeat my evil clone Ranko?" Happosai smiles wickedly. "Oh, definitely my child." "Then I agree to be your student so that one day I will defeat my archenemies Ranko and save my Oneesan from her evil clutches." Karin stares at Ranko with fire in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I have two very promising students to the anything-goes branch. I may even make you two the heir of anything goes." Said Happosai.

"What but you can't master Ranma my son is the heir of anything goes." Pleaded Genma.

"But Master Ryoga isn't a practitioner of the anything-goes style so she can't be the heir." Said Souen.

Happosai shakes his head. "Have you two forgotten what anything goes is truly about? Anything goes has no set style it is as the name says it anything goes. You use everything you learned as a martial artist to defeat your opponent. The fact that Ryoko here defeated Ranma who lacked the guidance of a teacher teaching her only proves she is a true practitioner of the ART; more importantly, my art as I had to learn everything on my own without a proper teacher and here I am one of the greatest martial arts masters of his generation. Not even Cologne and her elders combined could stop me when I truly serious and throw off the gauntlets!"

Happosai surprises everyone with his declaration that showed a different side to the old pervert. He then turns to his two new students. "Ryoko Hibiki and Karin Cougar from this day forth you two are practitioners of the Happosai's Anything Goes Branch. I will mostly be teaching Karin here as you Ryoko I will teach you a few of my techniques as I can tell you don't actually need to learn much from me. I can tell after I watched your match with Ranma that you were holding back weren't you?" Ryoko smiles at this. Happosai chuckles. "Truly I found a gem in the rough. Your true teacher will always be the world itself as any true anything goes practitioner should. One day I will have you and Ranma fight one another again to determine who the true heir of anything goes!"

Ryoko and Karin then bow their heads to their new master."Hai Master Happosai."

Everyone else was completely stunned at that declaration. Genma was staring at the two girls in worry more importantly at Ryoko as now the Ranma's position as heir is now in danger. Soun was sure what to think. Katsumi was happy that the two are now a student of anything goes. Nabiki was still rubbing her eyes not believing that Happosai actually sounded like a cool master arts master. Akane had mixed feelings that she was glad Ryoko now a student of the school but now she feels like Ryoko just became a rival of sorts. Ranko, on the other hand, can't believe her rival in the art had now become her rival as heir of anything goes.

After the two were made students of the school Katsumi insisted that the two should take a bath before bed as they got wet from the rain and Shirokuro. Now Ranko is leading the two to the Furo. "Well, here we are P-chan you two can enjoy your bath just hurry up will yeah I really need a hot bath."

Just as Ranko makes to leave Ryoko grabs her hand. "Wait for Ranma why don't you join us?"

"Wait what but I can't your girls?" said Ranko.

Ryoko stares at her blankly. "So are you Ranko. Besides I'm originally a boy remember?"

"Uh right but you still can't change back and if I join you I will and Karin is in there." Said Ranko.

"So what she are still 5. So it's fine not to mention she is a chibi version of your girl-side so nothing you haven't seen before." Said Ryoko.

"Well yeah but I haven't seen you naked before well as a female." Said Ranma.

"Ranma I have seen you running around naked before as female countless times and you saw me naked as well when I transformed back from P-chan so how is this different?" said Ryoko.

Ranko fidgets a bit. "Well seeing guys naked is one thing as I'm used to it but seeing girls is another."

Ryoko laughs a bit. "Wow you are actually prudish when seeing other naked women but when it comes to yourself your okay with it. You truly are strange Ranma.

"Hey, at least I'm not as prudish as you Mr. Nosebleed." Said Ranma.

"Hey, I don't do that anymore now come on let's go in." Ryoko drags Ranko into the furo making sure to keep Karin in her sights to not make any deviations.

Ranko seeing there is no way to convince Ryoko from letting her go she locks the door to prevent any unwanted guest namely Akane stumbling in. They take off their clothes heading to the shower for their prewash. As Ryoko helps wash Karin Ranko couldn't but help but smile at the two. 'Hmm, those two really look like siblings the ways they are washing each other even though the brat and I look more like sisters.'

As they finish their prewash they sit in the furo relaxing in the warm water. Ranma now back to being male. "Ah relaxing in the furo always hits the spot. Hey Ryoko can I see that dragon ball of yours I didn't get a good look before? "

Ryoko then takes out the dragon ball from her stuff space and tosses it to Ranma. Ranma stares at the dragon ball admiring its uniqueness. "So is it really true you can get two wishes? Is it possible to finally wish for a cure for my curse?"

"Sorry Ranma but Jusenkyo won't allow us to cure it this way." Ranma deflates at this. "But I believe I can wish for complete control of the curse like I plan for my family curse. Think about it Ranma having complete control of it instead of being at the whim of circumstance the curse would be more a blessing than a curse." Said Ryoko.

Ranma thinks for a moment. "Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound bad. My main problem was transforming at the most in connivance of times. If I had control of it I would have so much trouble."

Ryoko thinks for a moment then turns to Ranma. "Ranma are you really sure you hate your curse?"

Ranma looks to Ryoko but quickly turns away as he saw Ryoko naked breast in full display bobbing up and down with Karin snuggle between them. "Um well of course I do."

"Ranma I'm not here to judge you. No one outside this room will know what we talk about I promise right Karin." Karin nods her head reluctantly agreeing. "I'll start first to help you feel comfortable. I like my new curse even though its semi-permanent its leagues better than being a pig. I like how people treat me better as a girl and are willing to give me directions. As a guy, most people didn't give me a second of their time as they were completely annoyed with me. As a girl its' easier to make friends not to mention it just feels good to have a fresh new start. I feel like I'm a new person and part of me hopes to stay a girl forever but I feel like part of me is both ashamed and afraid to be Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga doesn't have friends he is always alone and nobody wants him. So in truth, I'm afraid to be Ryoga because I might lose everything I just obtained."

Ranma fidgets a bit. "Okay, I really don't hate my curse. If anything, when I'm not around the Tendo's I, like it because I can do the things I really want to do like eat ice cream. Try on cute outfits I like. Simply talk with people without having to act all macho just to be manly. I don't have to deal with fiancé I had no say in the matter. I like my curse because I can be less of what everyone expects me to be. I don't want to be forced to do something like marriage because of honor demands it because of some stupid promise Pops made before I was born. I'm tired of getting mallet because that stupid tomboy won't listen to me. I'm tired of people who attack me for some of the stupid of reasons. I'm tired of my so-called friends for not understanding me and blaming me for all their problems when I'm trying to help them! I'm sick and tired of everyone jerking me around trying to get something out of me not caring what I feel!"

Before Ranma could continue his rant Ryoko goes over to Ranma and hugs him. "I'm sorry Ranma. You must have had a lot more to get off your chest than I thought. I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you. For not being there for you when you really needed somebody. For taking advantage of your kindness when you were trying to help me."

Ranma was trying to keep his composure but being hugged by a very naked very hot blond girl is making it hard to concentrate especially that smile that she is giving him that makes him melt inside and that without talking about her naked curvaceous body rubbing against making a little someone down there to completely wake up. The moment it touched her belly as she looked at him confusedly before looking down. Ranma immediately tried to cover his shame but pulls a muscle.

Ranma flexes his aching shoulder and cracks his neck. "Man my body still feels like it's been through a meat grinder my muscles are so stiff."

Ryoko looks back up to Ranma forgetting the offending appendage. "Are you feeling sore Ranma?"

"Um a bit but it's no big deal." Said Ranma

"If you want I can give you a massage to help relax your muscles?" asked Ryoko.

"Wait you know how to give a massage? When did you learn that?" asked Ranma.

"I learned by watching this massage monsieur I was asked to bodyguard when I was lost in France. I saw him massage some clients even let me help with a few when he had more than one waiting. He taught me some techniques." Said Ryoko.

"Okay worth a shot what do I have to do?" asked Ranma.

"Well I like to have a soft mat for you to lie on but since we are in the furo for now just turn around I'll use my ki to help stimulate your muscle and heal them." Said Ryoko

Ranma was more than happy to turn around to cover his little stallion. Ryoko then takes out some almond oil from her stuff space and starts rubbing it on Ranma's back starting at the bottom of his back moving upward rubbing it around his neck and shoulders. While applying pressure she then lightly brings her hands down the outside of the back lightly. As she is doing this she uses her ki to heal his internal muscles.

She then goes to his lower waist and starts kneading his muscles in a circular pattern. After about 2-3 minutes she starts some percussive strokes using her fingers laced with ki to make repetitive contact with his skin to fix his tissues. She then uses a "fanning" motion with her thumbs extended and pushes gently down toward the lower back with her pressure. She alternates her pressure on either thumb, moving from the top of his back all the way down to his hips.

Ranma felt like he was in heaven with her hands moving across his back making all the serious aches go away. He wished it could have lasted forever. "Okay, Ranma that's all I can do for now. If I had a flat soft surface I can really give you a relaxing, not this uncomfortable one." Said Ryoko.

Ranma turns to Ryoko in surprise. "That was uncomfortable? That was the best massage I ever had just tell me when we can have a real one then and I'll be there."

Ryoko giggles at his enthusiasm then she looks down and sees Ranma's stallion standing straight up in full view bigger than she ever saw it before when she was male and blushes. Karin who was watching their interaction in annoyance notices Ryoko's blush and looks to where she is looking at. At the sight of it, Karin says the first thing that comes to mind. "Elephant" while pointing Ranma looks down and notices his stallion is fully erect and reaches to cover it. Ryoko reacting to Karin's words immediately covers her eyes.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to I um argh." Ranma starts to bauble not sure what to say.

Ryoko turns to Ranma after telling Karin to turn the other way and cover her ears. "It is okay Ranma it happens to everyone. It happens to me as well when I was male and you were naked in female form/

Ranma chuckles at this. "Oh, I did that did I?" Ranma teased,

Ryoko scoffs. "Yes Ranma you did soak it up Ranma I know you want to but your little stallion(5.9 in) was nothing compared to my Magnum (6.4 in) in male form."

Ranma needs to rise to this challenge to show that he is the bigger man he stands up Ryoko doing the same as they both walk up to each other. Ranma struts his Stallion showing how big it is forgetting the fact he is doing it to a girl. "You see this P-chan this is what a real man is. Can you prove the same no you can't because you don't have one girl."

Ryoko's eyes turn electric green as she narrows her eyes at the pigtailed boy. "Hmm, you call that little thing a stallion the measure of your manhood." She then grabs it causing Ranma to wince. "Hmph, this little thing is nothing compared to my magnum. I could barely hold my magnum but this fits perfectly snug in my hand shows just how small you are little boy." She then starts stroking it smirking mischievously.

Ranma refusing to acknowledge how good her ministrations were as he refuses to lose to her so he looks for anything that can get him the advantage and two enormous mounds to take advantage of. He grabs her breast as he starts squeezing them causing a small moan. "Well, how you do like that had enough P-chan."

Ryoko only smirks at him. "You'll have to do a whole lot to more than that little boy. I'm used to having Nami play with my breast when we're bathing in the river."

Ranma starts sweating bullets seeing his attack failed and feels that his stallion is coming closer to erupting. Knowing should that happen he would lose and Ranma Saotome never loses/ He looks again over her body to find something to use against her and looks to her nether region in no man lands. Ranma needs to win pushes back any prudish behavior forces his fingers inside her sweet spot causing her to moan in pleasure. Remembering the first time he masturbated as a girl 2 weeks after he was curse until his father saw him and shamed him demanding he never does so again as it was unmanly he hits the spots that were the most pleasurable before he just kept exploring.

Ryoko was really starting to get wet at Ranma ministrations but knew victory was at hand so she upped the speed of her strokes and used her other hand to gently squeeze his balls.

Ranma knew he wasn't going to last much longer but knew to finger her sweet spot was working from all the erotic moans she is making which were music to his ears. He then takes out the big guns as he uses Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to launch lightning fast finger thrust into her sweet spot hitting every spot on the inside causing a massive moan of pleasure as she leans her head into his chest.

"Looks like this is my victory P-chan give it up" Declared Ranma.

"Not a chance little boy I'm just getting started this is my victory." Arrogantly stated Ryoko.

The two were on their last legs as they quicken then ministrations until both of them climaxed with Ryoko spraying her cum all over Ranma's finger while Ranma shoots his cum all over her chest and breast.

A moment later both are resting outside the furo on the floor panting after their combined climaxed. Ryoko in her mind addled mind raises her hands to her to face and sees some cum dripping from it before reason beyond her she put it into her mouth. She expected it would taste horrible but was surprised it tasted sweet. The need for more overwhelmed her as she licked her fingers clean before wiping some of her breasts into her mouth. As she was tasting it she realized the sweet taste was from the ki laced into the cum.

Ranma, on the other hand, was on cloud 9 as he never felt nearly that good when he masturbated before. Like Ryoko, Ranma raised his hand and saw how her cum was drenched on his fingers. A droplet falls into his mouth and he notices how sweet it is. The strange desire demanded he tastes more so he liked his fingers clean savoring the taste.

As the two finished their minds come back into focus as they realized what they have done. They turn to each other staring at each other in the eye before looking away blushing in embarrassment. They lie like that a moment before turning back around. "I'm sorry," They both said at the same time. "It's my entire fault my pride got in the way/it's my fault that happened I got carried away." They said at the same time again." They tried to speak but they opened their mouths at the same time then close it back up.

Ranma then chooses to move in close holds Ryoko's mouth. "I'm sorry Ryoko my pride got in the way. My need to win overrode my reasoning so I taunted you into competing just to prove my manhood; of all the stupid things to fight over."

Ryoko shakes her head. "You're not completely at fault Ranma. I instigated it when I challenged your manhood. I kept on pushing you to meet the challenge. I'm not sure what possessed me to go as far as I did but it wasn't all bad."

Ranma laughs a bit. "Yeah, you're telling me. Nothing I ever did when I masturbated came any closer to what you did what about you?"

Ryoko blushes a bit. "About the same though I never actually masturbated as a girl before now? Even though you were the one who actually did it, you know that's actually the second first you have taken from me today. The first being my girl-side first kiss and first time masturbating as a girl if that even counts considering it was your hands doing the work."

Ranma blushes. "Uh sorry about that I didn't mean to it just happened so fast and well you know."

Ryoko giggles. "Yeah I know it's just what's next to my list of first as a girl for you to take; my virginity perhaps." Ryoko blushes deeply at that. "I didn't mean to say that but ah well I guess I had fun today?"

Ranma blushes even more. 'You know she is actually right I did take two of her first. Sheesh, I can't believe I did that. I took two of her firsts without asking what am I; that bastard Mikado.' "I'm sorry Ryoko I didn't mean to do that to you. I crossed a line I should of never of cross sorry."

Ryoko shakes her head. "Ah don't worry about it besides I was the one to cross the line first by grabbing your D-ah stallion. Besides comparing our first times at least I got kissed by a friend I like instead of that sleazeball Mikado."

"Oh yeah I guess your right about that but wouldn't be taking the second to be more damning?" said Ranma.

"Well, I guess it actually considers what's the word again oh yeah oral sex. …Holy shit I just had oral sex with Ranma." Ryoko face pales at this.

"Hey you say that like it's a bad thing." said Ranma.

Ryoko stares at him blankly. "Ranma if anyone learned of this like for instance Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, your father, your other fiancé, Granny Cologne, or Kami forbid Akane they would kill us."

Ranma's face pales considerably at this. "Oh Kami your right, what are we going to do?"

Before Ryoko could respond there is a knocking on the door.

"Ryoga I mean Ryoko, Karin, are you still in there? Was I hoping to join you? I heard some weird noises in there is anything wrong? And by any chance have you seen Ranma? He isn't in his room." Asked Akane.

Both Ranma and Ryoko start to panic before they heard whimpering noises from the furo only to see Karin hanging on the edge staring at the both of them obviously crying while clutching the dragon ball. Ryoko acted fast headed to Karin side holding her close to calm her down. Ranma who was looking at the girl could tell the redhead was still glaring at him with murder in her eyes.

Ryoko thinking fast knowing if Akane saw them like this especially with cum still on her chest a clusterfuck of epic propositions was waiting for them. "Uh, Akane was fine in here nothing is wrong. Uh and Ranma well I saw him leave earlier when uh Shampoo came through the window and said something to Ranma and they both left." Ranma looks at Ryoko like she lost her mind.

Akane, of course, didn't take it very well. "That bastard! Aurgh that two-timing bastard I need to hit something. Never mind Ryoga I'm headed to the dojo to let out some steam. Ranma, when he gets back, is so going to get it!" Akane then stomps off.

Now that Akane was gone Ryoko could concentrate on Karin who was visibly crying after hearing there activity only catching the last bit with her eyes. To her childlike mind, it looked like Ranma was hurting her when she was leaning against his chest as he fingered her. "Oneesan I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop the bad baldie from hurting you. I heard you scream so loud I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"It's not what you think Karin Ranma and I were playing. We weren't trying to hurt each other promise." Said Ryoko.

"Really Oneesan?" asked a crying redhead.

"Yes, Karin we were simply playing. It was something only adults do so please forget what you saw and don't tell your mother about this okay?" asked Ryoko desperately.

"Okay, Oneesan but are you sure he didn't hurt you?" asked a sniffing redhead.

"Yes, I'm certain. Now I need to talk with Ranma for a moment." Said the blond.

The blond then heads over to the pigtail boy as the redhead continues to glare bloody murder at the boy. 'I promise Oneesan I'll get stronger and protect you from baldie's evil clutches I promise.' Thought Karin.

"Okay P-chan what the hell was that? Why did you tell Akane I went with Shampoo of all people! You know how she gets." Demanded Ranma.

"Well, Ranma it was whether to deal with the usual mad Akane or a murder-happy Akane after she saw this." She gestures to the cum still on her chest and nether region that anyone would assume was the result of sex.

Ranma anger deflates after that. "Oh you're right I guess I owe you one there."

"Yeah you do, now let's wash this stuff off of us and get out of here; unless of course you want to go for a second round?" Ryoko said the last part in joking humor.

Ranma shakes his head to dispel the perverse thoughts in his mind. "Uh, you're right to let's wash this off and probably best we not talk about this and just keep this between us." Ryoko immediately agrees.

The two set about washing the incriminating evidence off though while they were doing so they couldn't help but glance at each other. Once they were done they grabbed Karin who was still glaring at Ranma they dried themselves off and got dressed in some night clothes.

Ranma leads them to the guest room where they will be staying for the night. Karin refused to sleep anywhere without Ryoko and Ryoko didn't feel comfortable sleeping in Akane's room when asked and didn't want to disturb Katsumi so she asked to stay in the same room with Ranma. At first, there was some resistance to the plan as they were both girls but Ryoko reminded them she is still a boy on the inside and she saw Ranma naked in both forms. Eventually, they relented and Genma is now sleeping in the Dojo while they are sleeping in the guest room.

Ranma takes them to the guest room showing them the futon they will be sleeping on before settling down on his own. Ryoko and Karin share the same futon as Karin wants to sleep next to her Oneesan.

"Well, I guess good night then," said Ranma.

"Uh yeah, good night Ranma." Said Ryoko

A moment later Ranma spoke up. "Hey, Ryoko we are still friends after what just happened earlier?"

"Well, of course, Ranma were still friends. I'm not going to hang this over you Ranma. I'm not one of you fiancé remember so you don't have to worry about me trying to coerce you into marrying me or anything." Said a sleepy Ryoko as she falls asleep.

Ranma watches as the blond starts to peacefully slumber. 'Heh, of course, the only girl who wouldn't try to use this to get me to marry them isn't a fiancé but just wants to be my best friend. I still feel bad for what I just did earlier but she said it was okay. You know while she sleeps she really is cute especially when she was moaning earlier wish I could do it again.' Ranma shakes his head. 'Dang, it gets your head out of the gutter Saotome. What are you Happosai? Besides Akane is my fiancé so yeah I shouldn't have such thoughts of my friend like that. But still, when I'm with Ryoko I feel like I can be myself without feeling any pressure to be anything else.'

Ranma looks to the slumbering blond sleeping peacefully and notices a part of her hair is getting into her nose. He crawls over there to move it out of the way. As he does so he can't help but admire Ryoko's beautiful face. Instinctually he starts to lean down as he draws closer to her lips as he was about a few inches away an orange orb is stuffed to his face. He looks down to see an angry redhead glaring death on him. "Stay away from my Oneesan Baldie."

Ranma snaps out of it and returns a glare of his own before settling back down to get some sleep. What none of the three knew as they fell asleep was the five-star Dragon Ball in Karin's hands started to flash glowing light illuminating the room momentarily.

Somewhere outside of Nerima.

A certain Musk Prince/Princess was making their way to Nerima to meet Elder Cologne about the location of the kettle with her two loyal followers when a glow started flashing in her robes. Taking it out was the 3-star Dragon Ball.

"Hmm, what's that? Is that the mystic ball you found a month ago my prince." Asked Lime.

"Hey is it glowing?" asked Mint.

Herb holds the flashing Dragon Ball smiling. "I knew there was something special about this mystic ball I found at the Jusenkyo training ground. Something in my blood demanded I have it and now I have a feeling that I about to find something truly interesting in this Nerima if this glow is telling me something. Come Lime, Mint we make haste I have a feeling something is down there that the mystic ball is trying to lead me to."

"Yes, my prince" Both chorused. The three then make their way to Nerima where soon the Dragon will soon face both the Chaotic Tiger and the Wandering Lion.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. That last part in the bath should have made it obvious of the pairing of the story. I have always been a Ranma x Ryoga fan. I just decided to make Ryoga female to make it interesting. And don't worry Ranma-chan will have her time in the spot light soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6 Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

3rd POV:

Tendo Dojo

It's an early Saturday morning in Tendo dojo. The only one fully awake is Kasumi as she is already starting her daily morning routine. In the guest room, the three occupants inside are sleeping peacefully until the blond stirs awake. Looking around she is wondering where she was before the memories from yesterday came back. Her training with Mousse, making lunch for Ranma, mending her friendship with Ranma and Akane, the duel, eating ice cream, fighting Ranma's would be suitors, reconnecting with the Tendos', becoming Happosai's student and the furo incident.

Ryoko groans in remembrance. 'What a busy day yesterday. So much crap happened. Most of it was good but that last part with Ranma what the hell was I thinking? Had I completely lost my mind? We actually had oral sex that's just so messed up. To be honest I expected something like that happening only if Ranma decided to go full girl and seduce me in male form. No what, I need to stop thinking about it just put it behind me because that's never happening again. I need to concentrate on training and find those damn dragon balls. I have to find my family before tragedy strikes again. I'm not losing them this time; I still haven't properly apologized to dad yet.'

Ryoko rubs her eyes and tries to get up only to feel a weight on her chest and notice that Karin is sleepy snuggly on her chest. "Guess I forgot we slept together Imoto. You look so adorable sleeping like that I can't bring myself to wake you up. I guess it is a Saturday so maybe I'll sleep in a bit longer until breakfast then do some training with Ranma." Ryoko settles back down snuggling with Karin enjoying the peaceful moment together as she tries to get back to sleep. A few minutes later she wakes up to the noise of someone entering the room. Opening one of her eyes she sees Genma enter the room tiptoeing to Ranma. 'He must be here to start Ranma's early morning spar by throwing him out the window into the Koi pond. Normally I let that happened but I want to let Karin rest a bit without their loud noises. Besides, I'll train Ranma later and it will be a whole lot more effective.'

Ryoko readies her bandanna as Genma stands over Ranma about to toss him out the window. Just as he is about to grab the sheet Ryoko uses her bandanna turning it into a whip coils all around him. Ryoko quickly gets up carefully with Karin still snuggled in her bosoms takes another bandanna gages him as he makes gargled noises then drags him to the widow throwing him out make a loud thud.

Luckily Karin was still fast asleep but Ranma half wakes. "Huh, what's that? What's going on?" He looks around and sees Ryoko by the window wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt and panties with a redhead snuggled on her chest like a koala bear.

"Uh Ryoko what is going on?" asked Ranma.

Ryoko turns to Ranma talking quietly. "It's nothing Ranma just a stray Panda bear strolled in and I kicked him out before he caused any trouble. Just go back to sleep it is a Saturday so rest up until breakfast because we are training later today."

Ranma was already connecting the dots that she kicked his Pops out and he couldn't help but snicker. "Thanks, Ryo I could use the extra sleep but why did you help me with that? Normally you and everyone let that happen as it kind of our morning ritual."

"First of all, I don't want you guys waking Karin. Second I'm your maidservant remember. 24 hours haven't ended yet." Said Ryoko.

"Oh yeah forgot about that. I don't suppose I can get you to throw the brat out as well?" asked Ranma.

Ryoko smiles darkly at him. "I sooner tell the Tendos you raped me and have Karin as my witness who would be more than happy to sell you down the river then let any harm happen to my precious Imoto."

Ranma sweats profusely at that knowing if they knew what happened yesterday and with Karin's testimony they would definitely believe her and then all the fiancé will know then goodbye Ranma. "Oh come on Ryo you know that was a joke I would never suggest something like that old buddy."

Ryoko stares at him a moment then goes back to her futon settling back down comfortably with Karin. As she lies down she notices the dragon ball lying beside her and picks it up staring at it.

Ranma who was about to go back to sleep decides to ask Ryoko something. "So Ryoko about yesterday in the furo?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that?" said Ryoko.

"Uh I know it's just I can't keep thinking about it all right. I guess I just want to know how you feel about it is all." Said Ranma.

Ryoko turns to him staring at him blankly. "What do you want me to say? That I liked it and I want to be another one of your fiancé pining for you?"

"No that's not what I want?" said Ranma.

"Then what do you want? I'm not becoming one of those lovesick girls of your trying to get you to love them. I know eventually when it comes time to choose you will pick Akane in the end. Besides, it was just a stupid accident between two meathead friends competing over something completely stupid. So let's just stay friends and forget about it; we still have training after breakfast."

'Besides I'm tired of people playing with my heart only to leave me. First, it was my unrequited love for Akane that I realized now was more of me worshipping an Ideal of her that wasn't real. The second was Ranma's girl-side Ranko. Her disguises weren't half bad and I wanted to believe she loved me but she always showed her true colors, in the end, breaks my heart further into pieces. And then there was… Akari I took advantage of her love using her as a replacement for Akane easily discarding her when Akane gave me attention as Ryoga. It was no surprise I lost her to Ryu Kumon when I truly didn't love her and was just trying to run away and accept any love I could get. I'm done with love I need to concentrate on saving my family from this damn curse that all that matters now.' Thought Ryoko.

Ranma getting frustrated throws in the towel. "Uh fine let's just go back to sleep then." Ranma settles back down trying to get some sleep. A few moments later he turns to look at Ryoko only to see she already fallen asleep. 'What is her problem anyway? I just wanted to know what she thought about yesterday. I just not sure what think about what we did. She didn't need to completely brush me off. Though I still don't get why it annoys me when she considers what we did was an accident. Perhaps it better not to think about it but I still would have liked to talk to her about it. She is the only one to listen to me without judging me. Perhaps I'm not looking at this in her point of view. Hmm if I had someone did what I did yesterday to me in girl form well I'm not sure I like to think something like that happening to me. It is very embarrassing, disgraceful and very unmanly. So that's why she brushed me off. I probably have done the same if the same guy who did it to me asked the same thing; though I probably reacted a whole lot worst. I guess I'll give her some space. Perhaps some training will do us some good and mend this friction.'

The three rest in their share room for another 45 minutes before Akane enters the room to wake them up. "Ryoga, Karin, and Ranma its time to wake up breakfast is ready." Akane walks into the room and sees both Ryoko and Karin snuggled together in bed. "Aw, they are just so cute together. They kind of do look like sisters like that; especially with their fangs sticking out. I just wished I convinced Karin to sleep in my room she is just so kawaii."

She then looks to Ranma sprawled on his futon snoring. She narrows her eyes. "So you like to go mess around with Shampoo do you?" She grabs a bucket of water raising it above Ranma's head. Just as she is about to dump it on him a hand stops her. "Here hold this." Ryoko swaps the bucket with Karin leaving Akane confused before she goes to the window throwing the water out dumping it on Genma who was still tied up transforming into a Panda breaking his bindings.

Ryoko walks back and takes back Karin as she gently wakes her up. "Karin time to wake up breakfast is ready."

Karin starts to wake up rubbing her eyes. "Mhm, I'm hungry what's for breakfast Oneesan?"

"We're about to find out now come on. But first I got to wake up Ranma." As Ryoko is about to wake up Ranma Akane speaks up. "Wait for Ryoga why did you stop me from splashing that jerk Ranma. He went off with Shampoo you told me."

Ryoko looks to Akane. "Sorry Akane, but I lied yesterday. Actually, Ranma had wandered off somewhere to be alone for a while. He really wanted some alone time. I lied so you wouldn't go looking for him. He really didn't want to be disturbed."

"But why would you lie for him?" asked Akane.

"I already told you why." Ryoko then walks over to Ranma about to wake him up only for Akane to grab her hand. "Ryoga tell me the truth. There is something going on between you two isn't?"

Ryoko stares blankly at Akane. "Akane your jealousy is showing."

"What?" said Akane in confusedly?

"You're jealous. You do this with every girl Ranma meets Akane. I noticed this lot as P-chan but chose to ignore it because I used to be biased toward you. Akane are you sure you love Ranma or are you just obsessed with him?" asked Ryoko.

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed with him." Said Akane.

"Then why are you questioning me if there is something going on with me and Ranma? We've been rivals for so long so why now? Is it because now that I have a female curse now? Is it because my female form is more beautiful than you? I know you're self-conscious about your looks Akane. Do you think I would try to take him from you?" asked Ryoko.

Akane looks down. "No I-I don't know? You two have been spending so many times together while I."

"Was left behind?" finished Ryoko. "Akane you don't own Ranma. He is his own person he can do whatever he wants and hang with anyone he wants. If you really love Ranma you can't get jealous over Ranma spending time with Shampoo or Ukyo. They are his friends too; the latter more than the former but still. You have to trust him Akane or your relationship will fall apart even if you do get married. Ranma is a handsome man Akane, so women will continue being attracted to him. You can't get jealous over each one without destroying your relationship."

"I guess your right wait you're just trying to trick me aren't you?" Akane glared at Ryoko in anger. You are trying to keep Ranma to yourself. Well, I won't let you I'm mhmm." "Ryoko hands holds Akane's mouth shushing her as she is backed to the wall.

Ryoko stares at Akane with no emotion on her face. "Get over yourself; it not always about Ranma or you Akane. I don't have time to love Akane! I told you about my family curse. Do you really think I would give someone else with this curse just so I can feel loved only to have a kid with the same curse to just end up having the same if not worst childhood growing up barely seeing either of their parents? No Akane I won't do something so completely stupid that is already destroying my family; because for as long as I have this curse Akane I can never obtain love without the curse destroying it."

Akane looks down in shame. 'Did I really just let my insecurities for Ranma to accuse my friend Ryoga? Had Ryoga really been carrying something like this all this time I know him? Am I really just obsessing over Ranma? I need to go, need to think about this.' Akane gets up rubbing her face with a tear running down it then leaves the room.

As Ryoko stands there she is in deep thought. 'I'm such a hypocrite. I'm in this mess because I obsessed over Ranma leaving me in jr. high; I just couldn't let go. Not to mention the "I don't have time for love" was a half lie. Back then I chose to ignore the curse's problem focused only on finding someone who would love me because I couldn't deal with being alone. Not like it mattered in the end because I still ended up alone losing everything due to my own selfish views. I could have been friends with Ranma but chose to be his enemy out of jealousy. I could have loved Akari but I was too fixated on Akane. In the end, the hell I kept spouting to Ranma blaming him for was caused by none other than myself; I truly don't deserve to be loved do I?'

Ryoko sighs heavily rubbing her face. 'You know in a way this is all that mysterious guy fault. Ever since he stuffed my head with all that anime stuff my mind has been able to think more clearly now. I mind used to go around in circles always around fighting Ranma because of the bread feud. Use Ranma as a scapegoat to avoid my problems. Pursue professing my love for Akane because she showed me kindness in both my forms. Now I can't help but feel how stupid fighting Ranma for such a stupid reason was and how stupid, childish and pitiful I was blaming him for stuff he had nothing to do with except the P-chan thing but partly to blame myself for following him.'

'And Akane, It took me losing her to Ranma only to end up alone with nothing to show for it for me to realize the biggest mistake of my pathetic life was falling for Akane. What the hell was I thinking of loving a girl so blindly that I forgot everything else in my life to pursue her? In a way, I sort of resent her now because no matter what I did for her I was nothing more than some friend or just some stupid pet pig to her. I ignored everyone else who could have helped me because of puppy love or perhaps piggy love. Its why now only the guilt of not telling her I was P-chan makes me want to try and be her friend now and nothing else'

'As for Ranma well he did a lot of horrible things to me from my previous life that I would like nothing more than to grab him by the neck and squeeze the life right out him watching the life drain from his eyes. But I realized he was the only one who didn't abandon me. He always noticed me when I was around greeting like I was his best buddy when I was far from it. He may have tricked me countless times but we always worked together when the stakes are raised as long as I kept my jealousy of him in check. Honestly, all my good memories were with him, not Akane which were filled with delusional memories screwing with my head making me fall for her further. I can't help but wonder had I just tried to just be Ranma's friend instead of his rival then maybe my life wouldn't have ended as badly as it did. You know it's kind of funny I can't help but criticize my every action now. It's actually a good thing as it prevents me from making the same mistakes that makes me hate everything about myself to the point that slitting my own throat crossed my mind countless times.'

Ryoko snaps out of her deep introspection as she feels a small hand holding her hand. "Oneesan are you okay? You are crying, did the mean girl say something bad?" asked Karin

'I must have been from remembering my past or should I say future that I started crying without realizing it. I really do hate how my life turned out. It's why I'm trying so hard to make amends for past sins and make permanent bonds of friendship now. I may never find love but having friends will ensure I'm never truly alone anymore.' Ryoko wipes her face. "No Karin I was lost in thought remembering a bad memory. Thanks for asking. Now Ranma I know you are awake your snoring is fake now I can tell."

Ranma stops his fake snoring as he gets up. "I'm surprised you figured that out."

"So how much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Ryoko.

"Well, I started to wake up around the time you stopped her from splashing me thanks by the way. Though I can't believe you were so forceful with Akane of all people. You sounded annoyed by her, almost resentful. Ryo what happened to you?" asked Ranma.

"You can say I sort of grew up while I was gone. I don't blindly love her anymore Ranma. I realized the image I had of her was just a delusion, false hope for an idiot who fell recklessly in love with someone who would never love them back. I realized it was because of this delusion you and I couldn't be friends, all because of jealousy. Now that the delusion is gone all I see in Akane is an angry little girl that is like a twisted version of my old self. It's funny how similar we actually were." Said Ryoko.

Ranma scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, so you finally realized that? It's kind of funny in a way. The two people I can count on the most to be watching out for me are you and Akane. Even when you were trying to kill me you always were there to help me when I needed most. It why I was always happy to see you; I knew your honor would never let you kill me. The fact you didn't kill me a couple of times you beat me when you first used the Shin Shi Hokodan only proves that. I'm still grateful that one time you saved me when I got the Moxibustion when everyone ganged up on me."

"Don't mention it lets go get some breakfast." Ryoko heads to the door gesturing Karin to lead as they are about to leave the room Ranma calls out.

"Wait are you just going to go out like that?" asked Ranma.

Ryoko looks at herself seeing she is still in a loose T-shirt wearing only panties. Karin is wearing only her pajamas. "It will have to do Ranma. The rest of my clothes Kasumi took to wash same as Karin. Not that it matters besides I have seen you come down wearing less before. Now come on before I eat your portions Ranma."

Ryoko and Karin then leave the room with Ranma quickly throwing on a t-shirt and training pants following after them.

The three make their way downstairs to the family room where everyone was just sitting down at the table while Kasumi sets the food out. Ryoko and Karin sit down at the table near the end with Ranma sitting on Ryoko's left. Ryoko looking sees that Nabiki is making a good impression of a zombie as she is drinking her coffee obviously not a morning person. Soun is reading his paper, as usual, Happosai sitting down at the end of the table next to Karin, Genma Panda is sitting on the other side to Ranma, and Akane who was helping Kasumi sits down next to Ranma though she kept evading eye contact with Ryoko.

Kasumi sits down at the table. "Okay everyone breakfast is ready to dig in."

Everyone says their thanks then starts to eat. As they are eating Ranma and Panda Genma are stealing each other's food. Karin was staring at the Panda in confusedly? "Oneesan why is there a Panda at the table and why does it look so sneaky?

Ryoko turns to her Imoto patting her head. "That isn't a real Panda. Like me and Ranma, the Panda is a result of Jusenkyo; the panda is Genma."

Karin thinks for a moment. "So the Panda is baldie's dad?"

Ranma eye twitches at the bald comment as he stops to glare at the redhead. P-Genma takes advantage of this and continues to steal his food. "Yes, Karin." Answered Ryoko.

"Oneesan why is the Panda stealing all of Baldie's food?" asked Karin.

Ranma looks back only to see all his food gone. P-Genma has a satisfied look on his smug face. "Hey, you ate all my food you stupid Panda!"

P-Genma takes out a sign. {You snooze you lose boy}

"I don't know Karin? Perhaps he likes stealing Ranma's food for whatever reason. Then again he is known to steal lot things all over China; I think uncle Kazuma mentioned having a wanted poster of Genma."

This causes a few of the other attention which causes P-Genma to sweat a bit. "Does this mean Panda is a bad guy? Does this mean Papa is going to beat him up and bring him to justice? Everyone calls Papa a hero so are they going to fight?" asked the excited redhead hoping to see her father beat up another evildoer.

"Not sure uncle Kazuma considers himself a hero but maybe." Said Ryoko.

Nabiki cuts in. "By any chance would there be a reward for bringing him in?"

"The Wanted Poster had a reward of $10,000 to anyone who could bring him in alive but it no longer up anymore because it said that they found an unidentified body that belonged to Genma. I'm guessing since he is here he faked his death somehow." Said Ryoko.

Nabiki eyes have dollar signs. "Perhaps I should get in contact with the one who issued the wanted poster to correct them of this error."

Soun looks to his friend. "Saotome is this true?"

P-Genma takes out another sign. {Of course, not my old friend must have been another Genma} Happosai merely shakes his head.

Ranma stomach growls. "I'm still hungry here. That stupid Pops stole all my food."

Akane quickly goes to the kitchen bringing back some oddly colored fuming food. "Here Ranma I made this earlier this morning. Its curry, here try it with some rice."

Ranma takes one whiff of that and gages. "Oh no, I'm not eating that Akane."

"Ranma! I spent all morning making it you have to try it." Yelled Akane.

Karin takes a whiff of the substance and covers her nose. "Ewe what is that smell? I think I'm going to throw up." Ryoko quickly pulls Karin into her chest to block the smell.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Come on and try it too Karin I bet it will taste good. How about you Ryoga I know you like my cooking?"

Ryoko shakes her head. "Sorry, Akane but that curry isn't safe for human consumption or anything for that matter."

"But Ryoga you always ate my cooking? You said it was the best you ever tasted." Said Akane.

Ryoko sighs. "Sorry Akane, I lied back then. I told you before I was biased to you before. Back then I considered your friendship more important than everything else in my life. It's why I always defended you should anyone try to hurt you or if Ranma was being a jerk to you taking your side no matter if you were in the wrong or not."

"Wait you said before as in past tense. Does that mean you don't think our friendship isn't as important anymore?" asked Akane.

"Sorry, Akane but after some thinking, I misjudged considering your friendship more important than others. If anything my bias toward you was border lined worship. I was a very lonely fool back then who just wanted any form of attention even if I had to be a pig. After much thinking, I realized there were plenty of other people who offered to help me before but my single-minded view of you prevented me from accepting thinking I was betraying you. I realized I was deluding myself making a perfect Saint out of you when in truth you were not. I refused to see your flaws that were right in front me chose to keep encouraging you even when you did wrong when I should have pointed it out to you. In a way, I am to blame for not being honest with you before because I was afraid to hurt your feelings and that's not what real friends do. They tell each other the truths so they can learn from their mistake; which is one of the reasons why you still haven't improved any." Said Ryoko.

Everyone at the table was now listening closely to the two's conversation remaining quiet not you interrupt them

"Now Akane what I'm trying to say is your cooking is atrocious. As it stands now you can't cook worth a damn without making some kind of chemical biohazard." Said Ryoko.

Akane at hearing this starts to tremble in anger as her aura starts to radiate. She drops the curry down which Katsumi catches to ensure no accidental spills. "RYOGA NO BAKA" Akane explodes in unbridled rage takes out her mallet aiming for Ryoko only for it to be stopped by one finger by Ryoko using Bakusai Tenketsu to destroy it.

Akane is stunned by this but before she can react Ryoko grabs the front of her shirt pulling her toward her forcing her to stare at Ryoko's electric green eyes."Akane in all the time I spent with you as P-chan I have not once watched you eat so much as a drop of the food you made. You always fed it to either me or Ranma. Akane the first rule a cook must do when serving their food tastes their own food to ensure the people you are serving are satisfied."

Ryoko scoops up some curry on her finger feeling the burning acidic liquid on her finger ignoring it. "Akane eat this now! This is your food so you should taste it first." "But I" Akane tries to speak but Ryoko cuts her off. "I said eat it Akane."

The rest of the group was getting worried about how the situation was going. Katsumi was worried about her little sister's well being. Nabiki was interested how this was playing out. Soun was confused because as he was watching Ryoko berate Akane for a moment he saw his dead wife's image overlap with Ryoko. Ranma was uncertain what to do not to mention afraid to interfere in this. Genma was well Genma.

Kasumi having enough tried to intervene to protect your sister but is stopped by Happosai. "Don't Kasumi my dear, this was a long time and coming. This needs to happen for Akane's sake."

"But Grandfather if Akane eats that she'll." Katsumi tries to plead her case but Happosai intervenes. "She'll be fine. She is stronger than you know. You can't keep babying her Katsumi. She has to learn from her mistakes before they get any worse. What if the little girl Karin ate that? She doesn't have the same tolerance as Ryoko or Ranma. She could actually die from food poisoning and how would we explain that to her father when he comes to pick her up later? Sorry, Katsumi but this has to happen before something really serious happens that can't be fixed with a sorry." 'That and if the potential raw power is any indication her father must be immensely powerful if she inherited that much raw power that I felt radiating deeply from her. I rather not face someone as powerful or more then me trying to kill us.' Thought Happosai.

Ryoko seeing that Akane isn't cooperating forces Akane's mouth open with one hand then uses the other to stick the curry in her mouth. Once Akane tasted the curry her face turns green as she starts to gag on the offending curry. Ryoko lets go as Akane falls on all four as she starts to convulse uncontrollably. Ranma seeing that his fiancé was in trouble immediately goes to her side. Ryoko then places a hand on Akane's upset stomach using her ki to heal some the damage. After about a minute Akane stops convulsing as she starts to calm down a bit.

Akane panting looks up to Ryoko in frustration. "Are you happy now? You proved to everyone I can't cook. Does this please you that you embarrassed me in front of everyone Ryoga? I thought you were supposed to be my friend?"

Akane starts to cry in frustration. Ryoko places a hand on Akane's shoulder but tries to shake it off but Ryoko keeps a firm grip. "It's because I'm your friend I'm doing this. Tell me Akane the reason you're trying to learn to cook is to be more like Katsumi isn't?

Akane looks to her sister Kasumi before looking back down in shame. Ryoko sighs. "Akane I don't get why do you feel so inferior to your sister for. I know as my time as P-chan you are envious of how beautiful your sister is but don't see why. You are the most popular girl at school Akane. Boys are infatuated with you which are why they kept trying to fight you before school so they could have a chance to date you until Ranma came destroyed any chance they had with you. All because Kasumi can cook better than you doesn't mean you're inferior to her. I know Kasumi looks perfect but she isn't. No offense to Kasumi but she is 19 and people perceive her as the perfect housewife and she isn't even married yet. The few times I have seen her walking out in the market not once did I see a man try to ask your sister out. Most men already think she is already taken so none have tried. Honestly Akane your sister should already be out of this house in college or already married with a kid on the way not stuck here taking care of the family as a surrogate mother."

After saying that a hit of realization hits Ryoko like a freight train as she looks back at Akane stare at Kasumi like she disappointed the most important person in the world. "You're not trying to learn how to cook out of jealousy of your sister but out of guilt for your sister. Kasumi had been taking care of the family since your mother died. Placing the family first and her own personal or lack of a second. Akane you are trying to prove to your sister that she doesn't need to keep looking after you all and that she can finally move on with her life aren't you?"

Kasumi looks to her sister who looks at her in shame before looking back down again. Katsumi walks over to her sister now that Happosai is letting her pass as kneels in front of Akane and lifts her head up so she can look at her in the eye. "Akane is it true that you are doing this all for me?"

Akane sniffs a bit. "Yes Kasumi, it's just I don't want you to do everything for us. You were always there for us when I was little even when you were still in school you always came straight home to take care of the family. You were the most popular girl in school and all the boys fawned after you but to you taking care of the family were first and foremost. I still remember when you broke up with your boyfriend from high school when he went to college and you chose to stay home and take care of the family. You sacrificed so much for us and I wanted to take some of the burdens off you so you can have the life you were supposed to have."

Kasumi wipes away the tears rolling down Akane's face. "Oh, Akane you didn't have to do this for me. I love taking care of my family."

"But that's the problem Kasumi. You love us more than yourself. Kasumi you barely have anything personal to you in your room. You used to have so much stuff in there before when I was little and now there is barely anything in there at all." Said Akane.

Kasumi tried to say something but Nabiki spoke up. "She is right Kasumi. Before when mom was still alive you were the heir to the Tendos Anything Goes School." This surprised Ranma, Ryoko, and Genma. Happosai had a knowing look. "You used to be the best of all Dads' former students in the dojo easily even the older ones. Honestly when Ranma came here the way he ran, jumped and fought reminded me a lot of you when we were kids. Dad always said you were a prodigy. But all that ended when mom died. Dad was a wreck and simply gave up training the students in the dojo. We were low on money so you stepped up. You stopped training got a job to pay the bills. I tried to help too, I knew I was too young to get a job which is why I started swindling people, blackmailing people, selling semi-nude photos to students and just about anything I could do to support the family to take the burden off you."

Ranma and Ryoko couldn't help but look at the two Tendo sisters in a new light in how far they go for Katsumi. Soun, on the other hand, could do nothing but hold down his head in shame. 'Truly I am reminded again how much I had failed my daughters especially Katsumi.'

Happosai sat down next to Soun. "You know Soun as much as I like to berate you about letting things come this far with your family, the dojo and above all yourself I won't. I don't exactly have much experience in raising a family. I only took care of a few abandoned kids on my journey who I found homes for. So I only sent money to those respective families to ensure they were taken care of. I'm not the best role model Soun you know that better than anyone. But had I actually became a father then I would do anything I could to take care of them even if I had to do it alone. But never mind the rambling of an old man who missed his opportunity to have such thing just do what you do." Happosai left Soun to his thoughts as sat back down next to Karin who now had her head in Shirokuro's fur to cover her nose.

Ryoko looks to the Tendo sisters. "Akane, Nabiki I think we should all help around the House to take some of the burdens off Katsumi. She needs a real social life. She can't be a surrogate mother here forever. I also think Katsumi should try practicing the art in her spare time to get more active again. It would help to get her to be more outgoing again."

"I think that's a great idea. I would love to see my big sister practicing the art again." Said Nabiki. 'Not to mention Kasumi wearing a training gi especially one made by Happosai would sell like hot cakes.' Akane, on the other hand, had mixed feelings on that but chose to agree.

"Really guys you don't need to go so far for me." Before Katsumi could say anything else Ryoko grabs her hand looking at her in the eye. "Katsumi please listen. You really need this more than anyone. I know you love your family but think what would your mother want you to do with your life?"

Kasumi thinks for a minute remembering spending time with her mother. Flashback: A very young Kasumi is training in the Dojo with her mother watching. As she finishes her training she uses the towel her mother gives her to dry herself. "Good workout Kasumi, that's my little martial artist. So Kasumi what are you going to be when you grow up? Are you going to be a great martial artist like your father?"

Kasumi finishes drying her face. "Thanks, mom but I think when I grow up I like to be like you."

"Like me?" said Mrs. Tendo

Kasumi shakes her head. "Of course, I like to be a cool mom just like you with a big family of my own who I can teach martial arts too. We'll be the greatest Martial arts family in the world."

Mrs. Tendo giggles before patting Kasumi on the head. "I'm sure you will dear. I just hope you don't make me a grandmother too soon okay."

Kasumi with an embarrassed face. "Oh, mom."

Flashback End.

Kasumi comes out of memory lane. 'I guess I almost have forgotten about that haven't I. Perhaps I should try to make that one dream come true. Mom would of love to see it' "Okay everyone I will try to go out more and maybe try training again."

Happosai then walks over to Kasumi. "Kasumi my dear if you would have me I would love to be your teacher in the art?"

Before Ranma, Akane, and Soun could intervene Kasumi gave her answer. "Of course grandfather I would love to be your student alongside Ryoko and Karin."

Ranma tries to reason with Kasumi. "Kasumi I don't think you know what you're getting into. This is Happosai was talking about." Ryoko places a hand on his shoulder gesturing him to just accept it.

"But Master Kasumi is my daughter! She can't be your student." Said Soun

"And why pray to tell can she not? Will you train the girl? And it better not is the same training as Akane's I see how she trains and it would be a waste of potential." Said Happosai."

Soun wasn't sure what to say he hadn't train anyone in years. He tried looking to his friend for support but only saw a Panda playing with a tire wheel. {Hey don't look at me I'm just a Panda.}Soun seeing he was on his own for this could do nothing but sigh in frustration for being on able to do anything for his daughter. "I think I'll just excuse myself I need some fresh air." Soun then leaves the room to sit on the patio in front of the Koi pond.

Akane wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to join Kasumi as Happosai student to protect her but the other part was afraid of what he had planned for her. Nabiki, on the other hand, wasn't worried knowing Happosai treated Kasumi like if she was his own granddaughter.

Ranma stomach grumbles. "Man, I'm still hungry."

Ryoko merely shakes her head before grabbing him by the hand dragging him to the table. "Here Ranma eat this. I hadn't finished all of my food so here." Ryoko uses her chopsticks to pick up some food feeding it to Ranma. Ranma who was getting used to having being fed by Ryoko happily enjoys the food.

Akane, on the other hand, can't help but feel immensely jealous. "Ranma!" She stomps over there menacingly causing Ranma to panic. Just as she stomps in front of Ranma Ryoko abruptly pulls her down next to Ranma before a pair of chopsticks is put into her hands. "Here Akane help me feed Ranma."

Akane is stunned that Ryoko would ask her such a thing not expecting this from the blond girl. "But why?"

"Why not, just call this the prelude to the day I help you learn how to cook Akane. Your main problem with cooking is that you tend to just add extra ingredients that you think are good for adding too much messing with the dish your making. I see you do it many times as P-chan. I plan to whack your hand every time you're about to sabotage yourself. Normally no one not even Kasumi would be able to do this to you considering your temper but I not afraid of it anymore so I can deal with you. So, for now, Akane just enjoy the moment." Said Ryoko with a big smile on her face.

Akane wasn't sure she should be happy that she may learn to properly cook or worried about how Ryoko will punish her for mistakes. Choosing to deal with it later she helps feed Ranma trying to imagine if she was the one who cooked the food. Ranma was simply enjoying being fed glad that he has such a great friend like Ryoko to stop Akane from sending him to the stratosphere.

After the meal is done Ranma pat his stomach. "Man do I feel full. Thanks for the food Kasumi. Well, guess it is time to get some time to get some training done. Come on Ryoko lets go spar I've been itching for a fight and you will teach me some of those moves of yours right?"

Ryoko smiles at Ranma. "Of course Ranma if I don't I'll just keep wiping the floor with you every time we fight and then I'll have to get a new better rival. Perhaps maybe Mousse or Kuno?"

Ranma didn't like that she might replace him with those two. "What! You would replace me with Mousse of all people and don't get me started on Kuno." Ryoko just smirks coyly. "Those are fighting words P-chan now get your ass into the dojo so I can hand to you."

"Oh my Ranma I didn't think your relationship was like that." Said Katsumi.

Ranma realizing what he said tries to explain himself. "Wait I didn't mean it like that."

Akane was trying her best to not get angry at Ranma insinuation knowing Ryoko would simply stop her and she can't summon her Mallet back yet.

Happosai coughs into his hand to get everyone's attention. "Well before you two go training I think now would be a good time for Ryoko to model my panties collection. You know for her to learn how to wear a bra."

Ranma wasn't, of course, happy with this. "I see you finally shown your true color, you old letch!"

Ryoko put a hand in front of Ranma's chest. "Its' fine Ranma its' best I get this out of the way."

"Well, I think it is a fantastic idea. I can use this for my photo shoots to get some pictures of Ryoko here." Said Nabiki.

Akane wanted to try and convince Ryoko she didn't have to but her stomach starts to act up as the curry she ate wasn't quite done with her. Katsumi seeing her sister wasn't well yet goes to her side. "It looks like Akane still isn't well yet so I'll take her back to her room and get her some medicine."

"Come to Ryoko we have some photos to take." Nabiki heads upstairs with Happosai not far behind. Ryoko soon follows with Karin in hand. Ranma watches the two groups leave not sure which group to follow. Not sure to either check on his fiancé or follow Ryoko to make sure Happosai doesn't try anything. "I guess I'm following Ryoko then, Akane has Katsumi so she'll be fine." Ranma the heads upstairs leaving only Shirokuro who chooses to head outside to relax on the patio while Soun and Genma play Shogi.

About a minute or two later Ryoko's group is in the attic Happosai's room. Nabiki is already setting up her equipment to ensure she gets the best photos. Happosai was happily digging through his collection for bras and panties for Ryoko to wear.

Karin tugs Ryoko's shirt. "Oneesan what are we doing here again for?"

"We're here for me to try on some bras, panties and take some pictures." Responded Ryoko.

"Hey Ryo you know you don't have to do this right?" asked Ranma.

"It is fine Ranma I need to learn how to wear a bra anyway, besides Nabiki will use these photos for a good cause. And thanks for coming to Ranma it is good to have a friend here for this." Said Ryoko.

Ranma scratches the back of his head. "Oh, it's nothing just that I'm used to this stuff happening to me and not someone else."

Ryoko smiles at Ranma. "Well think of it this way now that I'm here I can take some of the burdens off you." Ryoko leans into his ear whispering. "Isn't that what a maidservant does master?" That last part made Ranma blush uncontrollably.

As they were having their byplay Happosai happily strolls toward the three with a sack over his shoulders. "I've chosen from my collection a variety of bras and panties for you to try on that were more in your size. There is a privacy screen over there you can change safely behind."

Ryoko takes the bag. "Well, guys wish me luck." She heads behind the privacy screen takes off her t-shirt and panties and starts digging into the bag. She takes out a simple white bra and panties. She puts on the panties but as she is trying to put on the bra she is having difficulty hooking the back strap. "Dang it I need some help with this." She peeks from behind the screen. "Hey Ranma I need some help can you come over here for a sec?"

Ranma heads over to the screen. "So what do you need help with buddy?" Ryoko comes out showing the back strap she is trying to put on. Ranma was trying to hold back his blush. "No problem Ryo I've gotten used to putting those on. There is a trick to it let me show you." Ranma shows Ryoko an easier method to put on the bra.

Once done she comes out from behind the screen. "Hmm not bad for a plain white pair but I sure I can work with this. Now stand over here so I can take the pictures." Ryoko complies as she stands where directed.

"Hmm, I like the white pair. It's like it is showing her pure innocence." Said Happosai.

As Ryoko gets her photo taken Katsumi walks into the room. "Hello everyone I already helped Akane in bed now I like to try modeling with Ryoko."

Ranma was surprised at this. "What, but why would you want to do this?"

"Well you guys said I need to be more outgoing so I think trying to model with Ryoko may help me a little get out of the norm I'm used to." Said Kasumi.

Nabiki thinks about it a moment. "Okay, Katsumi you can join. How about you help Ryoko change into something more sexier to wear."

Kasumi nods before taking Ryoko to change into something else. Ranma was trying to understand why both of them would willingly agree to this. Karin was simply enjoying the show.

A few minutes later Kasumi and Ryoko came out. Kasumi was wearing a red lacy bra and panties. While Ryoko wore a lacy black bra and panties.

"Oh, happy day two very sexy ladies." Said Happosai.

"Now this I can work with now you two how about you try posing for the camera." Said Nabiki.

Kasumi and Ryoko do a variety of poses together before going back changing into more bras and panties. They continue doing this for about an hour enjoying themselves. "Oh this is actually pretty fun don't you think so Ryoko?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, your right Kasumi. At first, I wasn't sure about this but after trying a few with you I'm actually enjoying myself. The best part is actually watching their reaction especially Ranma's face reddening up like a tomato." Said Ryoko.

"Oh, the way you talk about that I think you might have a crush on Ranma." Teased Kasumi.

Ryoko blushes. "Uh no Kasumi I just like getting payback for all the times he used his Ranko disguised to trick me is all."

Before Kasumi could say anything else the doorbell rings."I wonder who that could be?"

Nabiki starts packing up her equipment. "Well, girls that's a wrap you can get dressed now I have to develop these. Besides the old man is already passed out I guess his ticker couldn't handle so much of you two."

Happosai was passed out on his back with a goofy happy expression on his face with Karin standing over him poking him with a stick.

"I'll get your clothes and Karin's from the laundry then. I'll bring it to the guest room." Kasumi then heads to the laundry room still in a lacy bra and panties.

Ryoko goes over to Ranma. "So Ranma how did you like the show? Did you like what you saw?" She then poses sexily in front of him winking at him causing him to full on blush.

"It was good so how about we get back to the room so we can wait for Katsumi so bring your clothes?" hastily said Ranma trying to look the other way to hide his blush.

"Fine, beside the one at the door is probably my uncle here to pick up Karin. Come on Karin were headed back to the room to change let's go." Ryoko grabs Ranma's hand as he leads them back to the room.

Karin seeing her Oneesan leaving runs after her. "Wait for me Oneesan!"

Downstairs on the patio Soun and Genma are playing Shogi when they heard the doorbell. "Hmm who could that be? Saotome how about you get the doorbell this time, from the sounds upstairs the girls are all up there."

{Fine I'll get it.} The Panda gets up heads pass the entranceway to the front gate opening the door and sees a man with reddish-brown hair and wore a black Denim jacket, red sweatshirt, and navy blue jeans. The Panda takes out another sign. {This is the Tendo residence how may I help you?}

Kazuma blinks for a moment making sure what he seeing is real. 'So what Ryoko said about the Panda is true. I guess this is that sorry excuse of an ex-husband Genma then. Hmm, what to do I could easily drag the bastard to a secluded place and simply kill the bastard without anyone knowing. Nah Nodoka would know if he turned up dead unexpectedly. Guess I'll just play it by ear and hope he does something stupid that will warrant Nodoka ordering me to kill the bastard.'

"Hello I'm Kazuma Cougar I'm here to pick up my daughter and niece Ryoko who were staying the night."

{Uh yes they are here. Come on in.} Panda Genma leads Kazuma back to the house. As they enter the entranceway Soun is waiting for them. "I see we have a guest I Soun Tendo what brings you here?"

"I'm Kazuma Cougar I here to pick up my daughter Karin and Ryoko sometimes called Ryoga in male form."

"Ah, I see so you are Karin's father. She is a spirited one isn't she." Said Soun.

"Yes, she is. So by any chance is that Panda right there Genma Saotome by any chance?" asked Kazuma.

The Panda starts sweating a bit. {Ah no I'm just an innocence little Panda.} 'He is on to me. I think I should skip town for a few days just in case he tries to collect that bounty.'

"Uh no, this is just our pet Panda." Hastily said Soun

Before Kazuma could comment on that Kasumi walks by wearing nothing but a hot pink lacy bra and panties, carrying some laundry.

"Kasumi what are you wearing? We have a guest." Exclaimed Soun.

"Sorry, father I just came back down from modeling with Ryoko to get the laundry for her and Karin." Said Kasumi.

"Did you say modeling? Oh no, don't tell me my little girl was made to model for the master too." Said Soun as he clenches his heart as if he is having a heart attack.

Kazuma approaches Kasumi. "Hello, miss Tendo I guess you are the eldest daughter in the family. You truly are beautiful women. Not as beautiful as my fiancé of course. Your father must be proud. Now you wouldn't know where my daughter Karin is would you?"

Katsumi blushes a bit. "Thank you for the compliment Mr. Cougar. Karin is upstairs with Ryoko. I'm about to bring them their clothes. I'm surprised Karin's father looks so young and wait did you say, fiancé? You aren't married?"

"Well, first of all, what can I say we Cougars have amazing vitality so we look young much longer than others. Secondly, the reason I haven't married yet because my fiancé used to be married to someone else but the worthless bastard took their kid and left her for over a decade not once visiting. She recently divorced him no longer letting guilt over the fact she may have cheated a little because I slept with her but considering the bastard never came back with their kid that guilt slowly disappeared until now it is gone and she finally accepted my marriage proposal." Said Kazuma.

"Oh my who would ever do such a thing and leave their wife for so long. Well, I'm glad your fiancé got over her last marriage. Karin's mother deserves to have a happy family." Said Kasumi."

"Ah yes I agree. I'm happy for you Mr. Cougar." 'Why did that story sound strangely familiar.' Thought Soun.

The Panda simply nodded his head agreeing. 'Hmm something about that story sounded strangely familiar especially about his fiancé's ex-husband wait could it be…nah it couldn't be anything important must be a coincidence it sounds so familiar.'

Kasumi then heads upstairs while Kazuma turns back to Soun. "Well, that was a pleasant sight. I like this place already. I see Nodoka was right that the Tendo girls were beautiful."

The Panda writes something pulling out a sign. {Wait you know my wife I mean Mrs. Saotome?}

"So you know Mrs. Saotome Mr. Cougar. She didn't mention anything about her son or husband did she?" asked Soun.

"I know enough. Though I would like to drag Nodoka's worthless husband to her feet to meet his just punishment for leaving for 14-15 years. The Homura family isn't really happy she married that man." Said Kazuma.

Panda Genma gulps at this. "And what would the Homura Family do if they got Genma?" asked Soun.

Kazuma takes a thinking pose. "They would want to make sure Nodoka doesn't find out for one. They learned their lesson for arranged marriages as the last one with their second eldest son went horribly wrong when he got married to the same family that they tried to set Nodoka up with. They would want me to make sure to take Genma from the picture permanently."

Soun and P-Genma gulp at this. "And what of Nodoka's son?"

"They would want me to bring him back home of course. Which reminds me where is he?" asked Kazuma.

"Oh I'm afraid to inform you Ranma and his father went on a training trip so I'm afraid you missed them." Hastily said Soun. The Panda Nods confirming this.

Kazuma just shrugs. "Oh well guess I'll just have barrow that Ranko girl then. Nodoka is staying with us and I thought some company would do her some good especially if I brought her son. Since he isn't here I INSIST on bringing Ranko as she is like a surrogate daughter to her; you two won't mind if I borrow her would you?" The last part was said as a demand, not a request as he unleashes his aura on the two showing the two martial artists understood perfectly clear he could easily crush them if they dare oppose him.

"Of course we don't mind how about our pet Panda go get her and your daughter while we wait by the Koi Pond." Soun then quickly talks to P-Genma about a plan on how to avoid Ranma exposing himself before heads back to Kazuma leading him to the Koi Pond.

Upstairs in the guest room, the three occupants are waiting for their clothes when Kasumi walks in. "I brought you laundry guys. Oh and Karin your father is downstairs waiting for you."

Karin gives a "Yay Daddy is here." She takes off to the door but Ryoko grabs her holding her. "Thanks, Kasumi. Now, Karin, you need to properly dress first you are still in your pajamas ok."

"Okay, Oneesan." Answered Karin.

As Karin quickly got dressed into her Yoiko outfit Ryoko started to take off both her bra and panties. Ranma seeing this quickly covers his eyes. "Ryo what are you doing? Can't you see I'm right here?"

Ryoko looks at him confusedly before slipping on some boxers. "Sheesh, Ranma didn't think you were such a prude Ranma considering you do this to me all the time in female form." She smirks at him. "Don't like it when the shoes are on the other foot do you?" She then takes out a thermos and dumps it on her head turning back to male form.

Ranma fights down the blush on his face with anger. "Damn it Ryoga, a girl shouldn't be flashing herself in front of guys like that!"

Ryoga scoffs as he starts dressing himself. "The pot calling the kettle black. Seriously Ranma you can't take a little of your own medicine." Ryoga finishes dressing now wearing a black Tang suit.

"Oh my Ryoga you look so dashing and handsome in that outfit." Said Katsumi.

"Thank you for the compliment Kasumi." Said Ryoga

Karin finishes dressing herself turns to Ryoga. "Oneesan why did you turned back into Oniichan?"

"Sorry Karin, I know you like my girl-side better but I like to be a guy for as long as I can." Ryoga goes over to Karin picking her up. "Come on Karin give your Oniisan a chance. I'm sure you'll like me almost as much as my other form."

Karin puffs her cheeks as her hands try to grasp something on Ryoga's chest. "But you don't have any boobies."

Ryoga sweats at that. "No I don't but." He leans in close to her ear to whisper. "If you try to accept my guy-side I promise when Ranma and I spar later when I knock him out you can doodle on his face."

Karin smiles at this smirking evilly at Ranma. "Okay Oniichan."

"Hey Ryoga, what's with the look trying to steal my look. And I thought you were supposed to be my maidservant today?" Asked Ranma.

Ryoga scoffs as he places Karin on his shoulders. "I'm not. I'm just trying a new look. And I'll just extend my servant time until tomorrow happy."

Before Karin could try to convince Ryoga not to do this P-Genma rush into the room quickly splashing Ranma then dragging her into a corner. "What the hell was that for Pops!" yelled the redhead.

P-Genma pulls out a sign. {Listen, boy, Karin's father knows your mother and she is asking for you. He plans on taking you with him to meet her. You mustn't let either of them know your curse or the consequences could be dire. So you better tell your friend to keep his mouth shut.}

Ranko sweats at this. "Oh yeah then why can't I just take off before he sees me?"

{Because they are here} he points to Ryoga and Karin. {I don't think those two will lie that you were never here especially the girl. You better convince them to not tell him you are Ranma or else this Kazuma will hunt us down if he suspects foul play. He, unlike my wife, has power equal if not more power than the master. And I don't want us to be on the run again leaving this place.}

Ranko sweats profusely now understanding how dire the situation is. "Okay, I'll try to convince them."

'Good now that is taken care of I can go on a training trip until this blows over.' Thought Genma. He then grabs his pack then quickly leaves through the window. Ranko watches him leave frustrated. 'Of course, that coward leaves me here to deal with it that bastard.'

Ranko sighs before heading over to the other two to explain her situation. After a quick overview of her situation, Ryoga gives his answer. "So to ensure that your mother doesn't use the seppuku contract on you because your female form makes you unmanly so unable to be a man amongst men you have to pretend to be the Tendo's visiting cousin Ranko Tendo. Do you know how completely stupid that sounds?"

"I know and this is my wacko family were talking about." Said Ranko.

"Fine, I'll help you. I promise I won't tell uncle Kazuma who you are." 'Besides I already told him and aunt Nodoka.' He then whispers to Karin to play along as well because there is a surprise later. Karin agrees trusting her Oniichan.

Ryoga turns to Katsumi still standing there. "Well, Kasumi we are off thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh don't mention come back anytime." Said Kasumi.

The three then make their way downstairs to the patio in front of the Koi pond where Kazuma and Soun are playing Shogi. At the sight of her father, Karin jumps off Ryoga and rushes to her father hugging him. "Daddy I missed you."

Kazuma chuckles. "I missed you too sweaty." Looking up he sees Ryoga and Ranko. "Oh, what's this, a girl who looks like a young version of Nodoka? You must me Ranko I heard so much about. By any chance you wouldn't be my nephew's girlfriend would you?"

"Of course not were just martial arts rivals." Replied Ranko.

"Strange I thought Ranma was Ryoga's martial arts rival. He never once mentioned a girl being his rival to me unless you are Ranma." Said Kazuma as he narrows his eyes at the redhead.

Ranko quickly panics giving another excuse. "I was only joking Mr. Cougar. I'm actually Ryoga's girlfriend right honey." Ranko latches onto Ryoga's arm blinking cutely at him gesturing him to play along. This action causes Karin to glare at the redhead.

'Of course, Ranma resorts to this how typical. Might as well play my part; besides I like some payback for all time you pretended to be my girlfriend.' Ryoga puts an arm around her waist causing her to shiver to try to back away but Ryoga keeps her firmly in place. "Of course she is my girlfriend and sparring partner."

Kazuma smiles knowingly at them. 'Obviously, the kid takes after her father in making excuses, oh well guess the kid is in quite the surprise when I bring her to No-chan. Might as well have fun with this.' "It's good to see my nephew have such a cute girlfriend so how about we get going then. Come Shirokuro were heading home."

The four plus dog the leave the house with Soun watching them leave. "I hope the boy will be able to find a way out of this one intact or else the school won't be joined. Wait Mr. Cougar knows Ryoga's curse doesn't he? So what are the chances he'll figure out about Ranma? Oh, Ranma I hope you'll somehow find a way out of this. Actually, now that I think about it Cougar's story about his fiancé's ex-husband sounds an awful lot like Saotome's situation with his wife. There is also the fact Karin and Ranma's girl-side look a lot alike. It couldn't actually be that oh Kami no I hope my fear is wrong or else I fear this will be the last time I ever see the boy again."

A couple of minutes later into their walk, Ranko is getting irritated at how close Ryoga is keeping her similar to what she did to Ryoko yesterday. "Damn it P-chan do you have to keep me so close."

Ryoga smirks. "No, but I want to so enjoy it Ranko." Ryoga pats her ass causing her to be enraged. As she gets out of his grip she is about to knock his light out when Kazuma turns back to look at them.

"Is something going on back there I should know about?" asked Kazuma.

Ranko quickly jumps back into Ryoga's arms. "Oh no sir, we're just messing around." Ranko leans next to Ryoga's ear to whisper. "When this is over P-chan my maidservant is definitely wearing the most revealing maid costume I can find as I show you off all around town."

Ryoga only smirks certain he will be able to deal with it. 'If it weren't for the fact I can feel Mr. Cougar's radiating aura I probably would have picked a fight with him. But his aura alone tells me I don't stand a chance against him despite his unimpressive appearance. It's no wonder Pops ran off the coward.' Thought Ranko.

After a moment Ryoga remembers something important. "Oh dang it I completely forgot. Uncle Kazuma by any chance did Nami come back to the house yesterday?"

"No, but they did call saying they were staying with that Mousse guy at the Neko Hanten." said Kazuma.

"Oh I see thanks." 'Looks like I'll have to stop by Nekohanten later then.' thought Ryoga.

After some time the group finally arrives at Hibiki residence. "Okay, kids were here." Kazuma knocks on the door. A moment later Nodoka opens it.

"Kazuma welcome home I see you brought Karin back as well. Welcome back, Karin." Said Nodoka.

"I back mom I missed you." Said Karin.

Ranko was stunned at what Karin just said to her mother but before she could ponder this Nodoka directs her attention to her. "Oh, Ranko I see you are here I'm happy to see you. Oh, what's this you are so close to Ryoga is he by chance your boyfriend?"

Ranko quickly replies choosing best to continue the charade. "Ah yes, Aunt Nodoka this is my boyfriend Ryoga Hibiki. And aunty by chance did I hear right when Karin called you mom?"

Nodoka smiles knowingly at Ranko. "Why yes, Karin is my daughter I had her 6 years ago."

Ranko was completely shocked that Karin was her sister. "But aunty what about Pops I mean uncle Genma?"

Nodoka sighs. "What about him? He has nothing to do with my life anymore. I tried talking to him one last time because of the guilt I had for having Karin when I was married to him but when I visited last but he wasn't there. It just showed me that I wasted so many years waiting for him. So the guilt I had completely vanished so I divorced him just yesterday. I'm going to marry Karin's father Kazuma the man who stuck with me kept me company, safe and happiness of a family all this time."

Ranko turns to Kazuma who gives a two finger salute before turning back to her mother. "But what about your son Ranma?"

Nodoka giggles. "Well, Ranko why do you think I had Kazuma bring you here. Think about it your boyfriend was here yesterday telling me all about his time at the Tendos and about my son. So think why I would send my fiancé to make sure that Panda of yours didn't make off with you somewhere."

Ranko mind is already connecting the dots from everything Nodoka said. She turns to Ryoga for confirmation. Ryoga only sadly smiles at her. "Sorry, Ranma." That alone confirms her worst fear. "You know who I am don't you?"

Nodoka smiles at her. "Of course I know who my son is Ranma. Though I guess its daughter now; come to Ranko we have much to discuss."

Ranko was numb to the world after all these revelations. That she barely noticed the bee buzzing around her about to sting her. In a quick flash, the bee is sliced to pieces. Ranko finally notices it and hears a sword being sheath and looks to her mother to see her sheathing her sword. "But how I thought you weren't good with the sword."

"Well Ranko like you I lied to not scare you but I'm a master swordswoman." Said Nodoka.

Ranko now knew how royally screwed she was. There was no point in running now that she is surrounded on all sides by people who could defeat her. All Ranko could do now is silently be led in by Ryoga as she subconsciously clings to him as she is being led to the place that will either probably be her end or her salvation.

* * *

A/N: Well for those who like reading my story I hoped you enjoyed the story. I originally plan on having Ryoko and Ranma meet Herb this chapter but it would take me too long to get there with the Ranma learning about his mother having another child and getting divorced from Genma and plans to be remarried to Kazuma. The next chapter will deal with Herb.

The quest to Mt. Horai will mostly be for Ryoga/Ryoko to train Ranma and get away from Nerima for a while. Herb is not really all that much of an enemy more of a hurdle for the two for the kinds of adversaries I plan for the two to face when they go looking for the dragon balls. Their journey does take a while so they can have some bonding time. Still not sure if I'll bring Mousse and Nam/Nami along for the ride though.

I'm afraid to inform you though I probably won't be updating this for another month or two. This is my side story that I did as a mere distraction from my main story. And I distracted my self long enough I concentrating fully on my main story for now as I really want to finish that story. Well, at least until AC Odyssey comes out then I'm playing that full time.


	7. Chapter 7 Rock with the Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Happy Christmas everyone. Looks like I finally finished another chapter for my side fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. It could have been better but that's the best I got so enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV:

Hibiki residence

In the Hibiki family room, the group is now seated. Ryoga, Karin, and Kazuma are sitting on the couch while both Nodoka and Ranko are sitting across each other on the floor seiza-style.

Ranko is panicking internally as she waits for her mother to say something but all her mother is doing is sharpening her sword right in front of her while she keeps smiling at her. 'This whole thing waiting for my end is freaking me out and seeing that evil little brats smug face who I found out is my sister if only by half isn't helping. I can tell she waiting to see my head roll the evil little twerp.'

Ryoga gets up from the couch after Kazuma whispers something to him. He gets a wet towel walks behind Ranko washing her neck. Ranko can't help but look in shock at what he is doing. 'Oh great if it isn't Ryoga my suppose best friend taking a new leaf. And wants this the traitorous bastard is taking a wet towel and washing my neck? The bastard is actually washing my neck so my mom can cleanly cut my head off! That pig! So this was his end game. I knew him acting all nice and vulnerable was too good to be true. All this time he was leading me here, for a moment I thought we really could be friends but it was all a ruse most likely for his bull shit revenge.'

Ranko starts to visibly tear up. 'It was his damn new curse form that got me wasn't it. He must have got it to get sympathy from me to drop my guard! And it worked Ryoko was actually the perfect friend I wanted she actually listened to me didn't try to hurt me. She even was willing to take unjust punishment from me just to make me happy. Of course, it was all lies just like everything else in my life. I was practically doomed to fail no matter what I did wasn't I.'

Ryoga notices this and uses the towel to wipe away her tears. This action causes Ranko to glare angrily at Ryoga whispering in his ear. "You bastard I hope you are satisfied. You finally got what you wanted. You finally got your revenge and ruined my life so laugh it up you traitor, you pretended to be my friend only to do this to me, huh well you finally got the last laugh."

Ryoga looks sadly at Ranko placing his hand on her face. "Ranma everything is going to be okay. If by any chance the worst comes to past and you die here I promise Ranma on my honor I will die along with you."

Ranko was shocked at Ryoga's declaration not quite believing it. "No, you're lying trying to give me false hope only to crush it."

Ryoga sadly smiles at Ranko before hugging her. "No Ranma I'm not lying. If you died then I have no reason to live anymore. I realized in all my time wandering alone you were always on my mind. I was so desperate to find you I made up a reason a silly as revenge to justify finding you; even fooling myself in believing it. Ranma you are my most precious friend who never abandoned me even though you had more than enough reason to. So Ranma my one true friend I will stay with you."

The rest of the group quietly watched the two interactions enjoying their touching moment. Karin who was watching the two was getting jealous of the two and wanted to say something but her father Kazuma kept her quiet not to interrupt.

The hug lasted about a minute before Ryoga then sat down seiza style next to Ranko while holding her hand smiling at her to let her know he is with her. Ranko couldn't help but smile back at her friend now knowing she was wrong about him and he would stick by her side even unto death. She squeezes his hand around hers like a security blanket knowing she wasn't alone anymore no longer caring how unmanly it is. She now faces her mother who is now standing with her sword at the ready with eyes full of determination.

Nodoka was watching their touching moment with a smile gracing her face. "Ranma you know what the contract entails and what now is about happening correct?"

Ranko nods her eyes still meeting her mother without a hint of fear. "I see then well prepare yourself." Nodoka gathers ki around her sword that makes it look like the wind is circling around her sword. As Nodoka raises her sword Ranko squeezes Ryoga's hand more tightly preparing for the evitable.

'I know I can still try to run away. I certain I could but I refuse to be like my Pops. He always runs away from trouble leaving me to clean up his mess. I refuse to be anything like him. I have done everything to prove I was the opposite of him that I was honorable. That's why I will face this even though it's his damn fault I'm in this situation and that he should be here to suffer the same fate. The only bright side is Ryoga is by my side at this moment. A friend my father tried to separate me from for that stupid man amongst man training bullshit! Shows what that stupid Panda knows; Ryoga here is more of a man than that stupid Panda will ever be and I'm honored will be at my side at the end. I just wished he wouldn't have to die along with me is all but I can't change his mind.' Thought Ranko.

Nodoka's sword starts to shine brightly obscuring their eyes but Ranko continues to stare directly ahead, Nodoka then slashes causing a blade of light to rush straight at Ranko and Ryoga. As Ranko sees the blade of light she closes her eyes and accepts her fate. A moment passes and Ranko notices she isn't dead yet but feels small pieces of something falling on her head. Opening her eyes she sees pieces of paper falling all around and her mother now sheathing her sword.

"What happened?" asked a confused Ranko.

Nodoka looks to her son turned daughter. "You passed my test is what happened."

"What test and what's with all the paper shreds." Asked the confused redhead.

Nodoka smiles. "I was testing you to see how much like Genma you truly were. If you would try to run away like a coward or face your fate with dignity. There was no right or wrong answer as I had no plans on killing you in the first place. But I must say I am proud you chose the honorable path. The fact Ryoga chose to stick by you, in the end, risking his own life shows how vastly different you are from your father as he would be cowering or running already."

Ranko gives out a sigh of relief now knowing she won't die. Ryoga does the same as he wasn't expecting this to happen when he got here. "I uh but then what about this paper?"

"That was the seppuku contract and before you ask the contract was null in void in the first place. Kids can't sign contracts they don't understand especially a 2yr old. It is highly illegal you think your father would know that but." Nodoka sighs. "Well, he wasn't always the brightest it why I agreed to it at the time hoping he would eventually come back home with you. Of course, he never did, did he." Said Nodoka.

Ranko was trying her best to come with grips with the fact the man amongst man seppuku contract hanging over her head was no longer valid. "Wait does this mean I don't have to be a man amongst man anymore?"

Nodoka places a hand on Ranko's shoulder. "Of course dear, you don't have to adhere to that ridiculous idea anymore dear. You are free to be anything you want. You shouldn't have to be shameful about doing anything unmanly. You are my son Ranma even if you choose to be a girl and marry a boy; I will still love you with all my heart." Nodoka then hugs the redhead.

Ranko couldn't help but cry tears of joy at her mother's embrace knowing her mother loves her no matter what. She no longer has to fear to be unmanly in her mother's eyes anymore now feeling a huge weight come off her shoulders.

Ryoga and the rest watched quietly as those two were having their moment. Kazuma thought it was best they had their moment in peace so he took Karin despite her reluctance and headed upstairs. The moment lasted a few more minutes then they separated with Nodoka wiping her daughter's tears away. Ranko still felt guilty for hiding who she was from her mother until now realizing it was something her father would do so she bows her head to her mother. "I'm sorry mom for lying to you earlier before when you came over to the Tendo's. I should have told you I was your son but Pops told me about the seppuku contract and well I'm sorry I was a coward."

Nodoka looks sadly at her son turned daughter. "No Ranma the one who should be sorry is me. I let your father take you from me for 14-15 yrs. By all means Ranma I lost all the rights I had been your mother. I understand this now after having Karin 6 years ago. I learned what it really means to be a mother raising Karin along with Kazuma. More importantly, I learned how to be a family."

Nodoka bows her head to Ranko. "Ranma even though I gave birth to you we are little more than strangers. So I ask of you would you please let me be your mother and try to be a real family."

Ranko tears fully burst out unable to control her emotions as she quickly hugged her mother. "Yes, please be my mother I want us to be a family mom!"

Nodoka smiles warmly while patting Ranko's head. "Thank you, Ranma I promise I won't disappoint you we will be the best family together." The two continue hugging one another for several minutes before finally separating.

Nodoka wipes away some tears from her face. "Oh my, we really spent all this time apologizing to each other most every else left except Ryoga. Sorry for keeping you waiting for dear."

"Oh don't worry about it I don't mind. You two were having a touching moment I didn't want to interrupt." Said Ryoga.

"You truly are a good friend to my son Ranma or I guess daughter Ranko. I'm was surprised you would put your life on the line like that I didn't tell you about this plan earlier so at most I suspected you would try to stop me. But still, its good Ranko has such a loyal friend." Said Nodoka.

"Well I'll head upstairs to get the other two I like to formally introduce them to you Ranko." Nodoka is about to make her way upstairs but leans down next to Ranko's ear. "Ryoga truly is a loyal friend Ranko, cherish him. A true friend like that is hard to come by." She then heads upstairs.

Ranko sighs after that tiring experience. Ryoga places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to get you some hot water?"

Ranko shakes her head before leaning into his chest. "No, after all that my emotions are all out of whack. I rather not cry in my male form so I'll just stay like this for a while; besides it's much easier to deal with all these emotions while in girl form. Oh and thanks for sticking by me, in the end, I actually thought she might kill us for a moment so it was nice to know you were willing to uh well you know."

Ryoga scratches his head before wrapping his arms around her. "Oh don't mention it. I was surprised myself when aunt Nodoka was doing. I didn't think she would actually try and kill you just talk but her act was so convincing I thought she would. I guess that's where you get your acting skills from Ranko; I say you still have a long ways to go before you surpass the master."

Ranko gives out a heartily laugh. "I say, I'm glad I got something from her. Hey wait minute I just noticed that the top of her hair is red like mine now."

"Yeah what about it?" asked Ryoga.

"Her hair was maroon when I first saw her. There was still some patches of maroon but still, most are red now." Said Ranko

Ryoga shrugs. "Maybe she dyes her hair I guess you'll just have to ask her."

"Guess I'll ask her later than. So Ryoga how long are you going to keep your arms wrapped around me this is kind of embarrassing." Asked Ranko,

"As long as I need to Ranko I can tell you really need this so don't worry about being embarrassed or anything." Said Ryoga.

Ranko merely sighs as she leans into his chest unwilling to admit she was enjoying being wrapped in his warm arms. The two remained liked that for a minute before they both heard a cough. Turning in the coughs direction they find that Nodoka had returned with the others and they were watching them. "Sorry to interrupt you two. If you want we can come back later so you two can have some alone time." Said a cheeky Kazuma.

The two immediately separate blushing trying to explain themselves. "There nothing to be ashamed about dears' you two were just comforting each other. Really good friends do that." Said Nodoka.

'Yeah, really good friends just like Ryuho and my sister were until she married him.' Thought Kazuma.

The five of them then sit down on the couches in the family room. Karin, of course, uses this opportunity to sit on Ryoga's lap to protect him from the evil redhead clutches.

Kazuma coughs into his hand getting everyone's attention. "Okay how about we formally introduce ourselves to Ranma or Ranko whichever you are going by. I am Kazuma Cougar I am currently engaged to your mother now. Nice to meet you."

Kazuma then points to Karin. "And this little ball of sunshine is my daughter Karin Cougar. Nodoka and I had her 6 yrs ago so she is 5yrs old almost 6 which means she is your half-sister."

Ranko looks to the other redhead who only glares at her with her doing the same. "Mom are you sure she isn't adopted?" asked Ranko hopefully.

Karin glare intensifies. "Momma, are you sure this is my sister? Are you certain that that Panda man hadn't just switched my real sister with someone else?"

Ranko just for a moment thought perhaps with her Pops always selling her off that perhaps with one of her earlier forgotten memories perhaps just maybe Pops switched her out with someone else but quickly throws that idea away remembering her girl-side looks like her mother.

Nodoka sigh. "Yes, you two are related I remember giving birth to both of you. It seems you two don't get along well. I'm certain once you both spend some time together you'll learn to like each other."

The two redheads continued glaring at each other already planning ways to get rid of the other. Nodoka shakes her head at her kid's antics. "Well moving on Ranko I like to know if you would like to start living with me? I really like us to get to know each other more."

Ranko looks to her mother confused. "You want me to live with you? But what about the Tendos and Pops?"

"I'll just tell them you are moving in with me. I know about your engagement but I think it will do you some good to get away from the Tendos a while. I know Soun and your father have been trying to get you and Akane to marry immediately but I'm certain you aren't ready for that yet." Said Nodoka.

Ranko looks away but nods. 'As much as I like Akane I'm just not sure about marrying her. Heck, I'm not sure about marriage in general. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do for marriage life. It sounded easy on paper when Pops told me I have to take over the dojo and teach anything goes but I not certain how to even do that.'

Nodoka notices Ranko was in deep thought. "It's good to know you are thinking about marriage but I like you to get a proper education first. You won't get anywhere in life with poor grades and yes while I was staying there I saw your report card hidden in the closet."

Ranko has a sheepish look on her face as she tries to laugh it off. Nodoka smiles ominously. "Don't worry dear I'll happily tutor you so you can catch up with your classmates. Though I hope you don't mind being homeschooled a while if you decide to come with us with Ryoga to find a cure for his family curse."

"Wait you plan to go with him?" asked a surprised redhead.

"Of course dear, we can't let Ryoga go on his own or else we might never see him again. Also, we are hoping to run into his parents along the way as it's been too long since I saw them last." Said Nodoka.

"Don't forget there is strength in numbers especially with these Dragon balls involved. There is no telling what kind of strong advisories we will have to come across that already have them." Said Kazuma.

"Wait does that mean the brat is coming too?" said Ranko as she points to the other redhead who in turns bites her finger. "Oww, why you little." Ranko tries to grab Karin but Ryoga intervenes. "Okay that's enough you two sisters shouldn't be fighting."

The two redheads refuse to look at each other. "Hey, I'm a guy remember that P-chan." Said Ranko.

"Not right now you aren't Ranko." Replied Ryoga.

Kazuma then intervenes. "Sibling issues aside what do want to do Ranko?"

Ranko thinks for several moments before she looks to both Kazuma and her mother. "I think I like to try living with your mom. I like to get to know you better and be a family (minus the brat) besides Pops already ran off somewhere so no problems on that front well besides the Tendos."

Nodoka smiles. "I happy to hear that then and don't worry about the Tendos I'll call them later about you moving in with me. Oh and Ranko don't worry too much about the arranged marriage with the Tendos. If by any chance you don't want to go through with it you don't have to. You don't have to worry about family honor as it was Genma who arranged it as long with all those other marriage contracts. As it stands that contract is null in void as well as puts our honor into question. It's the other reason I divorced him so his misdeeds don't have negative repercussions on us now that I have legal custody over you."

"Wait does that mean I don't have to marry any of my fiancés anymore?" asked Ranko.

"Yes, Ranko. I want you to choose who you want to be with and not feel pressure from everyone else into marrying. It is what happened to me the pressure from my parents arrange marriage I didn't want to cause me to rush into a relationship with Genma who seemed like a good choice as he acted like a good man until you were born then he started to act distance until 2 yrs later he took you from me." Nodoka sighs. "Ranko I just don't want you to regret ever marrying the wrong person as I did. You need to find someone who fundamentally understands you and will be by your side when you need them. But most importantly they have to be your friend first not just your fiancé to be or it won't work." Said Nodoka.

Ranko thinks on this. 'Hmm, I know Akane is supposed to be my fiancé but can I really say she is my friend? Well in some cases she has shown to be a friend but most of our interactions are always ending in a fight or an argument. She also doesn't like me hanging out with any girls always reminding me I'm supposed to be her fiancé. There also the fact that we had to live together so our personalities tend to clash a lot. And don't get me started on my curse as I know she really doesn't like it mainly because my girl-side is way better looking than all the other girls except shampoo on some level but I'm certain my girl-side is still hotter.'

'Maybe with us living apart will actually improve our relationship now especially if the marriage contract is out of the way. We might be able to actually truly be friends like how Ryoga and I are becoming now. Perhaps with the engagements out of the way maybe all the girls can be friends instead of fighting one another. Well, a guy could dream.' Thought Ranko.

Nodoka pats Ranko's head to get her attention. "Ranko if you don't mind can I dump this hot water over your head I really like to see my son for the first time in years."

Ranko looks to the hot pot of water in her mother's hand deciding she can't put this off anymore. "Of course mom you should see my male form."

Nodoka smiles then pours hot water on Ranko transform her into Ranma. Nodoka gets a good look at her son. "Oh my, you look so manly up close. Oh, I'm so proud to have such a manly son." She then hugs her son.

While they were hugging Karin was pouting turns to Ryoga. "Onii-chan why is mom giving baldy so many hugs? Where are my hugs?"

Ryoga gives a small laugh then picks her up hugging her. "Well here are your hugs, how do you like it?"

Karin snuggles into his chest. "Hmm Onee-chan breast is better but you are warm so its okay." Ryoga sighs at that but pats her head.

As the mother and son get out of their hug Ranma has to ask. "So where are we going to be staying at now?"

"For now we are staying at Ryoga's house before we go searching for those Dragon Balls. We should be staying here for another two to three weeks as I finish selling the old house we used to stay in when you were 2 yrs old Ranma. I had leased it before as I couldn't keep paying the bills anymore since your father left with you so now after all this time I'm just selling it as I don't feel at home there anymore. Don't worry Kazuma and I plan on buying a house close by to here." Said Nodoka.

Ranma's worries that he might have to change schools is laid to rest. "So where would I be sleeping then?"

"You can use the same guest room Nami used as she is now working at the Nekoten. I think she will be getting her stuff later as she is going to use the same apartments the Amazons are using." Said Kazuma.

"Wait Nami is working at the Nekoten? How did that happen?" asked Ryoga.

Kazuma shrugs. "I don't know? She'll be coming by later to get her things so ask her then."

"I see, then Ranma come on follow me to the guest room then." Ryoga makes way to the stairs but takes a wrong turn heading to the front door with Karin still wrapped around his chest. The others see this shaking their heads with Kazuma and Ranma snickering.

"Hey, P-chan you're going the wrong way." Ranma grabs Ryoga by the hand leading him upstairs.

"Man the kid really is a chip off the old block. He is just like his father. Aw, I'm starting to actually miss the bastard." Said Kazuma.

"It does bring back memories when all four of us were together. Well, when Ryuho wasn't lost of course. At least Krista was able to find him always." Said Nodoka.

"Yeah, a lot of good that did. I really hope these Dragon Balls are able to do what they are supposed to do. I like to see my sister again it's been too long." Said Kazuma solemnly.

"Yes, I like to see them both too. Well, at least we have Ryoga here as he is the spitting image of them both in both forms." Said Nodoka.

Upstairs Ranma was leading an embarrassed lost boy for making a wrong turn to Ryoga's room. As the three enter, they find Shirokuro with her last two puppies by the bed.

"Puppies!" Karin jumps off Ryoga rushing over to the dogs petting them. Ranma shakes his head then sits on the bed looking at all of Ryoga's souvenirs. "Hey, Ryoga you really have a lot of strange stuff here. There always something new when I come here."

Ryoga takes out his bag starts unpacking his extra things. "Yeah, I know. So why did you lead us to my room for the guest room isn't far from my room."

"I know I've been in there before when I was pretending to be your sister Yoiko. I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit." Said Ranma.

Ryoga's expression deflates a bit remembering when Ranma pretended to be his sister. A small desire to strangle the pigtail boy crosses his mind but he immediately dismisses it. "How about after I finish unpacking my things we head to the vacant lot to train." 'I think I need to relieve some stress on you Ranma.'

Ranma unaware of Ryoga's thoughts smiles. "All right that means you will teach me some of those new techniques right?"

"Sure Ranma I'll teach you a few ki techniques I learned." Replied Ryoga.

Ranma was practically giddy that he will learn a new technique. 'Man I can't wait. I love learning new techniques. Looks like I'm already getting to benefits from this renewed friendship already.'

As Ryoga is finishing up putting away his extra trinkets Karin is looking over his extra stuff asking questions on where he got it from with him giving the best description where he was at the time he got it. As Ryoga finishes putting away his extra stuff he changes into his alter Shaolin gi. (Goku's Gi) "Okay, I'm done. Ranma leads us to the vacant lot so we can train."

Ranma was immediately on his feet grabbing Ryoga rushing him out of the house into the vacant lot. Karin made to follow them but stopped at the guest room seeing Nami's bag. Curious what kind of trinkets she has she goes in looking into the bag. She mostly found spare Shaolin gi, girl clothes, playboy magazines, and some naughty photos. As she reaches the bottom of the bag she grabs out a fishing rod. She looks at the strange rod with a suction cup where the hook is supposed to be. As she was looking a small book falls out. Looking at it she reads "Fishing Rod of Love Manuel" She quickly reads over it as it tells her all about the rod.

'Hmm, this may come in handy to get baldy away from my Oneechan.' Karin then grabs the rod and Manuel to hide it in her shared room with Ryoga.

Outside Ranma drags Ryoga to the vacant lot completely excited like a kid on a sugar rush. "Okay Ryoga were here, so what kind of new move will you teach me?"

"Well, I guess I'll teach you a new ki technique but first how about I teach how to further enhance your strength and speed." Said Ryoga.

Ranma looks confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I'm going to teach you how to channel your ki into your arms and legs to increase their power. That way you can hit harder and run faster." Said Ryoga.

At the news of learning how to further increase his own strength, Ranma was giddy to learn. Ryoga started teaching Ranma how to channel his ki through his limbs. Luckily Ranma was a fast learner and quickly excelled. Unfortunately, Ranma lacked the reservoirs of ki Ryoga has so he learned he couldn't use this for long durations. Which is why Ryoga is now using his iron cloth technique to make Ranma's clothes heavier.

Ranma is currently performing his usual katas but is having a hard time now that his bracers weigh 50 pounds with his weights on his legs being the same. "Man this is torture. I do this katas every day and I don't break a sweat. Now I have these weights that weigh a ton and now I feel like I ran a marathon. P-chan are you sure this will increase my ki reserves or are you just torturing me for your amusement."

Ryoga laughs while continues his own katas. "Yes, Ranma this should help increase your reserves. It worked for Nam when I started his training so it should help you too. And yes I do enjoy watching your suffering it completes me." He finishes with a smile.

"Oh, why you dirty little pig come here so I can kick your ass!" Ranma then stars launching punches and kicks at Ryoga. Ryoga continues to laugh while he blocks Ranma's blows returning blows I in favor. The two continue their impromptu spar in good honesty as they eventually both start laughing as they spar having a good time.

About half an hour into their spar Karin arrives at the vacant lot to watch their spar. "Kick baldies butt Oniichan!" cheered Karin.

The two martial artists turn for a moment to the redhead before resuming their spar. "Ungrateful little brat. I suppose to be her brother but she is completely against me." Complained Ranma as he uses his Tenshin Amaguriken on the lost boy.

Ryoga gives a small chuckle as he dodges and blocks most of the hits. "I'm sure she'll come around Ranma. Just try to be nicer to her."

"Ha! Fat chance of that happening. Admit it the brat hates me." Exclaimed Ranma as he tries to sweep kick Ryoga.

Ryoga jumps over it and kicks Ranma who barely manages to block it. "You just have to try harder to be nicer and try to control your mouth. You tend to say things that tick a lot of people off Ranma that gets you into a lot of trouble. Trust me I dealt with your backhanded comments long enough to know it makes more enemies than friends."

Ranma backs up gaining some distance before charging a Moko Takabisha. "Hey, nothing is wrong with my mouth. All I'm doing is telling jokes but some people just take it the wrong way. It's not my fault some people just can't take a joke." He then fires it at Ryoga.

Ryoga in response unleashes his aura engulfing his body making it visible so to onlookers it looked like he was surrounded in yellowish green flames as he swats the ki blast flinging it into the sky. "Ranma to you it is joking, to others, you are insulting them, belittling them and demeaning them. I just wish you listen to yourself talk sometimes or maybe find some way to make you interact with a clone or doppelganger of you so you can learn how everyone feels having to deal with you."

Ranma is awestruck in how Ryoga is now engulfed in yellowish green aura making him look badass with his hair flowing slightly up dramatically. "How are you doing that? You have to-" Ranma didn't get to finish as Ryoga closed the distance between them in mere moments landing an overwhelming powerful punch straight to the face knocking him out.

Ryoga looks to his hands engulfed in his aura before canceling his aura off. "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. My first time trying that after getting a better hang of controlling my ki; I wonder if it will be possible to learn how to fly now. Nah I better not until I fix my family curse I don't want to get even more lost."

Karin was absolutely giddy how her Oniichan beat Ranma she immediately rushed him jumping into his chest hugging him. "Oniichan you are so awesome! You beat baldy so easily." Happily said, Karin.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just surprised him with that last one so he didn't see it coming." 'Man I'm really enjoying beating Ranma again. It feels good to get back at him after all those humiliating defeats. Part of doesn't want to train him so I can keep on beating him but I know our friendship is based on our rivalry. Its why I was so determined to keep up with Ranma so he would always see me as his rival even if I didn't try to acknowledge it due to my own delusions. Truth is we really need each other more than we know as some of the fights we had like Herb and Saffron we would of not of had a chance of winning had neither Ranma and me met as nothing would have pushed us to get as strong as were at the time.' Thought Ryoga.

Karin looks to the unconscious pigtail boy smiling evilly jumping down taking out a marker and starts drawing on Ranma's face. "Karin what are you doing?" asked Ryoga.

"I'm only doing what you promised me to remember you said when you knock him out you let me draw on baldies stupid face." Said Karin.

"Oh, right I did say that. Well, Karin go ahead but when he comes to try to act a bit nicer he is your brother by blood." Said Ryoga.

Karin finishes drawing on Ranma's face then turns to Ryoga shaking her head. "No, you are my Oniichan. Baldy is bad he hurt you. He keeps on hurting you. I can tell when you smile at him it isn't completely real. I can feel it you are really sad inside. I don't want you to be sad Oniichan."

Ryoga is surprised at this. 'How can she know…could it be she can feel people's emotions? I believe the word was empathic. I guess there are some things I can't hide from my Imoto after all.' Ryoga bends down and hugs Karin. "I'm sorry for worrying imouto. But you need to understand that Ranma your brother is my oldest and only friend who hadn't abandoned me. I have been a complete jerk to him and I gave him more than enough reason to just give up with me and have nothing to do with me. But he never did. He still considered me an ungrateful bastard who blamed him for all my problems his best friend. Please try to understand Karin Ranma also had a rough life and when he needed someone there for him almost no one was there for him but he was there for me taking all the insults I threw at him. So please Karin try to get along with your brother please."

Karin looks up to Ryoga sensing how honest his emotions are concerning Ranma. She feels jealous that he feels that way for Ranma but his story really touched her. "Okay Oniichan for you I will try to get along with Baldi-I mean Ranma Oniichan."

Ryoga smiles patting the girl on her head. "That's all I'm asking for."

Karin then hands Ryoga a water bottle. "Here Oniichan."

Ryoga smiles at Karin accepting the drink. "Thanks, Karin." While Ryoga was replenishing his thirst Ranma stirs awake. "OW what happened?"

Karin turns to Ranma. "You got your butt kicked by Oniichan that's what."

Ranma eyes refocus as he looks to the smirking redhead. "Oh great the first thing I see is this little twerp; my day just gets better and better."

Karin eyes narrow at the pigtail boy. "Well, it's just going to get better than as soon as you look at your stupid face."

Ranma feels that something is wrong especially when the redhead hinted at his face. Worry spreads through Ranma as he grabs Ryoga's water bottle causing it to spill on himself turning into a girl but not caring as she looks at her reflection. Looking at her reflection she sees someone had drawn on her face giving her comical glasses, polka dots, the word "I'm bald" and a mustache. Ranko glares at the smirking redhead. "Okay, you little twerp now you are going to get it."

As Ranko makes to grab Karin Ryoga grabs her holding her in place. "Let go of me P-chan the brat had it coming for a long time. What she needs is a good old fashion spanking."

Ryoga refusing to budge holds her in place. "Now Ranko she was only playing around right Karin."

Karin puts on her cutest most adorable smile. "I'm sorry Oneechan I was only playing. I'm really sorry." She then hugs Ranko with her head underneath her bosoms.

Ranko stops struggling against Ryoga surprised the redhead actually apologized even called her sister. "Ah okay, as long as you understand you did wrong I guess I'll forgive you this time."

Ryoga seeing the two no longer fighting lets go of Ranko. "Okay, Ranko lets get back to training then but first lets clean up your face first."

Ryoga takes out one of his bandanna's splashes some water on it from the water bottle then proceeds to wash Ranko's face despite her protest. As he finishes cleaning her face he can't help but comment on how her pout makes her look cute. "Hey, Ranko you know pouting like that only makes you look cute."

Ranko blushes shyly turning away from him so he wouldn't look at her face. "I-I'm not cute and I wasn't pouting. Stupid pig saying stupid things like I'm cute who do you think you are."

Ryoga blinks then laughs. Ranko turns to Ryoga wondering why he was laughing. "Hey what the heck are you laughing for?"

Ryoga manages to control his laughing. "I'm sorry Ranko I just realized how much of a tsundere you are as a girl. It really makes you cute."

Ranko remembers Daisuke and Hiroshi talking about types of girls they like one being a tsundere didn't appeal to Ranko that she was being compared to that. "P-chan you take that back or I'll kick your ass!"

Ryoga sticks out his tongue out at Ranko. "Nah I think you trying to act tough is only making you cuter."

Ranko anger goes through the roof as she attacks Ryoga at reckless abandon. Ryoga easily blocks and dodges her attacks as her anger is making her sloppy. They continue fighting for another 10 minutes with Karin watching from the sidelines as Ryoga is still calling her cute which only angers her more.

Ryoga then ends the fight as he gets behind her holding her in place. "Get your hands off of me you dirty pig!" screamed Ranko.

"Not until you calm down Sheesh. All I did was call you cute and you go crazy. Man, you are such a tsundere." Said Ryoga.

"I'm not cute. And I'm not a tsundere you pervert!" screamed Ranko.

Ryoga merely sits down with Ranko on his lap as she desperately tries to struggle free from his grasp. Karin seeing that the fight is over goes over to the other sits on Ranko's lap using her bosoms as pillows to take a nap. Ryoga seeing this follows her lead as he leans his head on top of Ranko to rest his head to take a short nap while still holding her in place. Ranko notices how both of them now using her as a pillow of sorts as they nap but still can't escape. Eventually, her fatigue gets her too as she soon is lulled asleep.

15 minutes later Nam and Mousse arrive at the vacant lot. The two notice the three sleeping together. "Wow, Ryoga works fast. The redhead there is a real knockout. I didn't think Ryoga already had a girlfriend but with an insanely hot redhead like that I can't blame him."

Mousse narrows his eyes on the redhead. "That redhead is none other than that bastard Ranma Saotome."

"Wait that's Ranma? The one you two keep on talking about nonstop. Damn, she is hot." Said Nam.

Ranko who was asleep starts to waken. Seeing the two onlookers seeing her in such a compromising position Ranko tries again to get out of Ryoga grip only causing Karin to fall off head first into the ground.

This, of course, causes Karin to wake violently crying which causes Ryoga's big brother senses to go full alert as he wakens. He immediately pushes Ranko aside without a care in the world going to Karin's side picking her up hugging her trying to calm her down.

Mousse huffs. "How typical that Saotome would make a little girl cry just to save face."

Ranko tries to defend herself. "Hey, it's not my fault she chose to sleep on my lap."

Over with the other two, Ryoga was still trying to console crying, Karin. "(Sniff) Oniichan my head hurt!" said the sniffing redhead snot running down her nose.

Ryoga wipes her nose with his bandanna while using his ki to sooth the pain on her head. "Don't worry imouto your big brother is here I'll make the pain go away."

Karin's pain starts to disappear as she starts to calm down. "Thank you Oniichan. I knew you were my real Oniichan."

Ranko who heard that couldn't but feel a stab of pain how Karin considers Ryoga her real brother over her when they are related by blood. As well as guilt for how she caused this incident in the first place. As she watched Ryoga stand up and approach the other two he looks her way and instead of a face etched in righteous anger she expected it was just a face of disappointment directed at her. Somehow that hurt much worse than any enraged anger he had at her.

Ryoga approaches the other two and speaks in Chinese. "Hey, good afternoon guys. So what brings you guys here?"

"Well, Ryo I came here to get my bag as I am staying at one the apartments the Nekoten employees stay at. I actually got a part-time job there while Ma-Tsu teaches me Japanese." Said Nam.

"Okay Nam but what's the real reason you took a part-time job there of all places." Asked Ryoga.

Nam smiles lecherously. "Well, what can I say the women of the Nekoten are very beautiful women? Besides what's wrong with trying to pick up a few chicks while learning Japanese from my good buddy here who by the way has a date tomorrow."

Ryoga rubs his head. "Nam, you do realize they are Amazons right? You do know what that means right?"

Nam merely waves his hand in dismissal. "Oh relax Ryo. I know about the Amazons and don't worry about it. I've no plans to move to Joketsuzoku live the rest of my life in that place. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun with these Amazon girls."

Ryoga shakes his head. "Your choice Nam, but if things turn sour it's your ass on the fire. So Mousse you got a date? So how were the other girls' reactions to this news?"

"Well, the others were still in disbelief that I got a date and Shanpu merely dismissed it as the girl must be blinder than me. Other than that I'm not sure." Said Mousse.

Ryoga smiles. "Don't worry about it you just need to go on a couple of dates with a few girls so they can see you in a better light. Hey, guys right now I'm training care to join me?"

"We have some time to kill sure why not." Said Nam.

Ryoga then sets Karin down next to a wall checking her over to make sure she was okay calling Shirokuro to watch over her before heading back over two the other boys to do some training. Ryoga goes over the benefits of weighted training with Mousse then uses his iron cloth to make Mousses clothes heavier. Once the increased weight is done to their clothes they all start sparing together.

Ranko who was watching felt left out as they completely forgot about her. As well as annoyed they were talking in another language she didn't know. She immediately storms into the group interrupting their spar. "Hey, you haven't forgotten me P-chan? You were supposed to teach me some of those ki techniques remember?"

Mousse rolls his eyes. "Are sure you should even be here Saotome? This is training for **Men** not little girls."

This enrages the pigtail girl. "You take that back duck boy! I am Ranma Saotome and I am a Man! And I am more man than you will ever be duck boy! Just ask Shampoo." She smirks at the duck boy.

Ranko's insinuation enrages Mousse. "How dare you speak ill of Shampoo Saotome! Prepare to die!"

Before the two could commence their battle Ryoga stops them. "Enough you two, we are only training today so no fights. Now Mu-Tsu continues sparring with Nam while I take care of Ranma here."

Ryoga immediately grabs Ranko's hand despite her protest ensuring they were far enough away from the other two.

Ryoga then starts teaching Ranko both the Kameha wave and Hadouken. During the training, Ryoga teaches Ranko to mainly use regular ki instead of confidence ki. Of course, when it came time to use it Ranko learned fast that she ran out of ki fast using regular ki. So when it came to her new ki techniques her Hadouken was her go to as it didn't use too much ki and was faster.

As Ranko fires off her second Kameha wave before finally collapsing on the ground panting Ryoga gives Ranko one of his bandanna he enlarged to the size of a towel to wipe her face. "Damn it Ryoga. Firing those ki blasts is exhausting. Remind me again why I can't use confidence ki when it makes things easier?"

Ryoga looks at Ranko neutrally. "I told you we are trying to build up your ki reserve. You need to stop depending on emotional ki as it can be a crutch depending on what it is. There are times when you won't have confidence Ranko. And yes I know you are always confident but out there Ranko with the rest of the world, not Nerima there are places that can easily crush a mans confidence due to how bad some situations are out there that feeling confident just isn't an option even for you."

"But mainly I'm trying to get you used to fire them so you can learn to better use your ki so you don't use excessive amount like I normally did. I'm sure you'll get it done faster than me as you don't have nearly as much as me."

As Ranko finishes toweling herself off she notices that Ryoga has been somewhat distant after Karin hit her head. 'What wrong with Ryoga? He hasn't been acting his usual friendly self at all like he is with those other two idiots. He isn't still angry about the whole Karin thing, right? I mean come on it can't be my fault the brat fell-okay maybe it was my fault. Damn it why am I letting this bother me?' "Hey, Ryoga um about earlier uh sorry about making Karin hit her head I didn't mean to just you know… um Ryoga you there why aren't you responding?"

Ryoga stares blankly at Ranko. "Ranko I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Karin is your sister so you need to be the one that looks out for her. So how about you try being an older sibling and apologize to your sister."

Ranko sees how resolute Ryoga is on this and looks to her half-sister sitting next to Shirokuro by the wall. Sighing Ranko tirelessly gets up walks over to Karin. Karin upon seeing the other redhead hugs Shirokuro while hiding behind her glaring daggers at Ranko. Ranko tries to apologize but still look nonchalant. "Hey brat-I mean Karin um I'm well you know sorry about earlier that caused you to hit your head okay."

Karin looks to her older half-sister not believing her words as she didn't even look her in the eye. She immediately gets up walks over to Ranko then kicks her in the shin then runs back to Shirokuro while blowing her a Raspberry.

Ranko jumps up and down holding her shin. "Why you little come back here!" She is enraged by the redhead and chases after her but Karin jumps back on Shirokuro points at Ranko. "Sic girl!" Shirokuro then narrows her eyes at Ranko then charges jumping in the air spinning turning into a cyclone heading straight for the pigtail girl. Ranko is surprised by the dog and reacts too late as the dog cyclone pummels into Ranko's gut knocking the wind out of her knocking her out on the ground. The dog and redhead girl stand victorious over the pigtail girl.

The other three stop what they were doing seeing this as Nam and Mousse are now next to Ryoga. "Um Ryoga what kind of dog is that?" asked Nam.

"Well, dad said it was a ninja dog which is why it's so smart. And no I have no idea where he got her from. After all, he got her when he was lost one day as usual when it comes to my family." Said Ryoga.

"Hmm, maybe I should have asked you to borrow your dog those times we were trying to get rid of Saotome. She could have made things much easier." Said Mousse.

Not long after Karin and Shirokuro then head back into the house as Karin is getting hungry. Ryoga goes over to Ranko dumping what's left of the water bottle on Ranko waking her up. "Uargh did anyone get the name of that tornado that hit me?"

"You got your butt kicked by the Shirokuro cyclone that's what happened. But you did apologize to your sister being the older responsible sibling. For that, I'm proud of you." Ryoga smiles heartwarmingly at Ranko with his hand out to help her up.

Ranko blushes upon seeing his face and shyly looks away while grabbing his hand getting back up. "Uh yeah, whatever you say."

"Well come on Ranko lets finish the rest of our training with one last spar with the other before we go get something for lunch. I think I smell aunt Nodoka making something." Said Ryoga.

At the mention of food, Ranko is more than happy to finish their training. The two of them joined Nam and Mousse sparring as they fought against one another. Ryoga also used the spar to show them how to use the Shoryuken to the others so they can learn how to use it; he as well as showed them how to use the solar flare but they hadn't got it down yet so they will continue working on it on their own time.

After about half an hour they finished their spar and headed inside. Nam got his bag said his goodbyes as he and Mousse need to get back as Cologne sent them on some errands and they forgot. They both promised to come by tomorrow for more training then left.

Afterward, Ranko and Ryoga sat down with the rest of the family in the dining room to eat some delicious lunch from Nodoka. As they were happily eating Nodoka had to tell Ranko something. "Oh dear, I need to tell you I already called the Tendos telling them I know about you being my son Ranma. I told them that you will be moving back in to live with me. I know you still have some of your things back there so when you go get them it will be the best time for you to tell them directly about this as I heard from their interactions that they were saddened that you were moving out."

"I see, I guess I'll have to tell them directly eventually but I think I'll hold off until the weekend is over." Said Ranko.

Ryoga looks confusedly at Ranko. "Hmm, why do you want to wait until the weekend is over? Wouldn't it be better to tell them as soon as possible like later today or maybe tomorrow?"

"Well yeah sure but I like to have some time to think on what I'm going to say to them. They have been the closes thing I had for a family for a long time and Pops doesn't count on account of everything he put me through. Aside from that, I like to try a weekend away from them to see how different it is you know. I like them but sometimes the craziness that goes on there can be overwhelming as well as Mr. Tendo's and Pops insistence I get married to Akane already." Said Ranko.

"Ah another words kid you need a break from your family the Tendos correct? I can understand that. My sister and I were the same way your age which is why we both met Ryoga's father and started traveling with him to get a break from our family and have an adventure of our own. Good time good times." Said Kazuma.

Ranko nods confirming his statement. "Well, it's okay dear if you still need time. Take as long as you need until you feel comfortable with it." Said Nodoka.

They then continued eating the rest of their lunch in relative quiet. When they finished lunch Ranko splashed herself with hot water turning back to Ranma then went with Ryoga to just stroll around town. They were mostly visiting stores or stalls for anything that may catch their eyes. They were mostly just going out to just spend time just being friends reconnecting. They eventually found a park to do some more sparring as Ranma was anxious to learn more. They continued sparring until the sun was starting to go down.

See that it was getting late the two boys head back home. "Hey Ryoga I forgot that you were supposed to be my maidservant today?" said Ranma."

"Hmm oh I guess you are right we got so sidetracked after that whole seppuku contract thing. I guess I fulfill the rest of the deal tomorrow then." Said Ryoga.

"Oh good, then that should give me enough time to get something nice, revealing and girly for you to wear. I can't wait." Said a happy Ranma.

Ryoga merely sighs as he continues to follow Ranma back home. The rest of the day goes by fast for the two as they quickly eat dinner before taking baths then going to bed.

The next day Ryoga get up from bed careful not to wake up Karin to use the bathroom. Shirokuro was of course up to help guide him as he did his morning ritual. After he was done he splashed himself with cold water. Ryoko then looks at herself in the mirror touching her hair still astonished how it grows shoulder length each time she transforms.

After looking herself over she goes over back to her room with the dog leading to waking up Karin. "Karin time to wake up your dad is making breakfast today."

Karin groggily wakes up to the pleasant sight of her big sister, "Oneechan I missed you!" the redhead missile launches itself into the blonde's chest snuggling into them.

Ryoko merely sighs. "I see someone missed their favorite pillows didn't they?" The redhead nods confirming this. "Well imouto hurry and get dressed breakfast should be ready. Don't forget your parents is taking you over to see an old friend of your dads today."

Karin pouts. "But I don't want to go I want to stay with you."

"I know but Ranma and I are training with Nam and Mousse later today. 'Not to mention Ranma plans on having me stroll around town in some revealing get up. But Karin doesn't need to know that.' Don't worry imouto when you come back today how about you and me take a bath together?" said Ryoko.

"Yay booby-I bath time with Oneechan! I can't wait." Said Karin.

"All right all right now let go wake up Ranma real quick." Ryoko quickly takes off her boxers putting on some panties now wearing only a thin tank top and panties she heads to Ranma's room.

Opening the door she sees Ranma is still sleeping peacefully albeit snoring. She walks over to him looking at his smiling face as he sleeps as he is most likely having a good dream. She genteelly rocks him awake. Seeing how it isn't working she leans down to his ear. "Ranma breakfasts is ready, there is lots of nice and juicy bacon."

Ranma immediately wakes up looking for some juicy bacon. "Hmm where that bacon at? Pops better not eat my bacon!" As his eyes focus he notices Ryoko is by his bedside in nothing but a thin tank top and panties that have little to the imagination. He looks away trying to hide his blush. "Ah, Ryoko what you doing in here?"

"I'm just waking you up sleepy head. Oh right, master. Do you want me to do anything else for you master?" said Ryoko in a seductive voice.

Ranma audibly gulps. "Oh nothing right now, how about you wait for me downstairs then." The blond nods bowing like a maid showing plenty of cleavage before following Shirokuro downstairs.

Ranma sighs in relief. "Man, I can't believe how easy it is she is pulling the whole maid routine. And damn if those bazookas aren't dangerous. I still intend to embarrass her today by showing her how bad it can be being a girl with guys always leering at her. Ha, now she'll finally know my pain and can never complain about how easy I have it."

Ranma gets up gets dressed and heads downstairs to eat some breakfasts. Not long the family happily eats some breakfast then Kazuma and Nodoka make ready to leave with Karin to see one of Kazuma's old friends. With them leaving it leaves only Ranma and Ryoko left. Ranma of course then gives the blond the outfit he wants her to wear. She puts it on now wearing a black Tankini, red mini skirt, and black leggings.

Ryoko looks herself over surprised how good she looked but embarrassed she was wearing them. Ranma secretly liked what he saw. He mainly picked it so she stands out in a crowd but even he has to admit she looks drop dead sexy. "So Ryoko how do you like your new outfit?"

Ryoko blushes shyly. "It's a bit tight but t fits well enough. It's just a bit embarrassing to wear is all Ran-I mean master." 'If Ranma thinks an embarrassing outfit is enough to make me think a girl curse is that bad he got another thing coming. Honestly, depending on the situation it can be worse than being turned into a pig but in Ranma's case, he is relevantly safe here in Nerima. If he was traveling the world like me in girl form he would meet some very unsavory people like that last scumbag drugging up women and selling them. Then it would be a different story but Nerima is pretty safe mostly.'

Ranma smirks. "It's supposed to be. Well come on I'm sure will have plenty of fun today before the afternoon spar."

Ranma then leads the Ryoko through the outskirts of town as to avoid his usual troubles and fiancé. As he leads her to various stalls buying some food to eat most of the passerby mainly the males couldn't stop gawking at the blond bombshell. Some of the men tripped over themselves, ran into a something like a pole or a wall and in some case for those in couples the women slapped their significant other for staring too long.

The women were either jealous of her beauty or tried their best to ignore her. So far the only thing Ranma can enjoy about this whole thing is how jealous some people are of him that he has a maid/girlfriend that hot. Other than that trying to embarrass her is proving harder than he expected.

As Ranma looks back to Ryoko behind him still sporting that smile despite everything. 'I can't believe how my plan is backfiring. I've been trying to embarrass her or try to make her lose her cool and start hitting things in rage like usual. I took her to food stalls making her pay as well as making her show off her body to the vendors to give us a discount. So far she only complained once when we started and now she simply does when I tell her to do. I even asked her to feed me some of the food we bought. She happily did it without complaint. Honestly, that last one wasn't so bad.'

'But never mind that I can tell behind her smile she is enjoying herself. At first, I liked her calling me master but going around town having her openly say that is extremely embarrassing to me. People we meet keep thinking I'm into some really kinky stuff with how subservient she was at times. Damn it she is taking everything I throw at her in spades.' Heck, some people accused me of taking advantage her only for Ryoko to stand up for me saying how much of a good person I was. Most of those people thought she was simply in love with me and thought I was simply stringing her along until I got tired of her and dumped her.' Thought Ranma.

While the two continued walking through town an old lady of a group of people who accused Ranma stringing the blond along and had eyes that scared the crap out of him the way they looked at him like she was seeing his soul. And again Ryoko defended Ranma by telling her "Ranma is my friend no he is more than that. He is the first and only friend who chose to not abandon due to my poor sense of direction. And it's not because of how I look but because he is Ranma Saotome a man who would never abandon his friends no matter how badly they treat him. Even when said friends like me don't deserve to be called such he still continues to call me his friend."

The old lady was quite surprised how much Ryoko defended Ranma, Ranma himself included. "Young lady from how sincere your words are you must really think highly of him. But I can tell from your eyes you are deeply hurting inside aren't you child." Ryoko head looks down,

The old lady stares at the blond. "Hmm, I see its not unrequited love that is ailing you but more like an absence of it. You don't truly believe you can find happiness, do you? I can tell from your both your body language and the feel of your disturbed ki."

That state especially catches their attention. "From your ki girl you are a Hibiki correct?" Ryoko nods. "I see how unfortunate for you girl. I once knew a Hibiki myself long ago. She was a good friend to me even if I hardly saw her. But she always appeared when I was at my worst to help me out. I was always grateful to that friend but I took her for granted never realizing how much pain she was constantly in due to her forced isolation. So it came to a surprise to me when I learned she one day killed herself. The sad part was I learned of it from her son when I came across him one day similar to the day I met her which is why I thought they were related besides the obvious fang sticking out. I guessing Ryuho is your father isn't he?"

Ryoko pales hearing the story especially on how similar things happened to her future self. 'My god dad suffered something like that. And I told him I hated him the last time I saw him. I need to find him and tell him how sorry I am. I don't want to lose him or mom not again.' "Yes, my dad name is Ryuho." Ryoko starts to tear up.

The old lady looks between the blond and pigtail boy. "I see, boy you consider this girl your friend correct?"

Ranma immediately snaps out of his stupor. "Uh yes, ma'am. She is my best friend."

"Good but boy don't take advantage of your friendship with this girl and break her heart. I can tell part of her pain comes from you. I can tell from your looks alone you are quite the ladies man don't try and deny it. I'm not asking you to marry the girl but I'm asking you don't forget her. Your actions have more effect on her than others. From her eyes, I can see they are exactly the same as my old friend's eyes the last time I saw her. Understand boy the women born into the Hibikis always lead tragic lives worst than their male counterparts due to the male were being ignored while the women attracting the worst kind of attention that always lead in tragedy. So I beg your boy don't do what I did be there for your friend or else one day she may not be there at your side anymore and you will be wondering what ifs like me." Said the old lady.

"Well, I believe I took up more than you twos times. I hope you two have a pleasant day. And girl your name please?" asked the old lady.

"Um, my name is Ryoko."

The old lady chuckles. "What a pretty name Ryoko. Well chin up Ryoko there is still hope for you. Things may look bleak at the time but don't give up hope child. And boy I better not learn anything bad happened to this girl because if I do I'm coming for you and I promise you will rue the day you left your mother's womb. " With that said the old lady left with the rest of the people in the group following her.

The two martial artists are then left alone on the street with the blond still tearing up after learning more about her family. Ranma seeing this did the only thing he could think of to console his friend. He pulled her into a hug letting her cry it all out. Ryoko cried for about a few minutes for her both her parent's death she remembered seeing in her dark future that she grew numb to breaking her spirit completely at the time. And from learning of her grandmother on her dad side who refused to talk about now understanding why.

Ranma knew to hug her in the middle of the street was attracting attention but none of that mattered at this moment. 'I can't believe how much emotions Ryoko has been holding back if it made her cry like this. I have seen her cry before many time before but they were never like this. I can practically feel the pain and sadness rolling right off of her from her cries.' When Ryoko starts to calm down a bit Ranma leads her to a more secluded place down an alley.

Ranma pats her head trying to help calm her down. "Hey, Ryoko are you okay. Do you need a few more minutes?"

Ryoko sniffles. "Y-yes I just need a moment…I sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, it's okay you just have a lot on your plate take as much time as you need." Said Ranma.

After about a minute Ryoko calms down enough that Ranma stops holding her. "Thank you, Ranma for that. I guess I lost it there when I heard that story about my grandmother. The story just felt…very familiar is all."

"Did something like what happened in the story happen to you?" When Ranma asked that question he saw all color drain from her face as tears started to fall again. He hugged her again for several moments until color returned to her face. "I'm sorry Ryoko for asking. If you don't want to tell me I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Ranma I just don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe one day if we cure my families curse but not right now. I promise to tell you one day you deserve as much." Said Ryoko.

'Man she really is broken up about this. I think I need to stop this trying to embarrass her thing. The old lady's words are echoing in my head so I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of her. I need to get her mind off this. I believe enough time has passed that the other two should be waiting for us for that spar.' "Hey, Ryoko how about we head back. I believe we have an appointment with that monk guy and duck boy later today. Besides, I think we both could use some exercise, after all, that food we ate earlier." Said Ranma.

Ryoko smiles at this agreeing. Ranma seeing that helped cracked a smile leads the both of them back to the vacant lot. With lots of roof hopping it take them long to get back with the other two already waiting. As they greeted each other the other two noticed Ryoko's eyes were a bit red. Mousse accused Ranma of making Ryoko cry and was about to attack him for hurting his friend but Ryoko intervenes telling them about the meeting with the old lady. With that, the other two boys calmed down.

The four of them then sparred for 45 minutes before Ryoko started them on some training exercise to help strength in their ki. During their training, Ryoko did teach Ranma how to fire a regular ki ball with no words. Their training went on for another hour before they called it a day. With the other two saying goodbyes Ranma and Ryoko simply hanged out doing various activities for a couple of hours before heading home.

When they get home everyone is already there as Karin immediately jumps into Ryoko's chest hugging her. While they waited for dinner to be served Karin recounted how her day was to them. Not long after dinner is served and they all enjoy a good meal together. When they were done Karin insisted Ryoko take a bath with her now. Ryoko of course agreed and then Nodoka said she will join them as well as they could use some girl time. Ranma couldn't help but blush as his mother and half-sister lead Ryoko upstairs to the furo.

After everyone had a turn in the furo everyone was turning in for bed. Ranma and Ryoko were in the hall about to go to their rooms. "Hey, Ranma thanks for today I had lots of fun; as well as um console me when I was crying."

"Hey don't mention it Ryo. You are my friend it was the least I could do." Said Ranma.

"Well thanks again goodnight Ranma."

"Yeah, goodnight Ryoko." The two head to their separate rooms to get some sleep for tomorrow.

The next day Ranma is getting his bag ready for school 'Man, school is back already. I really don't feel like dealing with the usual craziness at school today. And I still have to see the Tendos later today. Man, I just know Akane is going to grill me for not say anything or visiting this weekend. Mom already told me Akane was by the house yesterday when Ryo and were exploring the town. Good thing we came back late I didn't want to deal with her usual outburst. Well, the only good thing about me living here now is I don't have to eat her god-awful cooking.'

Ryoko comes downstairs to see him off. "Well have fun at school Ranma. I'm going to see Nam at the Neko-Hanten. Come on Shirokuro lead the way."

"Well, see you later Ryoko." The two then set off to their chosen destinations.

As Ryoko was walking with Shirokuro she decided to best stroll around a bit and enjoy the scenery. Ryoko had a busy day this weekend and was lost in thought as usual. So Shirokuro had to do a lot of course corrections for her young master/mistress. Because of this, it took them 2 hours longer to reach the Neko-Hanten not that Ryoko noticed.

As Ryoko entered the restaurant she was greeted by a green-haired Amazon.

"Nihao, welcome to Neko-Hanten, have a seat one of our waitresses will be with you shortly." Said the Green haired waitress.

"Actually I'm here to see Nam. I'm a friend of his as well as Mousse I'm Ryoga Hibiki."

"Oh, you are one of elder Cologne special guest then. She said just bring you around back if find you wandering around." Said the Green-haired Amazon.

The lost girl expression deflates hearing that the last one as the green-haired Amazon brings her into the kitchen. She is immediately greeted to the sight of Cologne giving out orders to both Nami and Mousse. "Hurry up part-timers the lunch rush is almost here. Screw up now and I'll cut your pay." Said Cologne.

"But you barely pay me already you old mummy oww!" said Mousse as he rubs his sore head after getting bonked by Cologne.

"Hey, guys I thought I check up on you guys." Said Ryoko making her presence known.

"Ryoko you came to save me from this evil sea hag thank goodn-oww!" said a happy Nami now nursing a bump on her head courtesy of Cologne.

"Ah, sunny boy I see you are here. Though I guess it is sunny girl now, my condolence on your new curse." Said Cologne.

Ryoko waves it off then gives a bow. "Good afternoon Granny Cologne. Oh don't worry about it I'm quite used to it by now."

"Hmm good to hear then child, honestly out of all these brats why is it only the one with a deliberating sense of direction that has any respect for their elders; so anyway what brings you here my child?" asked Cologne.

"Well, I came here to see how Nami is holding up here. I see she is doing quite fine. Ah if you don't mind can work with you today? I'm kind of out of things to do at least until Ranma comes back from school so I thought maybe I can stay here for a bit and hang out with my two friends here. I'll work for free if you like?" asked Ryoko.

Cologne smiles at this. "Hmm, a free worker then; now that is the kind of attitude I like to see from you youngsters. Now, where should I put you, hmm waitress is out of the question. Hmm, can you cook?"

"I'm not the best cook but I can cook something if I have proper directions." Said Ryoko.

"Good, then you will assist me and cooking for our customers then. I'm sure you'll make a good student. Ah, speaking of students I heard from Happi you became one of his students." Asked Cologne.

"Ah yes, it was kind of a spur of the moment. I don't regret my decision." Said Ryoko.

"Hmm, that's fine dear. I would prefer not sharing you with that man but who knows maybe you can make something decent out of his school. Now come along." Cologne then puts Ryoko to work in the kitchen.

Cologne sets Ryoko to work making some dishes by telling her step by step what to do. Cologne was pleasantly surprised that Ryoko was able to take instructions in cooking in fervor the same way she does when it comes to martial arts. It wasn't long that Ryoko got the hang of cooking the variety of dishes Cologne needed to be done; which is why she is taking a break smoking her pipe while Ryoko cooks. And it was just in time for the lunch rush.

After a couple hours of doing this, the lunch is over as thing are winding down. Cologne had disappeared for one reason or another but at least it gave the boys time to amicably talk with one another. But all good things come to an end when Cologne reentered the kitchen. "Okay, boys we are closing up early today. Just hurry up and clean up."

"Why are we closing up old-I mean elder Cologne?" asked Mousse.

Choosing to ignore his slip up Cologne continued. "I'm having some important guests coming over and I prefer if none of you were here to bother them. Hurry up I have some deliveries for you three to go along with Shampoo."

The three of them hurry up and clean up the kitchen as Cologne asked and she then gives them their delivery boxes as well as directions where to go. They meet up with Shampoo who wasn't happy to see Ryoko as she sees her as her new rival.

As the four them plus dog were walking on the street to make their deliveries Shampoo had no plans to do them with any of them. "Shampoo make deliveries on her own. You stupid boys can stay with pig girl." Shampoo shoots off one more glare at the blond before riding off on her bike.

Ryoko sighs. "Mousse go after her. We can make our deliveries faster if we split up into two groups. Oh and tell her I told you to babysit her because I don't believe she is competent enough to get the job done right. It will tick her off and make it easier for you to get closer to her; just make sure to act indifferent okay."

Mousse smiles at Ryoko's plan. "That pretty underhanded of you Ryoko; dare I say it is almost Ranma like of you. Well, then I'm off wish me luck." Mousse then runs after Shampoo.

"Wow, Ryoko that was actually a little underhanded not to mention evil. I like it when you act like a bad girl makes you hot." Said Nami.

Ryoko waves it off. "Sure sure I'm just helping Mousse now let's make these deliveries."

The two plus dog continue on making their deliveries. After about a couple of minutes they made 2 of their deliveries when they were walking down the street they spotted Akane ahead of them coming their way and by the looks of it, she was angry.

"Stupid Ranma always running off before he could answer me why he moved out so suddenly into Ryoga house no less. I knew something was up. He better be home like he said he would or else I'll pound his head in so hard" During her rant, Akane notices Ryoko and Nami. Akane was surprised to see Ryoko of all people as she was partly talking about her. Her glare, of course, causes both Ryoko and Nami to flinch.

Nami jumps behind Ryoko. "Ryo I don't know what that girl is saying but she scares me."

"Just don't look her in the eye she can smell your fear." Said Ryoko.

Akane immediately stomps over to Ryoko to give her a piece of her mind and grill her for everything that happened recently but before she could the wall beside them is blown apart with a bestial looking young man wearing animal furs steps out of the rubble. "You're a woman right?"

"Wha…What else could I be?" said Akane

Ryoko was surprised that the beast man before her is none other than the musk warrior Lime that almost killed her the last time she fought him. "Why is Lime here already. Has it been that long already; damn I thought I have some more time to train before they arrived but oh well guess I'll see how I stack up with Herb now. And I especially want payback against that dumb bastard Lime."

Lime starts weeping tears of joy. "This is the first time I ever conversed with a woman since I was born. Good, now I will try touching a woman now."

"What?" exclaimed Akane as she backs up from the creep.

Just as he was about to grab her Ryoko intervenes yet again punching him through the wall. 'Well guess I get a do-over this time. Well, this time I'm much stronger then I was back then and I intend to win.' "Hey don't lay one of your filthy fingers on Akane you creep!"

Akane hurriedly gets behind Ryoko along with Nami and order to keep her distance from the creep.

Lime comes out of the debris looking straight at Ryoko. "Are you a woman you look really pretty. You also smell good too."

Ryoko then has the need to vomit at that comment. "Yes I'm a woman now are you ready to fight?"

Lime chuckles. "Woman are weak should be easy. I'll defeat you and bring you with the other two to Herb-sama."

"Um, Ryo are you sure about this? That guy is huge." Said Nami.

"Don't worry about Nami I got it. Come on big guy come and get me if you win I'll even go out with you." Taunted Ryoko.

"Hehehe here I go then can't wait to go on date; can't wait to tell Mint." Lime then charges at Ryoko at incredible speed reading to punch her lights out like last time. But she empowers herself with her ki. Focusing more ki in her legs to dash to Lime in mere moments using one arm to push Lime attacking arm aside getting past his guard and uses her own variation of Yamcha's iconic Wolf Fang Fist.

"Lion Claw Fist!" the image of a Lion overlaps with Ryoko as she launches a flurry of ki enforced punches and kicks into Lime then finishing it off with a palm strike with ki wrap around her palm making it look like lion claws punching Lime through another wall debris falling on him.

Ryoko stands at the ready waiting for him to get up but a minute goes by with him still buried in the rubble. Ryoko getting tired of waiting digs him out only to find him passed out with a goofy expression on his face.

"Wow, Ryoko you beat him easy. I guess he wasn't so strong after all." Said Nami.

Ryoko shakes her head. "No, he wasn't taking me seriously. He let his guard down thinking I wouldn't be able to hurt him. He was mistaken. 'If I had been in guy form he wouldn't have dropped his guard as he would have fought much harder like last time. Though I did surprise him with my strength; he didn't expect to tight anyone as strong as him.'

"But you still won Ryoga, you did beat him so thank you for helping me you are a good friend." Said Akane.

"Yeah don't mention it. Come we are going back to the Neko-Hanten. This guy's boss is there so chances are Ranma won't be far along. He can't resist a good fight." Ryoko grabs Lime tossing him over her shoulders and heads to the Neko-Hanten with Shirokuro leading. Akane refusing to be left behind follows them especially if Ranma will be there. "Hey wait for me!"

It's not long after they run into Shampoo walking along with Mint. "So you are staying with us guest?" asked Shampoo.

"Why yes, my friends are…Like what happen to you?" Lime approaches Ryoko with his sword out ready to save his friend.

Ryoko thinking fast takes a page out of Ranma's book. "Oh, I just found this man after he was ambushed by a gang of ruffians. He fought valiantly but they overpowered him. When they left him beaten on the ground I decided to save him. If you are his friend will you help me save his life?" Ryoko bounced her breast up and down to distract the fox boy which worked as he dropped his guard as he shyly looks away believing her story.

Akane face-palms that Ryoko actually did something so Ranma likes. "Great now there are two of them."

"Hey Shampoo where is Mousse?" asked Nami.

"Shampoo don't know. Probably still stuck to the wall who cares?"

"Don't worry about Nami Mousse will catch up with Ranma lets go," The group then continues on until they finally reached the Neko-Hanten.

As they enter they see Cologne talking with a shrouded figure. Mint rushes over to his Prince. "Herb! Lime has been hurt we have to save him."

Herb walks over to Mint and looks to Lime be carried by a blond fanged girl. Ryoko deciding to drop the act grabs Lime and throws him at Herbs feet with Lime mumbling about soft women. This action, of course, enrages Herb. "What is the meaning of this? You blond girl you are of the musk the lion clan to be exact. What are you doing here outside of the Musk kingdom! I never ordered anyone else but these two to accompany me much less a woman. Speak now or be charged with treason!"

Not long after Ranma and Mousse arrive at the standoff. Ryoko scoffs. "I'm Ryoko Hibiki and I'm pretty sure I'm not a musk but you lackey here tried to take one of my friends Akane so I kicked his ass."

"Rogue musk then. Perhaps one of your ancestors was a Musk and ran from his home doesn't matter. You disrespected your Prince and for that, you will be punished." Said Herb.

Before he could take another step however Ranma jumped between them. "Hey, how about you take someone your own size. I heard your lackeys have been messing with my friends even tried to kidnap Akane for some stupid reason. Either way, I could use a good fight so I hope you don't mind letting me cut in Ryoko as you did already beat one so my turn its only fair."

"Ranma!" exclaimed Akane she was going to approach him but Mousse held her back gesturing her not to interfere.

Ryoko looks to Ranma deciding rather or not to let Ranma fight Herb knowing what will happen. She shrugs. "Go ahead Ranma but if you lose you owe me a foot massage."

"That again sure deal but dream on if you think I will lose." Said Ranma.

"Wait, Son-in-law! You mustn't lay a hand on that one!" yelled Cologne as she tried to warn him.

"You insect you dare challenge me? Begone from sight this is between me and the rogue lioness!" yelled Herb.

"Well too bad because now it is between you and me!" Ranma tries to jump kick Herb but he easily swats him away hitting the ceiling. Ranma gets back up launches a flurry of attacks which Herb easily dodges then returns with even faster blows that Ranma barely blocks.

As Herb is about to land the last strike Ranma disappears. Herm is confused by this until he is stuck in his chest by Ranma who appeared below him using a quick reverse strike. "You dare strike at me you insect!" Ranma dodges out of the way launching a " **Hadouken**!" at Herb blowing the shroud off revealing a beautiful female face with multicolor hair with one of her boobs sticking out of the torn shirt.

"Hey wait you're a girl?" exclaimed Ranma.

Herb quickly fixes her shirt covering up. "I didn't expect a ki blast from you insect. You'll pay for that now here let me repay the favor insect!" Herb fires a powerful ki blast at Ranma knocking him into the air. She then jumps above him. " **Secret technique Ryu Sei Hansho!** " (Dragon Spirit Flight) She glides down kicking Ranma multiple times as if she was flying.

Ranma is sent falling plowing into a table knocking over a bucket of water triggering his curse. Ranko struggles to get up.

"Herb he turned into a woman!" exclaimed Lime who is now fully awake.

"Heh, this should be amusing. Mint the Ladle!" Mint immediately gets the ladle giving it to Herb which he uses to splash Ranko with. "Be grateful I spared your life now rogue lioness it's your turn to face your prince."

"Wait we haven't finished our duel yet!" screamed Ranko as she collapses on the ground.

Ryoko stands in front of Ranko. "Sorry, Ranko but look like I get to fight her after all. Just rest, for now, I handle this." 'Sorry, Ranma but you'll thank me for this later as I know you need to experience this.' Ranko could do nothing but watch her friend about to fight the musk prince while Akane quickly rushes to her side.

Ryoko and Herb stand across from one another, "Heh I do hope you are a better challenge then that insect lioness."

"Don't worry I'll give you the fight of your life!" Ryoko's aura burst around her as she is enveloped in yellowish-green flames she charges at Herb closing the distance in mere moments punching her straight into her face surprising her how fast she was. Herb quickly recovers enraged that this rogue made her draw blood. She unleashes her aura charges at Ryoko with equal fervor as they both trade blows at unimaginative speeds matching blows from blows.

The rest of the groups were shocked at how the battle was turning out. Ryoga's friends couldn't believe she was actually this powerful. Cologne couldn't believe her eye that Ryoko actually possesses this much power and only this young. As Herb's men, they couldn't believe someone was actually matching him as no one did that before. As for Ranko she was shocked in disbelieve in how much stronger Ryoko had become. The gap between them was growing more into a chasm. As for Herb herself, she was both enraged that she was being matched but the other side her dragon side was excited at fighting a worthy opponent. Something she couldn't help but agree with.

As Herb and Ryoko backed away from each other Herm used " **Hito Ryu-Zan Ha!** " Flying Sword of the Dragon) She launches blades of ki at Ryoko who counter throwing multiple ki enhanced bandanna boomerangs at them canceling each other out.

Herb smiles at this then creates a ki sword to slice Ryoko in half. Ryoko then takes two bandannas turns them into ki infused swords and counters Herb blow by blow. As their battle continued Herb was getting more and more excited as her dragon blood was singing for more battle while Ryoko in the other hand was starting to tire out. She was still new to enveloping her body in ki.

Ryoko decided she needed to end this fast so she dashes toward Herb in incredible speed blocking Herb's sword strike jumping up hitting Herb in the face with her knee two times before raising her arm with red lighting crackling around it. " **Dragon Fist!** " a red dragon forms plowing into the surprised musk prince through a wall. Ryoko quickly flips up in the air before landing with her back to Herb she lifts her hand up as she gathers an immense amount of ki.

As Herb manages to pry her ragged body out of the wall enraged and curious at what happened. "What the hell was that? Are you a part dragon? How can someone else have the royal dragon's blood?" Before Herb could get an answer however her dragon sense are screaming at her to prepare for that build up ki from the blond lioness. Herb's dragon blood demanded she matches this power so she cupped her hands together as she started to build up power.

Both warriors attacks were just about done as Ryoko turn around facing Herb with a glowing ball of sparkling rainbow color ki in hand. Herb seeing the defiance in her eyes couldn't help but smirk in anticipation. Then both warriors unleashed their attacks. " **Fire Dragon Blast/Spirit Ball Cannon!** " they both yelled. Their attacks collided with one another vying for dominance refusing to give in to one another. The rest of the spectators were trying to hold onto something as to not be blown away. Their struggle ensued until both blast finally blew up blowing everyone back ruining the restaurant.

As the dust clear everyone picks themselves up from the rubble. Ranko tiredly picks herself out of the rubble refusing to simply rest as she feels she must watch the end of this fight. Ranko looks carefully and sees both combatants in ground zero of the crater they made staring at each other in the eye. Herb had a look of glee on her face. Ryoko, on the other hand, had her head down with one of her arms hanging as her legs were trembling. Ryoko was barely standing as is and was using all her willpower just to stand.

Herb starts to laugh in a bestial tone. "Is that it lioness. I know it can't be all I know you must have more. My dragon blood demands you show me your true **POWER!** "

Ryoko is panting hoarsely but knew Herb would be satisfied unless she showed him. She doubted it would last as she hadn't mastered it yet but she was betting everything on this. A red aura started to surround Ryoko as crimson lightning crackled all around her. Herbs smile grew as she felt the blond's power grow. Refusing to be outdone she unleashes her aura as her power lifts her into the air. The others were speechless at seeing this woman do another impossible feat. As Ryoko power reached her maxed she roared to the heavens " **Kaioken!** " A huge crimson aura engulfed the area blowing a hole in the ceiling. The two combatants stared each other off about to start their epic battle anew until Ryoko's power vanished as she immediately fell face first into the ground unable to continue.

Herb was shocked at the moment that the most powerful opponent she ever faced just collapsed but before she could think more on this Cologne made herself known. "I believe I had quite enough of you two destroying my restaurant. I thought a prince from the Musk kingdom would have better manners than that."

Herb looks around sees that the restaurant is destroyed. Full knowing it is unbecoming of a prince to destroy a mere restaurant for a fight no matter how good it is. "I'm am deeply sorry elder Cologne I don't know what came over me that I let this fight get this out of hand. I think it would be best to postpone my battle with the rogue lioness. She has proven to be a worthy opponent and I would like to see her master that last technique I saw. My dragon blood demands I face such power. As for your restaurant foot the bill to the Musk royal family we will pay the bill. We always pay our debts."

"Oh don't worry I will with interest." Said Cologne.

As Herb was about to leave a light shine from her ruined clothes and searching through it she grabs her 3-star Dragon Ball. "Hmm, why is the mystical ball glowing it never did that before."

Looking back to Ryoko she sees another orange Dragon Ball glowing rolling out of Ryoko's ruined gi that barely protects her modesty. Her approaches it seeing it had 5 stars and was about to grab it but Ryoko immediately grabbed a hold of it as soon as Herbed touched it. "Don't you dare take my Dragon Ball."

"Dragon Ball? Is this what its name is? Ah how appropriate for a dragon prince. Hmm, I wonder if its fate that leads me on this journey to not only find a worthy opponent but another person with a dragon ball. Perhaps this is destiny trying to pull us together young lioness." Said Herb.

"But at last I must complete my task first. Once I complete it we will meet again lioness no my sweet Ryoko Hibiki. Until we meet again farewell." Herb then puts on her tatter robe shroud then leaves with her Mint and Lime following close behind.

Now that the Musk warriors were gone Nami and Mousse were immediately at Ryoko's side checking her over while Ranko who had watched everything from start to finish finally succumbed to sleep. Cologne merely presided over the devastation of her restaurant as she looked over both martial artists. One being her son-in-law who is now in for a rude awakening and the other being her side student she didn't mind training from time to time never believing she actually reaches a level of power more closer to her when she was at her prime. She can't help but feel pride in her student.

'I didn't think that the sunny boy/girl could achieve such power this early. I suspected he reaches it in his mid-thirties. I can't help but feel proud of the girl. I just wish I could just welcome her into the Amazon tribe but the family curse is an issue I can't ignore no matter how much I want to. Besides she already is an Amazon if I'm correct if she is related to one of our most promising Amazons 3 or 4 generations ago married an outsider she lost to who she madly fell in love with, She happily brought him into the village but the man possesses an ancient family curse that affected him and anyone marrying into the family. Eventually, both he the Amazon and their children were lost to this family curse of poor direction. There was simply nothing we could do.'

Cologne smokes on her pipe give a big huff. "I guess for now I can only watch the wheels turn and help this youngster on their soon to be perilous path."

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. It has been a while since I updated this story. I mainly did so as there been only Ranma x Akane stories and those are getting quite boring so something different for a change.

I'm not sure which story I'll update next as the other one is getting more sexy time with my OC and this one is getting more story development, character development and the action is rising. Well, I'll decide later I have a backlog of games to play so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years.


	8. Chapter 8 The long road to Mt Horai

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Hope you all had a Happy New Years everyone. I just finished another chapter so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

3rd POV:

Neko-Hanten

In the now ruined restaurant of the Neko-Hanten, the rest of the Nerima wrecking crew gathered around some tables discussing their recent guest. On the side both Ryoko and Ranko were placed on a table to rest as they attended their wounds; Ryoko's wounds more so than Ranko as she suffered far more hits and is more exhausted.

"Man, can you guys believe the fight we just witnessed back there? I knew Ryo was strong and that she was holding back in our spars but in my wildest dreams I didn't think it was by that much; the scary thing is the other guy was even stronger." Said Nami in English so mostly for Akane's benefit as she understands some English and Mousse is translating for her,

Mousse nodded agreeing with Nami. "I know what you mean but still I can't believe she got this strong in only a month. Nami you were with here for that month so what kind of training did she actually do?"

Nami shrugs. "It's not too different to what's she is teaching us right now actually. If anything I suspect it has to do with the weighted training she is having us do. Had you noticed when we tried to pick her up how heavy she was? She used her iron cloth technique to continuously make her clothes heavier during our trip. As soon as it felt light she upped up the weight and she did this a lot. Be grateful most of her gi was in tatters or we wouldn't be able to move her."

"Shampoo don't understand how training weights make pig girl so stupidly strong."

"Shampoo my dear it is actually quite simple. The more weights she trains with on the stronger she becomes. We Amazons do this with our warriors to so they can easier handle their weapons. The only difference from ours and Ryoko's is the scope of the weights. As I noticed from her tattered clothes the weights are evenly distributed throughout the body almost simulating gravity being pushed down on her body instead of a specific area like what normal training weights do." Said Cologne.

"You know I noticed that too when Ryoko increased my clothes weights. The weight is completely baring down on my body instead of specific places like normal weights." Said Mousse.

"Um guys as interesting as it is to be discussing Ryoga's new training method should we be talking about who those Musk guys were?" asked Akane.

Cologne takes a big huff from her pipe. "Yes, I believe Akane is correct. Now the Musk Dynasty is said to be a tribe of fighting men who tried to master the Shokei Fist."

"That fighting style incorporates the shapes and movements of animals, right?" asked Shampoo.

"Correct Shampoo, the Musk went deep into the mountains to study and train to add special nature and strength of animals to their arts. But I feel they went too far when they tried to merge with the animal." Said Cologne.

"What do you mean?" asked Akane.

"After defeating a wild animal the men of the Musk would use the Nian-Ni-Chuan to change it into a woman and make it become their bride. Their descendants then inherited the traits of the animal." Said Cologne. The news of this causes everyone to gasp at the explication of this.

"And our guest that beat both son-in-law and Ryoko is next in line to succeed the throne in the Musk Dynasty. Prince Herb inherited the blood of the dragons and is said the royal family is the most powerful." Said Cologne.

Ranko who was silently listening in as she rested makes herself known. "Well isn't that just dandy." Ranko gets up from the table leaning on it. "I don't care if she is a dragon's descendant or seahorses I won't allow this defeat stand."

"But Ranma, she defeated you so easily. She even beat Ryoga and he fought harder than anyone. You saw the fight how are you suppose to stand up to that?" asked Akane.

Ranko smirks. "Easy, if pig for brains can achieve that kind of training in a mere month then I'll do the same in a week."

Mousse scoffs. "Of course only up for barely a second and already declaring you will surpass both Ryoko and this Herb guy. You really are a glutton for punishment?"

Ranko waves him off. "Whatever duck boy. Now speaking of Ryoko how is she?" Ranko makes her way to Ryoko's side who is still unconscious.

"The girl will be fine. She may have suffered more wounds than you but as always she has an amazing vitality. Her most serious wounds already healed up. As of now she only needs a good night's rest and she will be back up in no time." Said Cologne.

Ranko stares at Ryoko's unconscious form. Looking at her she can't help but feel jealous at how strong her rival had become. 'Damn, I can't believe how easy it was that I was defeated and yet Ryoko matched her blow by blow. I can't believe how much stronger she is. Wait, was she holding back in our fight all this time. Damn it, was she pitying me all this time? No, I need to calm down. I need to ask her first she deserves that much. She is giving me the same training she did after all even teaching me her techniques.'

Akane looks to Ranko seeing how her fiancé looks at Ryoko with worry in her eyes. Ranko notices a strand of hair near her nose so she reaches out to move it. Her hand slides against Ryoko's face and she can't help but notice despite the dirt and bruises her skin feels smooth. Her gaze lingers on Ryoko's face and she can't help but think she looks cute.

Akane not liking how Ranko is acting quickly gets Ranko's attention. "Ranma, weren't you suppose to be coming home with me to explain what happened with your mother's and why you are moving out?"

Ranko snaps out of it at Akane's voice. "Oh yeah almost forgot that. But wait what about Ryoko we can't leave her here."

"Granny Cologne said he needs a good night sleep. I'm sure both she as well as everyone else will take care of him. So let's go already." Deep down Akane felt bad about suggesting for leaving Ryoko but a nagging feeling in the back of her head thought something was between the two and the jealous side of her wanted to separate the two.

Ranko sighs. "I guess you are right. Might as well get this over with 'Though I was hoping Ryoko would be with me but beggars can't be choosers.' Okay, Akane lets go already."

Akane happy that Ranma agreed leads Ranko back to the Tendo Dojo. A few minutes later after the two left Ryoko finally wakes up. Sitting up she sees that everyone was piling on the broken tables together in a pile. "Ryoko your up, thank goodness you are all right buddy." Said Nami.

Cologne looks at Ryoko in pleasant surprise. "I see you are up far earlier than I expected sunny girl. I guess I should have known considering who you are."

Ryoko looks around confused. "Um, Granny um what happened to Herb?"

"The prince already left. Their business concluded. And if you're wondering about son-in-law he already left with the Tendo girl back home." Said Cologne.

'So Herb and Ranma left already. Dang it, I can't believe how powerful Herb was. He never displayed this much power when Ranma fought him before. Could it be he never took Ranma seriously enough before? Actually, he never fought seriously in his fight with Ranma. He always fought Ranma as if he was beneath him until he dropped his guard when Ranma used a revised Hiryu Shoten Ha which caused his defeat. Looks like luck really was what helped Ranma win those fights and now I just kicked a hornets' nest making Herb display that much power. Herb seemed much more battle lusted really eager to fight like how Ranma and I our when we fight. Well, guess I'll just have to up my training along with Ranma if we'll have no chance to beat Herb now because I don't she will be satisfied unless we continued our fight from earlier.' thought Ryoko.

Ryoko quickly gets up. "Can someone take me to Ranma? I have a feeling he is going to need my help?"

Cologne looks over Ryoko to make sure she is ready to get moving again. "Hmm I was already planning to follow after son-in-law as soon I made sure you were all right. Okay then let's go I'll fill you in on what you missed along the way. But first, put on these clothes you are half naked as it is."

Ryoko gets a good look at herself confirming that she is half naked as the last bit of her gi shirt fell off and her pants are barely holding together. Cologne hands Ryoko one of Shampoo's spare cheongsam which was tight around her body and reached only Ryoko's thigh showing a lot of leg much to Nami's delight and Ryoko's embarrassment. Cologne then jumps on Ryoko's back to help guide the lost girl as they leave to Tendo dojo with the rest of the group following.

With Ranko and Akane

The two had finally arrived at Tendo dojo. There walk there was quiet much to Ranko's relief as she had much on her mind. As they enter the house they are greeted by the sight of pleasant Kasumi. "Oh Ranko it's good to see you home but I guess you are here to get your things now that you moving in with your mother."

Ranko nods. "Yeah, I am and wait you called me Ranko?"

"Oh why yes, when I was talking with aunt Nodoka over the phone she said she was going to keep referring to your female form as Ranko as she liked the name, I agreed to do the same." Said Kasumi.

"I see, um Kasumi can I use the furo real quick I like to be in male form when I tell everyone what happened this weekend and has Pops come home yet?" asked Ranko.

"Of course you can dear, the furo is already ready. As for Mr. Saotome, he still hasn't come home yet." Said Kasumi.

Ranko huffs. "Of course he wasn't that stupid Panda! I go take a quick dip in the furo then thanks Kasumi."

Just as Ranko is about to head upstairs Akane calls out to her. "Ranma wait I still want to talk to you about earlier."

Ranko sighs. "Akane I'm tired at the moment let me bathe first then ask now excuse me." Ranko quickly runs upstairs before Akane could say anything else.

As Ranko finishes up her pre-wash looks at the tantalizing hot water before jumping in. Unfortunately for the redhead, the normal transformation back to her male form is absent. Fear spreads through her spine as she splashes herself repeatedly without any change. No longer holding it in Ranko screamed in frustration and despair.

Everyone in the house except Nabiki run upstairs to the furo to see a distraught redhead on the brink of crying. "I can't change back. What the hell is going on?" said a distraught redhead.

Soun Tendo who arrived goes over to the furo and dumps hot water over Ranko seeing that there is no change he, as usual, starts crying. "Oh no at this rate the schools won't be joined oh say it isn't so."

It was at that moment the Neko-Hanten crew arrived. "Ranma is true. You no can change back to man?" asked Shampoo.

"Do you know what happened to Ranma?" asked Akane.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere as well have son-in-law dress herself first." Suggested Cologne as she jumps off Ryoko's shoulder.

Ryoko makes her way over to Ranko feeling guilty for letting this happen again but understanding this is necessary for Ranma growth. "Um, Ranko are you okay?"

Ranko looks to Ryoko glad she is up but current situations override everything else. "Do I look alright? Look at me I'm stuck like this."

Akane who was watching them interact couldn't help but notice Ryoko wearing one of Shampoo's cheongsam. She can't help but feel a hint of jealousy how it emphasizes her curvaceous body.

Ryoko sighs. "Ranko you are blowing this out of proportion. It's not too bad you still have your humanity it could be worse."

"Worse? What can be worse than this? At least you can still change back!" Ranko then splashes Ryoko transforming back to male form which immediately tears the cheongsam apart fully exposing Ryoga's naked form with his magnum fully erect. The sight of his magnum Ranko couldn't help but stare at it noticing that indeed it is bigger than her stallion not that she would ever admit it.

"Aiyeah pig boy even bigger than Shampoo own arm." Exclaimed Shampoo.

Akane blushes and covers her eyes. Ryoga immediately tries to cover his private but failing miserably. Heads to the sink checking the cabinets grabbing one of the spare clothes he has hidden in there at the time he wandered back here in pig-form.

A few minutes later everyone is in the dojo Ranko and Ryoga fully dressed with Ryoga back in his iconic clothes again.

"Okay you Old Ghoul talk why can't I change back?" asked Ranko.

Cologne sighs mumbling kids have no respect. "What caused this was the ladle Herb used to splash water on you with. It is a special artifact of the Musk Dynasty. The water ladled out of it becomes mystical water with the power to lock the form of Jusenkyo curses. Another word those splashed with this are locked in their cursed forms forever."

Everyone gasps at the news. "Is there a cure?" said Ranko with desperation clear in her voice.

"I believe so. There is another Musk Dynasty artifact that can counteract the effects of the Ladle. The Open Water Kettle, water boiled in the Kettle then poured over the affected person will remove the effects of the Ladle instantly. The Kettle was lost for centuries as it has switched hands repeatedly over china's turbulent history. It is presented here in Japan which is why Herb journeyed here to retrieve the lost artifact." Said Cologne.

"So if I douse myself with hot water from the open Kettle I'll be cured? That's great to hear." Exclaimed Ranko.

"That's good to hear." Agreed Akane.

"Don't get ahead of yourself son-in-law to get your hands on it you have to fight Herb." Said Cologne.

Ranko smirks. "Not a problem. I wanted to continue our fight anyway."

Cologne shakes her head. "Why are you being so optimistic for son-in-law? Do you really believe you even have a chance at winning after witnessing Ryoga fight with Herb? It was obvious that Herb never took you seriously."

Ranko gets angry at this. "Of course I can win. I only lost because Herb caught me by surprise. I'm sure with a little training I can easily catch up with both Herb and Ryoga."

Ryoga shakes his head. "Sheesh, Ranma I see you never change, do you. Honestly, Ranma if you go train right now using your same methods you won't win. After my fight with Herb, I woke the hornet's nest or sleeping dragon in this case so Herb will kill you immediately to get to me."

Ranko was angry at Ryoga's words especially knowing how true they were. "Don't worry Ranma I plan to go with you. I'll help train you so you can fight Herb at equal footing because I know you won't be satisfied until you kicked Herb's butt. Besides, it's dangerous to let a beautiful young girl shouldn't travel on her own." Said Ryoga as he places a hand on her shoulder showing his support.

"We'll help as well in search for the open water kettle as well." Said Mousse with Nami agreeing.

Ranko was both happy that her friend Ryoga will help train her and annoyed that he suggested that she needed his help because she is a girl. As for the other two coming along, she wasn't quite sure what their motives were.

Akane didn't want to be left behind seeing how close the two are acting. "Hey, I'm a martial artist too so I'll come along too."

"No Akane you are not. This isn't a schoolyard brawl Akane this is more serious. They play for keeps and you are nowhere near strong enough to be any help. So stay here where it's safe." Said Ryoga.

Akane was angry that her friend of all people would say something so harsh but before she can explode she is hit on the head by Cologne. "Stupid girl, listen to the boy he speaks the truth. They can't fight seriously if they have to look over their shoulders trying to make sure you are okay. As it stands you will only be a burden that will get them all killed." Said Cologne.

"Sorry, Akane my dear but I agree with the elder says. I forbid from going along with them. Besides you still have school." Said Soun.

Akane was angry that she couldn't go but deep down she knew they were right.

"I believe its best then that everyone gets some rest then after this busy day. I'm sure you can start your journey bright and early tomorrow?" said Kasumi.

"Yeah, good idea. Hey, Mr. Tendo I need your phone I need to tell aunt Nodoka that Ranma and I are not coming home and that we are going on this journey tomorrow." Said Ryoga.

"Ah sure go ahead it in the hall and wait did you call Nodoka aunt?" asked Soun.

"Yeah, you can ask about it later or better yet ask my mom yourself. Hey, Ryoga I'll join you I need to talk to her myself as well." Said Ranma.

Not long after Ryoga and Ranma made their call home telling Nodoka the situation they are in. Luckily she understood giving them her blessing wishing them luck on their journey. The two stayed over in the guest room resting for the big day.

The next day both martial artist were packing their things into their bags in the dojo with Akane with them. "Now Ranma are you sure you are going to be all right? Are you sure you can beat Herb Ranma?"

"Of course I ca. You don't think I can lose do you? Come on I'm me, of course, I'll win," said Ranko.

"No, I know you can win." Said Akane as she gives Ranko a smile. 'Good that's the strong Ranma I know.'

Ranko smiles back confident in her soon to be victory. Ryoga was keeping quiet letting the two fiancés have their moment sighing internally knowing he will never interfere in their relationship again knowing it is pointless as he gave up on Akane long ago that the love he had for her has longed dried up that it is more of an echo now.

Unfortunately, the touching moment was ruined when Soun enter holding Ranko. "Ranma if against all odds you can't change back into a man I feel that it is my **DUTY** to make you my Bride!" exclaimed Soun.

This, of course, causes a shiver to run down Ranko's spine but this, of course, pisses Ryoga off that Soun would even suggest such a thing. Ryoga immediately grabs Soun by the arm throwing him down placing his umbrella to his neck. "Soun Tendo that was the most stupidest thing I heard you say yet not to mention disgusting."

Soun flinches at Ryoga's glare. "But I do this to uphold family honor. I'm sure my good friend Saotome would agree."

Ryoga glare intensifies as his electric green eyes bore into Soun. "Honor, you call a 40 yr old man marrying a 16 yr old honor? Bullshit! Ranko shouldn't have to marry for such a stupid reason. It's her life, not yours stop trying to use that honor bullshit to get Ranko to do what you want. Besides that marriage contract no longer valid anyway with all the time Genma broke it engaging her to so many other fiancés. I suggest you talk with aunt Nodoka as she does have legal custody over Ranko now that the courts deemed Mr. Saotome an unfit parent."

Soun was shocked at this news and couldn't respond due to the shock. Akane was having a similar feeling. 'Wait does that mean Ranma's and mine engagement is off now. I know I should be happy that the engagement isn't over our heads anymore but I feel like I'm losing Ranma in some way.'

Ranko, on the other hand, was happy that Ryoga stuck up for her even helped explain some of the stuff she meant to say to everyone.

"Come on guys we wasted enough time already let's get going."The old mummy gave me the map. Said Mousse with Nam alongside him.

The two martial artists put on their bags say their goodbyes before setting off heading to the train station to get to their destination faster. As the four of them board the train Ranko takes the window seat with Ryoga sitting next to her. Across from the Nam was sitting in the window seat with Mousse sitting next to him.

As they were traveling by train they were playing card games and discussing what they will do for training. "So Ryo what's the game plan? How are we or should I say you going to beat that Herb girl? Which reminds me Herb referred to herself as a prince but was a girl, you don't think?" said Nam.

"Herb is a Jusenkyo cursed victim like us who fell in the same spring as you, Ranma and myself. Its why they are obviously after the Open water kettle. Most likely Herb got splashed by the ladle and is stuck." Said Ryoga.

Ranko who was listening or listening to Mousse's translations as they spoke in Chinese as Nam still learning Japanese. "Well, I say that serves lizard breath right for locking my curse. I would love to take that kettle from right from under her then hold the kettle over her lizard face demanding she begs me to use it."

Ryoga pats her on the head. "Sheesh, Ranko you don't have to be so vindictive. I know you hate Herb for what she did but don't do anything to piss her off more. What if in a fit of rage she decides to destroy the kettle to ensure you never get it then what?"

Ranko deflates at this. "I guess you are right maybe that's not a good idea. But still, I hate that I have to be a girl so long."

Mousse scoffs. "Maybe this is a good thing Saotome. If you're stuck like this forever you can still marry Mr. Tendo like he suggested or maybe even Kuno. I'm sure he'll happily have his pigtail girl."

A shiver runs down Ranko's spine as the need to vomit at the mere thought of marrying those two. "There is no way in hell I'm marrying either of them. And Mousse suggests something like that again or I'm having duck for dinner."

Ryoga was chuckling after translating for Nam. "Don't worry Ranko, I never let anyone make you marry against your will."

"Thanks, Ryoga, its good I at least have someone I can count on to have my back." Said Ranko as she smiles heartwarmingly at her best friend.

Nam looks between the two then sports a mischievous smile. "You know Ranko if you do get stuck in girl-form then perhaps you should marry Ryoga here. You two are such good friends already I think you two would be perfect together."

After hearing Mousses translations Ranko blushes uncontrollably at the mere thought of marrying Ryoga of all people as she tries to vehemently deny it. "Are you freaking kidding me? Why would I marry pig breath for? I would never even if he was the last man alive."

Hearing this Ryoga sighs, sadden but expected to hear that from his friend. "Sheesh, Ranko if the mere thought of marrying me disgusts you so much you could have just said so. Like I don't know any girl would ever want a guy like me."

'Besides I know how I ended up in the future. My life was just one big joke with misery being my only companion. I once believed in true love only to have everything that mattered to me torn apart due to that love never noticing me and loving another. I'll never let myself get so absorbed by such a stupid thing again. Love just isn't worth it which is why I'm working on the mending my friendship with Ranma the one person I both respect and **Hate** above all others. He really is the only good thing that happened to me not Akane. Really any good thing that happened to me was when I was with Ranma so yeah fixing the one good thing in my train wreck of a life is probably the best way to turn my life around and do something worth salvaging.' Thought Ryoga.

Ranko notices Ryoga's sadden look now feeling guilty saying those mean things to the only person who so far has proven to be a true friend. "Ryoga I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. It just came out of my mouth all wrong. It's not that I would never marry you I mean I sure there is a girl out there somewhere who would love a guy like you."

Ryoga places a hand on her lip to quiet her. "It is okay Ranko. I know you didn't mean it. But do try to control your mouth next time. You tend to say a lot of hurtful things without thinking it which lands you in so much trouble and earns you so many enemies." Ryoga then goes back to staring off in space in deep thought.

Ranko looks at Ryoga now acting a bit withdrawn knowing she is indeed at fault for that. 'Damn it, why can't I think before I leap. There I go hurting Ryoga's feeling again. I expected him to explode in rage again like old times but instead, he simply forgave me. But what really bugs me is what Ryoga said last. Does he really not believe no girl would ever love him? Come on he is a good looking guy and I'm sure any girl would oh yeah I forgot his curse is semi-permanent. If anything it would depend if the girl accepts his curse that's something I have to deal with as well as I know Akane doesn't like my curse which is why I'm trying to find a cure.'

The rest of the train ride was relatively quiet as they were catching up on some sleep. The trip to Horai Mountain will take at least a week on foot to get there so they needed it. Ryoga was most grateful for this as it would give them time to train and prepare for their fight. When they got off the train they started following Mousse through the forest. As they were doing this Ryoga had used his iron cloth to make the rest of the group's clothes heavier to pretty much simulate 3x heavier than normal gravity and had already adjusted his own to 6 x normal gravity.

It was actually Cologne that told him about his iron cloth technique that the way he was using it he could indeed simulate heavier gravity like Vegeta's gravity chamber. Something he was immensely grateful he could do as this would increase their training effectiveness.

Ranko was of course still skeptical of this training method working as she was having difficulties just moving until Ryoga turned off the weights on Nam and told him to jump as far as he can. When he did he jumped over 100 feet in the air effortlessly surprising even himself especially when he fell back down screaming thinking he would break his legs only creating a man size hole completely unhurt. Ranko was flabbergasted that Nam was even alive much less unhurt but it quickly shut her up and continue the training in earnest.

The martial artist training Ryoga had them do was pretty much their regular training just with the x gravity weighing them down making their regular exercises immensely tiresome. They did their training at the same time they were trekking through the forest. They used just about anything they could think of while in the forest to train like running with even more added weight being Ryoga up the weights of their bags to 50lbs, tree hopping and some rock climbing. Of course, doing this they had to take a number of breaks as the training exhausted.

As the sun was setting down after the first day the tired martial artist setting up camp with Nam already cooking up some rice and some fish they caught by the nearby river. As Ryoga and Mousse were putting up their tents Ranko was still searching through her bag. "Damn it, where the heck is my tent? For that matter where is my sleeping bag? Damn it, don't tell me I forgot it. Damn, it must have happened when Mr. Tendo started shouting nonsense about making me his bride I forgot to put both in as I wanted to get away from him as far as possible."

Ryoga finishes setting up his tent then turns to Ranko. "Ranko did you forget your tent?"

Ranko groans. "Yes but it's not my fault. It was Mr. Tendo when talked about that bride stuff that creeps me out that I forgot both my tent and sleeping bag."

Mousse scoffs. "Don't go blaming other people for your own shortcomings Saotome."

"Oh stuff it duck boy! You try remembering packing your things while stumbling on the old Ghoul showering and see if you remember." Exclaimed Ranko.

At the mentioned of seeing a naked Cologne the martial artist except for Nam as he couldn't understand what they were talking about keeled over as the need to bleach their brains from that horrifying image. "Saotome you bastard why did you have to conjure up such a horrible image? Said Mousse.

"Okay my bad, I shouldn't have tried comparing it to that of all things. I have no idea what I was thinking." Said a heaving Ranko.

Ryoga calms down after almost throwing up. "For the love that all is holy Ranma think before you speak goddamn it!"

Ranko rubs the back of her head embarrassingly. "Okay, I get I'll try harder next time. But there still a problem with my sleeping arrangements."

"It will be a cold day in hell I share a tent with you Saotome." Deadpanned Mousse.

"I wasn't going to ask Duck boy!" yelled Ranko.

"Hey, Nam, would you like to share a tent with Ranko here?" asked Ryoga.

Nam looks up from cooking the fish then looks to Ranko looking her up and down smiling. "Oh, I would love to share a tent with the redhead. When are we turning in I can't wait?"

Ranko couldn't understand what the Chinese monk was saying but the way he looked at her creep her out so she immediately hid behind Ryoga. "Ryoga I don't like how your friend is looking at me can I bunk with you pretty please?" Ranko makes a cutesy face at him.

Ryoga blushes shyly. "Okay, Ranko just stop looking at me like that your making me uncomfortable?"

A happy redhead then hugs the bandanna boy. "Yay thanks Ryoga you're the best."

Not long after Nam calls everyone that the food is ready. As they were eating Nam had to ask. "Hey, Ryoga how did you managed to not get splashed today? This is actually the longest I have seen you in male form since I first started journeying with you."

"I'm used to avoiding getting splashed in the wildness. My previous curse made certain I needed to not get accidentally wet out here or else something might try to eat me." Said Ryoga.

"Hmm I see then must have been rough considering all the things that tried to kill us weeks ago. So in other news Miss Ranko how do you feel being a girl full time now?" asked Nam.

After hearing Ryoga's translations Ranko looks angrily at Nam before settling down. "I'm fine being a girl fulltime is no different than any other time I had to be stuck in girl-form any longer than I wanted to thanks for asking."

"Obviously you are not fine by your tone. You were practically grinding your teeth." Said Nam.

"Well, of course, I'm not fine some lizard bitch trapped me in a girl-form. How hell am I supposed to be fine!" screamed Ranko.

Ryoga feeling, not the need to translate that decides its best they turn in so he grabs Ranko dragging her to his tent. "Mousse share a tent with Nam I share with Ranko"

"Hey, I wasn't done talking yet pig breath." Complained the redhead.

"Enough we are all tired so let's just get some sleep. We have more training tomorrow so gets some rest or you will be sore all day." Ryoga goes to his bag taking out his sleeping bag. Then he takes out a futon mattress and covers from his stuff space giving it to Ranko. "Here Ranko you can sleep on this."

Ranko takes the futon laying it down before getting in trying to find a comfortable position pulling the covers over herself. "Thanks, Ryoga, I have to say you learning how to use Mousse's stuff space is very handy. Still, I expect you to teach me one day."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about." Replied Ryoga.

A couple of minutes pass with Ryoga still lying awake in deep thought. Turning to his side he looks at Ranko trembling. "Um, Ranko are you still awake?"

A shivering redhead responds. "Yes I-I'm still awake."

"Are you okay you're trembling? Do you feel too cold?" asked Ryoga.

"I-I'm fine a-a little cold is n-no matched for me." Said Ranko.

Ryoga saw through the redhead's obvious lie decides to do something as he can't have her getting a cold. He gets out of his sleeping bag takes out an extra futon lays it down next to Ranko. The redhead notices this but before she can ask what he is doing her covers are taken off before being dragged into two warm arms wrapped around her with the covers rewrapped over them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing P-chan? Let go of me you pervert!" said Ranko who was startled by this.

Ryoga ignores her insult acting as if all is normal. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm sharing body heat to ward off the cold. Besides you were trembling so it was the gentlemen thing to help a girl to heat up from the shivering cold."

Though the redhead is indeed feeling much warmer in his arms her inner masculinity won't allow her as it is too unmanly so Ranko struggles to get out of his grip. "Damn it let go of me you dirty pig! I am not a girl! I am a man you dirty pervert!"

Ryoga continues to ignore her struggles. "You are a girl dumbass. Just give it up and accept this Ranko. The sooner you do the sooner you can get a good nice rest so stop acting like an idiot. If I can accept being a girl for half if not most of my life even accept letting my longtime rival take advantage of my girl-side the other day in the furo thereby screwing over what little masculinity I had then you can accept something so little as this. Now if you'll excuse me I'll get myself some sleep."

Not long after Ryoga starts to doze off as the redhead continues to struggle but to no avail. Ranko stops struggling to look at her situation. As it is Ryoga is behind her his arms around her waist with her arms trapped between. All in all, if anyone else saw them like this they would think they were lovers sleeping together. 'Damn it, as much as don't want to admit it does feel very warm and comfortable in his arms. Dang it, that sounded really unmanly. But Ryoga is right about taking advantage of his girl-side the other day. That was a complete asshole thing of me to do. Had I done that to any of my other fiancé I will already be saying I do at the altar.'

Ranko sighs as she simply accepts her fate as she peacefully settles into his arms admitting it really is comfortable. Not long after she too dozes off to sleep.

Elsewhere in the forest in Japan

The Musk Prince and her two retainers continue their trek to Horai Mountain. The musk prince decides they should take a rest for a day by a tree as her wounds from yesterday hadn't completely healed yet. Though it's more to the fact she didn't accept either Lime or Mint's help when she was slightly limping out of sight of the Neko-Hanten. Her dragon pride demanded she leaves the establishment with her head held high showing no weakness. It was only when they left the city that she started to slow down and pay attention to her injuries. They weren't too bad just some scratches and bruises and she mostly considered them badges of honor for fighting a worthy foe.

This now leaves the Musk prince lying by a tree watching some chickens as she waits for her two retainers to bring some food and medical supplies. She plans to apply medical aid to herself as she doesn't trust those two's medical aid because she didn't trust them to not touch inappropriately while doing it.

As she is waiting she is looking at her 3-star Dragon Ball thinking about a certain blond fanged girl. 'Truly that fight with that lioness was the most fun I had in a long time since I first started training with father. I never had an opponent who was ever my equal before. Perhaps that's why father considers the former late General Tao Long of the Tiger clan his greatest rival and friend. He always talked about the old general in such happiness about a man who actually defied him multiple times even took the hand of the woman they both sought after. Honestly, all those things should have had him tried for treason for opposing the King so blatantly.'

'Heck, the old General has still the most controversial topic about a King and his General that some of our citizens romanized their relationship. Considering how they treated one another they acted like the best of friends one instance than hated enemies the next. Some people thought the one might decide to use the Nyannichuan on the other as a way to end their rivalry permanently. Well, I did ask father if he ever considered it and he did say yes they both considered it but they flipped a coin to decide only with it being no so they continued on as always. But you have to give credit it is due to the old General as his heroic sacrifice in driving back the Phoenix Dynasty and defeating their Immortal King alongside father was what saved the Musk from destruction over a decade ago.'

Herb's thoughts are interrupted when she hears both her retainers return. "My prince you won't believe it." Said Mint.

"We bought milk and bread from a woman! It was exciting!" said Lime.

"Oh, we also got the medical supplies to Herb." Quickly added Mint.

Herb then takes a milk carton, a piece of bread and the medical supplies and after taking a quick drink of the milk starts applying bandages to her wounds.

A little away her two retainers were conversing. "You know it was very surprised when we saw Herb's body." Said Mint.

"I know, that was the first time I saw Herb's body too. I didn't realize it was a woman's. I thought it was strange when he started wearing the cloak all over his body now I know why." Said Lime.

"Herb sure was so beautiful but, what in the world was that on her chest?" asked Mint.

"Umm, I think it could be breast if the rumors I heard were correct." Said Lime.

They continue to talk about breast namely Herb's which Herb of course overhearing this gets irritated about and blast them away. "Those idiots! I still can't believe Lime is actually the son of the old General. I'm starting to see why father was so disappointed when he met Lime. Lime was simply nothing like the hotheaded rebellious Tiger General. If anything he is more of an airheaded idiot!" Herb sighs after her rant then look to the dragon ball again and for a moment the image of a certain pigtail boy appears further infuriating the prince.

"This is all that rude bastards fault for revealing to everyone my living shame. For that, I won't forgive. I hope you rot for the rest of your life as a woman!" yelled Herb.

The next day with Ranma and company

Ryoga wakes up groggy but feeling very warm. Opening his eyes he sees a head of red hair. Remembering last night he let go of the slumbering redhead careful not to wake her. He gets up goes to his bag to take out his washing supplies. As he is about to leave he takes one last look at Ranko smiling while he looks at her peaceful face. 'Hmm you know you really are cute in girl-form Ranko. It's too bad you are Ranma behind that beautiful face. And because of that, you're nothing more than a deceiver and liar who promises love and hope only to mercilessly crush it and laugh in my face.'

Ryoga's smile distorts into a seething rage as thoughts to strangle, maim, suffocate, kill, and all kinds of torture fueled him as his aura started to envelop his body in a wickedly icky green aura as his hand reached out to grab Ranko by the throat. Just as his hand is about to wrap around her throat he starts to come back to his senses realizing what he is doing he quickly runs out of the tent. Looking around the others are still asleep he takes his bandana extents it in length making it rope wraps it around a tree. He looks in the direction of the river making sure not to let his eyes divert from the direction then runs to it while his rope continues to extend in length.

When he finally arrives at the river he sets down his cleaning supplies to the ground then ties the bandanna rope to his arm then quickly jumps into the river. As Ryoko resurfaces the dark green aura enveloping her disappears as her uncontrollable rage disappears as well. She breathes a sigh of relief before breaking down crying for even thinking such evil thoughts about her friend feeling disgusted with herself. After calming down a bit she takes off her wet clothes throwing them ashore before heading over to her cleaning supplies to start washing herself. Knowing it will take a lot more scrubbing than usual to try and wash away the shame and guilt.

Back in the tent, the redhead starts to wake up yawning. No longer feeling that comfortable warmth around her she looks around seeing Ryoga gone. Worried that he may have wandered off and got lost she exits the tent looking for him. "Oh come on, where did you go P-chan? We haven't even been traveling more than a day and already you're up in getting lost. You couldn't have gotten far."

She looks around for clues until she finds a yellow striped rope bandanna tied to a tree. Getting a closer look she sees that there is a line leading to the river. "That has to be Ryoga's bandanna. Guess I'm following it."

Following the line, Ranko heads to the river but before long she hears some crying in the distance. She picks up speed as she follows the line until she made it to the river. Making sure not to be seen she hides behind a bush and sees Ryoko is taking a bath. Ranko notices that Ryoko is sniffing and her eyes are red and puffy and is scrubbing herself roughly making her skin red.

Ranko was getting tired of seeing her friend in obvious pain steps out. "Ryoko are you feeling well? You don't look okay?"

Ryoko turns to Ranko in shocked surprise before horror is struck on her face as she turns around feeling ashamed for her earlier actions. "Stay away Ranma! I'm okay just leave me alone okay."

Ranko could obviously see Ryoko isn't fine so she walks in the river never minding her clothes getting wet. Ryoko seeing Ranko come closer tries to back away in fear. "Please Ranma go away please I don't want to hurt you please." Ryoko tries to get away only for the rope to tighten as Ranko is holding it. Ryoko tries in vain to hide herself putting her hands over her head closing her eyes.

Ranko reaches Ryoko seeing that the girl is trembling in fear hugs the girl holding her tight waiting until she calms down. "Ryoko please tell me what's wrong? Did something happen to you do you need help?"

Ryoko tries to calm down one breath at a time. "I'm sorry Ranko I just wasn't feeling well. I had an uh nightmare yes a nightmare. It felt so real I started to panic I'm sorry for how I acted."

Ranko was sure if it was true or not. "If you don't mind me asking what was it about?"

Ryoko face pales at this but answered anyway. "Um, I had lost my mind in my dream. I had let my anger get the better of me and I ended up killing you. I'm sorry."

"Sheesh, you know how to worry a guy, don't you? Come on Ryo it was just a dream I'm still here." Said Ranko.

Ryoko shyly looks away. "I know it's just that my depressive ki is having an effect on my family curse of misdirection. It was after spending so much time in girl-form I realized my bouts of anger had stopped. I normally dwell on so many of the bad things in my life no matter how small it is that they kept on going around in my head making go crazy. After they stopped I was able to think more clearly."

Ranko looks at Ryoko inquisitively. "Is that why you kept attacking me saying I made your life hell?"

Ryoko nods. "Yes in a way. It was most of my interactions with you that drove me crazy. You tended to throw a lot of insults at me, demean me and make feel so inferior to you that your words kept going around in my head painting you as the bad guy destroying my life."

Ranko was stunned that her words had such a negative effect. 'I was only teasing the pig uh actually thinking back to all the things I said to Ryo they may have been a bit harsh. And maybe having it constantly replayed in one's head could drive a person mad enough. Okay, maybe I should cut back on the pig jokes he does still get angry. I have seen his face twitch each time I called him P-chan.' "Umm sorry, Ryoko I didn't know."

Ryoko shakes her head. "Don't mention it. For a long time, I didn't know either as I let myself believe those stupid delusions." 'Besides I was only half telling the truth as it wasn't a nightmare but I was actually being driven mad at the moment about to kill you. It took all my self-control to run out of there. I'm just glad all that anger disappeared when I turned into a girl. Maybe my Jusenkyo curse neutralizes some of my family curses effects maybe.'

"Hey uh, Ranko perhaps you should take your bath since you are in here. I already cleaned myself so I'll leave my cleaning supplies with you." Said Ryoko.

Ranko then finally realizes she has been standing in front of a very naked blond girl and blushes. "I uh guess you're right I'll get to that then."

Ryoko leaves the river following the line. Remembering her clothes were wet and she didn't bring any spare clothes she uses her bandannas to make a bra and loincloth to protect her modesty. Ranko who saw this couldn't keep her eyes off her as the bra and loincloth gave her a sexy cave girl vibe. Ryoko grabs her wet clothes and follows the bandanna line back to camp.

When Ryoko finally entered camp both Mousse and Nam were up packing up camp. Upon seeing a drop dead sexy cave blond girl enter camp both of their eyes were practically popped out of their eye sockets as they roamed every inch of her body. Even Mousse who considered Shampoo to be the most beautiful girl he ever saw was having second thoughts upon seeing her.

Ryoko sets her wet clothes by the fire to dry then heads into her tent to get her bag. Going through her bag most of her training clothes were still dirty and after her last altered Shaolin gi (Goku gi) was destroyed she had only one unaltered gi left. Choosing the gi she would use her spare time to alter the gi to look like Goku's gi again. As Ryoko heads out of her tent to sit by the fire she starts making altercations to her gi.

While Nam was cooking up some instant ramen over the fire he was watching Ryoko so eventually he had to ask. "By any chance, Ryo are you going to keep up the sexy cave girl look? Because if you are it would be a nice training motivated if you ask me."

Ryoko blankly looks at Nam before bonking him on the head. "Good thing I'm not asking you then."

Mousse shakes his head snapping out of it blushing. "Ryoko, why are you wearing only that?"

"My clothes are either wet or too dirty. Right now I'm fixing up my gi so I can wear it during our training." Said Ryoko.

Mousse nods understanding the reason then quickly looks away before any more perverse thought enters his mind. A couple of minutes later Ranko enters the camp in nothing but boxers holding her wet clothes. Nam attention is immediately on the redhead namely her exposed breast who quickly ignores to put her wet clothes by the fire before heading into the tent to change. Mousse, of course, ignored her naked presence as he has nothing but contempt for the pigtail girl no matter the form.

Nam whistles. "Damn she looked fine. She might be on the short side but damn she is hot. Give me 5 minutes with her and I swear I will rock her world."

"Be grateful she doesn't understand a lick of what you are saying nor had she heard what you said or you would be six feet under by now." Deadpanned Ryoko.

Ranko then exit the tent wearing her usual outfit sits next to Ryoko taking one of the instant noodle cups. "Hey, Ryoko you still in only a well you know. Are going to change?"

"I'm almost done modifying this gi. Once it is done I'll put this on." Said Ryoko.

"Well that's good and all but I suggest you eat your instant Ramen before Saotome eats your share." Said Mousse.

That got a "Het" from the redhead before Ryoko grabbed her ramen eating it. The blond quickly downs her ramen then gets back to altering her gi. When she finishes she quickly puts them on much to Nam's disappointment then applies her iron cloth making them 6x normal gravity. Not long after they finish packing up camp before getting back on their journey.

"Hey Mousse how long until we make it to the next town?" asked Nam.

"About a 2 or 3 days." Replied the Amazon boy.

"That should give us some time to really train them. Come on guys let's start already." Said Ryoko.

For the next 3 days they continued their training routine they did yesterday. In addition to it, Ryoko had taught them how to generate ki and make it envelop their bodies making it a protective barrier around their bodies that would protect them from some damage for a certain amount of time. Ryoko mostly made them keep the barrier up for as long as they can to help build up their ki reserves as they train; While they did that Ryoko practiced with her kaioken by enveloping her body in a light kaioken to help her body ease into the transformation while slowly upping the power to make her body more used to the stress.

After the third day, they finally made it to town in the afternoon. Ryoko opted they stay at a hotel to continue training a day or two. Ranko, of course, wanted them to keep on going. Nam sided with Ryoko and Mousse as well mainly to spite Ranma.

As they looked for a good hotel Ryoko spotted a hotel she remembered. 'This is Hotel Imozuru. This is the same place as last time we were forced to work at because Mousse lost all our money and the map. Good thing I got him those contacts then because he is more reliable now.' "Hey, guys we're staying at this hotel. It also has an outdoor onsen. Let's go stay at this one."

"Hey sweet an onsen. I heard about Japan having this and always wanted to try one I'm so in." said Nam.

"I guess we could use the relaxation from all the training. I know I do I feel like I weigh a ton constantly carrying this weight on me. But what about Ranma, where will he or she go?" Said Mousse.

"What do you mean by that duck boy?" replied Ranko.

"He means which side of the bath you will go to. Due to Ranko current situation and the current state of my curse both Ranko and I will be on the girl's side. And no Nam you can't join us hot water remember." Said Ryoko.

Nam held his head down in disappointment but vowing to peep on the girls-side one way or the other. "Are you sure it will be okay Ryoko? You'll both be in the girl's side." Asked Mousse.

Ryoko sighs. "Yes Mousse, aunt Nodoka already told me I had to get used to the fact I have to bath with other women due to how easily I change back to a female with a little splash of cold water. Not to mention Jusenkyo has awful timing when it comes to transformations like it takes sadistic amusement out of our miseries. Besides if Ranko can't get the Kettle she'll have to get used to being a girl for the rest of her life and who knows maybe get married to Kuno."

This made Ranko pale at the thought of being a girl forever being married to Kuno of all people making her want to vomit; while it brought Mousse a smile on his face knowing Ranma will no longer be an obstacle in winning Shampoo's heart. The group of four makes their way into the inn with Mousse paying the fee for their rooms as he had all their money. They got two rooms big enough to fit two people choosing the same sleeping arrangements when camping.

While both Ranko and Ryoko are putting up their things in their shared room. Ranko turns to the Blond. "Ryoko did you have to bring up me having to marry Kuno? I didn't need that mental image stuck in my head. You know you haven't been officially introduced to Kuno yet. Maybe when we get back I'll have you two meet and see how you like it."

Ryoko gets into a thinking pose. "Hmm, maybe I will pay him to visit." Ryoko strikes a seductive pose. "Hey, Ranko you think Kuno likes blond girls?"

Ranko looks at the blond confusedly. "What the heck are you talking about P-chan. Why would you even ask a stupid thing like that?"

"Well since I have to be a girl most of my life I think it is best to just give up on girls as they would never put up with me. But guys, on the other hand, would go extreme lengths for a hot blond girl like me so a rich guy like Kuno could solve all my problems. Think about it, having manservant waiting for me hand and foot leading me to all my destinations. Living in the lap of luxury. Sure I have to marry Kuno but I'm sure I'll learn to get used to it maybe even love it." Said Ryoko in a girly tone.

Ranko was absolutely horrified Ryoga/Ryoko her best friend would even say such a thing. Ranko always feared if she stayed in girl-form too long she would act girly. Seeing her friend act in such a girly way is making her deepest fear look more real by the second that she grabs Ryoko by the shoulders shaking her in hope to snap it out of her. "Ryo you got to snap out of it! Something is wrong with you. You would never give up and marry Kuno! Wake up Ryoko you have to snap out of it!"

Ryoko starts to slowly chuckle before full blow laughing. "Ha, you should have seen the look on your face. Honestly, do you really think I would go full blown girl just like that and then choose Kuno of all people? Eww sheesh, Ranma have you so little faith in me or is it your worried that might happen to you? If it does can I be your best man?" Ryoko smiles mischievously.

Ranko feels both shock and stupid for believing her act. "Oh, that's it P-chan I'm taking you down." The redhead tackles the blond down causing the two to wrestle on the ground laughing.

Unfortunately, the twos fun is interrupted when Nam enters the room. "Wow what do we have here? Care if I join in? I promise you won't regret it."

Ranko looks up to the boy annoyed. "I don't know what the heck you are saying but I can tell I don't like it. Scram before I make you."

Ryoko interrupts them. "Nam just go to the onsen before Ranko kills you and don't forget to do your ki exercises with Mousse." Nam smiles cheekily before leaving. "Come on Ranko lets head to the baths we should relax first then start some training."

"Ryo why are we wasting our time here; we should be on the move still hurrying to that Horai Mountain before lizard breath does?" asked Ranko.

"Simple we took the train first to save time. I bet Herb didn't do the same so I bet we have at least a day or two ahead of them. Also though we have the map it doesn't tell us exactly where on the mountain the kettle is so we wait for Herb to get here follow after her and have her lead us to the kettle instead of us getting to it first only for them to jump us and take it." Said Ryoko. 'Besides I couldn't lead us to where the kettle even though I know where it is as my sense of direction isn't trustworthy.'

"Wow, that's actually the smartest thing you ever said. How you come up with such a plan P-chan." Said Ranko.

Ryoko was trying to ignore how patronizing Ranko was. "I just able to think more clearly in girl-form is all. Now let's just go to the baths." The two then leave to the onsen outside entering the girls changing room with only a few women and children there. They quickly changed without looking at anybody for too long then headed to the onsen outside.

Once in the hot waters, they relaxed on the rocks enjoying the mineral water as it eased their aching bodies. "Man I love hot springs. The hot water is amazing and doesn't get me started on the view." Exclaimed Ranko.

"Yeah, one of the best things about Japan is the hot springs. I can actually die happy in one of these." Said Ryoko.

Ranko splashes the water. "Yeah but the fact I still can't turn back to my male-form despite the hot water is frustrating."

"Don't let it get you down Ranko. Just consider this a vacation from being Ranma Saotome and just enjoy yourself for once. Come on since we started this journey haven't you had lots of fun Ranko?" asked Ryoko.

Ranko thinks for a bit. "I guess you are right I did have lots of fun so far on this journey. Not to mention all the techniques you've been teaching me that I would have never thought of on my own. Heck we haven't been training that long but I feel much stronger and lighter now than I was ever before; makes me anxious for our rematch now P-chan."

Ryoko smiles at this. "Glad to hear it Ranko. I can't wait for our rematch so I can beat you down again like a drum."

"Those are fighting words pig. How about we get to it than right now." Taunted Ranko.

"As much as I like to put you back into your place no not here. We are only doing ki exercises in here now let's get to it." Replied Ryoko.

Ranko sighs knowing the blond is right so following Ryoko lead they start their ki exercises. Ranko creates her ki barrier maintaining it an as form ki balls continuously until she gets more used to fire ki attacks. Ryoko continues with her Kaioken training. They continue this for a couple of hours before heading back to their rooms eat some dinner.

The four of them now wear yukatas are sitting together as they enjoy their room services. "I gotta admit the food here isn't half bad. I just wished a certain somebody didn't interrupt me earlier from my peeping I mean research." Said Nam.

"Research my ass. Thank you for keeping him under control Mousse." Said Ryoko.

"No problem. I couldn't have him causing trouble." Replied Mousse.

"So how long are we going to be here? The baths and food aren't half bad but we have to get back on track." Said Ranko.

"Depends on tomorrow Ranko. I believe Herb will stop by town tomorrow so if she does we can then follow them to the final stretch on mount Horai instead of searching aimlessly." Said Ryoko.

"That's not a bad idea but will we be able to follow them without them noticing?" asked Mousse.

"No, but I believe it may be possible for us to simply travel together that way there isn't too much of a rush. Also, we may even get a chance to spar with one another that way we can study their moves and techniques and find their weaknesses." Said Ryoko.

"I don't know considering Saotome here she might agitate them enough to refuse any compromise." Said Mousse.

"Hey, you're acting like I'll cause nothing but trouble." Said Ranko.

"Seriously Saotome that's what you're good at causing trouble for everyone else only for us to clean up your mess." Said Mousse.

Ranko was getting pissed and was about to beat the cursed duck black a blue. "Enough guys we will deal with Herb come tomorrow if she comes. If she doesn't then we keep on going." Said Ryoko.

Ranko settles back down but not before kicking some water on Mousse triggering his curse leaving a Duck in his place quacking angrily. Ranko smirks in victory, Ryoko facepalms at this, and Nam looks curiously at the quacking duck. "Nam take the duck to the baths so he can transform back. My head is starting to hurt from all this excitement so let's just turn in." said Ryoko.

Nam does just that leaving their room with the duck. With the other two, they get on the bed lying on it together as they have to share it. Lucky for them it's less awkward as they are both in female form for the most part.

The next day comes quickly and the group uses this time to get some supplies. After getting their supplies they find a clearing to continue training together until the afternoon. During the training, Ranko had learned how to use Shoryuken as well as leaf hurricane, and the primary lotus from Ryoko.

After their training, they head back to the hotel. When they got back Ryoko asked the receptionist if there were any new visitor that matched Herb or her two retainers. Lucky for them three matching their descriptions entered the baths.

"Well, guys look like Herb has arrived then." Said Nam.

"All right I going show the lizard bitch what for making my curse locked." Said Ranko.

"Saotome remembers we are trying to get them to cooperate remember?" asked Mousse.

Ranko waves him off. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Well, I'm off then." The redhead then runs off to the outside baths.

"Oh, great Saotome already screwing thing up because of his pride; anybody want to bet Saotome will already be fighting Herb by the time we get there?" asked Mousse.

Ryoko sighs. "That's a sucker bet. Come let's follow maybe we can still salvage the situation." The three then follow after the redhead into the baths after undressing as the rules say when entering.

In the baths, Herb is relaxing in the onsen. Well, she would if she wasn't listening to her companions peeping on her.

"Herb is the most beautiful woman I ever seen." Said Mint with Lime agreeing.

Herb having enough blast both of them away. "Stop peeking you jerks!"

Ranko who was only wearing her boxers makes way to where she heard the voice. Hiding behind some rocks she sees Herb just sitting in the baths. Looking around she sees Herb's clothes close by. Getting a wicked idea to just get the information where the Kettle is exactly she acts out her plan.

A few minutes later Herb who is sitting in the warm water notices a basket with her clothes in a tree branch. "Huh? What the, why are my clothes up there?"

"If you want your clothes back you must tell me where to find the open water Kettle!" said Ranko from behind some rocks.

'That voice…ah yes, it's from that rude one. The man-woman Ranma I believe the name was. Well, at least I get the chance to kill them now.' Herb then raises her hands in the direction Ranko is hiding. "You will Die here and now insect!" screamed Herb as she fires a ki blast where Ranko is blowing the rock apart.

Herb checks to see her handy work only to find a log. Her danger senses blare as she turns around to see the redhead coming straight for her. "If you won't tell me then I'll make you!" screamed the redhead.

Herb was about to counter but Ranko's exposed breast distract her so she blocks Ranko's kick. Herb is surprised at the power of Ranko's kick and quickly retreat behind some rocks where her clothes are to dress herself.

Ranko quickly goes after her and by the time she made it there Herb was dressed and Herb had thrown a yukata at Ranko. "Cover up! I can't believe how shameless you are put on some clothes!" yelled Herb.

'Sheesh, what crawled up her rear end. Hey is it me or is she blushing?" thought Ranko as she was putting on the yukata.

While she was doing that Ryoko and the others were trying look where they heard the fighting from. They would have been there soon had they not followed Ryoko for five minutes only to find themselves leaving the hotel.

"Hmm, I think I hear them over there." Said, Nam, as he points where the destroyed rock is.

Ryoko wearing her bandanna bra and loincloth stand next to the boys. "I see we were too late of course. Well, we better go find them before they kill each other."

"Would that be so bad the world would be a better place," said Mousse

"The world is nowhere near that kind. It loves its wild horse of chaos." Replied Ryoko. The three follow the path of destruction until they come upon Herb and Ranko facing off.

Herb jumps into the air. " **Secret technique Ryu Sei Hinsho!** " (Dragon Spirit Flight) She glides down to pummel Ranko.

"I will see through your technique!" Ranko empowers her legs and arms with ki as she dashes to Herb o meet her head on. As they are about to reach Herb tries to go around Ranko to attack her but her technique stars to fail closer she gets to the hot water so she evades Ranko blowing up the rocks below them.

"Huh, what's wrong Herb you didn't land a single hit." Taunted Ranko.

'Damn my Ryu Sei Hinsho isn't effective here.' "Just shut up and die insect!" Herb fires a ki blast at the redhead.

Ranko easily dodges this quickly dashes behind Herb kicking her in the back to the water below. Ranko not letting up uses her Kaichu Amaguriken on Herb who quickly gets up returns the favor with her supersonic fist. Both attacks cancel each other out with Ranko charging her ki Then fires " **Hadouken** " at Herb who counters with her own ki blast. Ranko smirks amazed how she is keeping up with Herb now feeling confident in her soon to be victory she continues her assault.

Herb, on the other hand, is enraged that the insect is now keeping up with her and now she might have to fight more serious. The mere thought of this insect making her do that further infuriates her.

A little further away Ryoko and the others were watching the fight. "I can't believe he actually is holding his own. Damn he just somehow gets stronger and stronger somehow?" said Mousse.

"You're going through the same training Mousse. You'll be surprised how much stronger you are now against other fighters. Fighting us I understand if you feel like you haven't changed at all as we too are getting stronger." Said Ryoko.

Mousse thinks about it a minute. "Perhaps your right; I guess I'll know when I fight that fox kid again."

As Ranko and Herb's battle rage the onsen is getting more destroyed as they continued to fight one another firing ki blast punching each other through the rocks. Herb had about enough of this insect she unleashes her aura drawing more of her power as she fights even more ferociously before as her attacks become faster and more devastating.

Ranko's smirk starts to become more undone as she gets put back on the defensive as more of Herb attack get through her defenses. 'Damn it! She just keeps getting faster and more powerful. If it weren't for that ki barrier Ryoko taught me I will already be down and out already.' Thought Ranko.

Herb wanted to finish this breaks through Ranko's guard grabbing her neck and plows her into a rock. As Herb raises her right arm igniting her ki blade to finish off the now struggling redhead Ranko could do nothing as the dragon princess's monstrous strength held her down but glare defiantly at her soon be killer.

"Now die you damn monkey!" screamed Herb as her blade draws closer to Ranko's neck. But just before the blade could reach it a red blur interposes between them catching Herb's blade in an iron grip.

"What the how are you holding my ki blade." Said Herb.

Ryoko now standing before Herb enveloped in the crimson blazing aura is holding the ki blade then crushes it before punching Herb away into the waters.

Ranko gets up coughing. "Ah thanks for the save there Ryoko; I actually thought I was a goner."

Herb bust out of the water to get better at the one who interrupted her kill only to be dumbfounded at the sight of a yellow leopard bra and loincloth lioness that looked like she got in touch with her wild side. All in all, though she was covered up what little she wore left little to the imagination as Herb was blushing uncontrollably.

Ryoko, of course, spots this as she powers down. 'All right I forgot Herb isn't used to female breast all like how I used to be.' "Herb I suggest we postpone this battle. As you can see from all around you that the public onsen is wrecked."

Herb looks all around her noticing the once beautiful onsen is destroyed. Ryoko continues. "I suggest we clean up this mess as we did cause it. I believe I can repair some of the landscape with my breaking point. I just need some more rocks to replace the old ones."

"Yes, I believe you are right Miss Ryoko. Lime and Mint go get the rocks Miss Ryoko needs!" commanded Herb. Lime and Mint immediately come out behind the rocks and set out to get the rocks they need.

Ryoko turns to her friends. "Come on guys help clean up the place we don't want to cause trouble for the people working here to do we?"

Mousse and Nam salute and quickly get to it as Ranko groans about it. Ryoko turns to Herb. "Prince Herb would you mind helping me with the landscaping; you look like the kind who knows quality work so I can use a second opinion please?"

Herb blushes as she diverts her eyes from the half-naked fanged girl. "Of course I am honored to help you." Herb then looks around and finds another Yukata stuck between the rubble. She picks it up to dust it off then puts it over Ryoko. "Here you should cover up. A lady shouldn't be seen so inappropriately."

Ryoko puts on the Yukata. "Thanks, Herb I was getting a bit chilly. But remember this was an onsen so what I was wearing was appropriate at the time but thanks again anyway." She then flashes Herb a smile almost comparable to the moon goddess Kasumi herself. This action caused Herb blush even more at the sight of her smile and beautiful electric green eyes. Ranko who was still there didn't like their interactions or how close they were.

The group went to work repairing the damage they made. Lime and Mint brought the rocks they needed while Ryoko used her breaking point to break off layers of the rocks to make it look more natural to the area. Herb gave her opinions where what went what and how much should be taken off. The other boys were on clean-up duty removing all the debris. It took them an hour before they were done with the onsen nearly as perfect as it was before.

Now that the work was done they were now all enjoying a dip in the onsen after fixing the place back up. "This hot water is very relaxing. I wished we had these back in the Musk Dynasty." Said Mint.

"Agree, especially if we get to watch beautiful women bath." Said Lime.

Mousse shakes his head. "Yeah, you're not supposed to be watching the women bathing you two. It's very rude and dangerous especially if they catch you so I suggest you two get down from there and stop trying to peek. That means you too Nam."

Nami comes out behind the rocks with the musk boys. "Oh come on we're having some harmless fun and besides I'm a woman now so what's the big deal."

Lime is sniffing Nami. "You smell good. You were a man before and now a pretty woman."

Mint is looking curiously at Nami's exposed breast. "Um, Miss Nami could I touch your breast I never touched one before?"

Nami looks to the fox boy. "Hmm well sure why not just don't touch them too long,"

Mint happily starts touching Nami's breast admiring how soft they are. "Hey can I touch them too?" asked Lime.

"Okay only because not long ago I was a lot like you curious about this bags of fun. Just don't touch them for too long and touch softly they are really sensitive." Said Nami.

Mousse facepalms at the sight of the two musk boys now happily groping Nami's breast.

Back on the girl's side which isn't very far away as they heard the boys conversation and what they are doing. Herb was getting agitated in her retainers' behavior. "I can't believe how inappropriate those two are acting. I really sorry for the way my retainers are acting Miss Ryoko,"

"Oh don't worry about it. Were at fault too since our friend Nami is encouraging them. It's best to just to let them have their fun as boys will be boys and they are curious about the other sex after all." Said Ryoko.

"Truly you have such a forgiving heart for those idiots back there. By the way, you really did a good work restoring this place. You shaped those rocks so perfectly it truly is a work of art. Have you ever been receiving training in being a stone mason because only the best can do what you did in so little time?" said Herb.

Ryoko takes a thinking pose. "A stone Mason? I never received any formal training it was just something I did when I'm bored and all by myself I break rocks. I never thought about making breaking and shaping rocks before as something to do before."

"I believe you would make a good stone mason. Perhaps you should return with us to the Musk Dynasty. Our master stone mason is looking for a promising apprentice." Said Herb.

Ranko who was listening to the two's conversation was getting annoyed that she was getting completely ignored by Herb as she only ever spoke and looked at Ryoko. And now she is talking about taking Ryoko back with her to the Musk kingdom which really angers her. Ranko quickly gets by Ryoko's side holding her protectively. "Hey don't think you can try and pilfer my friend here. If you want a stone whatever go look elsewhere lizard breath."

This, of course, angers Herb. "You dare speak to me in such a way you unworthy insect. I think it is long past time I dispose of you Ranma!"

"Bring it lizard breath!" retorted Ranko.

Before the two could battle Ryoko interposes herself between the two bowing her head to Herb. "I'm sorry for how my friend is acting she was raised by a rude and dishonest father who lies, swindle and cheats to get what he wants. Ranko has tried to be the opposite of him and is mostly successful but she has attained a few bad habits from him being her foot and mouth disease that makes her pretty much insult everyone. But for now, I like a truce until tomorrow so we don't destroy this place."

Herb looks to the bowing blond girl showing proper respect then to the redhead who is making rude gestures showing absolutely no respect. "For you Miss Ryoko I will stay my hand. Be grateful that you have such a good friend Ranma no matter how undeserving you are for next time your head will be mine."

Ranko blows her a raspberry before Ryoko grabs her to keep her from doing anything else to antagonize Herb. The group ends up staying in the baths for another half hour before they leave the baths to heading to their assigned rooms.

As Herb is about to go to her room she turns to Ryoko. "Miss Ryoko I believe you are staying in the same room with the rude one correct? Are you sure you want to deal with that one any longer than you have to? Can't you room with your other companions."

Ryoko shakes her head. "Afraid not Ranko doesn't get along with the other two as Mousse has nothing but contempt for Ranko while Nam is too perverted and I'm afraid Ranko might kill him when I'm not looking."

"Truly the rude one is hard to deal with indeed. You know if you want I uh don't mind sharing a room with you if you don't mind me asking. You could use a break from the rude one backhanded comments." Said a blushing Herb.

Ranko was about to say something but Ryoko grabs her mouth keeping her quiet. "Thanks for the offer but I'm quite used to Ranko's antics by now. Beside Ranko is my first and oldest friend. She may be rude, egotistical, and an asshole at the time but she is still my best friend that even at my worst had never abandoned me even when most others would have. After all good friends you know you can trust with your life are worth the headache they cause as they will stick by your side no matter what over the untrusting friends who would abandon you as soon as things look bad."

Herb thinks on Ryoko's words. 'Trustworthy friends huh. The old General was considered my father's best friend which is why father never tried him for treason for all the thing he did that was seen as rebellious. Perhaps their relationship is similar to that?' "I see Miss Ryoko then I like to give you a good night then."

"Good night Herb." Replied Ryoko. Herb then heads into her room with Ranko and Ryoko heading to theirs.

While in their rooms they ordered room service enjoying eating some dinner before getting ready for bed. Now the two are in bed about to catch some shut-eye. Ranko turns to Ryoko. "Hey, Ryo about earlier when Herb was about to kill me thanks for saving me back there. You really saved my bacon."

"Don't mention it. You would have done the same for me." Replied Ryoko.

"Yeah sure true but thanks anyway. But still, you have to teach me that last move when you make your aura all red." Asked Ranko.

Ryoko thinks about it. "I'm not sure if I should teach you that technique due to the stress it puts on your body and the drain on your ki and stamina especially since you have such low ki reserves. Build up your ki reserves and then maybe I'll teach you but be warned I haven't mastered it yet myself and it hurts far worse than taking on your Amaguriken head on."

"Ouch, but still I will learn it. Don't worry I build up my ki reserves just give me some time and they'll catch up to yours in no time." Said Ranko confidently.

"I don't doubt it. (Yawn) Well time to get some sleep then." Said Ryoko.

"Hey wait before we go to sleep why did you ask for a truce with them for? Aren't they the enemy? They locked my curse so we should kick their ass and make them cough up the information we need." Said Ranko.

"Ranko I know you're still angry about them locking your curse as it is your right to be but we aren't ready yet to beat Herb. We still need a few more days of training then maybe we will be able to beat her. I'm just choosing the option that guarantees victory is all." Said Ryoko.

"Okay Ryo I trust your judgment, after all, I was actually holding my own back there. I can believe how much stronger I am now only after a few days of training. I can't wait to see what I can do with a week or better yet a month worths. Well, then good night Ryo see ya in the morning." Said Ranko.

"Night Ranko." Replied Ryoko.

As they were about to slumber Ranko was in deep thought. 'Man this day actually wasn't too bad. I was able to stick to lizard breath and get in a few hits. It was far better than our last fight that's for certain. Just need a little more training and lizard breaths ass is mine. That will teach that lizard from trying to take my Ryoko. I mean my friend yeah that's what I mean. Stupid lizard starting to make me say the wrong thing and keeps trying to make moves on my friend too trying to act all nice and prince-like. Honestly, who do they think they are trying to get Ryo to come back with them. Ryoko would never leave us for them…right?' Thought Ranko.

Soon the two martial artists drift off to sleep as the next day the final stretch of their journey will begin.

* * *

A/N: That as far as I was willing to go with this chapter. I was getting a bit tired. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time Peace.


	9. Chapter 9 Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: First off I like to say sorry for the late update. I was really procrastinating watching youtube video during my free time. I wasted a lot of time and I didn't want to wait a whole month to finish so I cut my loses which is why its not as long as other chapters. Also, I originally planned to finish the whole Horaisan arc in this chapter but I'll have to complete it next chapter.

Well, other than that I had commissioned Ranmabooks to make a picture of my Ryoko character so you know what she looks like. This one she is somewhat decent so it should be fine to add as the front image. Well, without further ado enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV:

Imozuru Hotel

The next day our four martial artists are up already had a quick breakfast together with the Musk warriors. Luckily thanks to Ryoko's and Mousse's intervention they were able to keep the breakfast civil especially when Ranko kept opening her mouth to instigate a fight with the Musk Prince.

Now the group is leaving town they are now at the outskirts of town at a crossroad with two paths leading to Horai but before they take a path the two groups face one another. Herb looks toward the blond. "Looks like this is where we part ways miss Ryoko. As much as I enjoy your company I can't stand the people you associate with; particularly the rude one."

In response to this Ranko blows her a raspberry. Herb grits her teeth at this. "How you can tolerate this thing Miss Ryoko is beyond me. You must have the patience of a saint to be able to stand this abomination."

Ryoko smiles at this. "Trust me I'm no saint. A month ago I used to not be able to stand so much as one of Ranma's insults as they drove me absolutely mad to the point I actively attacked Ranko at each opportunity I could get."

"I'm sure with good reason with how rude this thing is." Said, Herb

Ryoko shakes her head. "No, I did it for all the wrong reasons. I kept trying to vilify Ranma no mattered what he did. Sure he insulted me many times but that's just how Ranma is. He can't help it due to his upbringing but he has shown great compassion. He had helped me many times even when I was being a complete asshole to him. Too many times I proved I was the dishonorable one while Ranma proved he was the honorable one. It's why I'm trying to make it up to him by being the best friend I can be. After all, he is the only good thing that actually happened to me that made my life so much fun and interesting instead of dreary and lonely; if anything being his friend is worth all the pain and trouble that comes along with it." She finishes with a smile.

Herb looks to the blond understanding that Ryoko's words are indeed true but she could tell that Ryoko's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I see you are very adamant about how good a friend the rude one is but I can tell from your eyes that deep down you truly don't believe everything you said about Ranma. If anything I believe you still hold Ranma in contempt maybe even still hates him."

The blond smile falls not sure what to say in defense to that. Ranko notices this but keeps quiet as Herb continues. "I know it's not my place to judge who your friends are but maybe you should ask yourself if is it all worth it in the end if all you get from this friend is nothing but grief. Well, I believe we talked long enough. As of now, the truce is over; may we meet again at Horai to battle over the open water kettle. I eagerly await to face you again especially that crimson aura of power I saw before. Until we meet again, come Lime and Mint we are going."

Herb leaves taking one of the two paths to Mt. Horai with Lime and Mint following behind. The blond is standing still not saying anything while the redhead who had been quiet couldn't stay silent anymore."

"What a load of crap. Honestly acting like she knows everything. Come on Ryo she was just making shit up saying you might hate me…right Ryo?" asked Ranko.

Mousse sees that Ryoko still has spoken up and tries to get them back on the road and forget the discussion. "Enough already we have much ground to cover if we plan to reach Mt. Horai before Herb does so how about get to it. Ryoko you should up our weights now on the last stretch of our journey. It should take us about 2 or 3 days to make it to Horai."

Ryoko nods then start making everyone's weights 5x normal gravity while making her own 8x normal gravity. Ranko immediately feels the difference as she struggles a bit getting used to the new weight. "Damn Ryoko, I swear you are sadistic sometimes or you get off on making us suffer."

The blond smiles at this. "Maybe I do or maybe I don't who knows. Come on guys let's get going we have both training and a lot of ground to cover."

The group then starts on the other path though the redhead did notice how the blond avoided her question decided to ask again later when they were alone. For the next two days, they traveled the countryside continuing their training, as usual, using their katas now with an even heavier weight pressing down on them. They did still keep the same travel pace as they tirelessly trained as they knew they didn't have much more time before they had to fight the Musk warriors again. Ryoko did as well teach them a new ki technique light Grenade as it is a super fast ki blast they have to charge it up first while they were out there.

On the end of the second day, they were drawing near the mountain of Horai after getting directions from a local. They also learned that the three Musk warriors hadn't passed by not that long ago so now they race up the mountain to where there is a long rope bridge connecting to mt Horai.

As they look to the shaky looking bridge in the dead of night Ryoga now in boy form looks out closes his eyes and tries to use his ki senses to try in find the Musk warriors. While he was doing this Ranko was trying to cross the bridge but Mousse was standing in her way. "Saotome it is too dangerous to try and cross this bridge right now. It's the dead of night, we are tired, hungry and not to mention the weights are still in effect. If we try to cross now the wooden planks will break and we will fall to our deaths."

Ranko who was too determined to reach her destination now that it was right in front of her was trying to get by Mousse. "(Panting) Move aside duck boy the cure is right in front of me and I'll be damned if lizard breath gets it first."

Nam tries to get the lost boy's attention. "Hey, Ryo I think you need to do something about your friend before she gets herself hurt? She isn't listening to us."

Ryoga opens his eyes then walks over to Ranko placing a hand on her shoulder. "We are calling it a day Ranko. It's too dark out to keep going and the Musk isn't too far away from us. I picked up their ki signatures so we don't have to worry as they haven't reached the mountain yet as they are staying in one spot so they are most likely resting. I suggest we do the same as we are in no shape after the tireless training we did today."

Ranko was anxious to finally reach her destination but Ryoga's words struck true as much as she hated to admit it she was tired and very hungry. "Fine, let's get some food then I'm hungry."

The group then sets up their tents and starts cooking up some food with Nam making some stew. As Nam was stirring the pot he turns to the lost boy. "Hey, Ryo how do you do it? Out of all of us only you seemed to be able to talk down that redhead. She outright doesn't listen to any of us and me for obvious reasons."

Ryoga subtlety looks Ranko's way as she gazes at the stew obviously hungry before turning to Nam speaking Chinese. "Well, I actually don't know. It might be that we are growing closer as friends now so maybe she considers my input more important now,"

Nam smirks. "Yeah or maybe she secretly likes you and values your opinion. Or better yet she is secretly in love with you which is why she only sleeps in the same tent with you or shares the same room with you? I'll tell you why because she wants that Dic-."

Ryoga interrupts him holding his hands in the air embarrassedly as he tries to explain himself. "No no that's not it we're just good friends she would never do that. Besides she is a guy, her masculinity is bigger than all of our combined!"

Ranko notices the boy's discussion not able to understand what they are saying but she had the indescribable need to deck Nam in the face for some reason. The redhead turns to Mousse who is shaking and rubbing his head. "Hey duck boy, what are those two saying?"

"I'm not repeating what they are saying. There are just some things a man doesn't say around a woman." Said Mousse.

Ranko was pissed that she was intentionally being left out of the loop. Deciding to get it from the source she gets up gets behind Ryoga hugging him from behind. "Hey P-chan, what are you two talking about? You haven't forgotten about your good friend old Ranma have you?" she flashes her eyes cutely at him

Ryoga blushes at Ranko's contact on his back especially her breast rubbing against him. "Ah, Ranko um there is nothing important we are talking about."

Ranko stares at him in the face not believing him. "Come on P-chan I know you're lying tell what you were talking about? I saw you both glancing my way several times so you were talking about me weren't you?"

While the lost boy was tongue tied Nam heard Mousse's translation he then smirked. "Oh you what to know what we were talking about redhead; well we were talking about how much I bet you would love to have Ryo cock. That this redhead is cock crazy and wants to ride the Ryo express." Nam makes a few provocative gestures simulating sucking a dick to sex.

Ranko didn't get a translation but she recognized that he was referring to her and the gestures put her in a rage if what she thinks what he is implying is what she thinks what it is. She gets up and storms toward Nam but before she does something Ryoga grabs her. "Let go of me P-chan! I'm going to kill this bastard. It doesn't take a genius to know what he was talking about!"

"Relax Ranko Nam is an idiot. He says things that come to mind no matter how rude it is. A lot like a certain person I know. Now come on let's just eat some food. Nam the food is ready to correct?" asked Ryoga.

Nam smirks at the enraged redhead before filling two bowls of stew handing it to Ryoga. Ryoga still holding Ranko down on his lap tries to get Ranko to eat her food and stop trying to kill Nam. "Ranko for the love of kami stop struggling and just eat your food already and stop trying to kill Nam already." Yelled Ryoga.

"Let go Ryoga! The bastard deserves to be beaten to an inch of his life the pervert! And stop holding me it's unmanly and I am a man!" screamed Ranko.

Ryoga sighs. "As much as I agree that he should get beaten for being a pervert not right now maybe later. Now stop struggling or I'll feed you like a baby."

Ranko was still struggling which caused Ryoga to forcefully open her mouth and feed her stew to her. "Hey, I'm not a baby I can…mhmm, that's very good I mean I can feed myself." Complained Ranko.

Ryoga just continued feeding Ranko despite her protest. Eventually, Ranko stopped struggling when she realized no matter how much she struggled she would not be able to get out of his grip and just silently accepted being fed. Once Ryoga was satisfied the Ranko wouldn't try to kill Nam anymore he finally let her go then started eating his own food.

While those two were eating Mousse is talking with Nam. "Seriously Nam you are playing with fire with Saotome. When you embarrass her in any way she will pay you back tenfold. She is very petty and vindictive."

Nam waves him off. "Oh don't worry about it. I can handle her anytime. I have seen her type before so I know how to deal with them. If anything I'm going to have fun screwing with her head." 'Screwing aside I love to screw that hot piece of ass but I'm certain Ryoga wouldn't like me approaching his territory no matter how much he denies it I can see there is something between the two that it is painfully obvious. Honestly, they just need to be honest with each other and have fun not let the whole I'm a boy thing get in the way because they obviously attracted to each other's girl-side and vice versa.'

Mousse shakes his head. "Your funeral Nam, I tried to warn you."

After about half an hour they finished eating their stew they all started entering their tents for bed but Ranko just before entering gives one last glare to Nam promising to herself when Ryoga's back was turned Nam is getting the beat down of his life. Now both Ryoga and Ranko are in their tent getting ready to sleep. Ranko turning to Ryoga decides she waited enough asking about that last conversation with Herb. 'Well, it's now or never if I'm getting answers. I waited enough and now that Ryoga is in male form again it will be much easier to grill him for information. He always was a sucker for a pretty face.'

Ranko smirks then sneaks into Ryoga's futon hugging his back pressing her breast against his back. This action, of course, startles the lost boy. "R-Ranko what are you doing?"

Ranko smirks knowing she already got him as she hugs him tightly whispering into his ear. "What's wrong Ryoga-kun? I'm just showing you my affections?"

Ryoga now feeling the ever-growing anger swelling in himself tries to control himself. "No, no you are not. You are lying again Ranko. Stop it, you are making me angry. Stop this now before I do something I will regret please."

Ranko reveling seeing Ryoga squirm at her mere touch continues. "Oh, you wouldn't dare hurt little old me, would you? No, you wouldn't I know you Ryo. You wouldn't hurt a girl even a girl like me. Now you are going to answer me about what you last talked about with Herb. Lizard breath said you hate me but we both know you don't so how about you tell me the truth that you really love me?"

At the mention of love Ryoga's anger skyrockets as his aura burst turning into a sickly green aura as he busts out of Ranko's grip surprising her then grabs her by the neck squeezing hard forcing her to choke. "You want to know how I really feel Saotome! I hate you, no I loathe you! You have no idea how frustrating it is trying to be friends with an egotistical jerk like you is! You are a narcissist that craves attention so much you would even dress up as someone's admirer, girlfriend, fiancé, and sister to get them to pay attention to you and get them to say they love you only for you to reveal the charade and laugh in their face about it!"

As Ryoga's aura is running loose the tent is torn apart as Ranko is struggling desperately to get Ryoga to stop choking her as she tries to pry his hand around her neck uselessly. It doesn't take long until both Mousse and Nam come onto the scene as soon as they heard the commotion. As they stood there watching they were shocked instead of coming to fight off an attack they stumble upon Ryoga strangling the life out of Ranko.

In any other circumstance Mousse would be giddy that someone is finally giving Ranma want what was coming to him but in this instance Ryoga who had been insisting they all work together, put their differences aside and be friendly to one another, trained them together and brought them together to be something close to an actual friendship instead of them being temporary allies of connivance. Seeing Ryoga face etched in so much rage it wouldn't look out of place on a demon as his eyes had turned sickly yellow with his fangs now more prominent and looking more beastly.

Knowing the person in front of him wasn't the friend he has gotten to know these past weeks was now trying to kill Ranko who he had been bending his back backward to repair their friendship. So doing what was best for his friend he throws chains wrapping them around Ryoga to restrain him. Mousse is struggling to restrain Ryoga even with Nam's help. "Hey, Mousse we need to come up with something to stop Ryo! The redhead is already turning blue and I don't know how much longer she'll hold on or us for that matter as he too strong!" said Nam.

Mousse agrees but not sure how to overcome Ryoga's inhuman strength. It was that instance Mousse remembered Ranma's female form is weaker so the same should apply to Ryoga. He takes out a bucket of water and throws it on Ryoga triggering his curse. The moment he turned into Ryoko her aura disappeared almost immediately as Ryoko started to regain her sanity.

As she realized where she was she looked down to see Ranko below her as both her hands were around her throat as the redhead was barely breathing. The blond quickly gets off allowing Ranko to gasp for air. Ryoko seeing that Ranko coughing violently as she is holding her throat sees her eyes and notices there is a tinge of fear in them as soon as their eyes meet.

Ryoko seeing the state Ranko was in couldn't help but feel utter disgust in herself for losing control and causing this. 'I'm truly am a monster. I tried to be friends with Ranma and all I do is hurt her. I even tried to kill her again after I promised I wouldn't attack her again. In the end, I'm just a broken unredeemable person aren't I. What was I thinking that I of all people could have friends? Had I learned nothing, I'm just destined to live and die alone and be forgotten.'

Ryoko no longer able to handle all the shame and guilt as further slips into her depression as the sickly green aura reappears again stronger than before but more unstable. The need to release this power before she explodes was all the motivation the blond needed to know she was no longer welcome her as she saw herself as a grenade just waiting to go off. She quickly gets up barely noticing the chains wrapped around her and did the only thing she ever was good at in life both of them, she ran away.

Mousse and Nam soon after he looses grip of the chain as they fall down, they then get up to chase after their friend.

On the ground, Ranko tries to regain her breath as she can't believe how close she was to dying. Looking to find where her aggressor was she sees Ryoko now running away with the other two chasing after her. Ranko was about to get up to chase after her to find out what hell happened but a tinge of fear runs down her spine as she stops in her tracks. Ranko shakes her head to dispel the fear as her friend needs her as she runs after them.

As Ryoko is running frantically her depression ki continues to grow becoming more unstable. So much depressive ki is around her now that the area around her is being affected like a huge weight is bearing down on it and all living things are withering and dying. Ryoko is feeling the need to vomit as the depressive ki is bearing down on her and the feeling she is about to explode unless she releases it. 'Damn it, I feel like shit, I really hate my depressive ki; it makes me feel so sick like some shoved rotten pickles and rotten fish down my throat then barfed it up only to swallow it again. I hoped I wouldn't have to use it again but I have no choice I need this sickening ki out of me.'

Ryoko then uses her ki to increase her speed to further get away from the others. Checking to make sure she was far enough away she unleashes her most destructive technique after no longer able to hold it in. " **SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!"**

As the other three were chasing Ryoko they notice she increases in speed getting further away from them. Before they could increase in speedRyoko started glowing before a wave of depression ki hit them forcing them on the ground. Before they could get back up the area around the blond explodes as a pillar of red light erupts from where she was standing. The pillar of light far bigger than any Shishi Hokodan Ryoga has ever fired before as it split the sky in two.

The light lasted for 15 seconds before finally dissipating. Ranko and the others who were blown away from the blast are now picking themselves up. Mousse and Nam are the first to reach the huge crater Ryoko made. "Um Mousse, I don't see Ryo anywhere? She was just here a second ago. You don't suppose she blew up?" asked Nam worriedly.

"Of course not, this is Ryoga were talking about. She probably just buried in the crater or wandered off." Said Mousse unconvinced.

Ranko finally arrived beside them. "Where is Ryoko?"

"Don't know we better start looking." Said Mousse.

The three of them then start searching every nook and cranny in the crater only to find nothing. Deciding it is best to split up to search the surrounding area for their friend they continue searching.

Somewhere near Horai Mountain

A ragged disoriented blond girl is walking aimlessly through the forested area as her eyes are completely blank and lifeless. As she was walking with no particular direction in mind she stumbles on a branch falling on her knees. Looking up she notices that it is starting to rain.

'I have no idea where I am as usual. I don't even have my pack as I left it back at camp. Not that it matters after I attacked Ranma trying to strangle her even after promising not to attack her again only to break it. I'm truly am a fuck up, a defective person who can't do anything right in my life.' Ryoko gives out a heartbroken laugh.

"Honestly what the hell was I thinking trying to fix my relationship with Ranma when I can't even fix my own fucked up life? I can't even go to the bathroom by myself without someone guiding me, that just proves how completely useless I am!" Ryoko falls flat on the ground with no desire to continue on longer. "I'm tired of this no matter what I do I always screw it up. What was the point of even getting this second chance for only to fail? You know it's kind of funny this situation reminds me of the time when I died in my future self-memories. All I need now is the tiger."

At the mentioning of the name tiger, a tiger appeared from behind a tree stalking up to Ryoko looking hungry. Ryoko to emotionally tiring lazily looks at it. 'Of course, it all comes full circle, doesn't it? I'm tired of fighting a fight I can't win; I'm sorry mom, dad and little sister I didn't know about. I just can't save you. I can't save anybody. I'm just a screw up destined to fail; I just want to rest now I'm tired of fighting this I'm sorry.'

Ryoko closes her eyes accepting the inventible as she falls unconscious. The tiger seeing that its prey wasn't moving quickly closes on the blond. Just as the tiger was about to pounce the blond the tiger is blasted by a ki blast and sent flying further into the forest.

From out of the shadows three figures appear approaching the unconscious blond. "Herb look there is someone here." Said Lime.

Mint takes a close look at the blond. "Hey isn't that Miss Ryoko? Why is she sleeping outside like this, won't she get sick?"

Herb quickly goes the blond's side checking if she was okay. "Don't be stupid Mint she wouldn't be out here by choice. Just look at her she is a mess something happened to her."

Lime thinks for a moment. "You think it might be that light we saw earlier that caused this?"

"Perhaps so I'm feeling some negative ki radiating off her that is similar to that pillar of light I sensed earlier." Said Herb.

"What about her friends? Wouldn't they be looking for her? Should we go find them?" asked Mint.

Herb shakes her head. "No, chances are they are responsible for putting her in this state especially that disrespectful bastard Ranma. As it stands she is one of the musks and we look after our own. After we get the open water kettle we can bring her back with us to the Musk Dynasty where she belongs. Now come on let's get going."

Herb then picks her up bridal style heading straight back to their camp with the other two following.

Back with Ranma and company

The three of them spent over an hour scouring the area looking for Ryoko only deciding to call it off as it started to rain. Now the three are heading back together in the rain back to camp. The journey back was not very comfortable as the air between the three was filled with hostility patricianly with Mousse and Ranko.

Mousse who managed to stay unwet due to his spare umbrella was glaring at the redhead. "Saotome, I know you must have done something to set Ryoga off like that talk."

The redhead glares at the Chinese Amazon. "Me? Why do you think I did anything wrong for? Ryoga attacked me and tried to strangle me so how am I the bad guy I'm the victim."

The Chinese Amazon scoffs. "Victim, that's a load of bullshit and you know it Saotome. Ever sense Ryoga came back she has been bending her back backward for you Saotome. She has been defending you from people accusing you of being a womanizing pervert/bastard, fought some of your would-be fiancés and helping you train hell even teaching you her techniques! You're her rival she is helping you learn her moves so you can get stronger all for your benefit! So yes Saotome I do believe you done something to cause this reaction after all Saotome it what you are good at antagonizing people causing trouble for everyone else. Honestly, I'm surprised it took this long considering all the backhanded comment and the name calling; normally she would have exploded in rage and attacked you by now."

Ranko was speechless at that. She wanted to rebuke him but she knew deep down he was right as Ryoga had been helping her even mending things she thought would never be fixed namely her relationship with her mother as well as the marriage contract hanging over her head. She never liked that she was being forced to marry as it was taking the choice to choose away from her. If anything she was glad to be given the choice whether to marry Akane or any of the other fiancé, for once she felt she had some control over her life and all because of her best friend went far beyond what anyone has ever done for her.

Ranko looks away in shame. "Okay, maybe you are right. I may have teased Ryoga a little."

Mousse continues his glare. "And what else did you do that caused this?"

"Hey, it was just harmless teasing. I do it to Ryoga all the time. All I did was hug him from behind asking him about what he and Herb talked about earlier. And maybe I was acting a little intimate with him trying to get him to admit he doesn't hate me but lov-I means like me. It's not like it was anything different from what I usually do when I tease him in girl-form." Said Ranko.

Mousse shakes his head completely furious while he translated for Nami. After Nami heard the translation she gave her 2 cents. "Ranko after hearing what you did I have to say you really are a narcissistic bitch. Ryo told me his story about you and always talked about you in good light always talking about himself in a negative way blaming himself for why you two kept fighting. He was right to blame himself but not entirely. From our interaction from our recent travels especially with the musk, you have a tendency to antagonize everyone rubbing them the wrong way. He also told me the times you pretended to be his admirer, girlfriend, fiancé, and sister. He played off saying he enjoyed it and that he already forgave you but I can tell he was telling bullshit in the way he was clenching his hands."

"I'll be honest with you Ranko; whether you did these things on purpose or did it for fun is irrelevant you are a horrible person. Ranko you simply don't do those things to a friend playing with their emotions tricking them into loving you only to laugh in their face about it. If what you did happen to me or just anyone, in general, they be pissed beyond all reason and hate your guts! Really Ranko you should try putting yourself in Ryo's shoes are hell any guy you swindled before by pretending to have a cute girl act all nice and flirty with you saying they love you only to say 5 minutes later just kidding than laugh in your face about it!"

Nami storms off back to camp after saying her piece while Mousse finishes translating for Ranko then quickly following suit before he gets wet. Ranko who was standing after hearing the translations felt a stab of guilt in her gut. She tries to shake it off to hurry back to camp but the feeling is still there.

As they reached camp Nami and Mousse entered their tent to get some much-needed rest while Ranko was outside looking at the ruined tent now fallen apart. Ranko turns to other tents to ask for help. "Umm guys can I get some help? The tent is busted and I getting really wet out here?"

The tent stay sipped up while Mousse answered. "I don't see how that's our problem Saotome. You're in this situation because of your narcissistic streak and it will be a cold day in hell if I let you in here and try and harass us like you did Ryoga. Go climb in a tree or something just don't bother us."

Mousse's cold tone it was a punch in the gut for Ranko. She might not have liked the duck boy but deep down she thought they were sort of friends. And she didn't want to know what Nami said as her one was just as cold and she didn't wait for the translation. She opted to go back to the ruined tent to find what she can salvage. From within the tents, the futons were covered by the top layer of the tent when it collapsed so it was partially wet. She folded them up then put them back in Ryoga's bag while searching for anything useful. Luckily she found Ryoga's sleeping bag which happens to be waterproof.

Ranko then placed the bag in the ruined tent lifting the torn top layer to cover the bag from the rain. She then unzips the bag getting in zipping in completely up protecting herself from the rain. As Ranko was trying to find a comfortable position she noticed the bag had a particular scent. Ranko sniffs. "Hmm, it smells like pine trees in here. This is definitely Ryoga scent alright. It's actually really nice."

Ranko expression then saddens. 'Am I truly at fault for causing what happen to Ryoga earlier? Nami words are really getting to me, were my tricks really that hurtful? I'm trying to think about it by putting myself in their situation but I don't exactly understand as I still see it as harmless fun. Honestly, nothing that I do to people really happened to me so I don't actually understand. Wait back when mom learned I was actually Ranko she said Ryoga told her all about me. At the time I thought he merely used his girl-side to trick me in thinking she was my friend when mom pretended to enact the contract on me. I felt completely crushed at the time, stabbed in the back by the person I considered my best friend only to get revenge on me. Of course, I was proven wrong when Ryoga sat down beside me promising he would die along with me. Perhaps that feeling of betrayal I felt back then is what Ryoga feels when I trick him all those times. If that is true then maybe what Ryoga said to me is true and he does hate me. I have to find him and apologize for everything. Damn it I feel like such an asshole, he has been a true friend to me and I've been such a jerk I have to find him as soon as I can I can't lose him.'After about a couple of minutes the redhead drifted off to sleep.

The Next morning

At the camp where the musk warriors were as they were just finishing packing up camp. While Lime and Mint finished packing up the rest of their supplies Herb was watching over Ryoko. She was holding the blond protectively as she was sweating profusely and talking in her sleep while having a nightmare.

Lime and Mint who were working were quietly conversing while sneaking peeks at the other two. "Hey Mint you think Herb is getting awfully close to Miss Ryoko?" asked Lime.

Mint sneaks a peek to the other two. "Yes, your right. Hey, you don't think Prince Herb likes Miss Ryoko?"

Lime enters a thinking position. "Hmm, she is really pretty. Now that I think about it before we came with Herb on this journey Herb was going through marriage interviews if I recall. Maybe Herb plans on bringing Miss Ryoko back home to marry her."

Mint has a look of shock. "Really, Miss Ryoko is going to be our queen? Whoa, who would have thought."

Herb who was silently listening to their conversation was getting irritated so she blasted them. "Just SHUT UP and finish packing already!"

Herb's attention falls back to Ryoko while the other two get back to work. She looks at Ryoko's pained face who was talking in her sleep repeating the words "I'm so sorry" "Please don't leave me" "Sorry Ranma" over and over. Ranma it's always that rude bastard. I'm certain it's always that bastard Ranma who causes you so much grieve Ryoko. Why do you put up with him, he is obviously causing you so much pain? No matter before the day is done the open water kettle will be mine and soon Ranma head as well. Don't worry Miss Ryoko I'll solve all our problems soon enough and who knows when I bring you back to the Musk Dynasty you'll e able to put the thing behind you. Hmm and maybe you might make a good wife to a certain prince later as I'm certain any child you bear would definitely be a boon to the kingdom."

As Herb continues to look after Ryoko she is having an intense nightmare.

Ryoko's Dreamscape

Ryoga/Ryoko POV:

What's wrong with me I can't control my body? My hands are around Ranma's throat and she is choking up blood. She struggling to try to breathe as her nails dig into my flesh but my grip continues to press. I'm trying my best to let go she is my friend, after all, I shouldn't be trying to hurt her. After a couple of minutes of trying eventually Ranma eyes roll to the back of her head as more blood pours out of her mouth and eyes. The mere sight is scaring the crap out of me as can't help but scream at myself as I watch uselessly as I murder my best friend. It wasn't long after my hands gripping Ranma's throat felt the cracks until they completely snapped Ranma's throat. The moment Ranma's neck snapped everything was still as Ranma's head dangled so lifelessly.

I realized soon after my body was in my control again but the damage was already done Ranma my best friend was dead and worst was I did it. Before I even could contemplate it even further Mousse and Nam appeared before me shocked at what I did.

Mousse looks at me in disappointment. "I can't believe you actually gone through with it Hibiki. I knew you hated him but for you to actually kill him?" Mousse shakes his head. "Sorry but no I thought you were better than that guess I was wrong murder."

Mousse turns his back to me leaving. I try to get up to stop him to try and explain I wasn't in control of my body but Nam interposed himself in front of me than punched me in the face knocking back down with Ranma's lifeless corpse. "Stay away from him murder! I can't believe you of all people would do this to a friend! I looked past you killing those rapists and criminals but this killing your friends is where I draw the line! Don't ever associate yourself with us again friend murder!" Nam then turns following after Mousse as the two seeming sly disappear in the distance.

As I get up to try again to track the two down I hear crying next to Ranma's corpse. Turning I see both Akane and Nodoka crying over Ranma's corpse. Nodoka glares death at me. "How could you? How could you do this to my child? She finally was back in my life only for you to take her away you monster. I treated you like you were my own! I hope I never see you again monster!" Nodoka then gets up leaving.

Akane then stomps up next to me with Rage in her eyes. "You bastard you took Ranma from me, you evil Bitch. I knew I should of never of forgave you dirty pig! You were always jealous of Ranma. Ranma tried to warn me about the dirty pig in our mitts but I didn't listen and know you killed him, Murderer. I hope you rot in hell you dirty PIG!"

I could do nothing as watch Akane accuse me only to leave just like the other until even more people from Nerima crew showed up like Shampoo, Cologne, Soun, Genma, Ukyo, Nabiki and worst of all Kasumi. Hearing Kasumi's rejection of me stung the worst. I wanted nothing more than to die right there even if was to simply escape persecution.

I got up and started running. It didn't matter where I was going but I had to get away. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far until I ran into someone getting knocked down. Looking up I was face to face with a woman who looked like an older version of my girl-side who was none other than Krista Hibiki my mother. My mother turns to me disappointment clear in her eyes. "I can't believe I gave birth to such a monster. If anyone is concerned you are not my child you are not my SON whatever you are Murderer."

She turns her back on me leaving I try to run after trying to convince her not go but I quickly run into another thing who I look up to see it was a man with hunter green hair almost black standing before me. In front of me was none other than Ryuho Hibiki my father. I try to say something but he beats me to it. "I am truly ashamed to have a child who has my blood running through their veins do such an unspeakable act like cold murder to someone who was a friend. You are not my son hell you aren't even a boy. I pray I never see you again especially around my true daughter."

Like my mother, he too leaves as I try running after him my eyes filled with tears as I beg them both not to leave me alone. "I sorry I didn't mean to do it. Please don't leave me, mom and dad, I promise I'll be good I'll do better just don't leave me all alone please!"

Unfortunately, my pleas fall on death ears as they continue to disappear in the distance until they were finally gone. I eventually fall down crying completely miserable wishing I was dead. After a couple minutes of crying a hand appears before me offering to pick me up. Looking up to it the hand belonged to my girl-side?

"Hello, Onii-chan looks like we finally meet." Said the doppelganger.

I was confused at that statement until I remembered that I did have a sister just I haven't met her yet. "Are you my sister?" I asked.

She shakes her head. "No, not exactly. I'm more or least you but at the same time not you."

I was very confused and it showed on my face. She giggled. "I more or least the physical manifestation of your curse and no I'm not the spirit of the girl who drowned there I'm you or maybe the leftovers of you that made me. I guess I'm more or less your inner you or conscious. I was actually a Pig not that long ago until you got this new curse."

"Wait you were P-chan?" I asked.

"Yes, after all, I mainly parts of you rejected as you hated being a pig so in turned hated me. There are other parts that we share as you changed now but they aren't that important." Said the doppelganger.

I scratch my head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hate you. I just didn't like being a pig miss umm what should I call you?" I asked.

She smiles at me. "Well, you call your new curse Ryoko so just call me that." Said the now named Ryoko.

"Umm pleasure to meet you Ryoko. Umm, do you know where we are?" I asked looking around I'm in some kind of building but the stairs lead in multiple directions defy gravity as some are upside down with multiple doors looking like some distorted labyrinth. (It's similar to the Hogwarts stairs as well as the world inside Yugioh Millennium Puzzle)

"Well, of course, Onii-chan we are in your mindscape. It's mostly where your thoughts and dreams drift around. I'm afraid your mindscape is pretty chaotic here. Your family curse makes it very hard to make a proper mind palace to organize your mind so I tend to get lost here a lot which is why it's very hard to try and contact you and even if I do its in dreams and those times I was in pig-form so I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried." Said Ryoko.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I think I remember seeing P-chan in my dreams a few times but ignored him and tried to kill him in hopes to get rid of the curse." I said.

She shakes her head smiling heartwarmingly at me. "Don't worry about Onii-chan I forgive you, besides you're here now so we might be able to fix the place up a bit. Come on follow me." Ryoko holds out her hand.

Without hesitation, I grab her hand as she leads me through the labyrinth. As I walk alongside Ryoko I noticed that I was in male form again. Not sure why that was but wasn't complaining. The labyrinth we were walking through was very confusing the paths kept on changing so one way didn't lead the same way one sec to another. "Umm Ryoko how are you able to get around this place it's very confusing?"

Ryoko looks at me sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know my way around here after all the time I've been here. This place was worst months ago when you had your pig curse as I was still only a pig. It was only when you got your new curse that I had some real control over this place and that was very little as I have access to one room that I can always find. Any other room I don't know where to find it again after I leave it."

I can tell just from looking at her how depressed she is about this place. She must have had a hard time trying to get around here. I doubt I ever find my way around here it's too insane. We continue going through the many alternating paths until we come across a mahogany door that looked an awful lot like my house's door. Heck, it even had the Hibiki nameplate telling me this is my door. "Ryoko why is my house door here?" I asked.

Ryoko turns to me. "It's the one door you will always recognize the moment you see it. This door leads to your mind palace's nexus the control center."

I open the door expecting to find the entrance to my houses only to find myself in a room that is a mixture of both Akane's room on the left, the Tendo's family room in the middle and the guestroom on the right. "Ryoko why does this room look this way?" I asked.

"This is the places you feel most safe in. Also, the one place that you feel like your existence mattered or feel acknowledge." Said Ryoko.

I walk over to Akane's section of the room seeing some of the things there mainly the bed and desk are losing segments of it and looks a bit distorted. "Ryoko why does it look this way?"

"It started to look this way around the time you told Akane your secret. I guess you no longer feel safe here anymore so its starting to disappear." Ryoko walks over to a pile of rubble next to the bed. "This pile of rubble used to be a statue of Akane. You used to keep her on a pedestal before until you ran in contact with whatever gave you your future counterparts memories. The statue started to crack to the point it fell apart. Now it is slowly dissipating until its nothing more than dust."

I look at the rubble understand the love I once had for Akane truly is gone as my future counterpart grew to resent her as he realized from the other relationships he developed with other women through the years that didn't last very long due to them not willing to deal with his poor sense of direction. My future memories showed the women I met were leagues better than Akane as they did acknowledge my affections and paid attention to me, unlike Akane who never noticed my affections once even after everything we went through. Those girlfriends I had who I told my story to told me the same thing that I was simply friendzone as she never recognized me as boyfriend material. They actually helped me get over her. Sure our relationships never worked but they were at least upfront about it and we still remained friends.

In a way, they helped get over and used to heartbreaks and to move on. They also helped point out what I needed to do to solve most of my problems which was my poor sense of direction. It mainly made unreliable to be around when they needed me. Those girls wanted a stable relationship where I was around not gone for months.

The only reason my dad landed my mom was because she liked traveling with him which is why she fell in love with him. She actually told me that when I was ten and I asked why she loved him when he was barely home. I guess that's also why she told me to find a girl like her. I wasted the remainder of my previous life trying to find a cure to my family curse only to find nothing.

Turning around I went to check the Tendo family room. I see that there are spectral images of uncle Kazuma, aunt Nodoka, Karin, mom, dad, Shirokuro, Kasumi, Nam and Ranma who strangely enough kept switching forms. "Ryoko why are these images here?"

"They represent the people that you care for the most. The people who you treasure above all others who you are willing to go through any length to please; its why both Karin and Ranma's image are the most physical as they are the main anchors the ones you count on most. " Said Ryoko.

As I look over the images Ryoko goes over to the TV opening up a holographic screen that confuses me what it is. "Oniichan this is the control interface for your mind palace. I tried working it multiple times but I don't have the access rights. Now that you are here you can help me fix this place up. Maybe even lessen the effects of your family curse and no it won't cure it but it will help clear your mind so all those negative memories and dreams stop haunting you. It should help make it easier to think more clearly and be more positive."

I go over to her checking the interface. "So if I use this it will help make this place more organized instead of this huge mess. Also, you should be able to move around this place without getting too lost." I said.

Ryoko smiles at me. "For the most part yes; it should help you greatly too so let's get started Onii-chan." I start up the interface with Ryoko showing me the best way to organize my mind palace. I'm not exactly sure how long this will take but I feel comfortable to be around her as I feel like I'm with someone I consider my sister who is family and that really all I need at the moment.

Present time Musk Camp

3rd POV:

As Herb continues looking over Ryoko Mint and Lime finish packing up the camp placing all their supplies in a huge basket which Lime will carry. "Herb we finished packing up the camp. We are ready to go whenever you are." Said Mint.

Herb nods then look back to Ryoko noting that her pained face had calmed down as she looks peaceful now which bring a smile on Herb's face. Herb then places Ryoko on her back giving her a piggyback ride then heads toward the other two. "Okay, you two I'm ready to let's get going."

Mint looks at Ryoko on Herb's back. "Umm Herb, are you sure someone of your standing should carry Miss Ryoko? Perhaps Lime or I should carry her instead?"

Herb scoffs. "Not a chance I don't either of you to not touch her inappropriately. Now let's go already." Herb then turns heading for Horai with the other two shrugging then following after her.

With Ranma and company

Ranko and the other two are already up and finished packing up camp. Mousse had place Ryoga's bag in his stuff space for safe keeping so they wouldn't have to lug it around. Now the three are at the bridge crossing it to reach Mt. Horai. The three martial artist relationship was strained mainly the redheads with the other two. The only reason the other two are continuing the journey is that Mousse is after the ladle believing he can make his birth form permanent while Nam, on the other hand, believes he can still find Ryoko if they continue up the mountain.

As the three reach the near the end of the bridge Nam spots the three Musk warrior already scaling the mountain with ease. "It's a near vertical climb and they do it with so much ease." Said Mousse.

"If they can do it so can we. Hey wait what is on Herb's back?" said Ranko.

Mousse takes a closer look with his now perfect vision. "Hey, that's Ryoko right there!" The other two look noticing that it is indeed Ryoko on Herb's back.

"Ryoko is there we have to save her from those bastards come on!" said Nam as he starts jumping upscaling the mountain noting without Ryoko's weights weighing him down he feels light as a feather. The other seeing this quickly follow after.

With the Musk warriors, Mint looks down noticing the Nerima warrior following after them. "Huh, Herb they're following us!"

Herb looks scoffing at the mere sight of them. "Ignore them they aren't our concern right now only the kettle. If they catch up to us we will deal with them." 'Meaning I'll kill them especially Ranma.'

As the three-plus passenger reach the top of the mountain they survey the area seeing multiple eyes stare back at them through the darkness in the trees. "Didn't the old man we asked directions from say Horaisan had monsters living here?" said Mint.

Herb narrows her eyes. "Destroy the surrounding trees smoke these so call monsters out of hiding. The other two quickly make short work of the trees surrounding them.

Now that the trees are out of the way the monsters are exposed as monkeys. "This is the true form of the monsters mere monkeys?"

The monkey didn't take Herb's insult well and was preparing to attack but Herb and her two companions unleashed their bestial aura which the monkeys quickly realized they were out of their depth and started to run. Herb seeing they weren't running away fast enough blasted a few of them.

"Um, Herb there was no need to blast them they were already running scared." Said Lime.

"Shut up I can't stand seeing those monkeys' faces. It makes me want to throw up. Now let's get going already." Herb and party continue on the path until they make it to a clearing where they set up the ladle to show them the path.

While they were doing that Ranko and the gang finally finish scaling the mountain. "Finally we made it. I actually thought that would be harder but it was a breeze. Ryo training works miracles." Said Nam.

"Tell me about. I thought I would be dead tired but it was relatively easy. I say I'm immensely stronger than I thought. I bet I could beat Shampoo easy now." Said Mousse.

Ranko who was surveying the area around them notices they are now surrounded by monkeys. "Hey, guys we have company."

The monkeys surrounding them the aura surrounding the three was as intimidating like the other three so to them they were easy prey and attack the martial artist initiating an all-out brawl between them.

While Ranko's group was fighting off the monkeys Herb group continued searching for the kettle. "There is no reaction in this area Herb." Said Lime.

"Herb I have everything ready so you and Miss Ryoko can rest. You've been overusing your energy attacks since coming to Japan not to mention you've been carrying Miss Ryoko. You need your rest." Said Mint.

"Hmm, I guess you're correct I'll replenish my strength as I'm certain I'll need it in my fight later." Herb enters the cavern Mint set up placing Ryoko delicately on one of the straw mats placing a blanket over her then lay down next to her on her own mat pulling a blanket over her getting ready for sleep.

While Herb was getting ready to sleep Lime and Mint were watching the two women in their party sleep. "A woman's sleeping face." Said Lime.

"When they are sleeping do their breast sleep too?" asked Mint.

This, of course, irritates Herb so she blasted them. "Hurry up and find the Open Water Kettle you idiots!"

With Ranko and company, they had finish fighting off the rabid monkeys now ragged with their clothes torn in some places. "I officially hate monkeys." Said Ranko.

"I second that but because of those monkeys we lost track of them." Said Mousse.

"How are we suppose to find them in this huge forest?" said Nam.

As they were searching they heard voices. Mousse quickly pushes both down quieting them. "It will be hard to find the Open Water Kettle in the forest won't it Lime?" said Mint.

"Yeah, the very thought of it makes me dizzy Mint." Said Lime.

Seeing the ladle in Lime's hand Mousse was giddy that his objective was in reach. "Hey Lime do think when we go back home Herb is going to marry Miss Ryoko? Herb is acting all protective of her?" said Mint.

"Don't know but I hope we get invited to the wedding. I heard brides wear beautiful dresses that make them glow." Said Lime.

"Glow really?" asked Mint.

When the three heard what they were talking about with Ryoko the three were furious that they would try and take Ryoko from them. 'If those bastards think they can kidnap Ryoko and marry her to lizard breath they have another thing coming.' Thought Ranko.

While Ranko was in deep thought Mousse was whispering to Nam about his plan. Both nodding they both punch Ranko in the back of her head knocking her out. "Just rest here Saotome while we retrieve our true objective." Said Mousse.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I feel a bit dirty doing that." Said Nam.

Mousse scoffs. "Forget the bitch. Ryoko is in the situation she is in because of this narcissistic bastard remember, Now come on let's punch those guys lights out."

Nam takes one last look at the redhead before following after Mousse; It doesn't take long for them to catch up to the musk warriors. "Wait, hand over the ladle if you know what's good for you." Said Mousse.

"We'll happily take it by force if we have too." Said Nam.

Lime turns to the two smirking. "By force you say? Well, you can try."

"Looks like we are going to fight this two after all; I was starting to like them too oh well. Sorry but anyone who stands in Herb's way dies." Said Mint.

The two groups now face off against one another ready for their inevitable battle over the ladle to commence.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the story. I'll try to get the next one done as soon as I can as I'm trying to finish the Horai arc so I can go back to my main fic. I left that alone for too long and I want to finish it. In other news, Kingdom Hearts 3 is almost here so I will be playing that so hopefully I get this done soon cause I'm playing Kingdome Hearts. Well, peace out.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Battle at Mt Horai

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I dedicated some of my time writing another crossover story for RWBY for my OC from my first story. It just so happens to be 4000 words already; all on a Saturday too. No idea why I did it but the idea popped in my head and I didn't want to lose it. Well without further ado enjoy the story.

* * *

3rd POV:

Horai Mountain

The two groups face off against one another ready glaring at their prospective opponent. While Mousse glares at the fox boy he turns to his comrade. "Nam I'm taking on fox boy. I'm in need of some payback. You think you can hold off the big ugly one until I'm done?"

Nam smirks. "Oh don't worry about me. I'm used to fighting overwhelming powerful opponents when I was sparing with Ryo. I'm sure I'll be able to take down this Neanderthal."

Lime chuckles at Nam's confidence. "Hmph, puny little man thinks he can beat me Mint. I'm going to have fun tearing his arms off."

"Big words coming from a filthy ape who can't spell his name." taunted Nam.

This, of course, angers Lime. "I'm a tiger, not an ape! And I can spell my name. Mint takes four eyes I'm going to take my time tearing this one apart." Lime then rushes Nam punching the spot Nam was standing at into oblivion. Nam backflips away from Lime to gain some distance.

The two then start their dance of cat and mouse with Lime trying to beat down Nam with his overwhelming strength as he continues destroying the area around them as he misses Nam who always escapes before he can land a punch.

Nam continues to dodge Lime's assault while smiling cheekily trying to piss Lime off while he tries to look for any weaknesses. Lime was getting fed up with Nam's antics grabs a tree tearing it off its roots swings it around like a bat trying to smash Nam like he was playing whack a mole.

Nam decided perhaps he played around long enough decides to get serious. "Okay maybe pissing him off wasn't a good idea. Before this monster crushes me I better get on the offensive."

Nam ducks under the tree as it swings overhead then Nam performs a Shoryuken dashing toward Lime closing the distance in moments then uppercutting him in the air forcing him to drop the tree. Nam then performs the primary lotus appearing behind Lime in the air wrapping some rope around him then spinning him like a top to the bottom plunging him in the ground feet up. Nam lands safely on the ground with some distance away from Lime as he observes Lime's twitching body.

After about a minute Lime manages to get out of the man-made hole he was in shaking his head to get the dirt off before narrowing his eyes on Nam obviously not happy. "Damn, they sure know how to grow them big in Musk kingdom. The bastard doesn't even look fazed. Guess I'll have to get a bit more serious." Nam then charges at Lime who is happy to do the same as the two immediately clash against one another as they both starts trading blows.

Elsewhere Mu-Tsu and Mint are commencing their own battle as both fighters take their battle in the trees throwing projectiles at one another. They jump from trees to trees as cover to protect themselves from each other's weapons.

As Mu-Tsu swing back around a tree to chase after the fast fox boy Mint jumps high in the sky using the sun as cover to obscure Mu-Tsu sight as he attacks from above throwing several knives. Mu-Tsu still notices this despite the lack of sight senses where the knives were headed and blocked them with a frying pan and throws back a claw chain. Mint sees this coming and deflects with his sword destroying the claw chain then landing on the ground in a ready position with Mu-Stu landing not too far behind with his arms crossed gently with grace.

"The only reason he would draw his sword is he doesn't have anymore throwing weapons. If so I can win!" As Mu-Stu is about to attack Mint closes the distance between them in moments attacking him. Mu-Stu quickly counters as he defends himself from Mint's onslaught.

"It's no use. You don't have anything you can use against me!" taunted Mint as he continued pressing his advance. Mu-Stu was initially surprised at the fox boy's speed but was starting to get used to it as he easily kept up with meeting Mint's blows blocking each one of them.

Mu-Stu smirks. 'This isn't as hard as I thought it would be. I expected he be much faster from our first meeting but he isn't as fast as I thought or perhaps I am just faster then I was before? I noticed that I'm actually much stronger and faster than last time I fought the kid. It looks like Ryoga's training paid off more than I thought because I know I can push more power now into my swings. Guess it's time to kick it up a notch and see what I can do.'

Mu-Stu focuses more ki into his arms reinforcing them making the stronger then takes to swords and both hands infusing them in ki making the blades even sharper and stronger as he switches from defense to offense as he starts to drive the fox boy back.

Mint was surprised how in moments how Mu-Stu started to slowly dominate the sword clash to point he had to retreat to get some distance but the other was quickly on his tail easily keeping up with him. The two continued their battle in the trees with Mu-Stu easily cutting trees apart as his ki infused swords were producing blades wind firing them at Mint making it harder for Mint to get some decent cover.

As Mint continues to run to cover as more wind blades destroy the trees dwindling his option more and more he is trying to come to terms with how he is losing. 'How the heck is he doing this? How can a mere human be able to do things only the strongest of the Musk warriors can ever do things like Herb's ki attacks? He can't be man-beast he smells too human, unlike Miss Ryoko who actually does have a scent similar to the lion clan members I met before.'

As Mint tries to duck behind another tree Mu-Tsu heads him off quickly disarms him then kicks him to a tree then uses chains to wrap around tying him to the tree. "Let me go you coward!" screamed Mint.

Mu-Tsu scoffs. "A coward wouldn't have been able to tie you to a tree. Now all that's left is the tiger-striped guy, I wonder how Nam is holding up against him. He seemed easily the stronger of the two especially the most dangerous?"

As Mu-Tsu heads over to Nam to assist him in his fight Nam is having a hard time trying to match Lime's blows as his attacks are barely affecting the tiger boy. As Nam continues to duck and weaves Limes attacks and his fast-paced attacks aren't doing any damage as he barely ducks under another fist the hit him partially but the effect was he was now bleeding on the side of his face. 'Damn it a straight up fist fight wasn't a good idea. It's taking everything I got to dodge his attacks. That scratch he got on me made it obvious a full on punch would destroy me. Think what would be able to penetrate that thick skin of his. Of course ki attacks, Herb blasted Lime easily before back at the spring. I just need time to charge a good one.'

Before Nam could even try to charge up his ki Lime breaks through Nam's defenses then punches him straight in the gut knocking the wind out of the monk sending him crashing against a tree. Before Nam could get even a minute to collect himself Lime was already standing over him. Lime gets down and grabs Nam by the throat holding him up in the air choking him to death.

As Nam struggles for air Lime darkly chuckles, "What wrong big mouth cat got your tongue? You were talking such a big game earlier so what happened?"

As Nam grasps for air his vision starts to swim. 'Damn it can't think straight losing breath. Can contrite enough to even fire a small ki blast. I need to think of something quick before I'm dead.'

Nam was losing strength fast and running out of time. Absentmindedly Nam came up with one last resort idea praying it would work. He reaches into his pocket takes out a thermos. Unscrewing it quickly he pours it on himself. The cold water from the thermos transforms him into his girl-form surprising Lime who loosens his grip just a bit.

'Thank goodness I forgot to heat that thermos up. Now to make sure this idiot is completely distracted.' Nami then opens up her shirt revealing her c-cup breast to the tiger boy. Lime, of course, gawks at the breasts completely loosening his grip on her to the point she could easily get out now. Nami taking advantage of his distracted state draws ki to her fingers charging up a ki blast.

"Hey if you like my breast so much then you can have them!" Nami raises her finger up to Lime's face. "Now take this **Neo Dodon Ray**!" a blast of ki straight into Lime's face knocking him back into a tree.

Nami is now on the ground holding her neck gasping for air. "That was a close one. Now I gotta finish this." Nam gets up and cups her hands together and starts gathering her ki.

Lime burst out from the tree completely infuriated with his face black from the blast. He then straight at Nami fully intends to beat her down like a drum. Just as he is about to reach her Nami fires "Hadouken!" straight into his chest knocking him back into the tree.

Luckily for Nami who was getting tired that Mu-Tsu had arrived. "Nami are you okay, what happened to your neck?"

Nami is panting while holding her bruised neck. "Oh, its nothing I just was almost strangled to death so no problem here, how are you?"

Mu-Tsu shakes his head. "Sheesh, Nami now isn't the time for sarcasm. But by the looks of it, the big guy won't go down lightly. I say he is a lot like Ryoga before she came back from Jusenkyo and got a new curse. Just stand back if anything I learned from watching Ryoga and Ranma's fights the best way to take down an over-powerful opponent is a bit of precision is to take them down bit by bit."

Lime then again burst out from the tree completely infuriated with a burnt blackens bruises on his chest charges again to pummel Nami. Mu-Tsu, of course, wasn't having that ordering Nami to get at a safe distance Mu-Tsu circles around the tiger boy firing " **Dodon Rays** " at him to slowly whittle him down.

Lime tries to block the blast but the speed of the last always gets through his defenses hammering him. Lime in a desperate effort to pummel the Amazon boy grabs a huge rock uses it as a shield as he tries to get in close to the other than crush him with the rock.

Mu-Tsu seeing what Lime was trying to do smirks. He then cups his hands together in front of him charging his ki causing his palm to glow yellow as a ball of ki forms. Lime who was getting close the Amazon boy grins as he is about to reach him. Just as Lime got a foot close to the Amazon boy Mu-Tsu fire a " **Light Grenade**!" straight at Lime tearing through the rock hitting Lime hard knocking the breath out of him blowing him far back.

Mu-Tsu smiles at his handy work but knows he isn't finished so he jumps into a tree above the tiger boy then cups his hands together forming a triangle. "Well, I hope you are ready for the coup de grace because I'm going to use a technique that Ryoko taught exclusively to me and me alone so be honored!"

Lime was struggling to get back up so he can break the bastard who dared embarrass him like this looks up to find the voice of the annoying bastard only to find the Amazon in a particular stance for some strange reason ranged alarm bell that demanded he runs. "Now take this **Neo Tri-Beam HA!** " yelled Mu-Tsu.

Lime is then hit by a wave of ki energy that buried him to the ground. As he tries to get up he is hit again continuously as he and the area around him are pushed further into a triangular hole.

A little bit away Ranko who was knocked out starts to wake up after hearing the noise. "Huh, where am I? Wait how long was I out and where are the others?" Ranko looks around then hears a noise and a bright yellow glow. "Hey isn't that Mousse yelling? Damn it those guys went ahead without me. What are those two doing right now?" Ranko gets up running to where the noise of battle was.

Back to the fight Lime who was constantly being buried further into the ground was loosing conscious as the damage of his head hitting the ground was taking its toll until eventually, he passed out. Mu-Tsu who was firing notices the Lime had stopped moving so he stops his attack to check his handy work. Heading to the hole he made he sees that Lime in the center of the hole passed out. "Well, that's that now where is that ladle?"

Nami then arrives standing next to Mu-Tsu. "Hey, Mu-Tsu I found the ladle. Here I know you wanted it." Nami looks to the unconscious form of Lime. "Wow, you really went to town on him. Man, how did you get this strong? You beat him with no sweat at all."

"Perhaps later I'll tell you but let's get somewhere more secluded." Mu-Tsu then runs off with Nami following further into the forest with the ladle in hand.

With Ranko

The redhead was running toward where the light show was that died down a little while ago until she heard some noise. Looking toward it she finds both Mousse and Nami running toward the river with the ladle in hand. "What are those two doing? Wait was that the ladle? What would those two want the ladle for? Wait Cologne said the ladle locks peoples forms didn't she? I had asked if I splashed myself in male form would I stay a man she said I am still locked in cursed form. Don't tell me those two think they can cure themselves. Those idiots I got to stop them!" Ranko then runs after them full speed in hopes to stop them.

Back with Herb

Herb had finally woken up after hearing a witnessing the light from Mu-Tsu Tri-beam from her cave. Deciding to investigate she grabs Ryoko gently putting her on her back heading to where the light was. As she comes to the scene of where the battle was she finds both Lime and Mint unconscious. "So both o you idiots were defeated. How shameful you two. Now Wake UP you Two!"

Herb's scream woken both Musk warriors as Lime picks himself up from the hole tirelessly while Mint who was still tied to a tree struggles in vain. "Herb, we are sorry we lost. Those bastards cheated somehow; especially the long-haired one with all his weapons." Said Mint.

Herb shakes her head. "No excuses. I see you two also lost the ladle. I suggest if you two don't want to be severely punished then you better get it back NOW!"

The two nods their heads affirmative with Lime cutting Mint loose with the two then running after the Nerima warriors.

With Mousse and Nami they made it to the river where they sat the ladle down. "Finally at long last, I can say goodbye to being a duck. Nami how about you ready to rid yourself of your curse." Asked Mousse.

Nami shakes her head. "No thanks I actually like my curse. But are sure this will work?"

"To each their own and of course it will work it has to. Well here goes nothing." While Mousse dumps the ladle water onto himself Ranko breaks through the foliage to stop him.

"Wait don't do it won't work!" yelled Ranko.

Unfortunately, she was too late as Mousse was already transformed into a duck with Nami gawking at that fact. "You poured the water on yourselves, didn't you? Asked Ranko which Nami nodded her head? Ranko takes out a pot heating it up then pours it on the two.

Nami turns back into Nam while the duck remains a duck. "Well good new Nam here is still able to transform back. Bad new Mousse is stuck as a duck forever." Said Ranko. Mousse immediately starts crying at the realization that his plan backfired horribly.

Nam tries to say something to Ranko but she doesn't understand him. "Oh great now I'm stuck with a useless duck and a guy who can't speak proper Japanese just great can this day get any worse?" Nam who looked like he was getting angry grabs Ranko by the head turns it to look behind her only to see two ragged musk warriors in the air about to attack them.

"Me and my big mouth." Ranko, Nam, and the Duck dodge the two air born musk attacks. Mint who uses his speed makes a beeline for the ladle. Nam seeing this tries to intercept him but Mint makes it to the ladle first then use the ladle to splash Nam transforming him to Nami locking her curse. This, of course, distracts Nami enough for Mint to sweep kick her then run back to Lime's side.

Ranko who was evading Lime's attacks at the time saw how now Nami is too is locked. 'They locked Nami too. Now those guys have gone too far.'

Lime and Mint are now in a fighting stance ready to do battle. "This fight should be a piece of cake. The Amazon is now a duck so he is useless. The girl is weak so no problem there. And the redhead with both our combined strength she will fall in no time at all." Said Lime.

"You think we can bring the brown hair girl back with us Lime? She is fun to have around." Asked Mint.

"Hmm I'm not sure about that but we'll knock her out and bring her to Herb and let him be the judge of whether we can keep her or not." Said Lime.

The two then charge the group planning on ending the fight. Ranko who was watching the two was getting angry and had no plans on letting these two off easy for locking her friends even if one of them locks is their own fault. Just as Lime's punch and Mint's sword was about to reach the redhead she catches both fist and sword and both hand holding them both back. Both Musk warriors were surprised that the redhead caught both of their attacks and was curious why there was some kind of smoke surrounding her hand and body. Before they could get an answer a red aura burst from her body as she breaks Mint's sword and crushes Lime's fist forcing him to his knees screaming before she lets go.

Lime hurriedly backs away from the redhead clutching his smashed hand as he glares at the red aura blazing redhead. " **Kaioken x2**!" yelled the redhead. Ranko then moves so fast it looked like she teleported between both Musk warriors instantly as she kicks Mint in the stomach straight through a tree knocking him unconscious. She then in that same moment elbow thrust into Lime's gut knocking the wind out of them then kicks him in the same direction Mint was crashing through trees before falling unconscious.

Both Nami and Duck where surprised Ranko easily defeated both Musk warriors even more surprising it looked like Ranko had mastered Ryoga's Kaioken technique. 'I can't believe she actually beat them so easily. She even has the same red aura as Ryo too. So this is Ranma Saotome. She really can master techniques as fast as Ryo said. At this rate, she'll catch up to Ryo in no time if she hadn't already.' Thought Nami.

Mu-Duck who was dragging the ladle with the rest was also staring at the blazing redhead. 'I can't believe how easily Saotome beat those two. And the bastard used the same red aura Ryoko used in the Neko-Hanten. How much stronger is that bastard going to get?'

Ranko's red aura starts to disappear as she powers down panting. 'Wow, that was a real rush. Ryoga wasn't joking about the pain I would suffer under the technique as my body hurts all over like I was someone's punching bag but the power flowing through at the time was well worth it. It's just a matter of time then I can challenge Ryoga again and beat him. Of course, after I find him and apologize about what happened before?'

As things were calming down the ladle starts acting up as it starts moving by itself before pointing in a certain direction with a beam of light shining at a spot that looked like a pot on the mountain.

"Now I understand why Herb and the others were carrying the ladle with them. It's a compass to where the Open-Water Kettle is hidden! Come on you two the Kettle is within our reach we have to hurry if we are to cure ourselves." exclaimed Ranko. Ranko starts following the beam of light ladle in hand with Nami running after her carrying the duck.

A little bit away Herb still carrying a slumbering Ryoko spots the beam of light. "That's the light beam the ladle emits when near the Open-Water Kettle! Well, I guess that Ranma was good for something after all." Herb then picks up speed heading toward the beam of light. On the way, she passes by both of her retainers unconscious forms. "You idiots better stop taking naps if you know what's good for you!"

This stirs them back awake as they struggle back on their feet. Herb continues on unperturbed as she catches up with Ranko and co. Smirking Herb steps on Ranko's head as she continues on. "HAhaha, thanks for the help! Thanks to you our search time has been reduced."

"Damn them! I refuse to lose to you lizard breath! And return Ryoko you thief!" yelled Ranko.

Herb scoffs. "Not on your life. She belongs to the Musk now. Like I would ever give one of my own to a filthy monkey like you!"

The insult, of course, infuriates the redhead. "Damn that bastard! I've haven't come this far to be beaten by Herb!"

The two group near the summit of the mountain where the Kettle is located. Herb not wanting their interference blasts a nearby boulder causing the rock to fall on Ranko and Nami partially burying them. "Damn you Herb!" screamed Ranko.

Herb smirks. "Now be a good girl and stay there. I promise to come back to silence you permanently."

A moment later both Lime and Mint finally catch up kneeling before Herb. "My prince we are sorry we failed to recover the Ladle." Said Lime.

"Nevermind that the Kettle is right before us I'll deal with you two for your failure later." Said Herb. Herb's group then continues on reaching the summit where they find a stone pot. Seeing that the light shines on the sprout Herb blast it revealing the Open-Water Kettle.

"At last, I found it huh?" said Herb. At that moment the sprout of the stone pot gushes out hot water forming a waterfall.

"Hot water is pouring from it!" said Lime.

Herb looks to the waterfall. "There must have been an underground spring and the Open-Water Kettle caused the water to boil. In other words, this hot water from the waterfall is the mystical water that undoes the locking effects of the Ladle."

Herb then places Ryoko gently down by a rock next to the water. "I have been waiting a long time for this. At long last, I can return to my real form." Herb enters the waterfall with the hot water pouring onto her transforming her into her male form. Now Herb exits the water fully male.

Back with Ranko and co they finally dug themselves out of the rumble and were back on the trail as they reached the summit. "A waterfall of hot water, the Kettle must be there!" said Ranko.

As Ranko, Nami and Mu-Duck reach the waterfall they find a very male Herb. "Heh, so you finally arrived. Now that I've returned to being a man you'll find that my power is even greater than I was as a woman." Herb fires an energy blast more powerful than before causing Ranko and Nami to barely dodge.

"Since you did such a good job defeating my subordinates I will grant you a chance to use the water. If by some miracle you can defeat me I will allow you to bathe in the hot waters of the Musk Dynasty's Open-Water Kettle." Said Herb.

Ranko smirks. 'If I beat Herb we can become men again.' "Herb I accept your challenge! Nami stands back he is mine!"

Nami gets back holding Mu-Duck as she watches the battle unfold. 'I can't believe how concern Ranko was over us when we got locked. Even though we betrayed her she still was looking out for us. I'm starting to see why Ryo holds Ranko in such high regard now. Man, I feel like shit now, I have to apologize to Ranko for what happened earlier.' Nami looks to the waterfall and sees Ryoko still asleep guarded by Lime and Mint. 'Maybe while those two fight I rescue Ryoko as my first step to making amends.'

Herb narrows his eyes on Ranko. "I hope you know this will be for real. **Ryu Sei Hisho**!" Herb launches his attack gliding through the air much faster than before heading straight for Ranko. Ranko was surprised how much faster Herb was and barely sees the attack coming as she barely blocks the brunt of the attack as Herb in a blaze of ki pummels Ranko knocking her into the ground.

Ranko quickly gets up as her aura burst letting her ki to envelop around her body like flames then she collects ki down on her feet making the power swell before bursting launching herself at Herb with great speed closes the distance between her and Herb punching him in his smug face knocking him into the rocks destroying it.

Herb climbs out of the rumble infuriated. "How the hell did you do that? That technique you used was similar to my **Ryu Sei Hisho**!"

Ranko smirks. "Simple like how you use your ki blast to bounce off the ground and strike your opponent I used my ki blast to explode the ground I was standing on to give me momentum to launch me directly at you. This is the counter I devised to counter your technique!" 'But if I was being honest I learned how to do this during training with Ryoko when she was teaching me the kaioken to use ki blast at my feet to help boost my speed even use it in the air to make it so I can temporarily fly. The last one is still a work in progress but I'll get it done soon enough.'

Herb was completely infuriated that Ranko managed to actually devise a counter to his move that practically stole his technique. Not letting this stand Herb attacks. " **Hito Ryu-Zan Ha**!" Blades of ki then launch at Ranko which she uses her speed to dodge. Unfortunately, the blades hit the stone pot cutting it off the mountaintop falling down the Cliffside.

"The Open-water Kettle!" exclaimed Ranko.

"You can't have it!" Herb blast at the redhead forcing her to dodge. "Lime, Mint get the Kettle!"

"Yes, sir." Lime and Mint chorused as they made their way to where the Kettle went.

Ranko continues her fight with Herb matching blow for blow. "Nami take Mousse and get the Kettle! This is your best chance to be men again hurry!"

Nami may not understand what Ranko said but she knew she had to go after the Kettle. Nami looks toward Ryoko where she continued to lie asleep. "Just wait a little longer I will save you soon best buddy. Come on Mu-Tsu let's get that kettle. Then Quacks affirmative as they make their way down the Cliffside.

Ranko and Herb, however, continue their battle fighting at each other at incredible speeds. Herb, however, wasn't going to let this stand having Ranko come close to being an equal. Reluctantly he unleashes more power as he starts to push back Ranko immensely as he starts to overpower her.

Ranko seeing Herb was getting serious ups the ante. " **Kaioken x 2**!" a red aura engulfs her body as red aura flames around her body.

Herb was speechless at the sightseeing this monkey use the same power Ryoko used. He was too stunned when Ranko launched her attack. " **Kaioken Attack**!" as she charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks him up into the air. Then, she jumps up in the air using ki blast as platforms to keep going higher and faster and punches Herb away. Next, she dashes up over Herb and down behind to double kick him further up into the air. Finally, Ranko jumps back up into the air using ki blast platforms then around Herb and hook kicks him down into the ground forming a small crater, inflicting a huge amount of damage.

Back with the fighter's companions Lime and Mint follow the tumbling pot down the Cliffside. Mint using his chain throws it wrapping around the pot while Lime grabs the chain tying it to another rock sticking out of the cliff using it as support to stop the pot then pull it back up.

Nami and Mu-Duck who weren't far behind take advantage of this as they make a break for the pot with Mu-Duck cutting the chain with his hidden blades and Nami catching it.

"Hey give that back!" yelled Mint. Lime and Mint quickly run in pursuit of the girl and duck. The three and duck make their way to the cliff edge with Lime and Mint attacking Nami. Nami counters by enveloping herself in a flame of ki empowering herself so she could keep up and both block, dodge and attack them in turn. Mu-Duck helped in the fight using his hidden weapons by throwing at the two musk warriors distracting them giving Nami opening to attack.

Lime and Mint were getting frustrated at the situation trying to get the Kettle back but couldn't get it back with those two working together not to mention they were still hurt badly from their last battles as Lime still couldn't use his right crushed hand.

Back with Herb and Ranko Herb climbs out of the crater coughing up some blood. The sight of his own blood infuriates the prince immensely that someone so lowly had hurt him. 'No this is impossible how did this filthy monkey hurt me! I can't let this stand. Ranma you bastard you stained my honor and for that, I can no longer hold back; you had made this personal and I need to kill you to wipe the stain off my honor!'

Before Herb was going to unleash his power he had to know how Ranma got that red aura. "Tell me Ranma, how did a filthy monkey like you obtain the same power as Miss Ryoko?"

Ranko who was standing at a distance from Herb uses this opportunity to power down to recover as much energy as possible. "On our way to Horai Ryoko helped train us and taught us some of her techniques. She also taught me her Kaioken technique when I asked her too." 'I may not have mastered it yet as x 2 is as high as I can go in such a short amount of time but t will be enough.'

"To think Miss Ryoko's generosity would go as far to teach her greatest technique to someone like you. Be grateful Ranma because that will be the last technique she ever teaches a bastard like you. Now be grateful and behold the true power of the Musk Dynasty behold the power of the Dragon King!" Herbs aura burst as his power skyrockets causing the ground to tremble with some rocks even starting to float as Herb reaches his true power.

Ranko seeing this power up her Kaioken x 2 readying herself for a fight of her life. "Now you will know true fear Ranma!" Herbs close the distance between Ranko in moments punching her in the face knocking her into the air.

Ranko quickly recovers dashing toward Herb to meet his assault as the two meet each other blows but Ranko quickly realizes Herbs attack are more powerful and he starts to overwhelm her.

'Damn't he just keeps getting stronger and this area is just getting hotter from both our ki clashing. Wait that means I can yes that will work time I use my trump card!' Ranko then leads Herb in a spiral preparing her ultimate technique.

Reaching the center Ranko smirks preparing her move. " **Hiryu Shoten Ha**!" Herb is then swept up in the tornado as he is blown away. The tornado is immense as it affects the area upturning the area. It also affects where Ryoko slept pushing her into the pool of hot water. It even affects the area where Nami and the others at causing them to fall off the cliff edge.

Ranko is standing at the epicenter where she launched her most powerful move. She had already powered down and was making her way to where Ryoko was last at. "I won now I can be a man again. I just have to rescue Ryoko first. I hope she won't be too mad at me." Before she can make it over to her she senses something and looks up. She sees Herb gliding down nonchalantly before blasting her down on the ground hard.

Herb scoffs. "Hmph, the **Hiryo Shoten Ha** was a wonderful display of futility. While I was shooting off energy attacks after being disgracefully heated I noticed you were drawing a trace of my blast into a spiral I knew the cold energy you were giving off was going to be used to make a tornado. So at the last moment, I let off cold energy the same as you and rode the vortex up. You were a fool to think a technique like that would catch me a descendant of dragons who controls ki by surprise."

While Ranko was having trouble coming to terms with the fact her ultimate technique was neutralized Nami and the others were falling into a flowing river below.

"Ow, the water is becoming boiling hot." Said Mint

Nam and Mousse surface from how water from the river. "We are men again. The Kettle must have affected the water and now we are cured." Said Mu-Tsu.

"Hey we should hurry on back to rescue Ryoko and cure Ranko!" said Nam.

It was at that moment the two musk warriors make their way to them. "Hey how did you two become men again?" said Lime.

The now naked Mu-Tsu smirks evilly at the two cupping his hands together in a triangle. " **Neo Tri-Beam Ha!** " he blasts the other two into the boiling water knocking them unconscious. "You have no idea how long I wanted to pay them back for treating me so roughly as a duck."

"Come on man let's get going and put some clothes on its embarrassing seeing your dong in the open." Nam and Mu-Tsu then make their way to the battleground.

Back at the summit in the pool of hot water, Ryoko fell in she or he now that he transformed back was still in his mind but his body was starting to awaken.

Ryoga's Mind Palace

From within Ryoga's mind palace, the place with the help of his inner self Ryoko had managed to organize some of the areas of his constantly moving labyrinth of a mind. Together they were able to make so least a dozen or so rooms are now available to be accessed at any time. As well as make a few of the alternating staircases move only move from platform to platform via terminal. This allowed them to choose their route in some of the areas in the labyrinth instead of the choice being made for them.

There was still lots of other areas they hadn't gotten under control yet but in time maybe they could minimize some of the damage the curse caused. "Wow I can't believe I can actually get anywhere I want to go in the Alpha Quadrant of the labyrinth." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah, it's really nice to know where I'm going for once. It's strange for once I feel like I have a sense of direction. You think this will help in the real world?" Said Ryoga.

Ryoko gets in a thinking pose. "Hmm hard to say I need more time researching the curse on the terminal but t should help you be more aware when the shift to one place to another takes place. Other than that I noticed the other quadrants are still affected heavily by the curse that we will only get lost going there."

The two Hibiki's make their way into the main control room being the combined Tendo family room and guest room now that Akane's room is disappearing and becoming his own bedroom which he shares with Karin now Ryoga scratches the back of his head as he watches Ryoko work the terminals. "I guess that is the best I can ask for now. So how long have I've been in here?"

"I say almost a day. I believe it is a little after in the afternoon." Replied Ryoko.

Ryoga has a look of surprise. "Really, I must really be asleep then wait I remember there being a tiger before I fell asleep. I thought it would kill me so I'm still alive."

Ryoko laughs heartwarmingly. "Of course you are alive Oniichan. We wouldn't be able to talk if you died." While she was looking through the terminal she has a look of surprise as an alert appears on the screen. "Um, Oniichan we have a problem. It looks like your real body is drowning. Something must have happened that caused you to fall in the water."

Ryoga looks at Ryoko in concern. "I guess that means I have to leave now or else I'll die. 'Killing you in the process nee-chan.' How do I wake up and is it possible for me to talk with you again after I leave?"

Ryoko looks at Ryoga heartwarmingly. "Oh Oniichan always looking out for others before yourself but thanks for the concern; now that I have control of this place I should be able to communicate to you from your mind from time to time. While I'm in here I think I'll do my best to go over the information we got on all those other techniques we got from various animes and choose the ones I think we can best learn from instead of trying random techniques because they look cool but just won't work for us."

Ryoga smiles. "Thanks, nee-chan you're the best little sister I ever had; just wished I could bring you with me."

Ryoko returns the smile. "Be careful what you say or else Karin might get jealous. And since we are using mostly Dragon ball techniques there may be a technique that might allow me a temporary body but that's for later experimentation. Okay, time I show you how to leave your mind palace and don't worry Oniichan I'll always be with you."

Ryoko starts showing Ryoga how to leave his mind palace. Using this opportunity to give her one last hug and kiss on the forehead before he leaves his mind palace.

Horai Mountain

Ranko had turned her Kaioken to maximum power as she tried to fight against Herb's onslaught. Ranko evades another ki blast closing the distance between them launch a roundhouse kick only for Herb to grab it then swing her down to the ground creating a crater. In response, Ranko fires off a double Moko Takabisha at Herb blowing him back causing him to let go of the redhead.

Ranko sensing she is running out of time as the strain of the kaioken is overwhelming she quickly rushes Herb at great speed while charging up another ki attack. As she reaches Herb standing in front of him she fires " **KA MA HA ME HA**!" powered by her kaioken blasting Herb through the Cliffside burying him in the rubble.

Ranko's power then goes out as she collapses on the ground as panting hoarsely. "Ranma we have the Kettle! We're going to cure you now!" yelled Mu-Tsu.

Ranko turns her head to where the voices were and were happy to see both of them male again with Kettle in hand. Unfortunately, before Ranko could get the Kettle Herb burst out of the rubble his robes torn in place with cuts and bruises and he was furious. "Enough of this DIE YOU FILTHY MONKEY! **Dragon Fire Blast!** "

Herb's blast heads straight for Ranko and she is unable to move. Nam and Mu-Tsu were too far away to do anything. Ranko could do nothing but brace herself for her soon to be death. Luckily for our hero at the same time, the pool of water where Ryoga was in he had woken up. Immediately his ki senses alerted him that a battle was going on overhead and his friend Ranko was in danger. Acting quickly he powers up his Kaioken blasting out of the water heading straight for Ranko at near blinding speed. He quickly intercepts the blast holding it in place with both hands struggling to hold it at bay.

Ranko is surprised the moment a red blur appears before her only to see Ryoga standing before her. "Ryoga!"

The bandanna boy looks back smiling. "Hey, Ranko you look like you were in trouble so I hope you don't mind if I cut in." Ryoga then turns back drawing more power.

" **Kaioken x 3**!" Ryoga then tosses the blast to the side where it went off from the mountain hitting the ground exploding.

Herb looks at the interloper who dares save the monkey only to look at the suspect confusedly as the bandanna boy look familiar to a certain blond girl. Not to mention they are wearing the same clothes. "Hey, you who are you? You familiar and by your scent, you are similar to Ryoko a lion clan member. Are you by any chance her brother?"

Ryoga stares at Herb stoically. "No, I'm afraid to inform you I'm Ryoko Hibiki. Like you and Ranma I too transform into a girl. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier it slipped my mind. But that's not important I believe we still have a score to settle. Herb, I challenge you for your dragon ball!"

Herb stares at Ryoga before laughing. "Sorry about that I guess life truly is strange. No matter I accept your challenge on one condition. If I win you are to be splashed with the ladle locked in your curse form and come with us willingly to the Musk Dynasty."

Ranko didn't like the sound of that and was about to interject but Ryoga responded first. "Deal!" Ranko was shocked that Ryoga would agree so willingly. And before she could say anything to try and change his mind Ryoga was already charging straight at Herb.

Ryoga closes the distance breaking Herb's defense punching him in the chest throwing him into more debris. Herb was surprised how much stronger Ryoga's strength was compared to Ryoko. Herb quickly gets back up to meet Ryoga's charge as the two trade blows as their battle takes to the sky as their power skyrockets tearing the mountain apart.

Ranko was holding onto a rock for support as she watched the battle above. Nam and Mu-Tsu made their way to her side. "Hey, Saotome are you okay? We brought the Open water Kettle." Said Mousse.

Ranko happily takes the kettle pouring it over herself turning back into a man. "Thanks, guys it's good to be a man again."

"Are you sure you are all right you look really beat up?" asked Nam who was being translated by Mousse.

Ranma waves it off. "Relax it is just the Kaioken really takes a lot out of me." 'Besides I'm more worried about Ryoga than I am myself. I never fought someone so powerful before. Hell if it weren't for Ryoga's training I would be dead 10 no 100 times over. Please, Ryoga you got to win this. I still need to apologize to you not to mention that bastard plans on taking you away from us.'

Nam and Mousse look at each other knowing they need to do this. "Ranma we like to say we are sorry for earlier we both knocked you out planning to betray you and take the ladle. If you wish to punish us in any way we will humbly accept it." They both chorused.

Ranma was surprised they were both apologizing to him reminding him they are doing similar things to what Ryoga was doing. "Okay, that's enough of that. There is no need to apologize; you guys brought me the Kettle curing me so that makes up for what happened before. So now let's just put it behind us and let bygones be bygones."

Nam and Mousse tried to dispute it saying it wouldn't feel right but Ranma wouldn't hear it. Nam and Mousse then vowed they would repay the debt they owed Ranma somehow.

Back into the sky, the two were still battling out. Herb who was using the hot energy from their battle to glide about allowing him flight; while Ryoga duse ki platforms to jump off from propelling himself into the air making it almost look like he was flying.

As both fighters traded blows both fighters were somewhat enjoying themselves especially Herb. Unlike the battle with Ranma Herb respected Ryoga so his dragon blood sang at the chance to fight a worthy opponent.

Ryoga seeing that they were almost matched but saw that Herb was a bit stronger up the ante. " **Kaioken x 5 Attack**!" he charges at Herb at great speed and roundhouse kicks him up further into the air. Herb recognizes the attack and starts firing ki blast trying to stop the blazing comet as it zinged zagged around his blast then appears in front of Herb punching him and kicking him numerous times then kicks Herb away. Next, he dashes up over Herb and down behind to double kick him further up into the air.

{Oniichan you have him on the ropes.} said inner Ryoko.

'Ryoko is that you?'

{Of course it's me who else but your sister would be cheering you on. Oh almost forgot I got a new move I like you to try and finish him off with. I think it would be really cool and I changed the moves name at the end to something I thought suits you. Come on try it I think it would make you really cool!} happily said inner Ryoko.

The knowledge of the technique flashes in his head. 'Umm, I'm not so sure about all this other stuff at the beginning you want me to say. I sound more like what some sentai hero would say. But for you nee-chan I guess I'll give it a try.'

{Yay you are the best go get him Oniichan kick his lizard butt!} said inner Ryoko.

Finally, Ryoga jumps up higher into the air as he raises his fist. "Herb prepare yourself! **This hand of mine glows with an awesome power**!" His hand actually starts to glow golden. This, of course, catches the attention of Herb and the others down below.

" **Its burning grip tells me to defeat you**!" A symbol of a lion appears on his hand. Herb seeing this recovers in air pushes his power to max as he charges directly at Ryoga.

'Hmm look like Ryoko is getting ready for a final move. Sounds a bit cheesy but my dragon blond demand I meet the challenge. This attack will definitely be down to our fist and I know a technique perfect for the job considering I learned it from you.' Herb raises his arm as red electricity runs through it.

" **Here I go! Fist of the Lion King**!" the form of a golden lion forms around Ryoga's arm.

" **Dragon Fist**!" the form of red Shenron forms around Herb's arm.

The two fighters speed toward one another while to onlookers the forms of a descending red dragon and ascending golden lion is about to clash. Ranma and the others were shocked speechless of the spectacle above them as well as the other two musk warrior who finally arrived especially when both dragon and lion collided.

Both the red dragon and golden lion were vying for dominance. The both tried biting each other in the necks but neither looked to be ready to give in. That was until a red light in the Golden lion shined brightly.

" **Kaioken x 7**!" The golden lion now surrounded in a red aura tore through the red dragon before both exploded. From the explosion, two balls of light fell down crashing hard into the ground.

Ranma and the others quickly went to check the huge crater finding both Herb and Ryoga not far from one another. Herb was unconscious but Ryoga was on his knees barely keeping his head up as his body was twitching and muscles convulsing.

Ryoga was panting hoarsely. "Damn that really hurt. Times x 7 was really pushing it."

{Oniichan are you okay? You are in a lot of pain I can feel it in here. Try not to move too much. I wish I could go out there and help Oniichan.} said inner Ryoko.

'Don't worry about it nee-chan. Just hearing your voice actually helps me.' Before Ryoga could talk more with inner Ryoko Ranma and the others arrive at his side.

"Ryoga are you okay buddy?" Ranma reaches out for Ryoga touching his shoulder causing Ryoga to yelp in pain as his muscles convulse. 'Oh no, this must be what Ryoga warned me about overusing the kaioken. It looks like his body is being ripped apart from the inside.'

"Please, guys try not to touch me at the moment. Sorry but I'm in a lot of pain right now." Groaned Ryoga.

"Ryoga please be okay man. I missed you when you ran off yesterday." Said Nam trying not to cry now hat his friend was back.

"Yeah sorry for worrying you Nam." Replied Ryoga.

Mousse was carefully watching the other musk warriors worrying over Herb. "I can't believe Herb lost." Said Lime.

"I know what you mean. I thought Herb was invincible." Said Mint.

Before anyone could do anything to help the two out of the crater the mountain trembles as it starts to fall apart. The ground around them starts to open up.

"Guys we have to get out of here. The battle did a number on the mountain making it unstable we have to get out of here!" yelled Mousse.

Before either group could leave the ground below them opens up causing the group to fall in as they try to grab onto something so they can climb out. Ranma quickly grabs Ryoga knowing he is in no shape to get out on his own. Trying his best to not hurt Ryoga too much.

"Ranma wait Herb is falling deeper in!" yelled Ryoga.

Ranma looks back and sees Herb got separated from the other two as he continues falling. Acting quickly he uses Kaioken to boost his speed to reach Herb in a few seconds. As he grabs him part of the section of the walls explodes with cold water splashing them. Ranko having no time to worry about the change quickly carries both out with everyone else following her lead.

The group eventually escapes the mountain just as it exploded. They decided they would all camp together as they were too tired from all the fighting and didn't want to move Herb and Ryoko too much.

A few hours later the sun is beginning to set when Herb starts to stir awake. Opening her eyes she looks around and is greeted to the pleasant sight of Ryoko at her side. "Ah, Herb I see you're awake good. Nami and Mint are almost finished cooking the rice and fish so dinner will be served soon."

Herb looks at Ryoko confusedly. "Umm Ryoko the fight did I…"

"You lost Herb sorry." Ryoko quickly finished for Herb. "But don't worry we had a great fight one for the history books Mu-Tsu told me. So you have nothing to be ashamed about. Oh, I forgot I bet you want to be a man right now."

Ryoko grabs the Open-Water Kettle nearby then pours it on Herb transforming her back into a male. "Thank you, Miss Ryoko, it's good to be back in my birth form."

Ryoko gives a heartfelt smile. "Yeah, I know the feeling or at least I sort of used to. Well here is the Kettle it belongs to the Musk correct? We already gave Lime the ladle."

Herb graciously accepts the kettle. "Thank you, Miss Ryoko, I am extremely grateful." Looking at the kettle he knew should let Ryoko turn back into her birth form too even though he enjoys Ryoko's company more.

"Miss Ryoko, allow me to return the favor and turn you back to your birth form too." Herb then pours the hot water on Ryoko before she could protest. Herb was then surprised no change had happened. "What happened you should have returned to normal even had you been splashed with the ladle this unlocks the curse."

Ryoko sighs then explain to Herb about the conditions surrounding her curse. Ranma who was by the fire was watching the two interact. Ranma did not like how close they were interacting. Ranma really wanted to have a chat with Ryoko about yesterday but held off as she was still in pain for overtaxing the kaioken.

When Ryoko finished her explanation Herb was quiet for a moment before smiling. "I'm sorry for your situation Ryoko but I think perhaps it is fate telling you are better off as a girl."

Herb sits up grabbing Ryoko's hand holding it gently. "I think fate wanted you to be a girl. Don't you think perhaps your life improved since you've been living life as a girl?"

Ryoko blushes at the contact. "Umm well, I guess you are right my life is hugely better when I became a girl and started living like one. I actually have friends' for once not just convenient associates."

"See what did I tell you." Herb then reaches into his robes pulling out the 3-star ball placing it in her hand. "You won the fight so the dragon ball is your sweat Ryoko."

Ranma was getting irritated at how Herb was acting with Ryoko. He would go over there and give Herb a piece of his mind but he knows that would only start a fight which is what got him in trouble in the first place. Looking to the fire where Nami and mint were Mint says the food is ready.

Using this as an excuse he heads over to the other two intervening grabbing Ryoko's hand pulling her up gently. "Hey, guys foods ready. Come on Ryoko lets go get some grub I bet you're really hungry."

Herb is irritated that Ranma interrupted his discussion but his need for food overrules his anger. As everyone gathers to eat dinner Herb made sure to sit next to Ryoko even if it was to piss off Ranma. While they ate Ranma and Herb couldn't help but glare at each other. Ryoko did her best to keep the peace even told Herb that Ranma saved both of them when the mountain collapsed.

Hearing that Herb did try to act more civil to Ranma to an extent but the two were still frosty to one another. When they finished eating dinner Ranma took Ryoko somewhere more private as he wanted to chat with her while the rest set up camp.

The two made it to the river where it was nice and quiet. "Ryoko about yesterday I need to tell you I'm sorry. I was out of line. I realized I was being very cruel to you using my girl-form to continuously trick you. Not once did I realize how you must have felt. I'm sorry for making fun of you I don't know how to control my mouth." Said Ranma.

Before he could continue Ryoko place a finger on his mouth. "No Ranma the only person who should be sorry is me. I broke my promise to you and attacked you in anger and nearly killed you. I'm the dishonorable bastard and as promise my life is forfeit. For both our sakes and what's left of our friendship kill me."

Ryoko then gets on her knees lowering her head in submission. Ranma was disturbed how serious she was. Of course, Ranma was having none of that as he grabs her by the shoulders. "Ryoko you are my best friend I could never kill you. Besides you only tried to kill me because I pushed you into it because of my ego. The only one who should be sorry is me."

Ryoko keeps her head lowered. "But I don't deserve your forgiveness. All I ever do is hurt you."

Ranma then raises her head staring at her in the eye. "Ryoko I care about you too much to lose my best friend over something like this. So if I can do whatever with your life then I order you to live! I want you to continue being my friend; being there for me when I need you. I also promise to do the same for you to always be there for you when you need me. So how about it Ryo lets promise to be the best of friends until the end of time!"

Ryoko starts to tear up crying. "Yes, Ranma I promise. We will be the best of friends until the end of time!" they both start to hug each other as they cried in each other's arms. Even Ranma who was trained to never cry as it was unmanly cried that he had a second chance with the best friend he ever had as she always put his needs first.

After about a couple of minutes, the two finished their touching moment they returned to the rest of the group. As the two enter camp, Nami notices both are happily holding hands. Seeing another opportunity to tease she takes it. "Hey, Ranma Ryo you two seem awfully close to one another seeing that you are both holding hands. So what were you two doing by yourselves so long? Were you two having a romantic rendezvous?"

Ranma and Ryoko quickly let go of each other's hands blushing, "No it's not like that Ranma was just helping me get back to camp without getting lost is all." Defended Ryoko.

"Yeah what she said. Besides we were only just clearing the air between us." Defended Ranma.

Nami gives off a knowing smile before letting them go. The two then go over to where Mousse left Ryoko's bag to take out the tent. As Ranma watches Ryoko take out the tent seeing that it is broken she starts taking out some tools and cloth and starts repairing it. "Hey, Ryo I'm sorry about the tent if it weren't for you know yesterday…"

Ryoko interrupts Ranma. "No need to apologize anymore Ranma. We are both at fault for that. Don't worry about the tent I had to repair my tent numerous times when something like this happened. I'll get a new one when we get back to Nerima. Ranma will you help me reach the store it normally takes me a week or two when I get back to town to find the store."

Ranma nods his head. "Of course I'll help best buddy."

After about a few minutes Ryoko finishes making the repairs to the tent fixing that hole up top. Both of them together quickly set it up. As they enter the tent Ryoko went into her bag to get the futons she finds that both are damp. "Umm Ranma sorry the futons in my bag are wet."

"Oh, I forgot yesterday they were getting soaked in the rain when the tent fell apart." Said Ranma.

Ryoko then takes out the only thing she had left being her sleeping bag. "Umm well, I still have my sleeping bag. It's big enough for both of us thought it might be a tight squeeze."

Ranma blush at this. "Oh umm you know I could just sleep on the ground or just used one of the wet futons if you like."

Ryoko blushes. "Um no that's no good Ranma you might catch a cold or something like that. I would feel guilty if you had to sleep like that. Let's just share the sleeping bag together. We just have to make sure no one ever learns we are doing this or we might never hear the end of this especially from Nami."

"Umm yeah you're right about that; I especially don't want Akane or anyone else back in Nerima hearing about this." Ranma and Ryoko then enter the sleeping bag with Ranma on bottom and Ryoko lying on top of him.

As they both sat together in the sleeping bag despite the tight squeeze they actually felt comfortable. 'Wow, she is really warm. I can't help but wrap my arms around her; haven't felt this comfortable in a long time.' "Hey Ryoko you comfortable there lying like that?" said a blushing Ranma.

Ryoko who was blushing hard as she lied on his chest feeling his heartbeat on his warm chest. "Umm yeah, Ranma I'm fine. It's actually not that bad and wait… what's that thing poking me in my stomach?"

Ranma is shocked to realize that his stallion had gone erect when Ryoko started touching it. "Oh, its nothing just pretends it's not there."

After Ryoko gets a good feel of it she realizes the bulge is coming from Ranma's pants. She couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Oh, so that's what it is. It looks like I get a reaction out of you after all. Now you know how I feel all those time you acted intimate with me in girl-form."

"Okay, you got me there just don't tell anyone please." Said an embarrassed pigtail boy.

"Don't worry this will be between us now let's get some sleep my body is still aching." Ryoko wiggles around finding the best sleeping position while intentionally rubbing her body against Ranma's stallion before settling on a spot to sleep.

It's not long that the lost girl drifts off to sleep with the pigtail boy completely red-faced. 'I wonder if Ryo did all that on purpose just to get back at me. Man, I pretty sure I did a lot of things like that to Ryo before. It took all my self-control not to do anything inappropriate like what my mind telling me to rip her clothes off and…yeah my mind really getting dirty keep it together Saotome. But man she really feels nice and soft; not to mention smells really nice right now. Argh, stupid brain I better get some sleep my brain must be broken or something.' Not long after Ranma drifts off to sleep.

The next morning

The two groups were packing up preparing to go their separate ways. The two groups now facing each other. "I like to say thanks again for returning to us the Ladle and Kettle. After I lost the fight I would have no arguments had you chose to keep them as is the right to the victor." Said Herb.

"Don't mention it, Herb. They were yours in the first place and bringing them back with us would only cause nothing but trouble back home especially the Ladle." Said Ryoko. The other in Ryoko's group nod their heads agreeing with whole heartily.

"I see then I guess this is where we part ways for the final time then. I have to ask are you sure you don't want to return with us back to the Musk Dynasty? We are your people after all Ryoko and I'm sure the Lion clan would happily welcome you into the clan." Said Herb.

Ranma looks at Ryoko worriedly when she smiled back at Herb. "Thanks for the offer Herb but even if I wanted to both my family and I are suffering under a family curse that gives us no sense of direction. Because of this we always end up lost not knowing where we may end up. I wouldn't be able to stay in your city long as I can easily end up halfway across the world in mere moments."

Herb was surprised to hear this. "I'm sorry Ryoko I didn't know your situation was that bad. You know I heard from the Lion clan that a few centuries ago one of their greatest warriors in the clan that rivaled even the King of the Musk Dynasty of the time angered a great wizard and was said to be cursed to wander aimlessly in the world to never be able to find his way back home. Perhaps you are related to that lion clan member."

Ryoko shrugs. "Well, anything is possible considering most of my family that I ever did meet were lived on completely different continents from where they were born. But don't worry about me I'm collecting these dragon balls to cure my family of this horrible curse."

"So that's why you needed it. I wish you the best of luck on your journey then. I wish I could accompany you but I still have obligation back home. But if an opportunity arises and I can travel again I hope you don't mind if I tag along for a while. I do enjoy your company Ryoko. Not to mention you're the greatest opponent I ever faced." Said Herb.

Ryoko gives him a heartwarming smile. "Hey, you're not bad yourself. I wouldn't mind fighting you again as the last time you were already tired from fighting Ranma so I don't consider the last fight a true win. Next time it will be just us two fighting to see who the winner is."

Herb couldn't help but smile back. "You truly are a woman after my own heart Ryoko. I accept the next time we meet we will have a proper battle so I plan on training until the day we meet again. Until then goodbye Ryoko may our paths cross someday." Herb grabs Ryoko's hand and kisses the back of it causing Ryoko to blush.

"Umm yeah, I hope to see you again Herb." Said an embarrassed Ryoko.

Ranma couldn't help but intervene when Herb kissed Ryoko's hand by grabbing Ryoko holding her close. "Well, I think that's enough goodbyes see ya later Herb. Come Ryoko we better get going.

Ranma was already leading Ryoko by hand away from Herb heading toward the direction of Nerima with the others following. Herb glares at Ranma's back. "Don't think I forgot about you Ranma. I admit you might be a worthy opponent after all but I still intend to beat you to an inch of your life. Come Lime and Mint we are returning home." With that, the Musk warrior went their way heading home.

With Ranma's group Mousse had to ask. "Ryoko that last move you used back there against Herb was pretty cool but the stuff you said before it sounded kind of cheesy. Where you learned it from?"

"Yeah I know it sounded kind of cool but it sounded like something those superheroes from those tv shows would say." Agreed Nami.

"Umm, it was something my little sister suggested I do thinking it would be cool. I just thought I try it." Said an embarrassed lost girl trying to hide her face.

"Well, I think it was cool especially when both the dragon and lion clashed. It was awesome!" said Ranma.

"I'm surprised you're not bitter about Ryoko beating Herb while you lost again Saotome." Said Herb.

Ranma shakes his head. "Nah old me would be but after everything that happened this past week, it just got me more excited. I mean come on I'm much stronger than I was a week ago. The me from a week ago wouldn't stand a chance against me now. Sure I lost to Herb but if I keep this training up I'm sure I'll surpass him in no time. And besides I got the one who beat him right next to me to spar with so my goal is to surpass her first."

"Well, I'm glad you're back to your usual cheerful self Ranma. Let's hurry up and get going then. We can start our training back up a little later I like to enjoy my victory walk. My muscles are still sore." Said Ryoko.

"You know if you want I can try to give you a massage to help your weary muscles aches?" suggested Ranma.

"Thanks, Ranma I may take you up on that. Maybe when we get back to Nerima I'll give you that full body massage I promised you." Said Ryoko.

Ranma perks up to that. "Really, well what we waiting for come on let's go guys." Ranma then starts running. "Wait for us Ranma!" Ryoko then runs after him.

Nami and Mousse couldn't help but laugh at their byplay. "I swear those two act like a couple sometimes." Said Mu-Tsu.

"Yeah, I know. I swear those two are perfect for one another." Said Nami.

"Don't let them hear you say that especially Ranma." Said Mu-Tsu.

"Why it's not like Ranma would understand what I'm saying anyway." Said Nami. The two laughed one more time before running after the other two as they all make their way back home to Nerima the most chaotic screwy town in all Japan.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. Just so you know I going back to my main story again as I left alone too long and I like to finish it first. I'll be back to this story eventually until then Happy Valentines!


End file.
